La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente
by PukitChan
Summary: En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él.
1. La desaparición

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente **

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio. _

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/EWE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

**Capítulo 1. La desaparición.**

**_ Madrugada del 14 de Diciembre del 2003_**

Al respirar, el vapor que brotó de su boca fría le hizo esbozar una sonrisa que enmarcó con gracia su atractivo rostro pálido. No hacía nada, salvo recargar su espalda cubierta por un elegante abrigo negro, sobre la irregular corteza del árbol que estaba justo detrás de él. En _Godric's Hollow_ había tanta tranquilidad y calma que, sólo hasta ahora, comprendía porqué Lord Voldemort nunca fue descubierto la noche en que sus pasos lo llevaron a asesinar a los Potter, de quienes, unas calles más atrás, se guardaba el recuerdo mediante una casa derrumbada.

"_Tan previsible_" pensó e incluso en su mente pudo notar la deliciosa satisfacción con la que pensaba esas palabras "_Tan ridículamente tú: el perfecto camino que habrías elegido._"

El frío se intensificó y pronto descubrió que la nieve comenzaba a caer una vez más, pese a que el camino principal todavía estaba cubierto de ella. Observó con atención cómo las luces de la casa que vigilaba parpadearon y, después de unos segundos, todo quedó a oscuras. Desde la distancia le fue fácil apreciar el brillante y blanco _patronu_s en forma de una nutria, que se dirigía a esa casa y la atravesaba por una ventana semi abierta por donde el viento parecía colarse.

—Está hecho —musitó con deleite, relamiéndose los labios—. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

Una luz de color verde destelló desde la casa: supo de inmediato que alguien había llegado rápidamente gracias a la Red Flu. Luego, un sollozo angustiado rompió la tranquilidad del lugar: ahora ella lo sabía y para él no podría haber más satisfacción que eso.

—Escucha —Una voz fémina lo llamó. Al girar el rostro hacía un lado, encontró a una mujer vestida de gris, que parecía resaltar lo oscuro de su cabello aún en medio de la noche—, no es conveniente que estemos aquí. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? En cualquier momento ellos y los Aurores harán su aparición.

—Era inevitable resistirse ante tan delicioso espectáculo —comentó él, con una sonrisa amplia que no se desvaneció en ningún momento, ni siquiera en el instante en el que una puerta se abrió con violencia y una preciosa muchacha pelirroja, siendo sostenida por un hombre mayor pero muy semejante a ella en facciones, luchaba por escapar ferozmente, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—¡Déjame Bill, maldita sea! —gritaba ella—. ¡Déjame!

—¡Ginny, cálmate! ¡Es posible que no sea él!

Los dos ignorados espectadores parecían disfrutar enormemente aquella escena, como si fuera exactamente la situación que habían planeado y estaban esperando ahí para observar que sus premoniciones se cumplían al pie de la letra.

—Estúpido orgullo de Gryffindor —comentó lentamente la mujer de cabellos negros, ganándose una risa de aprobación por parte del otro—. Siempre ha sido su perdición.

—Ha sido precisamente eso de lo que tanto se jactan, los que nos ha llevado a ganar el juego.

—Siempre hemos ganado.

La miró de reojo. La elegante mujer le guiñó un ojo coqueta y se acercó a él, acariciándole la piel de la mejilla con extrema suavidad, como si fuese parte de una exquisita pieza que podría romperse en cualquier momento. No encontró resistencia a sus caricias, de modo que se puso de puntillas y ladeó el rostro para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios del hombre.

—Estoy muy, muy celosa —añadió al separar sus cuerpos.

—Pero qué sorpresa —ironizó—. ¿Tú, celosa? Aunque entiendo tus motivos… cualquier persona que pueda tenerme debe ser la más odiada del mundo.

La risa de la mujer fue opacada por los ridículos lloriqueos de la pelirroja que finalmente se había cansado de pelear y ahora se dejaba caer sobre la nieve de la entrada de la casa. Al dirigirle una mirada más atenta, contemplaron cómo aquella pequeña figura temblaba de dolor, siendo consolada por el hombre que la acompañaba, acunándola en sus brazos como un bebé.

—Vámonos —dijo, cerrando los ojos un momento para alejarse del árbol y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa. Su acompañante femenina asintió y lo siguió con la misma dignidad con la que el otro caminaba. —Sólo quería ver cómo su pequeño y perfecto mundo se derrumbaba.

Ellos no voltearon en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando un destello de luz cubrió a _Godric's Hollow_, anunciando la llegada de los Aurores.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Las gotas que caían interminablemente de alguna tubería descompuesta comenzaban a serle irritante. ¿Por qué nadie arreglaba eso? ¿Por qué dejaban que ese sonido continuara? Malditos. ¿Acaso no utilizaban magia? ¡¿Acaso _ni siquiera eso_ podían arreglar?!

—¡Callen ese estúpido ruido! —gritó. Escuchó unos pasos obedeciéndole para su sorpresa e instantáneamente el ruido cesó, dándole paso al silencio. Y eso fue peor, mucho peor.

—Weasley, cálmate.

Ron levantó la vista llena de rabia. Sus puños se cerraron, destrozando sin querer las gafas que tenía en sus manos, cuando encontró a Ernie Macmillan tratando de calmarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, posiblemente intentándole fundirle ánimos. Lo odió con todas sus fuerzas: tanto al hombre como a su imbécil sonrisa perfecta. El vidrio de aquellas gafas se clavó en sus manos cuando las contrajo aún más y sin saber porqué, se arrojó contra el Hufflepuff para golpearlo a puño limpio y sin piedad.

Algunos gritaron y otros corrieron a separar a los dos hombres que se atacaban como fieras, mirándose con un repentino odio que nadie sabía de dónde había surgido. Ron, agitado, sintió dolor en su estómago mientras Macmillan escupía sangre, enfurecido.

—¡Estúpido! —gritó Ernie.

—¡Tú eres el estúpido! —exclamó Ron, apenas siendo contenido por un hombre que en ese momento no tenía ganas de reconocer.

Ambos parecían estar dispuestos a continuar la pelea frustrada y, pese a que todos comprendían la rabia de Weasley, sabían que lo último que necesitaban esa noche eran más problemas. Afortunadamente para los que estaban en el escenario, todo pareció serenarse cuando el conocido _patronus_ de Hermione hizo acto de aparición para flotar alrededor del pelirrojo. Ron dejó de forcejear y miró fijamente la nutria que danzaba y se acercaba con cariño a su rostro, para transmitir su mensaje.

"_Bill está con Ginny en estos momentos. El resto de los Aurores van en camino a Godric's Hollow._"

Lo soltaron finalmente, porque Ron no tuvo más fuerza para sostenerse en pie. Sus manos golpearon la nieve, con la misma rabia con la que antes había atacado a Ernie. ¿Qué podrían hacer los estúpidos Aurores que Harry no? ¡Su amigo era el mejor de entre ellos! ¿Por qué creían que…?

Sus pensamientos no llegaron a concluirse porque en su estómago un enorme vacio pareció dejarle sin aliento durante varios instantes. Palideció. ¡Ginny, por Merlín! Si para él había sido como un desgraciado golpe en los testículos, para su hermana debería ser mortal. No podía ni siquiera pensar en la forma en la que habían llegado a esa situación. Además, seguramente pese a escuchar las explicaciones de otras personas, querría escuchar la suya. ¡Morgana! ¿Cómo rayos le diría que él había sido el último que lo había visto?

¿…cómo podría decirle a su hermana que Harry Potter había desaparecido?

* * *

~∞•∞~

Con elegancia, retiró el abrigo que lo cubría dejándolo en el respaldo del sofá más cercano. Caminó en silencio hacía la chimenea mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y aflojaba la corbata negra que combinaba de manera perfecta con su nívea piel. Se fijó en el fuego, olfateando el dulce aroma que inundaba una de las habitaciones principales. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo la simple prenda de una pieza que parecía hacerlo relucir.

Desvió la mirada hacía la cama donde su esposa, Astoria, dormía tranquilamente, con el cabello largo cayéndole hacía el costado izquierdo, rozando de manera sensual su cuello, exponiendo también parte de su atractiva anatomía.

Draco Malfoy sonrió, relamiéndose los labios ante tan sugerente escenario. Con gusto, caminó hacía la cama y se hundió en ella, atrayendo a la mujer a sus brazos, quien abrió los ojos aunque aún somnolienta. El rubio se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad.

—¿Todo bien en San Mungo? —preguntó en un susurró, sin poder modular bien la voz.

—Los mismos llorones de cada día y noche —respondió y su esposa rió, pues sabía que, pese a ese tipo de comentarios, Draco adoraba su profesión

—Entonces ha sido un día productivo —concluyó ella, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido, quien la abrazó y no permitió que se alejara de él.

—Sí, Astoria. Ha sido un día productivo.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Caminaba, con la angustia surgiendo más a prisa a medida que sus pasos se aceleraban. Jadeó, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de simplemente olvidar y llorar un poco más, pese a que su bonito rostro aún estaba enmarcado por el rastro de unas lágrimas ya secas. ¿Desde cuándo los pasillos del Ministerio eran tan largos? Aquella misma mañana mientras hacía ese camino en sentido contrario, no parecían ser tan inmensos, oscuros e intimidantes como lo eran en ese momento. El sonido que hacía su túnica al rozar parecía tener un extraño efecto de bálsamo en ella, como para evitar que perdiera el control y gritara, ahí, sin más.

No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo: el rumor había viajado con una rapidez impresionante al Ministerio de Magia, donde a esas alturas, le sorprendía que aún no hubiese chocado con algún maldito reportero del Profeta, intentando ganar la exclusiva noticia que sin duda voltearía de cabeza al mundo mágico una vez más. Quizá, pensó, el Ministro tendría algo que ver con tanta calma.

Sin percatarse cómo, sus pasos la habían llevado al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. La movilización en ese lugar para alguien que fuese un simple visitante no podría ser catalogada de anormal; pero para ella, que había pasado mucho de su tiempo libre platicando ahí con sus amigos de la escuela, era otro asunto: la gente se movía discreta, intercambiando panfletos e información entre susurros. Asentían, se miraban fijamente y después el movimiento de manos y papeles volvía a funcionar.

—¡Weasley!

Aquel grito le hizo contraer por un momento su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en girar hacia la dirección de donde le llamaban porque, pese a que llevaba ya medio de año de casada, aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ser llamada de otra forma que no fuese su apellido de soltera.

—Ministro —respondió ella, haciendo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza. Contrajo sus labios cuando observó cómo Kingsley Shacklebolt se acercaba a ella con una entereza y calma que en ese momento era terriblemente envidiable.

—¿Es cierto… lo que dicen? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Hermione Weasley hubiese querido decirle con todas sus fuerzas que era un estúpido rumor sin fundamentos, que los Aurores, que el mismo Ron se habían equivocado. Pero negar la verdad sería tan patético como afirmar que todos los muertos tras la guerra regresarían alguna vez.

—Es verdad —confirmó con seriedad—. Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con Harry… ni siquiera si está vivo o muerto.

Mientras cerraba los puños, ella nunca supo de dónde había sacado la fuerza necesaria para decir esas palabras.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Aquella mañana, cuando la primera lechuza del día cruzó su mansión, escuchó una profunda exclamación de parte de su esposa. Levantó su vista del humeante té para prestar atención a Astoria, quien, con la mano izquierda cubriendo su boca, parecía leer con sumo interés el artículo principal del Profeta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Malfoy, ya que Astoria parecía estar ignorándolo por completo. Ella, sobresaltada, lo miró y extendió el diario que tenía en sus manos.

—Potter —exclamó—, ha desaparecido.

Draco levantó la ceja en un acto mecánico y tomó el diario entre sus manos. Leyó con atención un artículo que narraba que, apenas la noche anterior y en medio de algún conflicto, Harry Potter había desaparecido. Se especulaba el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, pero en ningún momento el cuerpo del moreno había aparecido. Temían también que hubiese escapado lesionado y ahora no lograra sanar o estuviese perdido. La última posibilidad por lógica, era un secuestro. Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a secuestrar al _niño que vivió_? Aquello era tan estúpido como pararse frente a Voldemort y decirle que no se atrevería a asesinarle.

—Seguro que aparecerá en cualquier instante, con una sonrisa, medio maltratado pero vivo, diciendo que ha salvado el mundo una vez más —comentó con desdén, arrojando el diario hacía la mesa.

—Draco… —gimió Astoria al ver la acción de su marido, pero éste volvió a concentrarse en su té, hasta que nuevamente algo irrumpió la calma de _Malfoy Manor._ Un sonido tronó afuera.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Se preguntó Draco con voz fastidiada y un punzante dolor de cabeza, incorporándose de la silla para caminar hacía la entrada de la mansión.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo último que esperaba ver, a decir verdad, era a cuatro de sus elfos domésticos intentando impedir el movimiento de alguien que, a fuerza bruta, trataba de acceder al interior. Pensó en las protecciones que se erguían y rodeaban la mansión, cayendo en cuenta de porqué no habían funcionando cuando, en medio de todo el alboroto, reconoció una ondulante cabellera rojiza que siempre le había irritado.

—Weasley.

La voz tranquila pero fuerte de Draco, impuso la calma. Los elfos dejaron de rodear al hombre pelirrojo que parecía furioso, y se inclinaron con una suave reverencia ante su amo. Ron Weasley, sin embargo, simplemente gruñó de mal humor, uno que se veía por la forma en la que su rostro claramente ardía de pura rabia.

—¡Tratamos detenerlo, amo! —chilló un elfo—. ¡Pero las protecciones no funcionan ante los Aurores desde que…!

—¡Basta! —calló al instante Draco, siendo obedecido. Sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, observó los ojos azules de Ron que ahora se clavaban como dagas a los suyos.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Malfoy?! —gritó, hambriento de venganza.

—Con que… —Draco entrecerró sus ojos, hablando sin alterarse siquiera un poco. Los elfos se encogieron en sí mismos, habían visto esa mirada de advertencia en su amo y optaron por no moverse—, vienes a mi casa y entras en ella, abusando de tu reciente puesto como Auror, para exigirme… ¿qué cosa?

—¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡Sé que fuiste tú, maldito cabrón!

Ron, con una velocidad impresionante, sacó su varita, pero no llegó a formular ningún hechizo por un nuevo sonido que sacudió un instante el suelo. El rubio levantó por enésima vez la vista, encontrándose a Hermione Granger apareciendo a unos pasos de ellos. A pesar de estar lejos, podía observar con facilidad las profundas ojeras que ensuciaban su rostro preocupado y angustiado. Ella agitó su cabello, como si con ese gesto pudiera despejarse, y al encontrarlos, corrió hacía su dirección.

—¡Ron, basta! —gritó Hermione agarrando su brazo. Por fugaz instante, a Draco le pareció comprobar que la mirada del pelirrojo se rendía ante la llegada de la mujer, revolviéndole el estómago.

—¡No, Hermione, sé que fue él!

—Potter —pronunció Draco, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando los otros se tensaron y callaron—. ¿Me están culpando a mí… de la desaparición de Potter?

—Lo lamento, Malfoy —Se adelantó a disculparse Hermione—. No… no es así.

—¡Hermione! —bufó Ron.

—Veo que Weasley no opina lo mismo que tú… —comentó con gracia, bajando el último escalón. Notó que sus elfos comenzaban a temblar, así que los miró y murmuró un "_váyanse_" con el que ganó un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Granger. Siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con la pareja, y los observó con frialdad—. ¿Esperan ver aquí a Potter, secuestrado? Qué agallas tienes, Weasley… pero sin duda sigues siendo el mismo idiota del colegio. Te recuerdo que el Ministerio tiene controlados mis movimientos desde que la guerra terminó y por los próximos dos años. —Al notar un dejo de frustración, continuó—: ¿Quieres comprobarlo? Anoche estuve en San Mungo, corre hacía allá… algunos sí sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo, comadreja.

—Maldito hurón —masculló por lo bajo.

—¡Basta ya, Ron! —terció Hermione, rodeándole con ambos brazos. Luego de asegurarse de mantenerle lo suficientemente agarrado, la mujer se dirigió a Draco, ofreciéndole una disculpa con la mirada por la actuación de su marido—. Perdona esta intromisión, es normal que estés enfadado. Pero si de algo sirve, ten cuidado: El departamento de Seguridad Mágica está comenzando un gran movimiento por… —mordió su labio, parecía no poder continuar—. En cualquier momento podrán venirte a ver, por el pasado, ya sabes…

—Lo que quieres decir es que me estarán vigilando, por si soy cómplice de que Potter haya desaparecido, debido a que en el pasado fui parte de los mortífagos, ¿no?

—Así es, Malfoy —Ron escupió cada palabra—. Te estaremos vigilando.

Seguramente con el afán de evitar otra pelea, Hermione murmuró una despedida avergonzada y desapareció junto con su esposo, regresando la paz a _Malfoy Manor_. Para Draco, le fue inevitable resoplar cuando Astoria, que seguramente había escuchado cada parte de la discusión, colocó una mano cálida sobre su hombro.

—Draco, ¿estás bien, querido?

—Claro que sí.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Como un martilleo incesante, punzadas de dolor golpeaban su cabeza con una fuerza impresionante. Al abrir la boca para tomar un poco de aire, el dolor que atacó sus pulmones se sintió como si mil agujas le perforaran en extrema lentitud, sólo para hacerlo sufrir. ¿Dónde estaba? Aunque intentara abrir los parpados, sabía que era inútil: la presión que le rodeaba la cabeza y le hacía arder los ojos era el más claro indicio de que alguien se había tomado la molestia de cubrírselos con algo. Intentó mover las manos pese al dolor creciente, que avanzaba más rápido a medida que se iba haciendo consiente de ello, pero tarde comprendió que estaba completamente inmovilizado.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Por más que estrujó sus memorias sólo tenía imágenes fugaces de Ron y él riendo, Ron gritando, él tomado por sorpresa y después de eso un alarido de dolor de parte de ambos ante el terrible impacto de un_crucio_. Luego… oscuridad. Mucha oscuridad. ¿Ron estaría cerca de él? ¿También le habría pasado algo?

Quiso gritar el nombre de su amigo pero su garganta estaba tan cerrada y sus labios tan resecos, que lo único que alcanzaba a emitir eran gemidos vergonzosos que revelaban la naturaleza de su situación; por si fuera poco, el ambiente era helado y sentía entumidas varias partes de su cuerpo, por lo mismo, ni siquiera podía sentir si estaba si quiera cubierto por alguna prenda de vestir.

Mierda. ¿Cómo se supone que había llegado ahí? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Maldeciría si por alguna clase de estupidez Voldemort estuviera vivo o algo así. Jadeó y trató de actuar por una vez como Hermione, logrando que la razón se impusiera sobre la locura: él había matado a Tom, además de que ese sujeto enfermo no haría las cosas a escondidas, secuestrándolo… no, seguramente lo mataría en un torneo de Quidditch o algo parecido si con eso lograba que lo vieran miles de magos del mundo. Pensándolo de ese modo, ¿qué podría ser peor que Voldemort? Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, por pequeña que ésta fuera para descubrir lo que pasaba y liberarse de aquello.

Aun así, no dejó de pensar en la mala suerte que parecía tener un cariño especial con él. Cuando todo estaba bien, excelente, algo ocurría que pasaba a joder todo lo demás. Su cuerpo se tensó de enfado, intentando mentalmente atraer su varita mediante un _accio_. Espero unos segundos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo: quien sea que fuese el que lo tenía ahí, había pensado en ello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a medida que los silenciosos minutos pasaban: no saber nada era agobiante. Intentó otro conjuro, pero fue igual de inútil que el primero: entendió entonces de que su magia no verbal no funcionaba en ese lugar y, sin su varita, no dependía más que su entrenamiento físico como Auror… aunque no estaba seguro de que ello fuese una gran ventaja. Maldita sea, tenía que reconocer que no había demasiadas cosas a su favor.

«_Piensa en algo, Harry, vamos. De cosas peores te has librado. Piensa, piensa…»_

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Harry contuvo la respiración. Lo que al inicio le parecieron ser retazos de sonidos, fueron transformándose en la voz de un hombre: era un sonido algo sofocado, quizás hasta torpe, grueso y rasposo. Una nueva punzada de dolor le pareció decir que conocía muy levemente aquel timbre; pero sus recuerdos parecían ser como una mañana luego de una tremenda borrachera, sin lograr conectar nada de manera decente. Trató de permanecer quieto cuando el molesto chillido de una puerta resonó, seguido de unos pasos que, claro está, se dirigían a él. Con los ojos cubiertos, no le quedó más opción que confiar en sus demás sentidos, que habían acudido a su llamado de auxilio, agudizándose. Pronto, una silueta estaba de pie a su lado. Incluso sentía el movimiento de su respiración.

—Podríamos arrojarle simplemente algo —agregó nuevamente aquella voz que no hablaba con él, pero que esperaba respuesta, una que Harry no escuchó, pero que sin duda obtuvo cuando se apresuró a añadir en tono molesto—…lo sé, esto es así. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Está despierto! ¿Descansaste? —preguntó la voz burlona, ahora sí dirigiéndose al moreno, que sólo gruñó.

Se tensó cuando sintió dirigirse una mano hacía él: Harry esperó un golpe, alguna maldición, inclusive hasta un objeto que lo dañara, pero nada lo preparó para sentir cómo sus labios eran humedecidos por una esponja, que dejaba caer sobre su boca sedienta, agua fresca. Aunque tenía un orgullo y la desconfianza para beber algo así, su cuerpo no resistió el impulso de absorber algo del vital líquido que le era dado. Aquello era extraño. ¿Pretendían lastimarlo? ¿Humillarlo?

La mano alejó la esponja cuando Harry pareció no desear más agua y tuvo la suficiente inteligencia para notar lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos el Auror.

—No te preocupes —murmuró—, esto sólo es el inicio del plan.

—¿Qué… diablos… quieren? —alcanzó a preguntar. Luego de beber, la garganta parecía estar más dispuesta a cooperar—. ¿Son… seguidores de Vol…?

Enseguida, sus palabras fueron calladas por un golpe en la boca de su estómago que le hizo jadear. Forcejeó, pero debido a sus ataduras, sólo consiguió lastimarse más. Sin embargo, incluso en medio de ese dolor, reconoció que la mano del hombre que lo golpeó parecía ser menos pesada de lo que aparentaba esa voz: fue cuando Harry comenzó a sospechar que él y su supuesto captor no estaban solos en esa habitación.

—Hablas demasiado —dijo la misma voz gruesa, aunque no hizo nada más que caminar, alejándose, seguramente saliendo sin cerrar de nueva cuenta la puerta y aquello le dio un mal presentimiento a Harry, que fue confirmado cuando en cuestión de segundos se sintió observado por una mirada fría y penetrante.

El silencio volvió al lugar: no escuchaba nada más que su propia respiración. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? O quizás no es que propiamente estuviera acompañado por un humano… tal vez, ¿sería algún Dementor? ¿Alguna bestia?

Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente cuando oyó el chasquido de una lengua. Pasos. El movimiento y roce de unas telas. Un instante después, unas manos —cubiertas con guantes de piel de dragón— tocaron su barbilla, moviéndole de un lado a otro, como si estuviera examinándolo, cual mercancía ideal para una venta.

—Di tu nombre, cobarde… —siseó Harry, molesto. Fue respondido con una risa áspera e irreconocible para él.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo…? —mencionó por primera vez una voz susurrante cerca de su oído. El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó con sorpresa, con enojo, rabia y al mismo tiempo con un deseo incontenible de golpear y usar cualquier maldito hechizo en su contra. Pero ser prisionero sólo servía para lastimarse. —No pierdas tu tiempo intentándolo… cada gota del agua que bebiste tiene efectos temporales para reprimir tu magia. Es un plan bastante simple… te damos de beber… a cambio de que no uses poderes mágicos.

—¡Pelea de verdad! —masculló Potter.

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuentas de tu situación?! —gritó y sus manos se cerraron sobre el cuello de Harry, estrangulándolo. La respiración se acortó, el cuerpo vibró y el rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, lo soltó—. No ejerces poder alguno aquí, Harry Potter…

—Entonces… —tosió por el reciente ataque. Su piel ardía—, ¿qué es lo que…?

—Eso no te incumbe —aclaró, siseando cada palabra en su oído. De pronto, el frío tacto de la punta de una varita contra su frente perlada de sudor, obligó a Harry a morderse con fuerza los labios: un dulce murmullo entonaría entonces, la última palabra que el auror escucharía antes de desmayarse: —…_obliviate._

_~∞•∞~_

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

¿_Qué opinan? ¿Debería continuarla? ¿Les gustó? _

_Muchas gracias por leer y si se alguien se anima, por el review a su humilde escritora. ¡Besos! _


	2. Rompecabezas

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo.

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 2. Rompecabezas.**

**_17 de Diciembre del 2003_**

Irritante. Las cosas eran demasiado irritantes para ella. Cerró los ojos, ocultando el rostro tras la palma de su mano izquierda. ¿Por qué eran tan estúpidos? ¡Por supuesto! Se suponía que tenían que eliminar a todos los podrían estar implicados, pero… ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Ella entraba en la lista de los posibles sospechosos? ¡Por Merlín, estaba por casarse con él! ¿Qué clase de alimaña creían que era?

—Señorita Weasley, entiendo su pesar, pero por favor, tiene que contestar la pregunta.

Su labio inferior tembló, pero no lloró. No les daría ese gusto, estaba segura de que eso era justamente lo que querían de ella. Inhaló profundamente y bajó su mano, centrando sus ojos en los del hombre que estaba al frente; Terry Boot. Qué absurdo: apenas una semana atrás estaban en esa misma posición durante una cena del ministerio. Aquella noche, Ginny estaba compartiendo mesa con los compañeros de Harry del departamento de Aurores.

—Harry y yo estuvimos la mayor parte del día juntos, en su casa en _Godric's Hollow_. Hacíamos planes sobre la temporada navideña. Esa noche me quedaría ahí, porque tenía entrenamiento con las _Holyhead Harpies _muy temprano y sería más fácil llegar a tiempo de su casa que de la mía —detuvo su relato para observar al Auror. Una vuela pluma tomaba nota de todo lo que decía. Segundos después, Terry le dedicó una profunda mirada, animándola a continuar—. Esa misma noche, Harry salió con Ron… según tengo entendido habían decidido ir a tomar juntos, pues tenían algunos días de no haberse visto. Nos despedimos cerca de las seis de la tarde… usó la Red Flu aquella noche… —Sonrió con ternura— siempre le ha tenido manía a la aparición…

El Auror que la escuchaba esperó pacientemente. Notó cómo Ginny desviaba la mirada hacía la mesa en un punto existente sólo para ella. Todo el mundo conocía a la pareja y en más de una ocasión, Terry había leído en el Profeta los chismes que surgían en torno a ellos: desde el momento en el que Harry Potter le había propuesto matrimonio, hasta cuando los vieron juntos y, simplemente por estar tomados de la mano, les habían dedicado dos páginas en el diario. Ahora, mirando a esa bella mujer sentada, se preguntó cómo alguien que amaba tanto, podía mantenerse tan firme.

"_Sin duda_" pensó el auror _"es el tipo de mujer que Harry escogería para hacer su esposa."_

—¿Qué pasó después de que se fue? —continuó el interrogatorio. La pelirroja lo observó.

—Nada —murmuró—, es decir… me dediqué a cenar, acomodar mi equipo y por supuesto, ir a dormir.

—¿No esperó al señor Potter?

Ginny frunció el ceño, pensando que esa pregunta era muy estúpida.

—Claro que no. No soy como ustedes, que quieren controlarlo todo. No sabía a qué hora llegaría, así que eso fue lo que hice: dormir. Luego… —tragó saliva, seguía la parte más difícil de todas. De alguna manera encontró su entereza y prosiguió: —Yo dormía. Me despertó la llegada de un _patronus._

—¿Podría decirme de quién era el _patronus_?

—De Hermione Weasley.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cuál fue el motivo por el que la señora Hermione Weasley enviará a usted su _patronu_s durante altas horas de la noche?

—Me enviaba un mensaje a través de él. Es un método más eficaz y seguro que se desarrolló durante la guerra.

—Señorita Weasley… ¿usted podría repetir con exactitud el mensaje enviado?

Ella asintió y Boot observó cómo una única lágrima cristalina escapaba de aquellos ojos firmes, decididos, que sin duda reflejaban todo el orgullo digno de un miembro de la casa Gryffindor. Abrió los labios y, contrario a lo que se esperaba, su voz fue segura.

— "_Ginny… Harry ha desaparecido. ¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor, sé que es imposible, pero no hagas locuras… Bill va en camino, te explicará todo._"

—¿Bill?

—Mi hermano mayor. William Weasley —aclaró.

—¿Sabe usted cómo contactaron tan rápido al señor William Weasley? Tengo entendido que —revisó sus notas—trabaja para _Gringotts._

—Esa noche se encontraba en la casa de mis padres con su esposa, Fleur.

—Señorita Weasley… —Terry, que durante ese tiempo parecía haber estado analizando algo, observó el cabello rojo de Ginny antes de preguntar: —¿Puedo entender entonces que Hermione Weasley es, en parte, directamente responsable de todo el movimiento acontecido aquella noche?

Por primera vez desde que ingresó a ese cubículo, Ginevra palideció.

—Sí…

* * *

~∞•∞~

Ella sabía que era inevitable llegar a ese lugar, pero, aunque estuviera dispuesta a cooperar para acelerar las investigaciones, no dejaba de sentir que en esos mismos momentos quizá podría estar encontrando algún indicio que hubiera pasado desapercibido para los demás. Era cierto que no tenía porqué investigar dónde los aurores ya lo hacían pero… ¡Pero era su amigo!

—Dígame señora Hermione Weasley… ¿Cómo se enteró de la desaparición de Harry James Potter?

—Mi esposo trabaja en el departamento de Aurores, es Ronald Weasley, aunque en ese momento no se encontraba relativamente en servicio, por supuesto. Él y Harry habían decidido salir para conversar y divertirse. Yo me encontraba trabajando esa noche en el Ministerio a causa de una nueva ley que se planea instituir próximamente. Cuando ocurrió el ataque, Ronald inmediatamente se comunicó con el departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Hermione habló muy rápido, esforzándose al máximo para recordar cada detalle que ayudara, adelantándose sin planearlo a las preguntas de Terry, quien se limitó a escuchar, y pese a que intentaba intervenir, ella seguía hablando sin parar. No pudo evitar pensar que algunos hábitos del colegio no podía dejarse atrás.

—¿Podría explicarme cómo llegó hasta usted la información, considerando que trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

—Fue gracias a una antigua compañera del colegio que trabajaba en ese departamento: Morag MacDougal. Cuando escuchó el comunicado, consideró que yo debía saberlo —Hermione se enderezó más en su silla—. Por supuesto, al inicio no podía creerlo, pero después de un informe al respecto, entendí que todo era verdad. Supe de inmediato que tenía que hallar una forma de proteger a la persona más cercana a Harry en esos momentos, quien también podría estar peligro.

—¿A quién se refiere?

La mujer le dedicó a Terry una mirada de justa indignación. ¡Pero qué ridícula pregunta! ¡El chico ni siquiera parecía un Ravenclaw! Se tuvo que repetir más de cinco veces que al Auror sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Ginny Weasley, por supuesto —respondió mordaz—, tenía que cuidarla de una manera en la que ella misma no tendría que arriesgarse: necesitaba que recurrir a alguien de inmediato.

—¿Y ese alguien fue el hermano mayor de la señorita Weasley? ¿William?

Hermione asintió y continúo su relato sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran.

—Bill esa noche estaba con sus padres, de modo que busqué la chimenea más cercana y, afortunadamente, logré localizarlo rápidamente. Le expliqué la situación en voz baja, pidiéndole que fuera con Ginny para tranquilizarla… porque yo tendría que comunicarle lo ocurrido.

—¿Por qué se arriesgó a decirle la verdad a Ginevra, pese a que los Aurores aún no habían siquiera dado el reporte completo?

Ella lo miró fastidiada, como si el otro no comprendiera lo que era obvio. ¿Y así querían encontrar a Harry?

—No había otra manera de explicar la presencia de Bill a esas horas, además, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Ella, al igual que Harry, puede oler las mentiras a kilómetros. Créame, cuando se trata de los Potter y lo que han vivido, es mejor siempre hablar con la verdad.

—¿Cómo se comunicó con la señorita Weasley, considerando que ella estaba esa noche en _Godric's Hollow_?

—Mediante un _patronus_. Poco después de que el mensaje le llegara, también debía haber llegado Bill.

Aunque no debía, el Auror se permitió sonreír. Qué mujer tan inteligente y hábil… seguía pensado que Hermione debió haber estado en Ravenclaw, su casa.

—Así fue —exclamó, recobrando la compostura al instante. Siguió mirando con atención cada uno de los movimientos efectuados por Hermione como si en ellos pudiera encontrar un rastro de lo que realmente sintió; sin embargo, sólo podía ver el rostro de una mujer preocupada por el bienestar de su familia, y que estaría dispuesta a todo por ello—. Su _patronus_ fue conjurado dos veces en la misma noche. ¿Para quién fue el segundo mensaje?

—Para mi esposo, Ron.

—Tengo entendido que le comunicó el estado de Ginevra Weasley y también que los aurores habían iniciado los movimientos, que se supone efectúan en situaciones como éstas. ¿Así fue?

—Sí.

—Señora Weasley, ¿está usted consiente de que se adelantó a los movimientos del Ministerio y pudo entorpecer de manera grave las investigaciones? —Terry se inclinó hacía delante, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Su voz se endureció—. ¿Qué quizá alguien pudo notar el movimiento que hubo en _Godric's Hollow_ antes de la llegada de los aurores? ¿Se da cuenta de que quizá usted pudo garantizar un pase de salida a quien sea que haya cometido este crimen, no sólo contra su esposo, sino también contra Harry Potter? ¿O qué incluso, sus hábiles movimientos, la colocan en la lista de posibles sospechosos…?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. No era estúpida, claro que lo había pensado, pero no podría vivir si permitía que le pasara algo a Ginny… no podría mirar a Harry a los ojos, si es que en algún momento tendría que rendirle cuentas.

—Creo que usted sabe mejor que yo, todas las protecciones que rodean _Godric's Hollow —_continuó Terry—,y sobre todo las que cuidan la casa de Potter, ¿no? Usted ayudó a colocarlas. ¿Por qué tanta prisa en proteger? ¿No es un poco… discordante esto?

De los ojos de Hermione cayeron unas cuántas lágrimas, pero su voz estalló.

—No lo es… Ginny es de mi familia. ¡Las protecciones no siempre son eficaces! ¡El más claro ejemplo de ello es Harry! ¿Acaso tenían previsto que esto ocurriera? ¡¿Qué le pasara algo?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nadie pensó en que Harry necesitara seguridad, porque fue el hombre que derrotó a Voldemort! ¡Se preocupaban más en saber cosas vánales! ¡Él también… todos nosotros podemos ser vulnerables! ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?!

Ella azotó sus manos contra la mesa, furiosa. Terry la contempló asombrando, mas al instante deslizó con suavidad un pañuelo blanco a la mano de Hermione. De soslayo, miró a la vuela pluma que, durante unos pocos segundos, dejó de hacer anotaciones.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Es frustrante, pero entiende que debo hacer todas estas aclaraciones: ahora cualquiera de ustedes puede ser culpable… sino, podrían ser enviados a Azkaban por alguna tontería mal dicha.

La mujer controló su respiración y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, hundiéndose en ésta. Su mano apretó el pañuelo que Terry le había dado y, cuidadosa, se limpió las mejillas húmedas, desviando su rostro hacía la derecha. Asintió con suavidad, escuchando que el rasgueo en el pergamino comenzaba una vez más.

—Realicé lo que en ese momento me pareció mejor —exclamó, casi con desdén.

—¿Eso incluye que en la mañana, horas después del accidente, se presentara en _Malfoy Manor_?

—Tenía que ir a detener a Ron —exclamó, apretando los dientes.

—¿Detenerlo?

—Él… creía que… Malfoy Draco fue el responsable de todo.

—¿Por qué el señor Weasley cree eso?

—No sé… ¡Supongo que por los antiguos problemas del colegio! ¡Eran unos niños cuando tenían peleas sobre cosas absurdas!

—Señora Weasley… ¿No le parece a usted, y a su juicio racional, que es muy extraño que Ronald Weasley señalara inmediatamente a Draco Malfoy como culpable? Considerando la relación que tenían, la que usted acaba de mencionar, así como también el pasado de la familia Malfoy… ¿No es muy conveniente que señale justamente a él?

—¿Qué está insinuando? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Solo digo… —murmuró Terry, encogiéndose de hombros—, que algunos ensucian a otros para limpiar sus propios crímenes…

~∞•∞~

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, maldiciendo reiteradas veces y aumentando el número de palabras altisonantes a medida que los minutos avanzaban. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¡Se supone que él estaba ayudando! Por vez primera, dedicó un pensamiento venenoso al Ministro de Magia, pensando en lo irracional de su decisión.

—Por favor, es absurdo —se quejó, intentando incorporarse. Inmediatamente una varita lo señaló, obligándole a sentarse. De mal humor, cruzó los brazos y miró al hombre que estaba frente a él, revisando algunos pergaminos—. ¡Maldición Terry, soy tu compañero en el escuadrón de Aurores!

Terry Boot levantó una ceja en un gesto de resignación. Dejó a un lado los pergaminos y se inclinó hacía el pelirrojo, que lo culpaba con la mirada por el cambio reciente en su posición laboral.

—Ya no, señor Weasley —exclamó, formal—. Mientras Harry Potter siga desaparecido y usted esté implicado en este caso, se le han revocado todos sus derechos, deberes y privilegios como Auror. Ante mí, es una persona más a la que debo interrogar, por ser sospechoso.

—¡¿Sospechoso?! —gritó Ron, levantando las manos—. ¡¿Qué sigue después, Merlín?! ¡¿Qué me acusen de lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_ a mi mejor amigo?!

Boot paseó los dedos por el puente de su nariz, suplicándole a Morgana paciencia. Tan sólo por interrogar a Ron Weasley deberían otorgarle una orden de Merlín. ¿Acaso no sabían cuán irracional podía ser el pelirrojo cuando quería? Era cierto que, durante las misiones en las que los habían asignado juntos, Ron era un Auror capaz y admirable… pero demasiado necio para el gusto del Ravenclaw.

—Limitémonos al interrogatorio y todo estará bien —pidió Boot. El silencio prolongado por parte de Ron, fue como una respuesta afirmativa y más le valía a Terry hacerlo rápido antes de que las malas palabras y el humor de Ron salieran una vez más a flote. —Bien. ¿Podría comenzar diciéndome dónde se encontraba el día del incidente?

—Descansando en mí casa. Tenía unos días libres después de una misión con los Aurores, pero, ¿cómo podrías saber tú de eso, Terry? —Ron cargó su voz con ironía—, se me olvidaba, por supuesto, que después de tres días persiguiendo juntos a un mago tenebroso, suelen lanzarte un par de _obliviate._

Terry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Ron conocía muy bien, pues era la misma que él empleaba cuando aquellos que resultaban sospechosos no querían cooperar. Maldita sea, aunque no fuera el secuestrador de Harry, si seguía así, lo sería por mayoría de votos.

—¡De acuerdo, continuaré! Estaba en casa y decidí que quería ver a Harry, ¿está bien? Hablamos a través de la Red Flu a medio día para ver si coincidíamos, y al ver que sí, nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos a las ocho en el Caldero Chorreante en _Diagon Alley. _El resto del día pasó normal ya que estaba solo en casa porque Hermione estaba haciendo algo de una ley. Cené ligero y unos minutos pasando la hora acordada llegué al lugar.

—¿El señor Potter ya se encontraba ahí cuando usted apareció?

—¡Claro, es Harry! —aseguró, como si esas palabras bastaran para que todo quedase claro—. Me saludó y juntos entramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada de las del centro, ya sabes cómo acosan a Harry. ¡Estaba Ernie Macmillan! ¿Lo van a interrogar a él también? —cuestionó repentinamente y se tocó el rostro, sintiéndose enojado—. Con gusto yo lo haría, aún me debe un puñetazo y…

—Weasley —se quejó Terry, su paciencia se estaba acabando—. A quien interrogue o no después de ti, ya no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡¿Podrías, por favor, continuar con el relato?! ¡Pareciera que no te importara Potter!

Antes de que Ron lo mirara, Boot supo que sus palabras habían sido un error. Mordió sus labios al ver pasar en su mente imágenes de ese par de amigos estando juntos desde primer año, hasta la última vez que los había visto en una misión: era evidente porque no solían ser pareja en esos casos; aunque trabajaban muy bien juntos, solían preocuparse mucho el uno por el otro.

—Tal vez son a ustedes los únicos a quienes no les interesa en realidad —murmuró, claramente ofendido. Ron cerró sus puños sin importarle que el otro le viera.

—Lo siento —se apresuró de decir Terry—. Mira Weasley, seamos claros: mientras más rápido contestes las preguntas, mejor será para ti porque podrás irte y, ya que no tienes tu puesto como auror, el ministerio no estará supervisando tus pasos… —bajó un poco más la voz y añadió—¿te das cuenta? Tendrás un poco más de libertad para actuar…

Ron relajó sus manos y miró con un poco de incredulidad al hombre. Luego, se rascó la cabeza, revolvió su cabello y su boca se abrió para dejar fluir libremente las palabras.

—Vimos a Ernie Macmillan, aunque sólo lo saludamos de lejos. Empezamos a hablar de las fechas y en cómo mi madre estaba asegurando todo para la temporada Navideña. No hubo nada fuera de lo usual, inclusive bebimos tranquilamente durante un par de horas.

—Antes de la media noche fue registrado un ataque al Caldero Chorreante de parte de tres sujetos desconocidos —continuó Terry, mirando a Ron perdido en sus recuerdos—. Se tiene constancia del uso del hechizo _Bombarda Maxima_ para esto. ¿Coinciden estos datos con su versión, señor Weasley?

—Bebíamos, bromeábamos… e incluso decíamos sobre la despedida de soltero de Harry. Se casa en unos meses más con Ginny. No esperábamos más problemas ya. ¿Quién los espera? —añadió con una sonrisa irónica a la que siguió una mueca de indignación—. Entonces hubo una explosión… justamente del lado donde Harry y yo estábamos sentados. Fue tan repentina que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de protegernos y fuimos arrojados por la misma. Yo caí sobre una mesa cuando los gritos comenzaron, seguidos de hechizos por todos lados. No podía ver porque había demasiado polvo, pero aun así busqué Harry…

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó Terry en voz baja.

—Sí. Lo estaba atacando un hombre encapuchado con la maldición _Cruciatus. _

_ —_¿Qué hizo al respecto?

—Ataque al encapuchado, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que liberara a Harry, aunque se notaba que el impacto de la maldición había sido demasiado fuerte, porque tardó más tiempo del que había previsto para reaccionar. Logré lanzar al sujeto lejos, así que corrí para ayudar a Harry… y entonces… —mordió su labio inferior—, nos golpeó a ambos la misma maldición desde el lado contrario. El hombre al que ataqué fue simplemente la carnada para distraernos: era claro que el objetivo siempre fue Harry.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo les aplicaron la Maldición _Cruciatus? _

_ —_No fue más de un minuto, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme inmovilizado y aunque Harry intentó llamarme… no… —cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo—. Esos sujetos encapuchados se acercaron, pero mi visión estaba borrosa, aunque alcancé a ver cómo tomaban el cuerpo de Harry… parecía inconsciente. Desaparecieron demasiado rápido como para que alguien los pudiera detener.

—Se estima que el tiempo que duró el atentado fue apenas de cinco minutos —aclaró Terry, sobándose el cuello—. Señor Weasley, ¿usted coincidiría en que todo fue planeado?

—¡Por supuesto que lo fue! —exclamó, sorprendido—¿Acaso eso no es obvio?

—No lo es… de hecho, es mucho más complicado que todo eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido. Boot levantó la ceja sutilmente.

—Señor Weasley, además de sus respectivas parejas, ¿alguien más se enteró de que ustedes reunirían en el Caldero Chorreante?

—No.

—¿Así que confirmaría ante otros que, al menos de su parte, no había manera de que esta información se filtrara?

—Sí.

—Y está de acuerdo conmigo en que todo el ataque fue demasiado cuidadoso para que fuera una simple coincidencia de eventos —espetó Terry con suavidad aunque firme, entrelazando sus manos—; sin embargo, nadie sabía que aquella noche ustedes aparecerían juntos. Serían demasiadas molestias el poner a tres hombres a esperar hasta que Harry Potter decidiera aparecer en el Caldero Chorreante algún día del año para poder atacarlo, ¿no cree?

—Terry… —advirtió Ron, pero al auror prosiguió.

—Los hechizos que se lanzaron en el pub aquella noche no sólo fueron para Potter, sino también para cada persona que se encontraba ahí, pero _casualmente _usted fue el único que en esos momentos quedó consciente para ver cómo escapaban… y no sólo eso: le alcanzó el tiempo y la consciencia para comunicarse con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¿Están diciendo que yo…?

—Además… se tiene registro de que visitó _Malfoy Manor_ sin alguna razón que justificara su presencia, y donde también acusó sin pruebas al señor Draco Malfoy del crimen que se había cometido. ¿No cree que sea demasiado inquietante eso?

—¡¿Podrías decir de una maldita vez las cosas de manera clara, Boot?!

—Es el escenario perfecto: un crimen en un pub lleno de gente sospechosa, menos el mejor amigo claro, el cual también fue atacado para aparentar. Pero es no sólo eso, Weasley: tener como as bajo la manga al sujeto perfecto a quien acusar… Draco Malfoy, un ex Mortífago.

—¿En serio están acusándome de secuestrar a mi mejor amigo? —cuestionó Ron, riéndose de lo ridícula y absurda que se había vuelto la situación—¡Por favor, Terry! ¡En cualquier momento alguna persona del pub pudo haber salido para dar el informe de nuestra presencia!

Pero el hombre negó una vez más.

—Se tiene registrado quiénes estuvieron en el bar aquella noche: durante el lapso desde que ustedes llegaron, nadie más salió… —Antes de escuchar una nueva replica, Terry endureció la expresión de su rostro y murmuró—: Ronald Weasley, le informo que es usted el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Harry Potter.

Ron permaneció inmóvil ante el aviso. Sus ojos mostraron la confusión que no alcanzaban a expresar sus palabras insultantes. ¿Eso significaba que Ginny y Hermione también lo eran simplemente porque sabían el paradero de Harry?

—Por último, señor Weasley —Terry dejó caer con suavidad destrozadas las gafas redondas que Hermione había arreglado para Harry tantas veces. El pelirrojo apretó los labios—, ¿son éstas las gafas de Harry James Potter que usted destrozó esa noche?

—Sí.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Tal como se lo habían pedido, retiró de su cuerpo el saco que marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo, dejando a la vista una elegante camisa negra, desabotonada casualmente de la parte superior que parecía indicar que, hasta hace muy poco, una corbata reposaba ahí. No le tomó mucho tiempo tomar asiento en la silla y establecer una pose digna y cómoda, propia de alguien que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

—Agradecemos la ayuda señor Malfoy, es un mero formalismo —comentó Terry, observando al pulcro hombre que le devolvía un gesto de vago desdén—. También le pedimos una disculpa por la presencia de Ronald Weasley en su mansión. Él ya está fuera del…

—¿Quiere apresurarse? —interrumpió el rubio, tamborileando su dedo anular contra la mesa—. Ahora mismo tengo pacientes que atender en San Mungo. Si va a hacer el interrogatorio, hágalo ya.

Terry se removió en su asiento y tosió, producto de su misma incomodidad. Tomó un pergamino y lo revisó antes de desaparecerlo, optando por gesticular su mejor apariencia profesional. La vuela pluma comenzó a escribir.

—Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿podría decirme dónde estaba la noche del 13 de diciembre?

—Me encontraba en San Mungo, en la tercera planta, atendiendo un envenenamiento.

—¿Hasta que hora realizó este servicio?

—Las diez de la noche.

—Los registros muestran que su horario laboral terminó hasta las tres de la mañana del 14 de diciembre. ¿Puede decirme qué hizo en las horas restantes?

—Estuve en _Godric's Hollow_ —declaró. Terry le dedicó una mirada profunda, como si deseara leer los pensamientos del rubio ser.

—¿Qué hacía ahí a esas horas de la noche?

—Atendiendo a Baddock Malcom, padecía Fiebre de Dragón. Había estado tratándolo por varios días ahí —y en cuanto terminó de hablar, apareció el expediente de su paciente y lo arrojó a la mesa.

—¿Usted…? —Boot abrió la boca, pero Malfoy se adelantó a cualquier pregunta estúpida.

—Me acompañó Turpin Lisa, la auror que el Ministerio exclusivamente entrenó para que yo no asesinara a nadie —añadió sarcástico. Terry sabía que su prometida, Lisa, también de Ravenclaw, le fue asignada la tarea de vigilar San Mungo, específicamente a Malfoy, como parte de los requisitos que al rubio le impusieron para concederle la libertad después de la guerra. En caso de que el Sanador necesitara salir, ella debía acompañarlo. Pocas horas antes había hablado con Lisa y sus palabras sólo apoyaban la versión de Draco, quien sonrió arrogante al ver al hombre callado por un minuto.

—¿Presenció la llegada de los aurores a _Godric's Hollow_?

—No, nos retiramos antes de de saber que algo había pasado —Draco casqueó la lengua y añadió sonriente—. E incluso me enteré hasta la mañana siguiente por la publicación del Profeta y la agradable visita de Weasley a mi mansión.

—¿Podría decirme qué sucedió en esa situación?

—Que Weasley entró para reclamar y culparme de la desaparición de Potter, aprovechando que las protecciones le permiten el paso a los aurores y algunos miembros del Ministerio, como Granger.

—¿Puede decirme el papel que jugó la señora Weasley? —dijo Terry, refiriéndose a Hermione.

—Granger —acentuó con fuerza la palabra—, fue a detenerlo. Se disculpó y se llevó al idiota de su marido.

Terry pasó por alto la palabra altisonante y asintió.

—¿Habló con el señor Potter antes del crimen?

—Como dije, he estado atendiendo en _Godric's Hollow _—repitió, para él bastaba con aquella afirmación para dar su respuesta, pero, al ver que Terry seguía esperando, giró los ojos antes explicar—. Me lo encontré dos veces antes: la primera vez sólo intercambiamos un saludo a la distancia y la segunda, él se acercó para darme las buenas noches. Nada más.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Oh, lo siento. Nos pusimos a rememorar nuestras mejores peleas en Hogwarts. Incluso Turpin participó y tomamos té, juntos.

—Eso es todo, señor Malfoy —murmuró Terry, decidiendo que aquella formalidad no merecía el tono desagradable del rubio, después de todo, como Draco mismo había dicho, sus movimientos estaban controlados por el ministerio —, le agradecemos su cooperación.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Terry consultó la hora, descubriendo que en menos de veinticinco minutos atardecería. Vestido con su mejor atuendo muggle, se encaminó a la casa cuyo paradero le había confirmado uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Suponía entonces, luego de mandar aquella carta con la ayuda de su lechuza, que lo estarían esperando, pese a que llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Aun así aceleró el paso para llegar a la entrada de la pequeña pero linda casa que se hacía presente frente a él. Tocó la puerta.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió una voz fémina dentro de la casa. Si pretendían sus habitantes ser discretos, habían fracasado estrepitosamente. Terry se rascó el lóbulo cuando la puerta se abrió y ante él se presentó la figura de una mujer alta y delgada, cuyo cabello estaba tan meticulosamente cuidado, que el auror no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas horas le dedicaba a ello.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la endurecida voz de la mujer. Boot pensó que cuando menos le dejaría pasar, pero al ver que ella no tenía en absoluto esa intención, habló.

—Mi nombre es Terry Boot, soy Auror perteneciente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Estoy buscando a la señora Petunia Dursley ¿…es usted?

El rostro de la mujer había enrojecido violentamente en cuanto escuchó la palabra «_mágica.» _Terry, sin comprender por qué, observó como ella giraba su rostro a todos lados y tras dedicarle una mirada fulminante, que sería la envidia de Dolores Umbridge, literalmente arrastró a Terry adentro de la casa.

—¿Qué quiere? —cuestionó Petunia, mirando nerviosamente a la cocina, como si en cualquier momento pudiera saltar algún demonio de ella—. ¡No sé nada!

—Sólo quiero hacerle unas pocas preguntas, señora Dursley, no tomará mucho tiempo —aclaró, un tanto desconcertado. ¿De verdad esa mujer era la tía de Potter?

—Hágalas rápido y váyase —espetó, al parecer importándole muy poco los malos modos con los que habló.

—Si, bueno —Terry frunció el ceño—, ¿podría confirmarme qué relación guarda usted con el señor Harry Potter?

—Soy su tía —respondió escuetamente. Levantó la mirada y fijo su fría mirada en Terry—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Lo siento, no entiendo… —murmuró el auror, confuso—. ¿No sabe qué pasó? —Al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió—. El 13 de Diciembre ocurrió un atentado en el que Harry James Potter desapareció. Creemos que ha sido secuestrado.

Si Petunia reveló alguna emoción en su rostro, Terry no lo notó, aunque ella tampoco mostró alegría por el asunto, lo cual, a gusto del auror, ya era algo bastante bueno.

—Deseo saber si el señor Potter quizá se comunicó con usted antes o después del suceso…

—La última noticia que tuve de él fue hace dos semanas, Mi hijo, Dudley, mantiene una correspondencia mensual con él.

—Sé que es inadecuado pero, ¿podría mostrarme aquella carta?

Petunia parecía dispuesta a replicar, pero se movió, subió las escaleras y a los pocos minutos regresó con un pergamino en mano. Estaba maltratado y parecía tener una mancha pegajosa de lo que sin duda era café, pero en términos generales, se mantenía en buen estado. Terry lo tomó en sus manos y leyó las pocas líneas que estaban escritas.

"_Hey, Big D: _

_¡Está bien! Pero luego no me culpes si Tía Petunia se entera de los dulces."_

Terry levantó la vista, devolviendo el pergamino. Independientemente del tema, parecía ser que hasta ese momento, Harry no sospechaba nada sobre lo que ocurriría semanas después de enviar esa carta. Supo entonces que no conseguiría nada al interrogar a esa mujer o a su familia; se notaba que su relación con Potter no era demasiado cercana.

—Eso es todo —dijo al fin—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora Dursley. Hasta luego.

—Encuéntrenlo… —exclamó la voz casi irreconocible, pero aún fría de Petunia. Terry giró su cabeza y miró a esa mujer que por sólo unos instantes, le pareció triste—. Mi hermana no lo protegió en vano.

El silencio se extendió mientras en la mente de Terry el nombre de Lily Potter apareció. Giró el picaporte de la puerta y asintió.

—Haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo. A Harry… le debemos mucho.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Las manos enguantadas en piel de dragón levantaron con suavidad aquella barbilla rasposa, delineando con su dedo pulgar la mandíbula ajena. Sonrió orgulloso cuando el otro respondió con un gruñido ante sus toques, aunque sabía que no lo veía: desde que había llegado como prisionero, Harry Potter carecía de los lentes que hacían nítida su visión.

—Bebe —ordenó la voz masculina, que a Harry le recordaba el distorsionado sonido de una llamada telefónica con mala recepción. Sintió como aquellos dedos abrían a la fuerza sus labios, obligándole a tomar una poción que no reconocía, pero que llevaban dos días suministrándole; la razón de ello aún le era desconocida. Tosió ante el desagradable sabor y le pareció que a su defectuosa visión le añadían unos puntos de colores. Segundos después, las manos se alejaron de su rostro y una venda volvió a cubrir sus ojos. No entendía por qué, ya que era más ciego que un topo.

—Si me dicen qué quieren, podríamos agilizar esto… —comentó Harry, lleno de fastidio, aunque su garganta aún seguía lastimada.

—¿De ti? Nada. ¿De ellos? Nada.

Su captor, quien quiera que fuese —porque aunque sentía que lo conocía, su mente se negaba a dar con la solución, como si estuviera bloqueándose a propósito—, se mofaba siempre al escucharlo preguntar por una solución. Parecía que nunca se le acababan las esperanzas.

—Tenías que ser un idiota de Gryffindor.

* * *

**_Autora al habla:_**

**__**_¡Lo sé, lo siento si abusé de su tiempo de lectura! Prometo que de todos los capítulos que llevo escritos hasta ahora (6) éste es el más largo. Por regla general en esta historia, dado que tiene muchísimos detalles, los capítulos son de 4,000 palabras, pero éste es el único que ha pasado las 5,000. _

_Otra cosa: Sí es slash. Jajajajajajaja. Es una historia algo lenta, la trama se desarrolla muy muy suavemente, así que puede que tarde en verse el slash, pero, de verdad. ¡Juro que sí es! XD_

_Hasta ahora no me he inventando ningún personaje (y la verdad dudo que lo haga), todos han sido mencionados en los libros de Harry Potter. Lo que sí he hecho ha sido jugar un poco con la personalidad de los desconocidos como Terry y Lisa. Siempre me pareció gracioso que dos Ravenclaw fueran aurores. Ésa es mi justificación. _

_¡Muchas gracias a **Yuusuke22, GinnyMercury, Violet Stwy, goanago, gata89 y Kaechan** por los review! Aquí contesto a los que no puede ser por mensajito privado._

_**Yuusuke22: **¡Gracias! Como ves, aquí está la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado._

___**Kae chan: **Trataré de no tardarme demasiado en los capítulos, precisamente porque es algo larga. Saludos y gracias.  
_

___¡Besitos a todos!_


	3. Incomprensión

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo.

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 3. Incomprensión.**

**_20 de diciembre del 2003_**

Los murmullos de las continuas pláticas, las campanillas al sonar cada vez que una puerta se abría, incluso las risas lejanas donde los Weasley tenían su tienda de artículos de bromas, se habían vuelto sonidos tan normales en _Diagon Alley_ que ahora era prácticamente imposible el no asociarlos con el lugar. Sin embargo, para alguien cuya presencia era constante ahí, aquellos sonidos se volvían mudos. Quizá fue por esa razón que Neville Longbottom levantó enseguida la vista cuando, pese a todas las interferencias sonoras, escuchó la voz de un hombre con el que casi nunca interactuó pero que conocía del colegio.

—Boot —dijo a modo de saludo, deteniendo sus pasos. El aludido aceleró los suyos para alcanzar al profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts, quien sólo se limitó a frotar sus manos, maldiciendo internamente el haber olvidado sus guantes en el invernadero número tres del castillo.

—Hola, Longbottom —saludó Terry, animando a seguir la marcha dado que era obvio que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar.

—¿Eres tú quién está a cargo de la investigación? —preguntó Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

—No en su totalidad —comentó pausado. Luego, como si no quisiera hablar más al respecto, añadió: —Si lo que Hannah encontró es lo que esperamos, puede que la investigación avance con mayor rapidez.

—Ya pasó una semana… ¿cómo es que no la encontraron antes?

—Tal vez porque a nadie se le ocurrió que Potter pudiera perderla.

El silencio se mantuvo durante el resto del trayecto aunque no fue algo incómodo pues los dos tenían sus propios asuntos en los cuáles pensar. Al detenerse, más por inercia que por real atención, Terry observó impresionado una vez más, cómo, el Caldero Chorreante que había sido durante tanto tiempo la entrada a _Diagon Alley,_ ahora estaba destruido por la mitad, cerrado por tres aurores que custodiaban ferozmente el lugar.

—¡Neville! —aunque no fuera su nombre, Terry volteó ante el llamado. La mujer que se acercaba a ellos era rubia y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Parecía no sólo preocupada sino también tensa, como alguien que hubiera estado guardando un secreto horrible durante más tiempo del que podía soportar.

Hannah Longbottom de inmediato pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo, siendo respondida con la misma devoción. Con justa razón, pensó Terry, aquella antigua compañera debía estar asustada: perdió a su madre durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica y, sin duda, sus peores temores revivieron con el ataque al Caldero Chorreante.

—Estoy aquí… —susurró Neville, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella pareció serenarse y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del otro. Aunque incómodo, Terry decidió que debería intervenir dado que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Señora Longbottom, disculpe —ella no se movió de su posición, pero la mirada que Neville le dio al auror bastó para que se animara a continuar—. Necesito ver el objeto que ha encontrado.

Lentamente Hannah se separó de Neville y asintió. Desapareció unos minutos de la vista de ambos hombres antes de reaparecer con un pañuelo blanco que cubría un objeto largo y delgado. Al acercarse, Terry desdobló el pañuelo y observó una varita de color claro, sucia, pero sin duda bella de un modo elegante, hablando en comparación con otras que el auror había visto.

—Sí, es de él —reconoció de inmediato Neville—. Es la varita de Harry.

Boot asintió, tomándola junto con el pañuelo. Él mismo lo sabía pues no por nada era el compañero de Harry con los aurores. Aun así, era obvio que no bastaría con el testimonio de ellos, que poco confiable podía llegar a ser ante otros; necesitaba ir con Ollivander.

—Gracias. —Al envolver una vez más la varita, le dedicó a la pareja una sonrisa tan estudiada, que Neville sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

—También queremos encontrar a Harry.

«_Bravo» _pensó Terry, irritado, mientras se echaba a andar una vez más por la calle «_Una razón más para querer renunciar al trabajo si fallara la investigación.»_

Su rutina de trabajo en caso de secuestros le había llevado a toda una serie de investigaciones, visitas e interrogaciones en las que todos parecían suplicar por el bien de Potter, confiando en que lo encontraría pero, ¿qué pasaría con Terry si no lo hallaba? ¿O peor, si Harry aparecía muerto? Todo el peso caería sobre sus hombros y definitivamente su reputación se iría a la mierda; sin embargo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde como para renunciar al caso. Maldita fuera la hora en el que no sólo se le había asignado sino que el había aceptado fervientemente aquella misión. Era peor que cometer un suicidio: si Potter aparecía, la fama de Terry ascendería velozmente pero si no… estaría cavando ahora mismo su propia tumba.

Ansioso, sobó el puente de su nariz intentando apartar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos tan negativos y egoístas. Se concentró entonces en la escurridiza música navideña que parecía seguirlo desde que entró a _Diagon Alley, _y terminó decidiendo que, en definitiva, aquél no era su día. Lo último que necesitaba que le recordaran es que probablemente terminaría llevándole más malas noticias a la familia de Potter un día antes de Navidad.

—Vamos, basta —se reprochó, sobándose la sien con su mano libre. Buscó con la mirada el conocido local de varitas: después de la guerra se requirió con urgencia la presencia de este negocio y el señor Garrick Ollivander no pudo hacer más que atender a las peticiones que le hacían continuamente. Al localizarlo, Terry continuó su caminata, dejando a un lado su reproche mental para concentrarse una vez más en su labor. Le tranquilizó de inmediato entrar al negocio que, a pesar de su abrumador aspecto, transmitía una calidez que añoraría cualquiera que estuviera bajo el frío invernal de afuera.

Escuchó enseguida unos pasos que salían a recibirle: Ollivander parecía más viejo y más canoso, pero aún conservaba ese resplandor inquietante en la mirada. No le sonrió, pero de inmediato le llamó por su apellido y recitó acertadamente la descripción de su varita.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ollivander —saludó Terry, luego del monólogo del hombre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Boot? —cuestionó, acercándose a él—. Porque presiento que esta no es sólo una visita cordial.

—Hubiese preferido que fuese así —murmuró el auror, desdoblando una vez más el pañuelo que envolvía aquella varita ajena. La acercó al señor Ollivander, cuyos ojos brillaron pese a los tensos que estaban sus labios—. ¿Usted podría reconocer a quién le pertenecía esta varita?

—Desde luego, desde luego —murmuró tomándola entre sus manos. Recorrió el largo de ésta y se enfrascó en un análisis tan breve como profundo, que Boot no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que los murmullos cesaran y finalmente Ollivander se decidiera a dar su veredicto—. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible —al terminar, observó fijamente al auror y se la entregó—. Pertenece, por supuesto, a Harry Potter.

Terry no supo si alegrarse o desear arrojarse de la torre de Astronomía por aquella sólida afirmación: perfecto, tenían la varita, ahora sólo les faltaba encontrar a Potter, quien al parecer estaba completamente indefenso. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Harry se viera obligado a soltar su varita…?

* * *

~∞•∞~

El suave tic-tac de algún reloj lejano mantenía su mente distraída: según calculaba ya tenía más de cinco días en ese lugar, atado y vendado a una cama que parecía tener mucho tiempo de no ser usada. Seguía preguntándose qué era lo que deseaban sus captores, porque, lejos de los golpes que habían propinado a su cuerpo, no habían hecho nada más allá con él. Inclusive los hombres procuraban cuidarlo, le suministraban tres comidas al día, habían aliviado algunas heridas que tuvo durante el ataque y hasta se habían tomado la molestia de cerrar y vendar el corte sangrante de su pierna izquierda. Sí, seguían dándole a beber el agua que reprimía su magia, además de otra poción que Harry no acaba de reconocer… pero, bueno, no era lo que precisamente esperaba de un secuestro.

«_Es el colmo, Harry» _se regañó «_Te preocupa que te traten bien.»_

Un sonido familiar se logró colar hasta sus oídos: eran unas campanadas. Harry sabía que cuando eso ocurría, había llegado la hora de su merienda. Efectivamente, luego de unos pocos segundos, unos pasos y el molesto sonido de la puerta chillando al abrirse, se hicieron presentes.

—Maldición —murmuró una voz—, si alguien no arregla esa estúpida puerta, la derrumbaré de una patada yo mismo.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar la voz del hombre: era suave, joven más bien, y tenía un tono que el moreno recordaba vagamente. Era diferente a la de sus otros captores —porque a esas alturas, Harry ya sabía que había más de un implicado—, ya que esta voz le dejaba una sensación familiar y hasta cálida que siempre lo descolocaba.

—Hola —saludó el desconocido, casi con entusiasmo, acercándose a la cama_—. _Es la hora de la comida, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ahora pórtate bien y te soltaré una mano para que puedas comer.

Harry levantó por inercia su rostro, pese a que estaba vendado. ¿Lo soltaría? No lo habían hecho antes más que para ayudarle a acercarse al baño y moverlo de posición de vez en cuando. Y aunque al inicio estar atado había sido algo desesperante, luego de tres días luchando, Harry desistió: las cuerdas que ataban sus manos y pies tenían tan complicados nudos que sólo podían hacerse mediante un encantamiento poderoso.

—¿De… verdad? —pronunció al fin, aunque cauteloso.

—Sí, pero no intentes nada. De cualquier manera no funcionaría ya que sin tu magia y sólo con un brazo, enfrentarse a alguien que tiene todo su cuerpo libre y está armado, no es precisamente el mejor plan, ¿no crees?

Harry guardó silencio, pero asintió. Sintió unas manos delgadas surcar su cabeza y desatar la venda de sus ojos; como era de esperar, al verse libre para parpadear, una imagen borrosa y distorsionada se presentó ante él. Harry empezaba a sospechar que cada día su visión empeoraba pues estaba seguro que a esa distancia, posiblemente hubiera reconocido a alguien. Luego escuchó cómo dejaban los platos de alimentos en el mueble que estaba a un lado, antes de sentir un golpecito en su mano derecha, misma que inesperadamente cayó con fuerza sobre la cama: su mano estaba libre aunque lastimada.

—Hay mucho escándalo sobre tu secuestro —comentó el hombre mientras hechizaba a un plato hondo lleno de sopa para que flotara cerca de Harry y así pudiera comer. Entorpecido, no sólo por la vista sino también por no haber usado su mano en varios días, al moreno le costó comer correctamente, pero su captor, informándole los detalles, no le daba importancia—. Aunque no van a encontrar nada, por mucho que investiguen.

—Lo llevan planeando desde hace mucho tiempo… —soltó Harry repentinamente.

—Sí… más del que imaginas.

—¿Por… qué?

Cayó el silencio. El moreno siguió comiendo lentamente mientras escuchaba la respiración ajena agitarse: era claro que lo había hecho enojar, pero no pudo reprimirse. El deseo de saber por qué lo tenían ahí, sin nada más que alimentarlo y de vez en cuando golpearlo, le recordaba un poco a su estancia con la familia Dursley. Inclusive sus captores lo alimentaban mejor.

—No te impacientes, después de todo, lo acabarás sabiendo. —Las manos del hombre se volvieron a mover para darle a Harry el vaso de agua, antes de inclinarse para quitar cuidadosamente la venda de su pierna, ya que la herida finalmente había sanado.

—¿Puedo saber al menos cuánto tiempo planean tenerme aquí?

—El necesario —respondió el hombre, enrollando la venda y recogiendo el plato. Pasó un minuto antes de que volviera a hablar—… a él le hubiera gustado tener esto.

—¿Quién…? —cuestionó Potter, percibiendo cómo depositaba en su mano el frasco de la poción desconocida. Sin molestarse en replicar, el moreno la bebió: quizá así obtendría más información.

—Esto —repitió. Clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Potter que se cerraron bruscamente ante lo que acababa de tomar. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante esa expresión—. Oh, vamos, no te estamos envenenando… incluso nos vas a agradecer después de esto. Por cierto, ya que tendremos que comunicarnos constantemente, llámame Dilan.

Harry no entendía cómo podría agradecerle a _Dilan_ el haber sido secuestrado.

~∞•∞~

* * *

Sus temblorosos dedos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre el cristal transparente que permitía la visión de cientos de frascos transparentes, todos etiquetados, pero al parecer desordenados; o quizá ordenados de un modo que para su dueño hubiese sido conveniente.

Ginny mordió su labio inferior, deslizando la pequeña puerta de cristal para tomar algún frasco al azar. Al tomarlo entre sus manos, sonrió con tristeza cuando leyó la etiqueta: «_Propuesta.» _¿Sería acaso cuando Harry le había propuesto matrimonio? Desvió su mirada hacía el pensadero que reposaba unos metros más allá. Podría volver a ver a Harry, sus momentos más felices…

Apretó con tanta fuerza el frasco, que era un milagro el hecho que éste aún no se hubiera roto bajo esa presión. Ginny se reprochó aquella conducta. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?! No necesitaba ver sus recuerdos del pasado porque definitivamente Harry y ella volverían a crear muchos más. ¡No tenía que recurrir a ello, porque él no estaba muerto y volvería! Volvería… como siempre lo hacía.

—Ginny. —La voz femenina que la llamó le hizo voltear. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban hinchados, señal clara de que recientemente lloró pese a que se negaba hacerlo una y otra vez. Suspiró y reconoció en la entrada de la habitación privada a su cuñada y amiga, Hermione.

—Hola —saludó Ginny, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su ropa y esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro.

—Hace dos minutos —respondió Hermione, adentrándose a la habitación y observando todo a su alrededor—. Nunca había entrado aquí…

—Es el refugio de Harry —respondió la pelirroja—. He estado aquí apenas tres veces… ni siquiera a Kreacher se le permite limpiar —se encogió de hombros y miró de soslayo a la otra mujer—. ¿Sucede algo?

Como esperaba, Hermione levantó la mano derecha para acariciarse el brazo contrario, algo que Ginny sabía, hacía cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo transmitir una noticia.

—Los aurores han encontrado la varita de Harry y van a realizar el _prior incatato_ para ver si consiguen un poco más de información —Hermione posaba su vista en cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen los ojos de Ginny. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Ella misma estaba en contra de lo que querían hacer esos inútiles—. También… bueno, alguien informó que Harry tiene un pensadero y…

—No —la voz de Ginny fue fría y absoluta. Miró una vez más el frasco que tenía y un jadeó de dolor escapó de sus labios, pero no por eso su entereza cayó. No gritaba, sólo tenía que ser clara—. No, Hermione. No dejaré que los aurores entren a esta habitación, registren y vean los recuerdos de Harry. Esta habitación le ayudó a salir adelante luego de la guerra, es_su_ privacidad.

—Lo sé, Ginny, yo misma estoy en contra…

—¿Pero…?

—Pero… ¿Y si Harry vio en algún momento algo? ¿Y sospechó aunque fuera un poco de alguien?

—¡Él me hubiera dicho si sospechaba algo, Hermione!

La pelirroja giró, regresando el frasco a su sitió, permaneciendo inmóvil. No era cierto. Ginny sabía que si Harry tenía la preocupación de que le hicieran daño, él no se lo hubiera dicho con tal de protegerla. Porque así era el idiota de Harry, siempre dando de más, guardando sus fantasmas internos, temiendo que por su causa hirieran a los demás.

—No, no lo hubiera hecho, Ginny, lo sabes mejor que yo.

—No es justo… —susurró.

~∞•∞~

* * *

La furia con la que miraba la escena era tanta que, de haber podido, destrozaría sin compasión aquella varita poderosa. Pero no podía, principalmente porque era una evidencia importante. Además de la varita de Harry Potter.

—No entiendo. ¿Acaso ni siquiera buscó defenderse cuando lo atacaron? —murmuró Turpin Lisa, auror y prometida de Terry. Ella volvió a recordar la imagen difusa que recién había aparecido, buscando una explicación lógica a algo que parecía no tenerla. Colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de levantar la vista a su pareja y preguntar—: ¿Lo intentamos una vez más?

Terry sintió que sus músculos que relajaban cuanto sus ojos encontraron la ansiosa mirada que Lisa que, al igual que la suya, estaba cargada de dudas que buscaban desesperadamente una solución. Tenían que verificar aquello y sí todo estaba en lo correcto las investigaciones se volverían aún más complejas y, sobre todo, los cargos contra Weasley podrían pesar más que nunca.

—_¡Prior Incantato! —_masculló Terry tras colocar la punta de su varita contra la de Potter, misma que sostenía Lisa. Una pequeña vibración le dejó en claro que se estaba expulsando el fantasma del último hechizo realizado por Harry. La sombra gris apareció y Lisa se inclinó hacía la imagen que la nube gris formaba en la unión de las varitas.

—No hay duda —dijo ella, decepcionada y ausente—. Es un _bauleo_… hacer que el equipaje se haga solo. No usó su varita en el ataque del Caldero Chorreante.

—_Deletrius —_susurró el hombre, haciendo que la imagen del hechizo desapareciera en una pequeña nube de humo. Dejó caer sus manos a cada costado del cuerpo, cansado. No podía creerlo. Una pieza más que agregar a ese puto rompecabezas.

—Entonces… ¿tendremos que decir eso…?

—No sólo eso. Cualquier otro auror o sujeto implicado en el caso podría armar toda la situación para hacer parecer culpable a Ronald Weasley…

—Pero… ¡El _prior incantato_ sólo demuestra que Potter no se defendió en el ataque!

—¡Precisamente por eso! —exclamó Terry, tenso—. ¡¿Por qué Harry Potter se habría defendido si su captor hubiera sido Weasley?! No sé si fue él, pero…

—Merlín, Terry, ¿en serio crees que Ron fue el culpable? —gimió Lisa, horrorizada por la idea.

—¡No es lo que creo! —gritó, aunque sus palabras no parecían muy convincentes—. Las pruebas, y tú lo sabes, simplemente están señalándolo a él…

~∞•∞~

* * *

El silencio que rodeaba el lugar era tal que, con más frecuencia de la que podía aceptar, se preguntaba si de verdad habían estado habitándolo por más de cinco meses. Miró con atención la larga y vieja mesa que se hallaba frente a él, contando de manera inconsciente los asientos vacios mientras su mano removía de manera descuidada la comida que, se suponía, estaba llevando a su cuerpo.

_Dilan_ debía reconocer que el lúgubre lugar parecía concordar muy acertadamente con lo que se realizaba dentro de él. O más bien, lo que _ellos_ hacían sobre esa persona. Sonrió con pesadez, dándose cuenta por enésima vez que él estaba implicado por su propia voluntad en eso, porque aún recordaba perfectamente la tarde de aquel otoño cuando _ellos_ se acercaron a él en el cementerio. De hecho, el recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su mente como las pisadas lejanas que se escuchaban, anunciándole la distancia de los dueños. Mentalmente recitó los segundos y luego del séptimo, sus ojos se centraron en las figuras que entraban a la habitación; eran dos hombres.

Uno de ellos era alto, delgado pero atlético, y tenía una apariencia aristócrata que ni siquiera esas sutiles ojeras debajo de sus ojos podían ocultar. Vestía elegantemente con una ropa que, al parecer, estaba hecha a la medida pues resaltaba cada detalle de su anatomía. Cualquiera que lo mirara por más de tres segundos asociaría de inmediato toda la clase de profesiones importantes, menos la de secuestrador.

El otro era justamente de apariencia contraria. De físico más bien tosco, mirada fría y expresión que emitía desconfianza, parecía más bien un golpeador nato, aunque, y varias veces se había comprobado, era alguien torpe. Sin embargo, contrariando a su apariencia física, la ropa que portaba parecía ser también exclusivamente para su talle y el anillo en su mano gruesa revelaba un linaje que podía rastrearse entre los círculos más selectos de la sociedad.

Después, Dilan se miró a sí mismo: sentando en la mesa mientras trataba de comer, él era el más joven de ellos. Vestía deportivamente y las suelas de su calzado le recordaban que necesitaba cambiarlo. Su cabello era desordenado de un modo atractivo pero corriente, si lo ponía en comparación con el de los otros dos. Y no lo sabía, pero sus ojos claros emitían también más calidez y humanidad de la esperada.

—Qué hay —dijo Dilan finalmente, saludándolos luego del exhaustivo análisis al que los sometió. Ambos le dedicaron una desdeñosa mirada que no pasó desapercibida para él, pero que decidió ignorar porque, después de todo, ellos le estaban ayudando a cumplir sus objetivos. Decidió que la comida fría merecía ahora más su atención.

—¿Le diste de comer? —le preguntó el hombre delgado, quitándose cuidadosamente la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello con gracia, para dejarla encima de la mesa.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hace una hora.

—¿Y las dos pociones? —cuestionó una vez más.

—No soy idiota. Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer —respondió Dilan, levantando su rostro de la mesa para enfrentar la mirada ajena.

—Bueno, permíteme poner eso en duda…

El tercer hombre, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado e inmóvil, carraspeó disimulando muy mal la sonrisa que aquel comentario le había provocado.

—Oh, el rey de los idiotas es quién se ríe —ironizó Dilan, dejando por la paz el plato lleno de una comida que definitivamente no podría disfrutar por la llegada de los otros dos.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡Yo no soy…!

—Basta —intervino el sujeto delgado caminando por el sitio hasta que sus manos encontraron unos guantes de piel de dragón que no dudó en colocarse. Los otros dos miraron atentos su gesto y, aunque sabían la razón, no pudieron dejar de preguntar.

—¿Planeas verlo en este momento?

La sonrisa que atravesó sus labios ante tal cuestionamiento fue tan fría que cualquiera se hubiese sentido intimidado ante ella.

—Por supuesto. Debemos tratar bien a nuestro invitado.

—Yo sólo quiero de una maldita vez golpearlo cómo debería. ¡Pero estoy cuidándolo y dándole los alimentos! ¡¿Hasta cuándo tendré que hacer esto?! —explotó Dilan sin previo aviso, azotando sus manos contra la mesa. Las palabras, sin embargo, no parecieron alterar demasiado a los otros: uno porque estaba ocupado buscando algo qué comer y el otro porque miraba sus manos enguantadas.

—Hasta que yo decida cuál es el momento perfecto. No tiene caso herir algo que ya está dañado… vamos a sanarlo y cuando lo esté completamente, dediquémonos entonces a arrebatarle lo que nosotros mismos le hemos dado… además, quiero que sus ojos lo vean todo… absolutamente todo.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, el hombre delgado deslizó la varita hacía su garganta, señalándose. Sus suaves y pálidos labios se abrieron y recitaron un hechizo que modificó su voz, volviéndola incomprensible, extraña y hasta susurrante. Sonrió y giró, saliendo de esa habitación, buscando a su _invitado. _A Harry Potter, al que había estado deseando atrapar entre sus manos desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Para qué? Bueno, podría atribuir miles de causas que le darían la razón en muchos sentidos. Pero incluso ahora, mientras subía las escaleras con paso firme, admitía que se había vuelto más divertido de lo esperado. Las piezas estaban puestas. Él, ella, _ellos… _incluso esos idiotas de Gryffindor, los aurores y todo aquel que sutilmente se relacionara con Harry Potter. La idea era retorcida y hasta cierto punto perturbadora pero, ¿qué más daba? No era algo que esperaba que otros entendieran. Porque hasta en medio de la incomprensión, los planes salían según lo trazado y si todo salía como debía, el único dañado sería, por supuesto, Potter. O tal vez no. Lo cierto es que no importaba demasiado.

Al parar, cuando finalmente los escalones terminaron, abrió la puerta de la habitación. La imagen que se encontró al pasar le hizo sonreír: Potter, atado, vendado, quizá un poco más descuidado y con una barba de días, le recordaba que después de todo, ese sujeto ahora era un hombre. Un poderoso hombre que en esos momentos, ante sus manos… se encontraba indefenso.

—Llegaste —murmuró la voz cansada de Potter.

—Me esperabas —afirmó, sonriendo—. Claro que sí.

* * *

~∞•∞~

_Autora al habla:_

¡Muchas gracias a **Goanago, Kasandra Potter, Gata89, Hane Millefiore, Kurosakiami01, Acantha-27 y Kmy Kusanagi** por los reviews!

_Cuestiones:_

**Mi muy estimada escritora, ¿algún día aparecerá slash?**

Sí. Algún día. ¡De verdad que sí! Jajajajajajaja.

**¿Cuál es la pareja oficial en esta historia?**

De hecho, es un Drarry, Harco, bah, cualquiera de sus versiones, a mi me encanta cómo se ven estos de inter o de sukes... ¿cómo, por Merlín, llegaré hasta ahí? ¡Ufff! tendrán que esperar.

**Dijiste que no habías inventando ningún personaje. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Dilan?**

Reafirmo mis palabras. ¡No me estoy inventando ningún personaje! A lo mucho, manipulo sus personalidades xD.

**¿Quién es el secuestrador de Harry?**

¡Ajá, como si lo fuera a andar diciendo por las buenas! XD Tengo a mi villano y lo adoro. Adoro a todos mis villanos (?).

Y eso. ¡Oigan, en unos días es 14 de febrero! ¡Muchas felicidades para quien lo celebre! ^w^


	4. Insondable

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/EWE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 4. Insondable **

**_24 de Diciembre del 2003_**

Hermione apretó sus labios, aferrando fuertemente sus manos a la tela de la ropa que vestía. Se sentía estúpida por estar ahí, sobre todo cuando no tenía tiempo de ser frágil, no ahora. Pero tenía que admitir que, si no fuera porque Molly prácticamente la había arrastrado a ese lugar, ella seguiría paseándose entre el Ministerio y el Caldero Chorreante con aspecto de una moribunda.

«_Querida, tienes que cuidarte, ahora más que nunca» _

Ésas habían sido las palabras de una mujer que, Hermione sabía, había soportado más dolor que el que ella experimentaba en esos momentos. Si días atrás había envidiado la entereza del Ministro de Magia, ahora le tenía una total adoración y respeto a Molly Weasley. Su suegra era el más claro ejemplo de una persona que sabía mantenerse de pie pese a las circunstancias.

—Vamos Hermione —se reprochó a sí misma—, si sobrevivieron a una guerra, sobrevivirán a esto.

—Deberías pensar primero en ti —le contestó una voz.

La castaña endureció su postura firme, como si intentara recordarse de manera inconsciente que, ante los demás, ella era fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando a su lado pasó una túnica de color verde lima, símbolo de los Sanadores de San Mungo, ella se sintió bastante estúpida. Si estaba ahí, era obviamente porque lo necesitaba y era claro que el hombre, que en ese momento tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio, también lo sabía.

Sintiéndose como una pequeña niña regañada, Hermione evitó la mirada del sanador durante unos segundos. No obstante, fastidiada de su propia actitud, la gryffindor levantó la vista, encontrándose primeramente con el escudo del hospital bordado en aquella túnica y luego con el rostro pálido y atractivo de Draco Malfoy, quien la miraba fría pero educadamente. Ambos se contemplaron durante unos escasos segundos en los que la mujer se tomó el tiempo para recordar cómo, por ironías de la vida, había acabado pidiendo ayuda a Malfoy. Él retomó la palabra.

—He revisado todo —aclaró en tono profesional, manteniendo el contacto visual con la Gryffindor en todo momento—. Tendrás que tomar algunas pociones y sobre todo, necesitas alimentarte mejor y descansar más. Perdiste mucho peso en muy poco tiempo.

Hermione no necesitaba recordarle a Malfoy que Harry estaba probablemente secuestrado y siendo torturado, que Ron estaba siendo sometido cada cinco minutos a un interrogatorio donde lo creían culpable del atentado, y que Ginny estaba tan mal anímicamente que durante un partido, casi logró que la expulsaran de las _Holyhead Harpies. _Y ella, maldita sea, Hermione no había podido hacer nada por ninguno de ellos.

Draco permaneció dentro de ese extraño silencio, notando la furia reprimida de la mujer. Cuando unas horas antes, Granger había llegado a San Mungo, el sanador se había dado cuenta de lo cansada, angustiada y debilitada que se veía, nada que ver con la chica que en Hogwarts había conocido. El rubio la había atendido pensando en que, quizá, ella exigiría que otro sanador fuera quien la cuidara, pero la confiada y triste sonrisa que ella le dedicó también le recordó que había sido Granger quien logró que el Ministerio redujera la vigilancia que habían impuesto sobre él, luego de liberarse de Azkaban tras la guerra. Gracias a ella, los aurores no estaban parados cerca de _Malfoy Manor _ todo el bendito tiempo.

—Trataré de cuidarme más —fue la vaga promesa de Hermione cuando tomó el pergamino que el slytherin deslizaba sobre el escritorio. Draco levantó una ceja y, sin saber cómo, unas palabras escaparon de su boca.

—Weasley es bastante lento como para armar un plan de secuestro… además, si derrotaron a Voldemort, ¿qué te preocupa?

La mujer parpadeó con curiosidad antes de que una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. ¿Acaso Malfoy estaba intentando animarla? Se fijó un poco más en su rostro y descubrió que inclusive el Slytherin parecía más sorprendido que ella misma. Miró a Malfoy desde una nueva perspectiva, recordando la lejana tarde donde aquel elegante hombre había tenido problemas con el Ministerio porque no le permitían ser sanador. Harry, sin que el mismo Malfoy se enterara, había intercedido por él para obligar a los demás a darle una nueva oportunidad.

«_No me malentiendas, Hermione. Sólo se me hace injusto lo que le están haciendo. Malfoy tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera a rehacer su vida, así que, ¿qué tiene de malo? Además, no es como si su camino fuera fácil.» _

—Gracias—dijo ella, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa que Malfoy no contestó. Acto seguido, la mujer se puso de pie y, tras un breve asentimiento, dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina aunque antes de hacerlo, volteó a ver a Draco, quien aún seguía clavando su gris mirada en la mujer—. ¿Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí, Malfoy?

Draco pareció entender de inmediato a qué se refería Granger, pues simplemente se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada a la ventana, donde al parecer se perdían algo más que sus recuerdos.

—Sabía que superaría a todos esos malditos que creyeron que no lo lograría.

* * *

~∞•∞~

La poción que llevó a sus labios supo tan desagradable como la primera vez que la obligaron a tomarla. Por un instante, Harry tuvo el patético deseo de escupirla pero presentía que si lo hacía, eso sí le traía los problemas que hasta ahora no había tenido. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Hacía varios que perdió la cuenta aunque, afortunadamente para su cordura, aún sabía la diferencia entre el día y la noche, algo que le ayudaba a pasar el tiempo en el que no hacía nada más pensar y seguir haciéndolo. Se preguntaba cómo estarían todos en le mundo exterior, enumerando a cada persona que pudiera aparecer en sus recuerdos. Era su forma de recordarse que aún estaba vivo.

—Hoy es un día importante —dijo Dilan, a quien pertenecía la jovial voz de uno de sus captores.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry desde su posición. No estaba atado de las manos, pero sí de los pies y aún conservaba la venda que irritaba sus ojos ahora acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama masajeando sus muñecas lastimadas y tocándose el rostro para apreciar cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo; ahora tenía barba.

—Porque finalmente está avanzando el plan. Lógicamente iba a ser lento, pero… ¿sabías que llegas a ser desesperante, Potter? —entonces, la voz comenzó a reír mientras parecía que caminaba por lo largo de la habitación.

Instantes después, Harry oyó el sonido de un cristal chocando contra otro: fue un sonido tan suave como el de una campanilla de viento, lográndose mezclar armónicamente con el ruido de un líquido al ser bebido en extrema lentitud. El auror se extraño cuando, lo que seguramente era un vaso, se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Qué asco… —murmuró Dilan, intentando reprimir con todas sus fuerzas el impulso del vomitar. Harry, que no entendía qué estaba pasando, preguntó lo único que en ese momento se le pudo ocurrir.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿En… serio… me estás… preguntando eso… a mí? —cuestionó en un intento fatal de risa, sobre todo cuando tenía la respiración dificultosa. Potter gruñó, admitiendo que lo último que debía sentir por un secuestrador era preocupación pero, sin importar qué fuera, ese hombre no había realmente atentado contra él… aún.

Los jadeos de Dilan resonaban en la solitaria estancia hasta que estos redujeron de velocidad quedando únicamente su silenciosa respiración. Tosió. Con el dorso de su mano, el hombre limpió el hilo de saliva que escapa de su boca antes de enderezarse. Resopló y, luego de constatar que todo había funcionado, caminó en dirección a la cama, donde Potter parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo.

—Él tiene razón, no cabe duda que eres un Gryffindor ―dijo Dilan. Su voz sonó más gruesa repentinamente y, de no ser porque Harry sabía que eran los únicos en la habitación, habría pensado que alguien más era quien le estaba hablando.

—¿Te refieres al sujeto de guantes de piel de dragón?

―Sí, él. ¿No te ha dado un nombre para llamarlo?

―¿Qué…?

―Nada, olvídalo.

Pero Harry no podía simplemente olvidarlo. O al menos así fue hasta que las manos de Dilan rodearon su cabeza y le retiraron la venda con más delicadeza de la esperada. La luz de la mañana le obligó a cerrar sus ojos desacostumbrados, así que tuvo que parpadear y abrir los parpados muy lentamente para poder mantenerlos enfocados. Al inicio, la visión naturalmente era muy borrosa pero tarde comprendió que no era sólo eso: a medida que se iba acostumbrado al ambiente su visión se torno más y más nítida, llegando al punto en el que comenzó a reconocer la vieja y podrida madera que adornaba lo que seguramente, años atrás, fue una elegante ventana. Incluso, luego de concentrarse en ello, pudo ver las deshilachadas cortinas amarillentas consumidas por el sol.

Respiró, intentando buscarle la coherencia a la situación. Cerró una vez más los ojos esperando que abrirlos, estos le mostraran el distorsionado y borroso mundo al que se había acostumbrado a ver cuando no tenía gafas, pero luego de tres similares intentos descubrió que, efectivamente, su visión había mejorado.

Hasta ese momento inclusive había olvidado que no estaba solo. Sencillamente, como un pequeño descubriendo un nuevo mundo, comenzó a mirar alrededor deteniéndose en cada detalle que capturaba su atención: la habitación donde se encontraba parecía hermosa si se ignoraba el hecho de que era muy vieja. No era oscura, como había llegado a imaginar, sino que la estancia estaba bastante iluminada gracias a las amplias ventanas que dejaban entrar al sol. Estaba llena de polvo pero fuera de eso, se notaba el constante uso al que estaba sometida. Al observar el piso frunció el ceño cuando sus recuerdos de minutos atrás se asociaron con la imagen del vaso destrozado, del que aún se derramaba un líquido gris. Entonces recordó y rápidamente giró su rostro buscando casi con desesperación a Dilan, quien, sentado a la orilla de la cama, lo veía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

―¡Vaya! ¡Te acordaste de que existo y que soy un secuestrador! ―exclamó riendo en una situación en la que Harry no encontraba nada de gracioso. Al contrario, resultaba desconcertante que en primer lugar su visión fuera clara y de que el hombre, ese supuesto secuestrador llamado Dilan, fuera un sujeto canoso, bajo, de apariencia tosca y tuviera una piel nacarada. Como un viejo padre, o mas bien parecido al profesor Slughorn.

―¿Cómo…?

Dilan sonrió.

―La poción que te dábamos era para mejorar tu visión. Te dije que no teníamos la intención de envenenarte.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó, desconfiado. Dilan simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―Porque necesitamos arreglarte para destruirte.

Lo dijo de una manera tan clara y sencilla que cualquiera hubiese pensado que ese hombre estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, irónicamente eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Harry. Lo que en su mente retumbaba una y otra vez es que estaba seguro de que ese viejo hombre frente a él no era Dilan. Claro que nunca antes lo había visto, tampoco tenía ni idea de quién era el sujeto y si de verdad se llamaba así, pero… sabía que ése de ahí, no era Dilan. Entonces su visión se enfocó una vez más en el vaso roto y, como un rompecabezas hecho a ciegas, finalmente la última pieza cayó en su lugar.

―Utilizaste la poción multijugos ―susurró fríamente Harry. Dilan sin inmutarse aumentó su sonrisa y asintió mudamente a la afirmación―. Eso quiere decir que cambiaste a propósito tu apariencia porque eres alguien a quien conozco… ¿también los otros que me han mantenido aquí? ¿Los conozco?

Esta vez, Dilan pensó aquellas palabras con mayor detenimiento. Tardó unos segundos en responder y, para cuando lo hizo, la furia de Harry ya era visible en sus ojos verdes.

―No, no nos conoces. A ninguno de los tres. Tranquilízate.

Harry tuvo el insano deseo de ponerse de pie y atacar a ese hombre a golpes hasta que el efecto de la multijugos hubiese pasado, pero sabía que era algo inútil: aunque sus manos no estuviesen atadas y su vista fuera perfecta, el potente hechizo que inmovilizaba sus pies era tal que no conseguiría nada peleando.

―Me recuerdas tanto a él que es estúpido ―murmuró Dilan.

―¿A quién?

―A la persona por la que estoy aquí.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Era una habitación amplia, o al menos así lo había pensado Ginny, hasta el momento en el que la vio llena de sujetos de familiares rostros pero cuyos nombres había olvidado. Desde el marco de la puerta, la pelirroja observó cómo Terry Boot platicaba con una auror de Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin. Otros sujetos se encargaban de clasificar los frascos donde Harry había depositado varios de sus recuerdos mientras que uno más preparaba el pensadero. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo pero de alguna forma parecía que lograban comunicarse. Aquel movimiento llenó de furia a Ginny, quien durante muchos años había respetado ese lugar porque era sólo de Harry.

―Está todo listo ―informó alguien, haciendo que la atención de todos se dirigiera a Terry, quien asintió y caminó a la fila de frascos que brillaban por su contenido. Miró con detenimiento cada uno de ellos y se decidió a tomar uno pequeño de color plateado y apariencia elegante, abriéndolo y animándose a derramar su contenido sobre el pensadero, que después de una breve distorsión en su líquido, mostró una escena blanca. Terry suspiró y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo, sumergiéndose en él.

Al abrir los ojos la habitación había desaparecido y se encontraba en un exterior muy familiar. Era de noche y las casas estaban cerradas, aunque las luces de su interior parecían prendidas. Estaba en _Godric's Hollow. _

Terry se extraño ante ese panorama. ¿Por qué Potter habría guardado un recuerdo del mismo lugar donde vivía? ¿Acaso era algo muy importante? Siguió mirando alrededor cuando escuchó una campanilla sonar, indicando que alguien había salido de una tienda. Giró su rostro, siguiendo la dirección del sonido y, en cuestión de segundos, apareció Harry Potter ante sus ojos.

El hombre estaba cubierto en un sweater verde oscuro. Unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos de la misma manera en la que una bufanda rodeaba su cuello. Daba la impresión de que era una noche bastante fría la que anunciaba la próxima llegada del invierno. Harry abrazó la bolsa de papel que, al parecer, contenía una botella de vino tinto.

Potter caminó y pasó a un lado de Terry, que contemplaba la silenciosa escena. Al auror no le quedó más remedio que perseguir al recuerdo, notando que caminaban en dirección a la casa del moreno. Lo curioso ahí no fue eso, sino más bien la distancia: Harry había recorrido un trayecto demasiado largo como para considerarse normal. Seguramente había tiendas donde vendían vino mucho más cercanas a su casa que ésa. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia entonces….?

Las dudas giraron en su mente varios minutos hasta que se obligó a detener sus pasos porque Harry lo hizo. De soslayo, observó cómo Harry esbozaba una sonrisa que le pareció infantil. Siguió la dirección de la mirada que Potter le daba a la oscuridad y aguardó.

Dos sombras aparecieron. Harry retomó la caminata y Terry enfocó la vista, tratando de reconocer aquellas figuras difusas en la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño farol que alumbraba tenuemente la calle, consiguió distinguirlos.

Eran Draco Malfoy y Turpin Lisa.

«_Me lo encontré dos veces antes: la primera vez sólo intercambiamos un saludo a la distancia y la segunda, él se acercó para darme las buenas noches. Nada más». _Ésas eran las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho a Terry durante su interrogatorio. Al parecer, ése era el recuerdo de su segundo encuentro con Harry.

Los otros no se habían dado cuenta de que sus caminos se cruzarían hasta que estuvieron inevitablemente cerca. Draco y Lisa caminaban en un silencio que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Potter frente a ellos. El moreno les dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Harry. Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba un frasco de color plata y elegante diseño, muy parecido al que contenía precisamente ese recuerdo. Lisa, por su parte, que conocía a Harry de los entrenamientos de auror, le sonrió con más calidez.

―Hola, Harry ―dijo ella, dándole una mirada fugaz a la bolsa que cargaba―. Noche libre, ¿eh? ―murmuró con picardía―. ¿Ginny está de visita?

―No, no ―contestó Harry, riendo―. Tiene entrenamiento mañana. ¿A ustedes no les gustaría acompañarme? Estamos yo y mi botella improvisada.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, atrayendo la mirada verde hacía él. Harry ladeó el rostro apenas unos segundos y después rió entre dientes, negando.

―Sería buena idea, Harry, pero estamos trabajando ―Lisa señaló con la cabeza a Malfoy―. Ambos.

―Es la niñera que me niega arrojarle un cruciatus a Baddock Malcom porque el muy imbécil no supo detectar los síntomas de la fiebre de dragón ―murmuró Malfoy de mala gana. Harry se rascó el lóbulo y la mujer suspiró.

―Entonces les dejo trabajar.

―Finalmente ―ironizó Draco, cuyo comentario fue ignorado monumentalmente por Potter, que sólo se encogió de hombros con una expresión que le decía que estaba de muy buen humor, incluso para soportar al arrogante Draco Malfoy.

―Buenas noches, Malfoy, Lisa. Salúdame a Terry… está trabajando con Ron, ¿verdad? ¡Yo quiero escuchar el relato que venga después de eso!

Ella asintió y Harry siguió su camino, aunque antes de desaparecer de su vista, el moreno giró su cabeza. Draco hizo lo mismo y ambos se quedaron mirando así durante un segundo. Entonces, los labios del rubio se abrieron y emitieron un murmullo.

―Buenas noches, Potter.

Y siguieron sus respectivos caminos. El paisaje alrededor se comenzó a hacer borroso, indicándole a Terry que ese recuerdo había llegado a su fin.

En un parpadeo prologando, sintió que era impulsado y, al abrir los ojos, estaba de nuevo en la habitación. El pensadero vibraba y todos las personas que estaban acompañándolo le miraban expectantes, preguntándose si acaso acababa de descubrir algo. No obstante, Terry miró únicamente a Ginny y luego bajó la mirada hacía el elegante frasco de color plata del que había surgido aquel recuerdo, pero que también estaba dentro del mismo. Desvió su vista hacía otros frascos, no muchos, pero sí eran idénticos al que tenía entre su mano; ¿Quizá los frascos que tenían ese exclusivo diseño pertenecían a los recuerdos que tenía Potter sobre Malfoy? Tendría que averiguarlo.

―¿Terry? ―preguntó Lisa por el prologando silencio.

―¿Fue… a propósito?

* * *

~∞•∞~

Se removió en la cama una y otra vez, sintiendo un frío sudor cubrir su cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que había olvidado esa sensación que, ahora justamente, sólo parecía que a su alrededor un cúmulo de amargos y dolorosos momentos se ceñían a él con una fuerza desgarradora. Agitado, su piel se estremeció en un breve rictus de sufrimiento, donde todo se acumuló y explotó finalmente en un aullido abrumador de miedo que le hizo incorporarse violentamente de la cama, sólo para sentir cómo sus pies aún seguían firmemente atados bajo un poderoso encantamiento.

Con la respiración irregular, Harry parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo un gusto amargo en la boca seca. Intentó tragar saliva aunque eso no le ayudó a tranquilizar su agitado palpitar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla? Cerró los ojos durante un minuto para intentar serenarse y dejar de temblar ridículamente. ¿Por qué una pesadilla justamente ahora? Abrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir las sombras oscuras de las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada hacía la ventana y entonces, por un segundo, su cuerpo se paralizó.

Mirando a través del cristal, se encontraba un hombre a quien no alcanzaba a distinguir en medio de la noche de novilunio. Lo único que Harry sabía en ese extraño momento, es que aquel sujeto que le daba la espalda, sin duda había estado esperando que despertara pues, encogiéndose de hombros, la sombra empezó a hablar con ese tono susurrante.

―Finalmente recuperaste la visión. Significa que estás listo para el siguiente paso.

―¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

―Hacerlos sufrir.

―¿A quiénes? ―cuestionó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

El hombre no respondió sino que simplemente levantó su mano cubierta con esos ya conocidos guantes de piel de dragón y deslizó sus dedos por el frío cristal, como si a través de él viera justamente el destello de los planes trazados únicamente en su mente. Uno a uno, cada detalle, cada mísero momento que pasó armando todo aquello.

―Pero no así ―dijo el hombre finalmente, hablando más para sí mismo que para su víctima―. Definitivamente no con esa apariencia tan lamentable.

Harry sabía perfectamente que lo decía por su cuerpo sucio, su barba de días y su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual, aunque no es que lo primero que pensara cada día al abrir los ojos y descubrirse secuestrado, es cómo se veía su apariencia física.

―¿Una exhibición ante otras personas? ―cuestionó Potter con ironía.

―No soy estúpido… a estas alturas ya deberías haberlo comprendido. No les pondré a los aurores en bandeja de plata al… _niño-que-vivió. _

―¿Y de qué manera entonces sí me entregarías a los aurores?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, aunque esta vez el hombre se alejó de la ventana para caminar hacía la cama, manteniendo la más prudente distancia que se podía conseguir gracias a la íntima oscuridad que, sabía, actuaba a su favor para esconder cada facción de su esculpido rostro. Observó fijamente el brillo desafiante de aquellos ojos esmeralda que le permitieron durante unos segundos, sonreír con ironía ante la situación presente. Se sorprendía a si mismo de su paciencia, de la cuidadosa y sigilosa forma en la que sus planes fueron como un hilo que poco a poco fue formando una figura en especial.

―Le ordenaré a Dilan que se ocupe de ti ―dictaminó.

―¿Y él por qué? ¿Por qué no tú? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

La sofocante risa que inundó la habitación oscura se volvió una tétrica manera de entender que aquello iba mucho más allá del afán del miedo y la locura de un secuestro. Harry sintió cómo un nudo en su estómago le cortaba el deseo de moverse mientras las gotas de sudor que cubrían su nuca se volvían como descargas eléctricas en su columna. ¿Qué era eso que Harry sentía? ¿Miedo, quizá? No tenía que sentir miedo…

―Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que te odia Dilan ―le explicó, disfrutando de aquellas palabras a cada segundo que las pronunciaba―, oh, es tanto el rencor que ni siquiera yo mismo podría detenerle.

Harry soltó un bufido cargado de sarcasmo.

―No es la primera vez que me odian por lo que ha pasado. Odio más, odio menos, ¿qué será diferente? ¿Qué ustedes me maten en el peor de los casos? Ya estuve aceptando la muerte alguna vez, no es como si ello me amedrentara.

―Existen cosas más terribles que podemos hacer contigo, Harry Potter. Y no, no es una amenaza, ni una advertencia. ¿Matarte? Qué estupidez, pensé que eras más listo…

―Entonces, ¿me dirás qué es lo que piensas hacer?

―¿Y arruinarle la diversión a Dilan? Claro que no…

Los pasos del hombre lo llevaron más cerca de la cama. Levantó la mano derecha, señalando a Harry Potter con la varita. Sonrió y un brillo alumbró la punta de su varita, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo.

―Nos veremos mañana, si Dilan no se obsesiona tanto como _él…_

―¡¿Quién?! ¿De quién demonios hablan? ―preguntó Harry, consciente de que estaba a punto de ser atacado pero siendo incapaz de evitarlo.

―¡_Desmaius_!

Y, entonces, no hubo más.

* * *

~∞•∞~

_Autora al habla: _

_¡Qué tal! Mientras más avanzo los capítulos más enredados se vuelven al punto en el que ya no sé ni a quién apoyar xD pero adoro el avance que está teniendo y cómo todos y nadie parecen ser el culpable. ¿Ya tienen a su sospechoso favorito? :3 _

_Muchas gracias a **Violet Stwy, Kmy Kusanagi, gata89, OreoFresa, goanago y Acantha-27** por los reviews para con esta historia._

_Gracias por leer, seguir y apoyar esta historia. ¡Les quiero, besitos para todos! _


	5. El cruel obsequio

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/EWE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 5. El cruel obsequio**

**_Navidad del 2003_**

Fue la humedad que sintió en su rostro lo que le animó a abrir los ojos. Al inicio, deseó reaccionar de una manera más rápida pero su cuerpo parecía incapaz de responder a las órdenes de su mente. Jadeó débilmente cuando unas gotas de agua se colaron por sus labios y se hundieron en su boca, permitiéndole despabilarse. Tragó y, mareado, intentó con todas sus fuerzas enfocar su vista: lo primero que vio fue el suelo anticuado y después sus pies descalzos que parecían estar balanceándose sobre el piso pero sin tocarlo. ¿Acaso estaba flotando? Intentó inútilmente tallarse los ojos pero sólo halló sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza. Dolía. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le dolía? El mundo no parecía ser muy claro en esos momentos.

—Vamos, despierta. Es tarde ya.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces más antes de lograr comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Al alzar la cabeza descubrió dos grandes y largas cadenas recorriendo de un lado a otro la habitación. Sus brazos levantados estaban unidos por las muñecas con la ayuda de una cinta de cuerno negro, y ahí era donde precisamente se sujetaban y terminaban las puntas cadenas. Entendió que estaba colgado y por eso sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo. Estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro pues su torso estaba desnudo.

Al mirar de frente, Harry se encontró el rostro de un hombre joven que no conocía, pero que tenía un aspecto bastante normal. Era un hombre cualquiera, de esos que te encuentras y cruzas mientras caminas por la calle. No había nada anormal en él. El sujeto simplemente tenía algodón húmedo entre sus manos y con éste limpiaba el rostro de Harry.

—¿Quién… eres? —preguntó el moreno, observando con atención los ojos profundamente negros del hombre.

—Soy Dilan —contestó, deslizando el algodón por el cuello, limpiando la piel de Harry con sumo cuidado.

—¿Qué?

—La poción multijugos —aclaró con sorna—. ¿Acaso crees que nos quedaríamos fingiendo ser una misma persona siempre?

—¿Y no es ése el sentido de beber eso?

—No en este caso —murmuró Dilan, alejando el algodón y mirando a Harry—. Estás listo. Te he bañado y limpiado, además de quitado esa barba. Básicamente estás en buenas condiciones.

—¿Para qué…?

Dilan sonrió de lado y arrojó al suelo el algodón.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

* * *

~∞•∞~

El fuego que ardía con suavidad en la chimenea lograba que, por enésima vez en esos días, su mente vagara muy lejos de la Madriguera, preguntándose por tantas cosas a las que curiosamente no podía ponerles palabras pero que se atravesaban por sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Cerró sus puños, apretando la desgastada tela del sofá donde reposaba mientras observaba las sombras de los objetos que parecían más amenazantes gracias al fuego. ¿Por qué se encontraba aún ahí? Debería estar en ese lugar, debería estar…

—Ron. —La mano que se posó en su hombro le sobresaltó sutilmente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar dónde estaba y por qué razón estaba ahí aunque, muy internamente, se repetía que aquello era como fingir que no había pasado nada, porque sí había pasado. Y mucho. Levantó su mano izquierda, colocándola encima de la tersa y cálida donde podía percibir la dura contextura del anillo de matrimonio que Hermione usaba desde hacía medio año. Giró un poco y sus ojos azules buscaron los de su esposa, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Molly quiere que vengas a la cocina, ya casi está la cena.

El pelirrojo asintió antes de ponerse de pie y rodear el sofá, uniendo su mano con la de su esposa para caminar rumbo a la cocina, obligándose a recordar que era Navidad. Al entrar, encontró adornos que ya estaban en las paredes de la habitación mucho antes de que el secuestro de Harry se presentara y, al parecer, a nadie se le había ocurrido la idea de quitarlos, quizá probablemente Molly los había dejado a posta en su sitio, para recordarles a todos que la esperanza era lo que al último moría.

Sin poder evitarlo, su apetito su abrió al ver la espectacular cena que su madre había realizado aquel año, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a la mayoría de los miembros del clan reunidos. Incluso estaban Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victoire de cuatro años que, inocentemente ignorante de lo que le había sucedido a Harry, jugueteaba por toda la zona hasta que a la pequeña niña se le ocurrió jalar la ropa de su tía Ginny.

—¿Teddy no va a venir Navidad, tía? —preguntó en un tierno puchero.

El silencio fue incómodo. Molly había insistido a Andrómeda siguiera con el plan de pasar juntos esa Navidad pero, como la había dicho reiteradamente la elegante mujer, Teddy se percataría enseguida de la ausencia de su padrino y no sería lo mejor para el niño. Al menos, esa Navidad podría explicarle a su nieto que Harry estaba en una misión y no podría estar con ellos, pero que él no se había olvidado de ellos. Ginny inclusive había mandado a Andrómeda los regalos que Harry y ella habían escogido previamente para Teddy.

Fue George quien, acostumbrado a romper el silencio en cada Navidad, levantó a su sobrina con ambos brazos y la agitó en el aire, arrancándole unas cuantas risas dulces.

—¡Vamos, que luego podrás morderle la nariz y jalarle los pelos a Teddy! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte a volverlos rosas sin que Teddy tenga que hacerlo por sí mismo!

Todos a su alrededor se relajaron visiblemente aunque sabían que a la hora de sentarse y disfrutar de la cena, volvería a ser un momento triste. Ya había demasiado espacio vacio desde que Fred ya no estaba. Sin duda, nadie quería que en esa amplia familia, sobrara un asiento más.

Ron giró la vista hacía su hermana una vez que las pláticas reiniciaron. Ginny parecía cansada, con esas ojeras que indicaban varias noches de no poder conciliar el sueño. También estaba nerviosa y pálida, como si no estuviera muy segura de que estaba parada en el sitio adecuado y temiera caerse en cualquier momento. De vez en cuando Percy le daba palmaditas en su espalda y Charlie le abrazaba, ante lo cual ella respondía con un intento de sonrisa. Definitivamente ésa no sería la mejor de sus Navidades… para nadie. Su estómago se contrajo con fuerza, dejándole sin aliento unos escasos segundos. Harry…

* * *

~∞•∞~

Dilan llevó a sus labios un frasco del que tragó el contenido, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante Harry, que seguía colgado. El moreno miraba con atención cómo el rostro de su captor se contraía para seguir manteniendo el disfraz que impedía mostrarle al auror su verdadera apariencia, una que ansiaba Harry conocer, para saber quién se ocultaba detrás de toda esa estúpida situación.

—Sangras —murmuró Dilan, acercándose a Harry y señalando su muñeca con la varita. Sin duda aquello era ocasionado por la presión de las cadenas y soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo al estar en esa posición. A ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderle demasiado aquello pero, sin duda, también les preocupaba. Aunque tampoco es que hicieran mucho para evitarlo en realidad.

—¿Acaso te importa? —cuestionó Harry de manera arrogante, porque su dignidad era único que le quedaba en esos momentos y no parecía estar dispuesto a perderla. Rápidamente los ojos de Dilan viajaron hacía los verdes con un brillo tan intenso que, una vez más, a Harry se le hacía conocido. Por mucho que el hombre usara multijugos, por más que afirmara que no se conocían, Potter estaba seguro de que detrás de esa apariencia se ocultaba alguien que, sin duda, había formado parte de su pasado. La pregunta era, ¿quién?

—No me importa en realidad —musitó, alejándose unos pasos de Harry para divisar la madera de su varita, recorriendo el largo de ésta con sus dedos, deteniéndose sólo en la punta—. Es más, uno de los propósitos por los que estoy aquí es para hacerte sangrar… mucho. Yo me encargo más de tu daño físico, alguien de lo mental y _él_ —al decir eso, Dilan sonrió—, él se encarga de algo que hasta ahora será sorpresa.

—Veo que se han encargado de dividirme bastante bien —comentó Harry desganado, apenas notado que en la ventana más cercana la nieve se acumulaba más y más. Incluso habría notado el frío congelante de afuera de no ser porque la chimenea encendida llenaba de calor y dulce aroma a la vieja habitación.

—No fue fácil dividir el dolor y el sufrimiento que te mereces —La sonrisa de Dilan se había vuelto fría, tanto como la repentina expresión de sus ojos. En ellos brillaba la rabia y la desesperación, sentimientos con los que no habían vuelto a ver a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que, curiosamente, le recordó mucho a la mirada que Percy le había dedicado el día del funeral de Fred. Aquella mirada cargada de reproche ocasionó que Harry inhalara hondo, sintiéndose responsable directo del enfado de Dilan. —Porque no importa qué digan los demás. ¡Te mereces todo! ¡Te mereces quedarte sin nada! ¡Una larga y mísera vida donde no tengas nada a tu alrededor, nada!

A cada nuevo grito, las manos de Dilan temblaban, producto de la intensidad de sus emociones. Sus dedos se ceñían sobre su varita, de una manera tan fuerte que era un milagro que ésta simplemente no se partiera a la mitad. Su labio inferior temblaba y de su frente corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor. No vaciló ni un instante cuando dirigió su varita directamente a Harry, y él tampoco le apartó la mirada pues, al igual que con Voldemort, cuando lo señaló a punto de lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra, _Harry no se dejaría amedrentar por ese hombre. No importaba si aquella vez, él había escogido ese camino.

Dilan abrió sus labios temblorosos, respiró una gran bocanada de aire y fijó sus ojos en el cuerpo del gryffindor, como si en cualquier momento éste pudiera escapar. Entonces, la voz gruesa y distorsionada que salió de su boca, recitó con firmeza las palabras llenas de odio.

—¡_Sectumsempra!_

Harry aulló de dolor cuando, repentinamente, su cuerpo comenzó a ser atacado. Asustado, abrió los ojos y apenas alcanzó a distinguir el techo borroso por el dolor del que colgaban las cadenas que sostenían sus manos. Ésa fue su última visión pues cerró los ojos al sentir cómo dos espadas fuertemente afiladas recorrían sus costados, se clavaban y jalaban su piel, dejándole un intenso ardor del que brotaba sangre a chorros. Un corte, otro más… eran tantas las heridas atestadas que Harry no sabía donde centrar su dolor. Comenzó a marearse, lógicamente por la pérdida tan rápida de sangre. Su cuerpo se removía en un vano intento de protegerse, aunque aquello sólo servía para aumentar las heridas de sus manos. Todo su cuerpo palideció y sus extremidades, antes tensas, se dejaron caer como las de cualquier muñeco de trapo. La sangre caía por todo su cuerpo, manchado cada pedazo y finalmente creando un charco rojo a los pies de Harry, quien se había desmayado y lógicamente, de seguir así, era posible que muriera. Pero no estaba en los planes de sus captores dejarle morir tan fácilmente.

Dilan miraba la escena con repugnancia mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer _regresar_ a Harry. No le importaba que tuviera que sanarle y cuidarle después, nada de eso importaba mientras pudiera causarle un poco de su dolor…

_Si tan solo una maldita vez Harry Potter supiera qué se siente ese dolor, ese dolor asfixiante. Oh, este maleficio es un puto juego de niños comparado con ese dolor. Cosas peores, daños peores…_

Tranquilamente Dilan caminó hacía el desmayado Harry, levantando su rostro. La cicatriz permanecía ahí como la primera vez que la había visto. Entrecerró sus ojos y al volver a posar una vez más su varita en el cuerpo del moreno, pensó que no merecía eso, no merecía vivir… pero si vivía tendría que ser únicamente para sufrir.

—_Vulnera Sanentum… —_recitó su voz como un canto susurrante, obligando así al cuerpo de Harry a no morir. La sangre, como si fuera la asquerosa escena de una cámara puesta en reversa, se adhería a la piel del cuerpo donde había surgido regresando a éste. Las heridas poco a poco se cerraban dejando su paso horrendas y rojizas cicatrices que marcaban todo el abdomen de Harry sin compasión alguna. Al terminar, mediante un _accio_, atrajo hasta sus manos un pequeño frasco de esencia de díctamo al cual observó detenidamente. Levantó su mano y con dos de sus dedos comprobó el pulso de Harry: estaba ahí, casi inexistente, pero su corazón latía. Sonrió. Lo estaba haciendo, después de tantos años lo estaba haciendo… _le vengaba._

* * *

~∞•∞~

Se suponía que podía descansar porque, luego de esas semanas llenas de maldito estrés, se relajaría aunque fuese unas pocas horas. Sólo eso, ni siquiera exigía más. Era Navidad, por Merlín, no debían pasar cosas como ésas en tales épocas.

Los planes de Terry Boot ni siquiera eran fantásticos u ostentosos. Simplemente pasaría un día de Navidad en casa, cerca de la chimenea que les propiciaba calor, envuelto en un cobertor y tomando una bebida caliente en brazos de Lisa. Nada más. Sería egoísta y se olvidaría de Harry Potter, de las caras desilusionadas de su familia siempre que les llevaba mala información; del constante acoso de la prensa que hacía hasta lo imposible por saber cada mínimo detalle de la investigación… joder, hasta descansaría de sus malditos pensamientos.

—¿Terry? ¿Estás bien?

Era la suave voz de Lisa la que le llamaba desde la habitación contigua, luego de haberlo esperado por más de diez minutos tras el insistente llamado de una lechuza que picoteaba una y otra vez la ventana cerrada mágicamente. No debió abrir, maldita sea, ni siquiera se debió haber metido a ese caso.

—Lisa… —le habló. La auror entró, cubierta por un sencillo vestido largo de color azul vibrante y con el cabello cayéndole por los costados, estaba hermosa. Era bastante diferente al uniforme que, como aurores, ambos estaban obligados a portar. Lisa, confusa, se acercó a su prometido que seguía dándole la espalda. Observó la lechuza blanca que reposaba sin la intención de regresar con el que seguramente sería su dueño. Terry callado, apretaba hasta casi destrozarlo, un amarillento pergamino entre sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Terry? —preguntó ella, ya preocupada, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda del Ravenclaw. Supo de inmediato que tenía que ver con la carta que la lechuza había traído pero no se imaginaba en absoluto qué clase de malas noticias podían llegar, que fueran más terribles que las que pasaban en esos momentos.

Boot se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de voltear a ver a Lisa, expresándole en una mirada que al menos la paz esperada para esa Navidad, se había ido muy lejos en esos instantes. Resopló y abrió su mano, entregándole a Lisa el pergamino que contenía unas cuantas palabras en una caligrafía tosca y descuidada, pero claramente entendible.

**_"No lo encontraran. Feliz Navidad."_**

Ella rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos, alisándolo para hacer que su visión mejorara. No supo por qué, pero el escalofrío que le recorrió le cerró la garganta durante un breve momento, pese a que las palabras no decían mucho en realidad. Levantó el rostro y, mirando a Terry, buscó hallarle una razón lógica al asunto.

—Toda la nación sabe que Harry está perdido, puede tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto y además…

La fotografía que Terry le mostró, calló las palabras de Lisa instantáneamente. Ella, asustada y temblorosa, tomó la imagen en movimiento que le mostraba su prometido sin poder creerlo. Cubrió su boca con la mano y sus ojos se clavaron el la imagen de Harry Potter atado por las muñecas con una larga cadena. Indefenso, semidesnudo y al parecer, totalmente inconsciente.

—No podemos esperar hasta mañana —murmuró Terry, alejándose de la ventana para tomar entre sus manos su largo abrigo y colocarlo sobre su cuerpo. Miró a Lisa y ella se encogió de hombros—. Lo sabes perfectamente… necesitamos revisar si existe algún rastro mágico en el pergamino o en la fotografía que nos sirva como indicio para encontrar a Potter.

Pero ella sabía que por mucho que buscara, Terry no encontraría nada por la simple y sencilla deducción de que ningún mago que hubiese atrapado a Harry, se arriesgaría a mandarle aquello si corría el riesgo de ser encontrado. Ni siquiera era una amenaza o alguna clase de trato donde ofrecieran o pidieran algo por Potter: era una simple declaratoria de algo que ellos ya tenían como un hecho rotundo. No les estaban dando esperanzas, sólo declaraban con seguridad que todos sus esfuerzos era inútiles.

Lisa sabía que todo aquello seguramente también ya lo había deducido Terry, no por nada era de Ravenclaw, aunque no lo culpaba por desear mantener la esperanza hasta el final. Ella tembló y caminó por la habitación para cambiar de vestimenta a su uniforme reglamentario en el Ministerio de Magia. Al notarlo, Terry frunció el ceño, apurándose a contradecirla.

—Quédate en casa, Lisa, es Navidad.

Ella le dedicó una mirada compasiva antes de acercarse y abrazarlo. La imagen de Potter no podría olvidarla fácilmente y quizá fue eso justamente lo que la motivó a decirle aquellas palabras.

—Es Navidad, Terry. Donde sea, pasémoslo juntos.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Dilan deslizó la esencia de díctamo sobre la última cicatriz que la maldición había dejado sobre el cuerpo de Potter, recorriendo con su dedo la piel que lentamente comenzaba a restaurarse. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez desde que el auror había llegado a esa casa, cuántas heridas podría soportar ese cuerpo claramente entrenado para resistir físicamente. Detuvo la yema de su dedo cerca del ombligo donde debajo se situaba una suave línea de vello oscurecido.

—No quería mucho en realidad… él no quería más de lo que tú podrías darle —susurró ensimismado, tanto, que no se percató del hombre que en ese momento abría la puerta, incluso cuando ésta soltó el molesto chillido al que todos empezaban a acostumbrarse.

El recién llegado entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en Dilan, en sus movimientos y en cómo su mirada estaba tan absorta en el cuerpo del Gryffindor. Había un frío viento entrado de algún lado de la solitaria habitación y el frasco de díctamo que él mismo había proporcionado para cuando usaran el _sectumsempra _estaba abierto. Se sorprendió pues no esperaba que realmente Dilan se llenara de valor para hacer eso, aunque no debería ser tan impresionante considerado todo el rencor que cargaba. Él sabía perfectamente lo que una persona podía ser capaz de hacer movido por irracionales sentimientos.

—¿Te gusta, acaso? Bien podrías seguir con el ridículo patrón.

El cuerpo de Dilan se tensó y se alejó bruscamente del cuerpo desmayado de Potter. Dio la vuelta y dirigió su varita hacia el hombre que le había hablado. Le daba igual que pudiera insultarle, pero mierda, jamás debería meterse con sus razones.

—Cállate —susurró Dilan con frialdad—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que este día sería sólo entre Potter y yo!

—Cálmate, pequeña fiera —dictó el hombre, obligando a Dilan a bajar su varita—. Y además, estoy haciendo lo que quiero. ¿Acaso se te olvida quien soy yo?

—¡Claro que no se me olvida! —respondió, agitado—. ¡¿No se supone que deberías estar celebrando Navidad precisamente por eso?!

El hombre se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa indulgente, antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

—Estúpido niño.

Dilan no siguió la pelea y mucho menos al hombre. Estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Decidió sentarse en el suelo, mirando el cuerpo aún colgado de Harry, cuyas mejillas parecían haber adquirido un poco de color pese a que permanecía pálido a causa del desmayo. Aunque lo miraba, empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de quitarle más a Potter. Lo más cercano para él sin duda alguna sería su familia. Sería tan fácil arrebatarle eso… ¡Tan fácil!

Se cubrió de inmediato los ojos con la palma de su mano. ¡A qué clase de pensamientos había llegado! Hizo un intento por buscar donde había quedado su humanidad y la recordó enterrada en ese cementerio al que hacía mucho tiempo no visitaba. Todo era culpa de Potter, ¡siempre había sido su maldita culpa! De no ser por él, Dilan nunca lo hubiera perdido, ni tampoco estaría haciendo eso, planeando las formas más crueles de torturarle. Estaría bien, toda su familia lo estaría y no tendría que ver esa sombra de dolor que se asomaba en su padre cada que lo miraba. Detestaba tanto a Potter…

—¿Qué…? —La susurrante voz se abrió pasó entre la marea de pensamientos que atestaban y sofocaban la mente de Dilan. Harry abría los ojos desorbitados, sintiendo dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo entumecido luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición. Lo recordaba todo, cada detalle, porque en sus ojos verdes podía percibirse fácilmente ese brillo de persistencia que Dilan sólo logró distinguir a lo lejos alguna vez, años antes de que estallara la guerra.

—¿Te das cuenta, Potter? —repitió Dilan, esta vez en voz alta. La cabeza de Harry giró hacía el hombre, quien sólo cerró sus puños dolorosamente—. Es toda tu culpa y ahora estás pagando lo que debes. ¡Lo estás pagando!

Harry quiso lanzar una respuesta, pero por sí mismo tardaba en concentrarse. Todo daba vueltas y sentía ganas de devolver su vacio estómago. De alguna manera logró enfocar la visión justo en el momento en el que Dilan se ponía de pie, con más furia que cuando le lanzó la maldición, si es que eso era posible. Se acercó al auror y mordió su labio inferior, al parecer tomando alguna clase de decisión.

—Si planeas lanzar una maldición imperdonable, hazlo de una vez —escupió Harry, manteniendo en su voz toda la firmeza y dignidad que le era posible. Sin embargo, Dilan entrecerró los ojos mientras su rostro se llenaba de un color rojo, producto de su enfado. Tomó los hombros de Harry y apretó en ellos sus dedos, clavándolos en la recién curada piel hasta que unas intensas marcas rojas quedaron tatuadas en ella.

—¡Por tu culpa murió! ¡Él simplemente te siguió! ¡Le dije tantas veces que no lo hiciera, pero lo hizo! ¡Cuando me dijo que te seguiría hasta el final, pensé que era su propia estupidez hablando pero realmente era su palabra! ¡¿Por qué demonios permitiste que lo hiciera?!

Las manos de Dilan comenzaron a agitar bruscamente el cuerpo de Harry, quien sólo trataba de entender el enfado del hombre que le reclamaba con dolor aquello. La tristeza que había en sus ojos era tanta, que Potter casi podía tocarla y si le fuera posible, desearía quitársela. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que por ese hombre no sentía ni siquiera enfado por la maldita y cobarde manera en la que lo había atacado y torturado, inclusive no le molestaba cómo agredía su cuerpo en esos momentos… no, lo que sentía por Dilan era simple y pura compasión.

—¿A quién perdiste en la guerra, Dilan? —deseó saber, aunque su voz era monótona.

Dilan detuvo sus movimientos y enfureció. Un cruel golpe se ciñó sobre el estómago de Harry, quien sólo gimió y escupió saliva, perdiendo el aliento. Se movió, tratando de reponerse al tremendo golpe recibido y sólo alcanzó a ver los ojos brillantes y húmedos de Dilan. Aquella visión le dolió aún más que la tortura de esa tarde. Maldita sea, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la miseria de ese hombre?

Entonces ocurrió.

Dilan, sumido en su rabia, no notó que el efecto de la multijugos comenzaba a perderse. Iracundo, no se percató de que el dolor en su cara no se debía a sus sentimientos sino al cambio hacía su real apariencia. Para cuando lo comprendió, era demasiado tarde.

Su constitución se volvió más alta y delgada. Sus facciones se volvieron un poco más suaves. Su cabello cambió a una tonalidad castaña, y cayó desordenado un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Sus ojos claros reflejaban el más claro temor. Retrocedió varios pasos, asustado, como si acabara de cometer un error fatal. Y tal vez así era. Harry lo vio.

Ante sus ojos, Harry observó cómo ese hombre llamado Dilan cambiaba físicamente. Lo real de su verdadera apariencia lo golpeó como un duro puñetazo: vagamente recordó imágenes de una mirada sincera y llena de admiración, una sonrisa tierna que lo perseguía hasta el punto de ser casi acosadora y el flash de una cámara que le perturbó.

—¿Colin?

No, no era posible. Harry con sus mismos ojos había visto el cadáver de Colin Creevey luego de la batalla en Hogwarts. Era imposible que fuera Colin. Sin embargo, aquel nombre prohibido obligó a Dilan a saltar una vez más hacía Harry y apretar con dureza su cuello.

—¡Te amaba, maldito! ¡Colin te amaba tanto que murió por ti! ¡Lo mataste!

Cada palabra destilaba veneno, sin embargo, las manos perdían fuerzas. Al cruzar una vez más ambas miradas, Harry descubrió que el otro estaba llorando. Las manos que se ceñían sobre su cuello se colocaron en su barbilla, y la acarició con suavidad.

—Él… él te amaba… —susurró ahogadamente. El hombre retiró unas hebras oscuras del rostro de Harry y se inclinó hacía él—. Colin sólo deseaba un poco de esto…

Unos húmedos labios se posaron sobre los de Harry, deslizándolos y tocándolos con suavidad, adorándolos, casi como si se estuvieran disculpando por el daño recibido...

—¡_Desmaius!_

El hechizo golpeó la espalda de Dilan, quien cayó inmóvil directamente hacía al suelo. Sin comprender qué pasaba, Harry levantó su vista y encontró a un hombre desconocido, pero de quien identificó los guantes de piel de dragón. El sujeto sonreía con arrogancia, bajando con lentitud su varita, de la cual había surgido el hechizo que aturdió a Dilan.

—Veo que abriste mi regalo antes de tiempo—siseó el hombre de los guantes, caminando hacía Dilan, colocando su pie sobre la cabeza de éste, mientras chasqueaba con la lengua. Harry enfureció y, pese a que estaba atado, aún deseaba hacerle de frente.

—¡Suéltalo, cabrón! —gritó Harry.

—¿Ahora defiendes al hombre que te atacó esta misma tarde? Veo que tu noble corazón de gryffindor esta sintiendo compasión por él. A mi sólo me da asco… pero me es muy útil —su sonrisa se extendió considerablemente, hasta casi deformar su rostro—. Este chiquillo es mi regalo para ti, Harry Potter… te obsequio al atormentado hermano menor de Colin Creevey. Espero que cuando lo veas torturarte, te sientas la más asquerosa persona de este mundo… Feliz Navidad, _niño-que-vivió._

El muchacho desmayado y tendido en el suelo, era Dennis Creevey.

.

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

¡Qué tal! ¿Era quién esperaban?

Cuando escogí a uno de los villanos, tuve que darle muchas vueltas para finalmente escoger a Dennis. Me pareció ideal en ese momento y aún sostengo que hay muchos personajes en el universo de HP para poder hacer uso de ellos. MUAJAUAJUAJUAJAUA.

Un aplauso a NaruNoa, quien fue la lectora que descubrió a uno de mis personajes antes de este capítulo. ¡Dedicado para ti, especialmente! :P!

¡Muchas gracias a Acantha-27, goanago, susigabi, Violet Stwy y Louise por el review! ¡Respondo aquí el review que no puede ser por privado!

Louise: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que esto o te deje más intrigada o cuando menos sorprendida. ¡Jajajaja!


	6. Momentos perdidos

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/EWE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 6. Momentos perdidos**

**_01 de Enero del 2004_**

Removió los pergaminos de un lado a otro por lo largo de escritorio, buscando uno en particular sin poder hallarlo. Se maldijo porque, por cuarta vez en el día, había perdido la documentación del caso que trataba en esos momentos. Seguramente estaba ahí, revuelta entre los demás papeles o incluso puede que la haya dejado olvidada encima de algún libro que recientemente abrió en la enorme biblioteca de _Malfoy Manor. _Sea cual fuese su actual paradero, Draco aceptó que en ese momento no le importaba demasiado en realidad. Desde que había leído aquel artículo en la página principal del Profeta su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de su estudio.

**«NO APARECE»**

El inusual titulo del Profeta fue lo que primero reclamó su atención aquella mañana, seguido de una fotografía afuera del Ministerio donde los aurores, entre los que reconoció a Lisa Turpin y Terry Boot, parecían pelear con los reporteros del diario. Sin embargo, no era de sorprenderse que tal agitación fuera la noticia principal, como lo había sido en los últimos días cada detalle desde la desaparición de Potter. Pero eso no fue lo que había distraído tanto a Malfoy en realidad, ya que había sido otro detalle mucho menos importante que eso.

«…_las investigaciones aún no dan culpables pero éstas siguen. No obstante, una fuente confiable asegura que el principal criminal del delito finalmente se ha puesto en contacto, asegurando que Harry Potter está muerto»._

Muerto. Qué palabra tan simple pero de alguna forma, ridículamente imposible. ¿Harry Potter muerto? En cierta manera parecía que aquel sujeto permanecería vivo para siempre. Sí, era un pensamiento absurdo y Draco seguramente no tenía ningún motivo para pensar en ello, pero de manera ridícula, se miraba la mano que Harry había sujetado cuando lo salvó del incendio en la Sala de los Menesteres. _Casi como…_

La línea de sus pensamientos fue desviada cuando tocaron la puerta. Acomodando su postura, Draco cedió al paso a la persona que estuviera interrumpiendo su trabajo. Alzó el rostro de su escritorio de madera, encontrándose primeramente con la belleza clásica y deslumbrante de Astoria, quien tras una mirada de estudiada indiferencia a su alrededor, le sonrió con calidez a su esposo.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó el rubio, sin comprender qué pasaba pues Astoria no solía interrumpirle de esa manera y mucho menos ser tan seria cuando estaban solos. Mas antes de que su esposa tuviera tiempo de contestar, una figura surgió detrás de ella: era también una mujer, aunque un poco más baja y de belleza mucho menos impactante que la de la señora Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco reconoció el elegante caminar, el ruido de aquellos tacones y la sonrisa arrogante y descarada que se extendía a lo largo de aquel rostro.

—No me mires así, Draco —reprochó la recién llegada, echándole un vistazo desagradable a Astoria, quien se limitó a mostrar una expresión ilegible—. Sólo vengo a desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo. ¿Estabas trabajando este día? ¡Por favor!

El rubio levantó una ceja de manera escéptica mientras se ponía de pie. Ahora entendía por qué Astoria se comportaba de aquella manera. Siendo Pansy Parkinson la ex novia que alegaba sin discreción alguna que la elección para matrimonio de Draco no pudo ser peor que ésa, era natural que ellas no se agradaran en lo más mínimo. Y aun así era cómico ver que en cada reunión, ambas se sonreían y fingían llevarse bien.

—Ya no — respondió con burla, acercándose a su amiga del colegio. Astoria giró los ojos y dio media vuelta, seguramente usando de pretexto cualquier cosa para alejarse de la habitación. Confiaba en su esposo, nunca temía que Pansy intentara arrebatárselo, pero definitivamente no le era agradable presenciar una muestra de cariño entre ellos. Draco espero a que estuvieran a solas para aceptar el abrazo que Pansy le extendía por motivo del Año Nuevo. No obstante, cuando ella se separó, sus ojos le indicaron que no era una visita meramente social.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos amigos. Draco desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa, dejando ver algunas finas y masculinas líneas de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Pansy caminó por la habitación y se sentó sobre el escritorio de madera, cruzando sus piernas. El vestido que portaba mostró un pequeño pedazo de su piel mientras le guiñaba el ojo al rubio.

—Déjate de juegos y habla de una maldita vez, Pansy —exclamó, irritado.

Ella fingió un puchero y rió tan fuertemente que resonó por toda la pieza mientras hundía sus manos en un discreto bolsillo, hurgando su interior para finalmente sacar un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado. Con parsimonia, ella alisó el papel que extendió hacía Draco, agitándolo en su mano al ver que éste no parecía tener ganas de tomarlo.

—Vamos, querido, es algo que nos concierne a ambos.

Draco resopló mientras tomaba el pergamino. Bajó su mirada desde la morena hasta las letras formales del Ministerio y leyó lo que era una clara notificación. Pansy, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de Ley Mágica, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Veo que sigues teniendo tus contactos, aún con Kingsley Shacklebolt como Ministro de Magia.

—Ser una sangre pura y pertenecer a la familia Parkinson, ciertamente tiene sus ventajas —comentó con tanta arrogancia que Draco llegó inclusive a pensar que aquello era estúpido, aunque tuvo el sabio placer de dejarlo sólo para sí mismo—. Ve el nombre que está en la antepenúltima línea.

—Madley Laura —leyó el rubio, sin reconocerle. Al parecer, la mujer se percató de su duda, pues negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Fue de Hufflepuff, tres años debajo de nosotros —Al pronunciar cada palabra, ella mostraba una expresión de desagradado—. Como puedes ver, acababa de ser asignada al departamento que Malcom Baddock tuvo que dejar. A propósito de él, ¿ya superó su fiebre de Dragón?

—Casi suena como si te importara de verdad, pero sigue practicando un poco más —respondió fastidiado, mas Pansy no parecía ofendida sino más bien interesada. Ella bajó del escritorio hasta colocar sus pies en el suelo y se acomodó el cabello de por sí ya pulcramente arreglado.

—Era necesario que lo supieras, ¿no crees?

Draco sonrió con ironía mientras arrojaba el pergamino al fuego de la chimenea. Lo observó consumirse durante unos largos segundos donde se instaló un silencio tenso. Escuchó a Pansy bufar e imaginó su expresión de pocos amigos con el que podría asustar al mismísimo Voldemort.

—¡Mira Draco, tú sabes mejor que yo que…!

El ¡PLOC! que se escuchó en la habitación interrumpió lo que probablemente hubiera sido una fuerte discusión. Ambos magos giraron sus rostros para buscar al elfo doméstico, que era de donde provino ese sonido. Encontraron al elfo a unos metros de ellos apretando con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas y tamborileando sus pies. No miraba a nadie con sus enormes ojos claros.

—¡La ama Malfoy me envía, señor! —chilló el elfo rápidamente—. ¡La ama Malfoy me ordenó avisarle que un auror viene en camino a su estudio, señor!

Pansy desvió toda su atención hacía la chimenea, donde el pergamino ya era cenizas. Aliviada, miró a Draco, quien adquirió su semblante frío y le ordenó al elfo que se fuera. Malfoy cuidadosamente sirvió dos copas de vino, una para Pansy y otra para él, y se la ofreció mientras ella asentía, y al parecer, comprendía lo que en silencio Draco trataba de decirle. No en vano ellos habían sido pareja.

—No has perdido tu encanto a pesar de los años, Draco —susurró Pansy, relamiéndose los labios al tiempo que bebía un diminuto trago de vino. En cuestión de minutos, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta que alertaron a ambos.

—Adelante.

Terry Boot, auror que entró a la habitación acompañado de una sonriente Astoria, encontró a Draco y a Pansy sentados en los lados opuestos del escritorio. La morena bajó su copa y levantó su ceja, recordando de inmediato al muchachillo de Ravenclaw con el que había tenido que compartir clases en Hogwarts.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson —saludó, inclinando sutilmente la cabeza—. Buenas tardes. Feliz Año Nuevo.

—Oh —exclamó Pansy, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Y ahora de qué te acusan Draco?

Tanto Astoria como su esposo le dedicaron una mirada molesta a Parkinson, quien sólo se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una risilla. Ella giró el rostro una vez más hacía Terry y le guiñó el ojo de manera descarada.

—¿Aún no encuentran a Potter?

—Señor Malfoy —murmuró Terry, ignorando la morena—. Es un asunto oficial del departamento de Aurores. Necesito hablar a solas con usted —al expresar la última oración, miró fijamente a Pansy con una expresión que parecía gritarle «_No estoy para soportar tus caprichos de princesa, sólo largo». _

—¡Bien, de acuerdo! —murmuró ella de mala gana, incorporándose y mandándole a Malfoy un ruidoso beso que, para fortuna del rubio, sólo fue de distancia—. ¡Piensa lo que te dije del Año Nuevo, Draco! ¡No es saludable que trabajes tanto, arruinarás todo tu atractivo!

Pansy y Astoria se miraron unos minutos antes de dejar solos a los dos hombres. Terry, sin pedir permiso, tomó asiento donde anteriormente había estado Pansy y donde también ella había dejado su empalagoso perfume. Miró a Draco, quien deslizó por el escritorio una nueva copa de vino. Fue el slytherin el primero en romper el silencio.

—Pansy tiene razón. ¿Y ahora de qué me culpan?

—De nada, por ahora —susurró Terry con voz cansada, que hacía juego con su expresión—. Sólo vengo a preguntar por esto.

Terry sacó despacio varios frascos de color plateados, formándolos en una fila sobre el escritorio de Draco. El rubio los contó: cuando los frascos se habían vuelto cinco, Terry detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y clavó sus ojos en la mirada gris, que parecía estar entretenida recorriendo el elegante diseño.

—¿Los reconoces? —preguntó el auror sin más. Para su sorpresa, el sanador asintió.

—Por supuesto, son míos. O mejor dicho, eran… hace unos dos meses aproximadamente, se los di a Potter.

—¿Por qué razón? —cuestionó. Draco por su parte, estiró el brazo para tomar uno de los frascos, delineando la forma con sus dedos.

—Creo que tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, Boot. Hace dos meses, Potter regresó de una misión que le encargó el departamento de aurores. Lo mandaron directamente a San Mungo para atender algunas heridas que había recibido y yo fui quien le curó. Estos frascos contenían pociones para el dolor —Draco sonrió, cruzándose de brazos—. No era veneno, por si eso es lo que pensaban.

—No es eso lo que pensábamos, Malfoy —gruñó—. Estos frascos contienen recuerdos.

—¿Ahora me debe interesar lo que hacía Potter con estas cosas?

—Sí cuando todos son recuerdos que tienen que ver contigo. Momentos que han compartido por alguna que otra razón.

La expresión de Draco apenas cambió ante la revelación. No obstante, Terry notó cómo el rubio fruncía el ceño como si no entendiera por qué Harry había hecho justamente eso.

—¿Y…?

—¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué lo hizo?

—¿Tendría qué?

—¿Desde cuándo tú y Potter se sientan a beber?

Draco se sobó la frente.

—Aquello fue casualidad.

—¿De verdad lo fue?

—¿Tienes manera de demostrar lo contrario acaso, Boot?

—Malfoy, no te estoy acusando de nada…

—Parece que sí.

—…sólo quiero que entiendas que esto es sospechoso, dadas las circunstancias. Compréndelo.

Por supuesto que Draco lo entendía.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Dennis abrió en par las amarillentas cortinas que impedían a la luz solar entrar del todo. De inmediato la habitación se iluminó mostrando a su paso sólo muebles olvidados, una chimenea que recientemente había sido usada para calentar la pieza y también una gruesa capa de polvo que se había ido acumulando con el pasar de los días. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo había permanecido ahí y que nada más le había importado, ni siquiera su padre diciéndole que por favor, regresara a casa para pasar las Navidades. Colin, se repitió a si mismo, todo eso lo hacía por Colin.

De soslayo, encontró el cuerpo de Potter descansando finalmente en la cama. El _cruciatus_ que había arrojado contra él sin duda había aturdido al moreno durante más tiempo del que era permitido. No importaba nada, sólo quería hacerle sentir un poco del dolor que cargaba dentro de sí. Caminando se acercó a la orilla de la cama y con su varita desató las cuerdas que amarraban los tobillos y las muñecas de Harry. No tenía caso mantener a alguien atado cuando físicamente estaba tan cansado.

Dennis apretó sus labios y tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera ser descubierto. Al verse solo con el auror, aunque de antemano sabía eso, Creevey se inclinó sobre la cama y acercó su rostro al de Harry, despejando su frente de aquellos rebeldes cabellos azabaches. Jadeando sobre esa piel, Dennis miró con atención aquellos labios resecos aunque gruesos. Recordó aquella lejana tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor donde Colin había admitido que le parecían sensuales los labios de Harry, seguido de un intenso color que haría competencia a los colores de su casa. Fue cuando por primera Dennis se dio cuenta de que lo sentía su hermano mayor por Harry iba mucho más que una atracción carnal… _de verdad le amaba. _

Colin sólo quería saber qué se sentía ser mirado por Harry Potter, no como un chiquillo sino como un hombre. Suspirando, Dennis acortó la distancia que había entre su rostro y el del moreno, y tocó con sus labios los ajenos. Al inicio el beso que le dio a Harry fue incómodo; aún tenía un metálico sabor a sangre. Decidió sacar su lengua para humedecerlos antes de volver a succionar el inferior y abrirse sutilmente pasó al interior de su boca. Lo odiaba y precisamente por eso lo hacía. Porque deseaba cumplir todo lo que había soñado su hermano en vida. Sólo eso era lo que quería.

Al hundir su lengua, se topó con la de Potter y no dudó en rozar y juguetear con ella. Apoyándose mejor, colocó sus manos en ambos costados para seguir succionado el tibio y tranquilo aliento. Sólo cuando se separó y apretó su boca, se dio cuenta de que en realidad había despertado a Harry con su inusual muestra de contacto. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes no le reprochaban las acciones, ni siquiera parecía importarle que hubiese violado de esa manera su intimidad. Sólo lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad.

—¿Extrañas a Colin? —preguntó en un murmullo Harry, sin moverse, demasiado cansado y adolorido como para siquiera intentar mover un dedo.

—Cada maldito día —respondió, acariciándole el cabello negro—. Te veo y él está ahí, en ti. Lo imagino sonriendo como cada vez que te veía, cuando hablaba de ti por horas y no se aburría, y cómo también tuve la desgracia de darme cuenta de que cuando se masturbaba pensaba en ti —rió sin alegría y continuó—. ¿Te da asco que te bese quizá?

—No es eso…

—¿Te gusta entonces? —preguntó con burla.

—Tampoco.

No, no le gustaba. Tampoco era precisamente asco lo que sentía. Se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que deseaba Dennis de él y del dolor que traía consigo por la muerte de Colin. El beso no tenía nada que ver con fueran dos hombres. Sentiría exactamente ese peso en su pecho así fuera con la persona más inapropiada del mundo. Si Harry se dejaba besar por Dennis era porque ya había comprendido que el muchacho tampoco lo hacía por gusto, sino simplemente por serle fiel a sus principios: obtener una venganza para Colin. Y al parecer, cumplir lo que su hermano deseaba, como un beso, estaba incluido en la situación. Era también la única manera con la que Harry sentía que podía disculparse con los Creevey.

Dennis, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, tampoco notó las de Harry. Al ponerse de pie, miró todo el peso notorio que Potter había perdido a causa de aquellos agotadores días de secuestro. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado.

—No te tendremos atado más tiempo. A partir de ahora eres libre de vagar en la casa cuando quieras. Sin embargo, aún estás en nuestro poder. Ninguna chimenea está conectada a la red y toda el agua que puedas encontrar para beber reprimirá tu magia. Podrías intentar escapar atacando físicamente a alguno de nosotros pero de nada te serviría. La mansión está rodeada de varios hechizos de protección que te impedirían salir y aunque fuese así… —sonrió—, no sabes dónde estás y sería muy arriesgado cualquier movimiento. Es decir, un paso en falso y es probable que mueras.

Harry no se mostró sorprendido pues era lógico que hubiesen implementado todas aquellas estúpidas medidas. Sin embargo, una idea retorcida empezaba a formarse en su mente… quería ayudar a Dennis, ayudarle a superar la muerte de Colin y para lograr ello tendrían que salir de ahí juntos. De alguna manera logró juntar fuerza para sentarse en la cama, descubriendo que, efectivamente, ya no estaba atado.

—¿Me van a permitir vagar por la casa por el tiempo que piensan retenerme aquí?

—En realidad no lo sé, no es mi idea. Son órdenes de _él. _

_ Él._

—Sé que no me dirás quién es… pero al menos puedes decirme, ¿qué demonios quiere de mi ese sujeto?

—Todos tenemos motivos diferentes, creo que es algo que te habrás dado cuenta. Y no es que nos interese compartirlos con nadie más. Estamos aquí sólo para hacerte daño, lo que lleve a los otros a hacerlo en realidad no me interesa.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, decidiendo hacer esa pregunta que carcomía su mente desde hacía varios días.

—¿Cómo está mis amigos? ¿Ron, Hermione… Ginny? Ellos, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto que no está bien —declaró Dennis, quien sólo le miró con frialidad al ver la cara pasmada de Potter, los ojos verdes tan transparentes que podía leerse en ellos fácilmente las emociones y las ideas que en ese momento rondaban de forma acelerada por sus pensamientos—. Calma, nosotros no les hemos hecho nada, más que arrebatarte de su lado…. Lógicamente… ¡No están bien! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mal que deben estar sólo por saber que tú estás en manos de sujetos como yo?! ¡Preocupados, angustiados y con miedo! ¡Aterrados de que mueras! ¿Crees que tu desaparición pasaría por alto? ¡Eres igual de estúpido que Colin! Sólo vas y te arriesgas, te preocupas por todo menos por lo que debes. ¡Crees que los demás podrán resistir todo sólo porque tú lo haces! ¡¿Acaso sabes la impotencia que se siente permanecer y esperar… sólo esperar?! ¡Esperar a recibir la noticia de que has muerto!

Dennis levantó su mano y golpeó violentamente la mejilla de Harry, haciendo sangrar su labio inferior.

—Ustedes son unos estúpidos…

—Te equivocas, Dennis… —Harry jadeó, y escupió sobre la sábana toda la sangre a medida que se acumulaba en boca. Miró con atención la mancha rojiza y después sus manos repentinamente temblorosas. Recuerdos, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, algunos muy dolorosos que había dejado enterrados muy dentro de sí —. Te equivocas. Sé lo que significa… tú no eres el único que perdió seres amados en la guerra.

Acto seguido, Harry, cansado de escupir sangre, deslizó su brazo por sus labios para limpiarse de esa manera. Estaba irritado. Lo había conseguido, había hecho enfurecer a Harry aunque no servía de nada estando en sus míseras condiciones. Pero por un instante, Harry se permitió odiar a Dennis. Él también había visto muchísimas muertes ante sus ojos. _Sirius. _De gente muy importante para él. _Sirius. _De la única persona que volvió, durante un corto tiempo, a ser su verdadera familia…

_Sirius Black. Asesino. Muerto. Sirius también está muerto. Su padrino está muerto._

* * *

~∞•∞~

Encerrado una vez más en la biblioteca de _Malfoy Manor, _Draco caminó despacio entre los estantes donde reposaban todos aquellos libros que alguna vez habían sido tocados por él. Escuchaba sus pasos, el andar suave de sí mismo y su vacilante respiración.

El sanador se detuvo frente a uno de los estantes más alejados de la entrada y con cuidado jaló un libro de gruesa espesor y portada de color verde donde estaba tallada una S en color plata. No tenía nada de inusual. Con cuidado lo colocó entre sus brazos y lo abrió.

No era cualquier libro. Dentro las páginas estratégicamente cortadas formaban un espacio vacio en medio de éstas, donde cabía de manera perfecta una caja aterciopelada en tono borgoña. Con dos de sus dedos, extrajo cuidadosamente la caja antes de depositar el falso libro en su sitio. Al observarla, siguió su trayecto, caminando esta vez en dirección opuesta de la enorme habitación donde lucía un pensadero. Era algo que había quedado en la mansión y era posible que hubiese sido traído a ese lugar cuando los mortífagos se adueñaron de _Malfoy Manor. _Qué más daba. Lo único en lo que tenía interés ahora era en _los recuerdos. _

Despacio abrió la caja aterciopelada donde se ocultaba un frasco plateado. Con el mismo diseño que el que Terry le había enseñado horas antes, el mismo que tenían los recuerdos de Potter. Lo sacó y observó durante un rato antes de decidirse a vaciar su contenido en el pensadero.

Había nieve. Mucha nieve. Y así era como lo recordaba Draco antes de hundirse en sus recuerdos y poder revivirlos. _Blanco como la nieve._

_—_Escucha Malfoy, esto es ridículo…

Draco sintió cómo un gusto amargo se reunía en su garganta al verse a sí mismo de espaldas. Su yo del pasado veía con atención al hombre que estaba parado frente él: Harry Potter, que en ese momento hundía sus dedos en el alborotado cabello para despeinarse aún más.

—¿Ahora te resulta ridículo? —cuestionó el Draco del recuerdo con sorna—. Precisamente por eso lo hacemos, ¿no? Para evitar que piensen otras cosas.

—Creo que así parece más sospechoso, claro… —musitó acomodándose los lentes pero riendo—. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, Malfoy. Tú, yo… la nieve.

—Maldita sea, Potter, no me hagas pensar cosas asquerosas.

El gryffindor volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros, mirando la nieve que caía a su alrededor. Los pequeños copos se adherían a sus cuerpos envueltos en las fuertes y abrigadoras túnicas negras que les propiciaban el calor más adecuado en ese ambiente.

—Oh, ya ni siquiera puedo bromear, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Potter? Sabes mejor que nadie que los demás…

—Ya hice suficiente por los demás. ¿Tú no estás cansado de eso, Malfoy? De tener que escuchar que los demás han guiado tu vida. Yo incluso me arrepiento de algunas cosas…

—Te estás volviendo viejo, Potter.

—Es verdad —admitió, cerrando los ojos. Acto seguido caminó hacía Draco extendiendo un paquete. —Ten, tú debes tenerlo, no yo. Gracias por la última ayuda en San Mungo hace dos semanas. ¿Quién diría que por esa razón…?

—Admítelo, el universo conspira en nuestra contra.

Harry se rascó la nuca y sonrió.

—Yo no creo eso.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué crees que fue eso?

Los ojos verdes brillaron divertidos.

—Una segunda oportunidad, Malfoy… una nueva posibilidad.

Aquel día nevaba. Y así es como lo recordaría Draco. Blanco.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla:_

_Capítulo lleno de un montón de pistas. MUAJUAJAUA._

_Gracias a gata89, goanago, Violet Swty y Acantha-27 por los reviews! Besitos de a montones -3-_


	7. Nostalgia y pesadillas

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/EWE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 7. Nostalgia y pesadillas**

**_04 de enero del 2004_**

Cansado, con parsimonia deslizó la mano hacía su rostro pálido aunque con unas profundas ojeras, señal inequívoca de que, _otra vez, _había pasado demasiado de su tiempo buscando una cura que hasta ahora la magia no había sido capaz de encontrar. Pausó su silenciosa caminata y se dispuso a recargarse en la pared con los ojos cerrados, limitándose a escuchar los sonidos de los pasos de las demás personas que pasaban caminando a su lado. La cuarta planta usualmente era la más tranquila de San Mungo, quizá debido a que las crisis que emergían de sus pacientes eran menos frecuentes que las de cualquier otro lado. Apretó sus labios, reprimiendo así las inmensas ansias de maldecir a todo lo estuviera cerca de él. ¿Cómo había acabado en tan estúpida situación? Ah, sí… la culpa la tenía la loca de su tía que aún muerta seguía jodiendo a todos.

Reincorporándose, Draco Malfoy retomó su postura seria y digna no con una intención real de asumirla, sino como un simple hábito luego de años de tener esa expresión. Siguió caminando e ingresó a la sala 49, lugar donde permanecían todos aquellos que debían pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital San Mungo. Qué manera más educada de decir: «_Olvídalo, no tiene más esperanza». _

Al entrar a la sala, lo primero que Draco observó fue al matrimonio Longbottom. Ambos aurores que habían perdido la consciencia de sí mismos tras el cruel impacto de una maldición imperdonable. Acción en la, irónicamente, había participado una pequeña parte de su familia. _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Alice Longbottom pasó a su lado y le sonrió tiernamente, recordándole a Draco de manera inmediata a Neville. El muchachillo de Hogwarts, aquel que había matado a Nagini, era condenadamente parecido a su madre. Cada que Draco estaba ahí pensaba que el destino le estaba cobrando la factura de todas las veces que se había mofado de Neville en la época escolar. Aunque por aquel entonces, Draco sólo era un chiquillo estúpido.

Siguió caminando y encontró a Miriam Strout, otra sanadora, atendiendo a Gilderoy Lockhart, el sujeto que había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el segundo año. Draco levantó la ceja y negó pensando que después de todo, no es como si estar encerrado en San Mungo lo hubiera mejorado o cambiado: seguía repartiendo autógrafos. Finalmente, luego de unos pasos más, Malfoy llegó al sitio que había estado buscando desde que algunos minutos atrás, le hubieran informado quién estaba en San Mungo en horario de visita.

Sin ánimos, Draco observó la cama oculta detrás de unas cortinas blancas en las que se proyectaban dos sombras: una estaba recostada y la otra figura, femenina sin duda, parecía sostener entre sus manos un ramo de flores. Decidiéndose, tomó entre sus manos la tela del dosel para abrirlo e ingresar al pequeño espacio en el que estaban esas dos figuras; luego de asegurarse de que la privacidad, aunque escasa, había vuelto al cerrar las cortinas, Draco giró su cuerpo y enfrentó a la hermosa mujer que lo ignoraba mientras acomodaba una docena de rosas blancas en un florero.

—¿Quién te avisó de mi llegada, Draco? Creí que hoy tenías que ir al Ministerio—cuestionó Narcissa Malfoy, dama que ahora sostenía en sus manos una rosa y la acercaba a su rostro para olfatear su dulce aroma que, segundo a segundo, se impregnaba en las cortinas.

—Naturalmente una de las sanadoras que te vio pasar me lo dijo —respondió en un murmullo sin perder detalle del movimiento de las manos de su madre, mismas que habían plantado aquellas rosas blancas que ahora trasladaba hacía el florero.

—Sí —aceptó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—, imagino que era inevitable el que no lo hicieran.

Entre ellos se instaló un silencio sepulcral. Narcissa colocó el florero sobre la mesita que se ubicaba al lado de la cama, acomodando por última vez la apariencia de las rosas. Ella arrojó un tímido suspiro antes de mirar hacía la cama, acariciando con ternura los aún dorados y largos cabellos que se esparcían por la almohada. Poco después delineó las masculinas y atractivas facciones del hombre que, ajeno a las atenciones de la mujer, apenas parecía mover su cuerpo para respirar.

—Lo extrañó —musitó ella, negando con su cabeza—. Sé cómo debe de sonar, pero…

Draco observó al hombre, frunciendo el ceño cuando debajo de esa expresión tranquila y esas cicatrices en sus brazos, descubrió las facciones de Lucius Malfoy, su padre.

—No tienes que preocuparte por cosas así, madre… te he dicho que si llega a pasar algo importante, yo mismo te avisaré —al susurrar esas palabras, levantó la mirada hacía Narcissa que parecía estar perdiendo el sonrosado color de sus mejillas—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No es como si me estuviera descuidando, Draco… es sólo que ha pasado ya medio año.

En silencio, Draco miró una vez más a su padre; el gran Lucius Malfoy ahora estaba reducido a un ser humano de apariencia cada vez más vieja y seguiría perdiendo su vida si seguía así… si no se tomaba una pronta decisión. Inducido en un coma mágico, Draco siempre que lo miraba, recordaba tantas cosas, desde la relación que tenía con su padre cuando era niño hasta los últimos días que lo vio despierto, casi agonizante y pidiéndole, no, más bien ordenándole todo aquello.

—Fue la mejor opción que podíamos hacer en esos momentos, madre… pero…

—Lo sé —interrumpió ella, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente a su marido—. Él mismo me lo dijo muchas veces antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para tomar una decisión así, Draco? Es espantoso.

Pero Draco sabía que aquello iba más allá que todo eso. Gracias a las declaraciones de Weasley, Granger, pero principalmente la de Potter, la familia Malfoy fue indultada y no tuvo que parar en Azkaban gracias a la valiente actuación de Narcissa. Sin embargo, no era de sorprenderse que el Ministerio pusiera muchas dificultades para ellos. La primera y más grande de todas es que estarían vigilados en cualquier momento durante algunos años. A Lucius le prohibieron usar magia, destruyendo su varita de inmediato; también la enorme fortuna Malfoy se redujo considerablemente si bien no para dejarlos en la calle, sí lo suficiente para tener muchos problemas.

Incluso ahora Draco seguía preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para ser Sanador. Sus notas eran excelentes pero eso no bastaba cuando habías apuntado con la varita al director ahora muerto del colegio donde habías asistido. Tampoco causaba buena impresión apoyar a Voldemort aún si hubiese sido por temor y obligado. El Ministerio se había encargado de hacer que las cosas fueran jodidamente difíciles. Pero un día repentinamente, aceptaron que se dedicara a ser Sanador. La condición fue que permaneciera en San Mungo durante al menos diez años y siempre estaría vigilado por un auror. Suponiendo que los cabrones pudieron haberle impuesto cosas más severas, se limitó a enfrentar lo que en ese momento le resultaba mejor: aceptar el trato.

Draco había demostrado ser un excelente sanador y, pese al resentimiento inicial, logró ganarse el respecto de quienes pasaban siempre por San Mungo. Había sido condenadamente complicado, pero cada día se recordaba que la vida nunca lo había sido para con él, pese a que muchos creyeran lo contrario. Y lo logró.

Sin embargo, seis meses atrás había ocurrido algo tan imprevisto como indeseado.

Lucius había sido encontrando a las afueras de _Malfoy Manor_, lejos de las protecciones, malherido y muy debilitado. No sólo le habían aplicado una _cruciatus_, sino que además alguien se había molestado lo suficiente con él para arrancarle una gran parte de su magia. ¿Cómo? Nadie se explicaba semejante inhumanidad. Suficiente era ya para Lucius tener prohibido el uso de una varita como para arrebatarle también su magia.

El desconocido atacante, quien sea que fuese, al parecer antes ya había intentado algo así, pues la oficina de Aurores ya había puesto su mirada en él. Según Draco entendió después, aquel sujeto dejó rastros de prácticas donde intentaban arrebatarle la magia a los seres vivos que la poseyeran. Al inicio sólo fue en animales… Lucius Malfoy fue la primera desafortunada victima humana en caer bajo ese hechizo recientemente creado.

Al ingresarlo en San Mungo y luego de cuatros días sin respuestas favorables, no les quedó más remedio que ingresarlo en un coma mágico que, cuando menos, les daría tiempo para averiguar si podrían salvarlo. En esos días también, Potter había aparecido con más frecuencia en su vida, siéndole asignado el caso de Lucius.

Draco pensó que era una ironía que en los momentos en los que más desolado se encontraba, siempre era Potter quien aparecía en su vida para intentar rescatarlo.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Al abrir sus ojos en aquel medio día, Harry tuvo que permanecer más de cinco minutos mirando a la nada para comprender dónde estaba. ¿Qué día, qué fecha sería? No lo sabía pues el flujo del tiempo había dejado de avanzar para él hacía muchos lapsos. Había aprendido ya a calcular el horario gracias a la luz del mismo día pero no podía asegurar la hora exacta en la que se encontraba viviendo en su mundo irreal para él.

Bajó de la cama, sintiendo de inmediato el frío congelar sus pies. Aún era invierno por lo que la nieve seguía acumulándose alrededor, llegando de manera inmediata en forma de frío hasta su piel. Al caminar hacía el enorme ventanal, el moreno descubrió un manto blanco cubriendo todo alrededor de esa mansión.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era una mansión luego de unos días inspeccionándola. Los muebles olvidados, las ornamentadas y viejas habitaciones daban esa inevitable apariencia, además de que alrededor no parecía haber nada más. Si bien le dejaban caminar libremente por el lugar no le estaba permitido salir de ahí, aunque a las afueras Harry sólo viera nieve y muchos árboles ocultando a la misma mansión. Desde la habitación donde se encontraba, que al parecer estaba ubicada en lo que sería una tercera o cuarta planta, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada más que un desolado paisaje desconocido. Por enésima vez tuvo que preguntarse dónde estaba aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Caminando, sólo vestido con un pantalón deportivo, Harry sobó sus muñecas luego de haber permanecido el día anterior atado mientras volvían a lanzarle un _sectumsempra. _No hacía falta recordar la rabia que había visto en los ojos de Dennis mientras hacía eso. Harry pasó la mano por su rostro cansado para finalmente llegar a su cuello, sobándose. No podía creer que estuviera pasando por semejante situación cuando ni siquiera en la guerra había sido capturado ni torturado de esa manera… era, sencillamente, _estúpido. _

Abrió una puerta, donde ya había descubierto que se encontraba un cuarto baño donde podía ducharse a su maldita voluntad. Por primera vez en esas semanas volvía a tener un poco de privacidad al tener ese privilegio, por lo que no vaciló demasiado cuando encontró ese cuarto y decidió que, cuando menos, disfrutaría de esos escasos momentos de tranquilidad.

Con calma y aprovechando al máximo ese tiempo, abrió cada uno de los grifos de agua que rodeaban lo que parecía ser una diminuta piscina a la mitad de esa pieza. Cuando por primera vez había llegado a ese lugar, se sorprendió al descubrir el agua caliente y transparente que caía a borbotones de los grifos; fue cuando entendió que no era el único que usaba ese baño.

Luego de que el agua hubiese llenado la pequeña piscina de la que salía un cálido vapor, Harry aprovechó para desnudarse y sumergirse en ella. Se fijó en las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, algunas ya previamente obtenidas en la guerra, pero otras eran recientes, se podía ver en la tonalidad rosa que aún las acompañaba. Delineó una en particular que recorría el costado de su abdomen y se perdía en su pelvis. Al parecer, no importa cuánto díctamo aplicaran sobre ella, definitivamente esa quedaría alojada para siempre en su cuerpo.

Harry resopló, sintiendo todos sus músculos relajarse gracias al calor del agua. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus dedos delineaban aquella cicatriz y, de pronto, se sintió un adolescente cuando un pinchazo eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo y llegó hasta su entrepierna. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que tuvo un contacto sexual y supuso que era inevitable que su cuerpo le exigiera eso después de ese largo período de tensión y dolor. Jadeando, trató de imaginarse algo interesante para desahogarse rápidamente, pero lo cierto es que su mente no estaba para alguna retorcida fantasía de su etapa en la pubertad.

Dejó de estrujarse la mente y simplemente se dedicó a dejarse llevar. Vamos, seguro que nadie lo culparía y atacaría por hacerse una paja rápida en el baño. Jadeó con suavidad cuando hundió su mano en el agua y recargó adecuadamente espalda en la orilla, dejando caer hacía atrás su cabeza, entre abriendo los tibios labios gracias al vapor.

Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el largo de su miembro que iba adquiriendo firmeza hasta llegar al punto en el que tuvo que acudir por completo a su mano para satisfacerse. Su espalda de arqueó de manera sensual mientras sentía el agua rodearlo, unirse a su intimidad mientras se masturbaba, recorriendo el largo de su miembro, tocando la punta, masajeándose a sí mismo para llegar a un ansiado clímax. Relamió sus labios, dejando escapar diminutos sollozos de ellos. Podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse y las venas de su falo palpitar en el caliente encuentro de su piel contra la palma de su mano. Sonrojado, Harry no pensaba que era de las pocas veces que dejaba su mente en blanco, no se detenía a analizar que, realmente, esa ausencia de fantasías se debía más a otra razón en la que aún no había caído en cuenta.

Sólo cuando sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla, cuando el glande hinchado no podía resistir más estimulación, fue cuando Harry explotó en un sollozo ahogado, gimiendo en voz baja del jodido placer que le estaba provocando una simple masturbación apresurada en un lugar donde lo tenían secuestrado. Merlín, esta vez de verdad que había caído muy bajo, pero, maldita sea, era un hombre con necesidades. _Hasta él_ las tenía.

Agitado, abrió los ojos en una borrosa visión debido a la intensidad del placer y sólo hasta ese momento pudo reflexionar que definitivamente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en ese lugar. Y aquello era terriblemente frustrante para él.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

—Señor Weasley, ¿es cierto que usted es el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de Harry Potter? Algunos rumores dicen que inclusive lo ha planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Eres un traidor, Ronald Weasley! ¡Mataste a Harry Potter!

—¿Es verdad que su motivación fueron los celos? ¡Se afirma que su esposa y Harry Potter tenían una relación oculta!

Ron apretó los puños de sus manos, maldiciendo la jodida hora en la que los reporteros del Profeta habían decidido acampar a las afueras del Ministerio, sólo por lograr una nota que no beneficiaría a nadie y tampoco en realidad ayudaría a que encontraran a Harry más deprisa; no obstante, como bien pudo recordarle Hermione, no era un asunto que se mantendría en silencio y ignorante a la vista de todos. Y justo como lo estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante, todos parecían regodearse de sus problemas.

De alguna manera Ron logró controlar sus impulsos y siguió subiendo los escalones en silencio hasta que a los mismos reporteros les fue imposible seguir avanzando, aunque el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que si les hubiera sido posible, no les importaría arrojar un _bombarda_ con tal de obtener una nota. Incluso miró a su alrededor por si no había un escarabajo parecido a Rita Skeeter que estuviera revoloteando por ahí en su búsqueda de información. Al no hallar nada más que unas miradas desaprobatorias que le lanzaban otros miembros del Ministerio, Ron siguió caminando al cuartel de Aurores donde, una vez más, le habían citado. ¡Si hasta parecía que iba más ahí que cuando estaba trabajando! Aquello no era del todo cierto, claro, pero prefería maldecir al propio inepto departamento al que estaba visitando en esos momentos.

Murmurando unas cuantas palabras altisonantes, Ron se encaminó hacía el ascensor que en ese instante abría sus puertas. El momento no pudo haber sido peor: dentro, Draco Malfoy esperaba al parecer también ir hacía algún lado. Si hubiera podido, el pelirrojo esperaría otro ascensor pero lo cierto es que tenía prisa, y con lo paranoico que andaba Terry últimamente era mejor no arriesgarse a que lo mandara a Azkaban por llegar dos minutos tarde a la cita. Así que, sí, al parecer tendría que soportar la cara arrogante de Malfoy mientras llegaban a sus respectivos destinos.

—Vamos Weasley, sube si vas a hacerlo. —Si bien Malfoy no lo dijo en ningún tono en particular, parecía ansioso, como si también tuviera demasiada prisa por llegar a un lugar. Ron sabía que por motivos de seguridad, Draco debía llevar su varita a revisión cada cierto tiempo, además de someterse a algunas pruebas que le hacían para comprobar si seguía siendo competente en su trabajo. Ante lo último, no pudo evitar gruñir… ¡De acuerdo! Malfoy le molestaba peor que un grano en el culo, pero eso no significaba que fuera un incompetente.

Aunque, claro, aún recordaba haber puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Hermione le había mostrado las indicaciones que le habían dado por motivos de salud, firmada por Malfoy. ¡¿Y qué si era sanador?! ¡¿Y qué si estaba capacitado?! Sin embargo, su opinión tuvo que cambiar cuando ella mejoró y tuvo la suficiente fuerza para estar a punto de golpearlo con un libro, diciéndole que no fuese infantil y que, por favor, superara aquellas peleas de Hogwarts. En realidad no había cambiado muchas cosas: detestaba la persona que era Malfoy, pero ahora lo respetaba como sanador.

—Malfoy… —murmuró Ron, sin saber por qué había hecho, tan bien que la había pasado ignorándose mutuamente. La voz femenina anunció el piso donde Ron se bajaba, y caminó, aunque antes de salir, se animó a volver a hablar—. Sigo creyendo que tramas algo… pero te agradezco la ayuda con Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada mientras se cerraban las puertas y Ron agradeció que así fuera. Ni él tenía humor suficiente para tener una plática por más de cuarenta y cinco segundos con Malfoy. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y siguió andando, donde sabía que Terry le esperaría y seguramente le reclamaría algo nuevo, algo que quizá había omitido y que ahora nuevamente lo declaraba como culpable.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que en cuanto llegara, Terry se acercara a él con una firme determinación que parecía hacía mucho haber olvidado que tenía, entregándole una clase de documentación.

—Weasley, necesitamos tu ayuda —exclamó seriamente.

—Creí que había sido removido del caso —ironizó sin poder contenerse.

—Sigues estando fuera, pero esto puede no tener o tener relación absoluta con lo que ha ocurrido con Potter.

—¿A qué te refieres, Terry? —cuestionó, mirando por vez primera los papeles que descansaban en sus manos.

—¿Recuerdas el caso de Lucius Malfoy?

Cómo olvidarlo, les había dado muchos problemas a la oficina porque, aunque estaba en su deber ayudar a cualquier persona, muchos se rehusaban a tenderle la mano una vez más a un Mortífago.

—Por supuesto —susurró, revisando las letras descuidadas de los pergaminos—, Harry fue el único que aceptó tomar el caso para investigarlo. Sino mal recuerdo, antes de que pudiera tomar una declaración, Lucius tuvo que ser inducido a un coma mágico.

—Así es —asintió Terry, frunciendo el ceño—. Y ahora mismo, su hijo Draco está siendo interrogado por Lisa para saber más acerca de ello y…

—¡Espera, espera…! —interrumpió Ron, ¿así que por eso se había encontrado a Malfoy?—. No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con el secuestro de Harry. ¡Es ridículo que se intenten vengar de Harry por ayudar a los Malfoy!

Terry mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que era inevitable transmitir esa información. Resopló, desviando su mirada hacía otro lado.

—No creemos que sea una venganza por el caso Malfoy… creemos que eso fue sólo un distractor.

—¿Distractor?

—El hechizo que aplicaron sobre Lucius Malfoy ya había sido detectado antes, poniéndolo a prueba en…

—…en animales. Sí, recuerdo eso, estuvimos investigándolo durante meses. ¡¿Qué más?!

—Potter ha sido durante todo este tiempo el verdadero objetivo. Lucius fue una prueba más de esa maldición. Creemos que quizá a Potter quieran, no matarlo, sino arrebatarle su magia, y que Lucius no fue una victima cualquiera, sino un señuelo para atraer a Harry….

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Dennis miró con atención el agua, esperando a que está alcanzara la temperatura adecuada antes de decidirse colocar los ingredientes dentro de ésta. Removió con suavidad, desviando apenas su atención hacía el hombre que, aún con el cabello húmedo, ingresaba a la perdida cocina de la mansión.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Dennis, mirándolo sólo unos instantes de soslayo—. ¿Tienes hambre? Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más, la comida aún no está lista. Por cierto, no deberías estar descalzo, ¿te has dado cuenta de las condiciones del lugar? No es precisamente un sitio de lo más limpio.

Harry se preguntó cómo Dennis había logrado murmurar tantas palabras y reproches en una sola oración. Encogiéndose de hombros, vestido con la ropa que habían dejado en su habitación, arrastró una silla que estaba en la mesa más cercana y se sentó en ella, mirando a Dennis cocinar.

—¿En qué momento me desmayé? —preguntó con la garganta reseca.

—Luego de haber perdido casi toda la sangre. En realidad me sorprende que no lo hubieras hecho antes. ¿Te quedaron cicatrices?

—Una —explicó, mirando con repentino interés la mesa.

—Maldita sea —susurró Dennis, probado algo que también sin duda estaba preparando—. Se supone que no deben quedarte marcas.

—No creo que se note demasiado entre todas las demás —respondió con sorna.

Esta vez Dennis sí giró el rostro para encararlo, dedicándole una venenosa mirada, caminando hacía Harry, quien instantáneamente sintió la amenaza de su cercanía. Irritado, Potter se levantó de la silla, tirándola en el proceso, dispuesto a enfrentar a Dennis. ¡Ya basta! Ya no soportaría más a ese jodido niño, y así tuviera que sacarlo a punta de patadas de ese lugar, lo haría. Claro que ese hubiese sido un plan perfecto si mientras lo formulaba en su cabeza, Dennis no hubiera sonreído y levantando de inmediato su varita.

—_¡Inmovilus!_

Demonios. Ni siquiera le dejaban recuperar sus fuerzas para actuar con más rapidez. Sin embargo, lo que más le irritaba a Harry era haber caído bajo ese estúpido hechizo que Hermione había usado en su segundo año.

Completamente inmovilizado pero consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta que Dennis extrajo una pequeña navaja de algún lugar de la cocina. Se acercó lo suficientemente a él para rodearle el cuello con un brazo y acercarse a su rostro, lamiéndole los labios. La suavidad de los labios de Dennis era un tacto al que, tristemente, Harry comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Sintió el filo de la navaja cerca de su estómago, ascendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar su cuello, donde se hundió sin lastimarlo. Dennis se separó, miró a Harry y frunciendo el ceño alejó la navaja para señalarle directamente.

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Harry. Recuerda que aunque yo deba dañarte físicamente, no es lo peor que pueda ocurrirte en este lugar. _Finite._

Alejándose y actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido en realidad, Dennis continuó preparando la comida con tranquilidad. Al verse liberado del hechizo, Harry acarició su cuello, ahí donde había estado la navaja y un escalofrío le recorrió, recordando sin querer que la muerte de Dooby había sido con un objeto similar.

—Los próximos días —murmuró Dennis en voz baja cuando el silencio entre ellos se había extendido demasiado—, ya no seré yo el que esté aquí, al menos por un tiempo. Sería sospechoso sino fuera de otra manera.

—¿Quién vendrá?

—Probablemente quien ha planeado todo esto. No estoy seguro. Sólo… sólo deberías cuidarte, Harry.

—¿Acaso tengo la opción de hacerlo?

—¿No estás asustado?

—¿De alguien que no conozco y no sé de lo que es capaz?

Dennis sonrió.

—Precisamente por eso, yo estaría aterrado.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

_**Divagaciones de la autora:**_

**_Escritora loca, ¿por qué me haces odiarte y eliminar a mis sospechosos?_**

_Porque soy una fastidiosa de primera. ¡Jajajajajajaja! Me encanta que las sospechas y las teorías de todos vacilen con cada nuevo episodio, aunque no crean, en este doy para un montón de teorías conspiratorias sobre los posibles implicados. _

_**¿Qué pasó en este capítulo?**_

_A decir verdad, éste fue uno de los capítulos más dificiles de redactar. Anteriormente ya había tenido este problema: la cosa es que si daba demasiada información, arruinaría la gracia de la historia en sí, pero si daba poca, no avanzaría absolutamente nada la trama. De hecho, tuve que escribirlo varias veces y "deshacer" y "eliminar" varias escenas. Una de ellas fue la de Harry masturbandose, ya que la idea original se guiaba hacía otra forma pero no podía permitir eso, no aún._

_**Entonces... ¿habrá más acción?**_

_¡Sí! Maldita sea, sí xD. Finalmente en los siguientes dos capítulos empezaremos a descubrir quien es el principal villano. Pero, lectores queridos, ¡les recuerdo que en esta historia no todo es lo que parece!_

_Jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews a __**susigabi, violet stwy, Acantha-27, Guest, gata89, y Kmy Kusanagi!**__ ¡BESOS!_


	8. Desesperanza

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/EWE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 8. Desesperanza**

**_08 de Enero del 2004_**

Recargado sobre el lavabo, sólo podía escuchar los sonidos de su propio cuerpo al devolver el estómago. Aferrándose con fuerza, Harry sentía el correr de un sudor frío por cada parte de su piel que le hacía temblar y jadear de dolor. El desagradable sabor en su boca sólo parecía incitarlo más a seguir vomitando aunque su estómago se encontraba ya vacio de cualquier alimento. Despacio, Harry intentó incorporarse, limpiándose la boca con su brazo izquierdo, pero sus piernas que no dejaban de temblar, no estaban dispuestas a cooperar con sus órdenes mentales.

El borroso y triste reflejo que el espejo le devolvió le provocó una intensa migraña que desde hacía dos días parecía estar dispuesto a joderle. La marca roja que cruzaba por su espalda, producto de un fuerte golpe aún hería su orgullo, le humillaba. No podía creer que Dennis, ese gryffindor inocente, fuera quien estaba aplicando aquello en él, a modo de despedida.

«_Hoy es nuestro último día. No nos veremos durante un tiempo»_ había susurrado en su oído el castaño, sujetando la barbilla de Potter mientras con su varita recorría la espalda moreno, propiciando descargas eléctricas que lastimaban su cuerpo como miles de agujas enterrándose en él. «_Tendrás que recordarnos a Colin y a mi hasta que nos reencontremos»_

Y mientras decía esas palabras, lamía el lóbulo de Harry, quien fruncía el ceño y maldecía por el dolor y la rabia de estar impotente y hechizado por un maldito niño que era mucho menor que él. ¿Quién era el estúpido que había hecho aquella poción que suprimía su magia? Era mucho mejor que el cabrón de Snape, de eso no había duda. En sus años de auror, Harry no había escuchado algo así, entonces aquella pócima era de reciente invención. _Exclusivamente para él._

Temblando, Harry se arrojó agua al rostro y se enjuagó la boca, intentando que la desagradable sensación que aún tenía en el paladar desapareciera. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios resecos, además de que cada parte de su cuerpo parecía más débil que antes: claramente había perdido una parte de la fuerte constitución que lo acompañaba.

Sí, al inicio había creído que lo trataban bien. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Le daban alimentos, le arreglaron la visión y hasta dejaron que reposara más de lo necesario. Ahora comprendía aquella frase que le habían dicho _«Porque necesitamos arreglarte para destruirte», _y tenía que admitir que lo estaban haciendo bastante bien. Maldita sea, le dolían hasta los putos cabellos… además de que le aterraba verse tan frágil.

—¿Terminaste?

La voz que resonó en la habitación hizo que Harry maldijera por lo bajo. Giró apenas el rostro, sólo para alcanzar a ver a Dennis sentando en el suelo y jugueteando con la varita en sus manos. Sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviera disfrutando el espectáculo de ver cómo Harry se desmoronaba a pedazos. Tal vez porque realmente estaba gozando con aquello. ¿No al fin y al cabo estaba cumpliendo su ansiada venganza?

Dándose la vuelta, el moreno mordió sus labios y caminó hacía la puerta. Al ver su acción, Dennis bufó divertido mientras se ponía de pie y esperaba… sólo eso, esperaba a que las fuerzas físicas de Harry se desvanecieran porque bien sabía que el orgullo era lo único que estaba manteniendo de pie al auror. Esa impulsividad que nada ni nadie le quitaría porque por muy baja que fuera su situación Potter siempre sabría cómo salir de ella. ¿No inclusive había regresado de la muerte?

Aunque ellos no querían su muerte.

—Vete a la mierda, Dennis —farfulló cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del castaño. El chico rió al escuchar aquella declaración, abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto del baño, sujetando a Harry por un brazo, aunque Potter de inmediato gruñó y aventó la mano que pretendía ayudarlo.

—No seas orgulloso, te caerás en cualquier momento —dijo Dennis con calma, siguiendo por el amplio pasillo a un tambaleante Potter que se sostenía con una mano de la pared más cercana para no parar directo al suelo.

—¿No estás satisfecho con verme así? —gruñó Harry, maldiciéndose internamente por su pensamiento de que tenía que salvar a ese chico, por su puto complejo de héroe. Su estómago dolía de la sola idea, y entonces volvía a recordar el cuerpo muerto de Colin y la sensación, el _deber_ de ayudar a su hermano regresaba una vez más.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió descaradamente—. Pero te he dicho que esto no es solamente lo que va a ocurrir aquí, además de que...

La oración fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando el cansado cuerpo de Harry perdió más fuerzas, estando a punto de estrellarse en el suelo de no haber sido porque Dennis se movió rápidamente y logró sujetar a Harry, recargándolo en la pared.

Dennis, que era más alto que Harry pero menos fuerte, lo agarró por los costados para mirar si acaso se había desmayado, aunque lo único que consiguió ver fue la rabia y la vergüenza destellando a través de esos hermosos ojos verdes. Si bien Potter no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse en pie, la altura de su espíritu le era suficiente. Y sólo por un breve instante, Dennis se sintió avergonzado ante esa fiera y apasionada mirada que le hacía temblar y vibrar cada pequeño rincón de su ser.

Bajó la mirada, sintiendo la mayoría del peso del auror sobre él. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban tan cerca que le era inevitable escuchar el débil palpitar del corazón de Harry, la tibieza y humedad de su piel, su cálido aliento, la forma en la que su barbilla raspaba siempre que Dennis se acercaba un poco más. No supo en qué momento comenzó a prestarle atención a sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza los costados del moreno. Sus dedos tambalearon sobre esa piel, delineando los músculos y preguntándose por vez primera si aquello era lo que había visto su hermano mayor en _el-niño-que-vivió._

Dennis tragó salvia sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar. Para cuando se animó a enfrentar una vez más los ojos del auror, no pudo evitar delinear la clavícula, su cuello, sus labios gruesos que parecían exigir una deliciosa humedad y también esos ojos… _Merlín, debe ser pecado tener unos ojos tan expresivos._

No supo en qué momento sus manos levantaron un poco más el cuerpo de Harry y, aprovechándose de su dolor y cansancio, aprisionó ese voluptuoso cuerpo entre la pared y el suyo, comenzando a acariciarlo antes de que su boca se perdiera en esos labios que parecían gritarle que necesitaban ser devorados.

* * *

~∞•∞~

—Lucius Malfoy es un Mortífago indultado de Azkaban gracias principalmente a la participación que tuvo su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy. Se le retiró el uso de su varita después de la Segunda Mágica, siendo vigilado por un auror durante ciertos momentos. Cada tres meses tenía que acudir al Ministerio de Magia para comprobar que estuviera cumpliendo las condiciones impuestas. El 20 de junio del 2003, Malfoy fue hallado a las afueras de su mansión con heridas de gravedad. Trasladado de inmediato a San Mungo, recibió atención rápida por parte de los Sanadores, quienes en poco tiempo se percataron de que había recibido una maldición que parecía eliminar la magia de su cuerpo y por ende, acababa también con su vida. Después de cuatro días examinándolo, y con el fin de preservar su vida, fue inducido a un coma mágico que hasta ahora le ha permitido seguir existiendo.

»El auror Harry James Potter, fue asignado al caso el 21 de Junio del 2003, sin embargo, le fue imposible obtener información directa de Lucius Malfoy. Cabe aclarar que su hijo, Draco Malfoy, sanador de San Mungo, facilitó información valiosa para el caso: la maldición aplicada hasta entonces era desconocida, lo que indica que era de reciente creación, hecho confirmado por una investigación previa. Lo máximo que se pudo llegar a confirmar es que fue obra de un Mago Tenebroso de considerable fuerza. Hasta ese momento y hasta que no se pudieran hallar más movimientos, el caso fue cerrado.

»Se concluyó que la maldición fue aplicada en afán de venganza por la actuación de los Malfoy durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra. Sin embargo, gracias a recientes investigaciones, tenemos la teoría de que la persona que aplicó la maldición sobre Lucius Malfoy es también la persona que ha secuestrado a Harry Potter, con un objetivo claro: despojarlo de su magia.

»Un interrogatorio hecho a Draco Malfoy nos ayuda a confirmar esta posible teoría, diciendo que, efectivamente, parecería que el único… _estúpido_… que podría sentirse interesado en ayudar a los Malfoy sería Harry Potter.

El silencio se volvió incómodo en esa habitación mientras algunos desviaban sus miradas, otros se reacomodaban en sus asientos y los menos mantenían fija la mirada en Terry Boot.

—Sin embargo —susurró el Ravenclaw, cerrando el pergamino—, aunque toda esta información sea la oficial, no podemos hacer nada más. No tenemos nada. Pisas, rastros, amenazas. Nada. Quien sea que haya planeado esto, tiene más de un año haciéndolo y ha cerrado cualquier camino para los Aurores. Si continuamos la investigación y en un mes no hallamos nada más, se tendrá que cerrar el caso… y dar por hecho que Harry Potter ha muerto.

—¿Sólo así? —intervino otro auror—. ¿Y si lo están torturando?

—Es lo más probable… —admitió Terry en voz baja—. Pero estamos de pie ante un callejón sin salida. ¿A alguien se le ocurre otra idea?

Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio en donde nadie parecía estar dispuesto a abrir la boca.

—La Red… —susurró una voz entre las sombras. Todos los presentes giraron su rostro para ver la sorprendida expresión de Ronald Weasley, que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido callado, analizado cada hecho. Levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión desesperada—. ¡La Red Flu!

Todos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber a dónde específicamente era el lugar al que quería llegar Ron con aquello. El pelirrojo, al ver que nadie entendía, se puso de pie, azotando las manos en la mesa.

—¡La maldita Red Flu, Terry! ¡Durante mi interrogatorio dijiste que no había manera de que la información de la reunión que teníamos Harry en el Caldero Chorreante se filtrara por algún otro medio! ¡Sí existía una forma! ¡Si estaban interviniendo la Red Flu!

La respiración agitada de Ron irrumpió el silencio que se había formado. Algunos se miraron entre sí, pensado que aquello era una estupidez. Después, otros más miraron a Terry que también parecía estar pensado con velocidad. Todo era incomprensible hasta que Lisa Turpin se paró, salió de la habitación y le gritó al ayudante más cercano que encontró:

—¡Rápido! ¡Queremos los registros de cada nombre que ha pisado la Dirección de Red Flu!

Los murmullos y nervios no se hicieron esperar. Desde que Kingsley Shacklebolt era el Ministro de Magia, ciertamente habían disminuido considerablemente las razones para desconfiar de cada uno de sus trabajadores… pero eso no implicaba que no existieran los fallos. A los pocos minutos, el mismo muchacho asustado al que Lisa había atrapado, fue quien llegó con varios pergaminos enrollados que dejó sobre la mesa antes de ser expulsado de la oficina.

Sin poder ocultar su desesperación, Terry tomó un pergamino, leyéndolo. Frustrado, aventó el que tenía para tomar otro y así continuó por varios minutos hasta que halló el que tanto ansiaba.

—¡Aquí está! —gruñó, recargándolo en la mesa para leerlo mejor. Algunas cabezas se estiraron para poder ver lo que Terry leía en voz alta. —Desde el 2002, Baddock Malcom es el principal encargado del control de la Red Flu.

—Baddock Malcom, estudiante de Hogwarts, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin —leyó claramente Lisa, quien ya había encontrado los archivos del mencionado.

—Slytherin… —susurraron unas voces con claro desprecio. Terry, que seguía leyendo, frunció el ceño.

—El 10 de diciembre del 2003, sin embargo, fue retirado de su puesto por fiebre de Dragón.

—Eso es bastante oportuno… —se escuchó mascullar a alguien.

—Finalmente —continuó Terry—, el 29 de diciembre del 2003, se reasignó al departamento Madley Laura, también estudiante de Hogwarts, de la casa Hufflepuff.

—Eso da… cerca de 19 días de ausencia de vigilantes en la Red, justamente en la fecha en la que Potter fue secuestrado —murmuró Lisa—. ¡Eso no es posible! ¡La Red no puede estar sin vigilancia tanto tiempo! ¡En algún registro tiene que estar quién estuvo cuidado de manera no oficial la Red durante esos días!

—¡Maldita sea, no se queden sin hacer nada! ¡Revisen cada pergamino! —ordenó Terry ante un perturbado equipo de aurores que enseguida cumplieron la orden, leyendo y analizando cada pequeña letra trazada en las anotaciones; sin embargo, después de un largo rato llegaron al mismo camino de donde habían partido: de la nada. No existía ningún registro de quien estuviera en cuidando de la Red Flu durante los días que se tardó en asignar a alguien.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Ron, enfurecido—. ¡Alguien debió ver quién ingresó esos días a ese departamento! ¡No pudo pasar desapercibido!

—Claro, como en los últimos días del año todos están concentrados en trabajar…—ironizó alguien.

La mayoría sabía que aquella simple oración hubiera desencadenado una fuerte discusión que probablemente habría llegado hasta un duelo si en ese momento, interrumpiendo la agitación provocada entre el escuadrón, la puerta se abrió.

La mujer que entró sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era tan palpable que, de no haber ido porque tenía algo que compartir, definitivamente se hubiera largado de ahí.

—Morag… —reconoció al fin Lisa, haciendo que la tensión disminuyera.

—Tantos aurores y a ninguno se le ocurrió lanzar un hechizo silenciador —se lamentó burlonamente Morag MacDougal, la mujer que había entrado—. Deberían tener más cuidado en sus reuniones, ¿saben? Allá afuera todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que dicen.

—¿Qué pasa. MacDougal? —cuestionó Terry, sintiendo que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento—. No creo que sólo hayas venido a decirnos que nos callemos.

—Pues no, tienes razón, no viene sólo a eso.

—¿Entonces? —presionó un poco más Terry. La mujer, que parecía divertida con todo ese asunto, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—No van a encontrar ningún registro de quien cuidó la Red durante esos días, es cierto. Tengo el presentimiento… no, tengo la certeza de que fue planeado así, pero, les puedo decir quién está detrás de todo esto… —susurró y al ver que ahora todos le ponían atención, se irguió y continuó—. Fue Parkinson.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —cuestionó Lisa, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Conoces otra Parkinson? —ironizó Morag—. Sí, Pansy Parkinson, la que trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en la división de Registro de Animagos. Ésa Parkinson —recitó mecánicamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó fríamente Terry.

Mas antes de que la mujer pudiera dar una respuesta, Ron se adelantó lanzando improperios a todo el mundo, mirando con furia a Terry.

—¡Es una maldita serpiente! ¡Claro que es ella, Parkinson! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije, Terry! ¡El cabrón de Malfoy y Parkinson están detrás de todo esto!

—¡Weasley! —gritó Terry, tratando de contenerlo—. ¡Sabes que no podemos hacer ese tipo de acusaciones sin más! ¡Y ahora, cállate de una vez si no quieres que te saque de aquí! —Sin añadir más, Terry miró a Morag, pidiéndole que continuara su relato.

—Es simple la razón de por qué lo sé —respondió ella—. La vi entrar durante esas fechas a esa oficina. No tiene nada de sorprendente.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer esta declaración bajo _veritaserum? _—cuestionó Lisa. Morag asintió varias veces.

—No entiendo —Terry levantó la vista y la fijó en Morag—. ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto? ¿No estás ocultando algo más?

Morag frunció el ceño mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. El alegre tono de su voz se volvió repentinamente más seco.

—No creo que yo haya sido la única chica de la que Pansy se burló cuando éramos niñas.

Sí, todos tenían que admitirlo: era una razón bastante ridícula, pero no quedaba más que confiar en ella si con eso conseguían avanzar un poco más en la investigación. Terry resopló y miró a todo el escuadrón que lo acompañaba en esos momentos, decidiendo qué hacer.

—Que alguien traiga a Malcom Baddock, Pansy Parkinson y a Draco Malfoy. Todos serán sometidos a interrogatorios por posible secuestro.

Un murmullo se extendió por la habitación mientras varias cabezas asentían. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de ponerse en pie, Lisa levantó su ceja, dirigiéndose a su prometido.

—¿Por qué a Malfoy?

—Porque él fue quien atendió a Malcom Baddock cuando padeció fiebre de Dragón.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

—Te desmayaste.

Como un susurro lejano, Harry abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, percatándose que una vez más se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Se sentía más ligero, como si una parte del peso que tenía se hubiera evaporado, seguramente por el descanso obligado al que su cuerpo se sometió.

En aquel momento llegaron recuerdos de besos húmedos, caricias serpenteantes por su cuerpo y jadeos bajos que le obligaron a gruñir y girar su rostro para buscar al maldito de Dennis, que era quien había hecho todo eso. El castaño estaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama, mirando fijamente a Harry, quien al intentar moverse descubrió que una vez más todo su cuerpo estaba atado con un hechizo. Rechinaron sus dientes mientras la rabia se acumulaba en él.

—¿Y eso arruinó tus planes, Dennis? ¿No contabas con que me desmayara?

—En realidad yo estaba esperando que lo hicieras, Harry —aclaró sin moverse ni un ápice. —Lo último que recuerdas fue más un impulso inesperado —dijo, más para sí mismo que para el moreno, como si con esas palabras intentara convencerse a sí mismo.

Harry aguardó sin comprender del todo por qué estaba atado. Durante esos días había aprendido que Dennis lo hacía cuando pretendía lastimarlo o herirlo de gravedad, con esos ojos llenándose de frialdad. No obstante, en esos momentos Dennis no traía ni su varita ni algún otro objeto que pudiese causarle daño. Es más, por la postura del castaño y su mirada perdida, más bien parecía que estaba reflexionando profundamente sobre alguna cosa en específico.

«_Y ahora resulta que Colin no era tu único admirador» _se mofó cruelmente la vocecilla en la mente de Harry «_Esos besos no eran como los del inicio que parecían obligados… Dennis te besó y miró con deseo»._

Decidido a ignorar la racionalidad de sus pensamientos, Harry tensó sus músculos encontrando repentino interés en el techo. No supo por qué encontró algo de familiaridad en él. ¡Es un techo, maldita sea! Todas las casas tenían uno, como si de verdad algo así le pudiera traer recuerdos.

Probablemente Harry hubiera seguido el ridículo rumbo de sus divagaciones si no hubiera sido por el molesto chillido que resonó en la habitación, luego, un peso que hacía hundir la cama y para cuando Harry regresó la vista, encontró a Dennis gateando sobre la cama. Sí, era tan absurdo como insólito y por más que el moreno intentara moverse, era inútil. Pronto, la figura de Dennis estaba sobre la suya y el chico dejó caer suavemente su rostro sobre el de Harry, haciendo que sus alientos chocasen.

—¿Qué mierda haces…? —masculló Harry.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —contestó con sorna. Su cuerpo estaba a horcajadas sobre el auror y mientras más descendía, sus pieles comenzaron a rozarse. El estremecimiento que llegó a Dennis le hizo suspirar, ladeando el rostro para besar los tensos labios de Harry, que se negaban a participar en aquel acto. Dennis sonrió—. No deberías resistirse, resultara mucho peor.

La mirada de Harry que pronunciaba por sí misma un «_jódete», _no parecía amedrentar a Dennis sino que al contrario, parecía animarlo más a tocarle. El cuerpo del moreno se arqueó cuando sintió que una de sus tetillas era capturada por dos dedos tibios. Era vergonzoso, aquello era más que humillante… era casi como si efectivamente esta vez, Dennis estuviera dispuesto a romper a Harry de cualquier manera.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Lisa Turpin caminaba lentamente por _Godric's Hollow _mientras decidía cómo ponerse de pie frente al llamado y a la orden que había dado Terry. No era necesario que otros aurores buscaran a Malfoy o Baddock, pues ella sabía dónde encontrar a ambos. Apretando la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, tembló sutilmente mientras sonreía al recordar que siempre se le había hecho cómico, de un modo bastante absurdo realmente, que un Slytherin habitara en el _Godric's Hollow._

En un aterrador silencio que sólo era roto por el sonido de sus propios pasos, Lisa se posó frente a la casa que aspecto elegante que se erguía sobre aquel camino. Observó y la luz parpadeante de varias de sus ventanas le indicaba que, efectivamente, estaban en casa. Los tres suaves golpes que depositó en la puerta no tardaron demasiado en ser contestados. Escuchó pasos por la estancia hasta que la puerta fue abierta. Tal como ella esperaba, un hombre rubio fue quien lo hizo.

—Turpin… —exclamó Draco Malfoy, levantando una de sus cejas claras, examinando a la mujer antes de cederle el paso al interior cálido. En silencio, siguió al rubio a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación amplia ornamentada con elegancia. Ella giró el rostro para ver la figura de un hombre que, sentado en un sofá, había levantando la mirada para sonreírle educadamente y asentir con la cabeza. Ése era Malcom.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo al fin Lisa, moviéndose incómodamente.

—¿Acaso se molestaron que no estuvieras cuidándome? —preguntó Draco sin mirarla, regresando a la posición en la que estaba seguramente antes de que ella apareciera: sentado a un lado de Malcom, quien estaba pálido aunque mejorado.

—En realidad… —comenzó a decir. No es que ella no estuviera dispuesta a buscar a Harry, era que había estado acompañando a Malfoy ese último mes porque Malcom efectivamente, se había enfermado—. ¿Has hablado con Pansy Parkinson?

El sanador, que en ese momento le señalaba a Malcom una poción, guardó silencio antes de desviar su mirada gris hacía la auror. A Lisa no le costó mucho notar las dudas que emergían de esa mirada, mientras intentaba adivinar la razón de la pregunta.

—En Año Nuevo. Vino a visitarme y a anunciarme un viaje que haría.

—¿Un… un viaje? —tartamudeó ella, impresionada—. ¡¿A dónde se fue, Malfoy?!

—¿Qué demonios pasa, Turpin? —cuestionó el rubio, exasperado. La auror miró a su alrededor, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Draco, quien al ver que no le contestaba, apremió: —. ¡Turpin!

—Lo siento —exclamó ella, resoplando—. Tengo que llevarlos al Ministerio por ser posibles sospechosos del secuestro de Harry Potter.

—¿Y ahora por qué? —gruñó el rubio.

—¿Ambos? —Malcom, quien todo ese tiempo había permanecido al límite de la conversación, miró a las dos personas que estaban en su hogar—. ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Me temo que sólo podré responder esas cuestiones en el Ministerio.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Terry, furiosos, destrozó el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos, que le anunciaba que apenas unos días antes Pansy Parkinson había tomado un Traslador Internacional con destino a Italia. El por qué del viaje aún seguía investigándose y también ya se había mandado a un auror a buscarla. Recordó la vez que encontró a Parkinson en _Malfoy Manor. _¿Sería que por fin se estaban acercando más a la verdad? Por una maldita vez… ¿dejaría de armar ese rompecabezas a oscuras?

—Boot… Lisa ha llegado con Malfoy y Baddock.

Era hora de comprobar si era cierto.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Un milagro, oh mierda, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en algo así pero en ese puto instante era justo lo que necesitaba. Un milagro, cualquier estupidez, _algo_ que lo liberara de esa situación. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry deseó golpear a Dennis, que en ese momento se inclinaba sobre sus pectorales y devoraba con sus labios la tetilla izquierda de Harry. Eso, maldita sea, era llegar muy lejos.

Sin embargo, Harry por fin entendía la magnitud de su situación. Ahí, sólo era el maldito secuestrado, al que le podían hacer _cualquier_ porquería sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Inclusive Dennis era quien en ese momento, podía _abusar_ de cualquier debilidad de Harry. Y, demonios, no es que a Harry le gustara, es que era _humano._

—¡Oh, Salazar! Esto es asqueroso.

La voz fémina, la escandalosa risa que resonó en la habitación fue suficiente como el milagro que Potter había estado esperando. Aunque después de un tiempo él no sabría discernir si aquello fue un milagro o una maldición.

Dennis se separó violentamente del cuerpo de Harry, gruñendo cuando giró su rostro para observar a la elegante mujer que, riéndose, miraba la escena que estaba aconteciendo en la cama. Harry trató de mirar quién era la que había entrado pero el cuerpo de Dennis le impedía completar aquella acción.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Unos cuantos cambios de planes —exclamó, arrugando la nariz con asco—.Demonios, estúpido Gryffindor, ¡no hagas eso con una dama presente!

—Tú eres la que se metió aquí —masculló.

Dennis entrecerró los ojos y se quitó del cuerpo de Harry, dándole finalmente la visión que tanto había buscado y que no había esperado.

—¿Parkinson…?

La mujer sonrió con arrogancia y ladeó el rostro.

—Hola, Potter. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no crees?

Y una nueva estruendosa carcajada rompió el ambiente.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Buenooooo... lamento haberme tardado en la publicación de este capítulo. Generalmente publico uno por semana, con este me he tardado un poco más pero eso significa que... ¡El nuevo estará pronto! xD

Sobre este capítulo hay mucho que contar. Ningun personaje en esta trama es mencionado al azar. Cuando escojo a un personaje tiene la razón de ser.

A Morag la mencioné de pasada en el primer capítulo y fue ella la que le informó a Hermione del secuestro de Harry. Malcom está mencionado desde el segundo capítulo, yep, con fiebre de dragón y hace una de sus apariciones estelares por aqui.

En el capítulo cinco, Pansy en su visita con Draco ya mencionó a Madley Laura, quien fue la que se quedó con el puesto de Malcom... jum... qué cosas. XD

¿Alguna idea de a dónde se dirige este enredo? xD

¡Gracias por leer y los reviews a** Acantha-27, Violet stwy y Janeth Malfoy Black**!


	9. Realidad Encubierta

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 9. Realidad encubierta**

**_10 de enero del 2004_**

Preocupada, ella levantó la vista hacia la mujer que estaba sentada hasta el otro lado de la habitación, aparentemente ignorándola, pues toda su atención estaba volcada en la pequeña niña de apenas un año, a la que mecía de un lado a otro entre sus manos.

El único sonido que parecía romper el denso silencio en el que se había sumergido la habitación era la risa de la niña, Molly, la hija de Percy, y a quien Ginny parecía estar dispuesta a darle todo su corazón en su papel de tía. No obstante, y como Hermione había descubierto en los últimos quince minutos, la mujer pelirroja únicamente estaba atravesando por un fuerte y largo período de negación, que parecía ser la única cosa que evitaba que se derrumbara por completo.

—Ginny —intentó una vez más, con suavidad—. Por favor, necesitamos hablar. Hace días que no pronuncias palabra alguna… estamos preocupados.

Ginevra desapartó la mirada de su sobrina, la única que podía hacerla sonreír, y fijó sus ojos en los de Hermione, sin vacilar o tener la intención de reprocharle algo. Simplemente no había nada en su mirada, no estaba ese antiguo brillo que la caracterizaba, de modo que se limitó a esperar, como si eso no es lo que hubiera hecho siempre a lo largo de su vida.

—Lo de Harry es horrible, lo sé —inquirió Hermione, luego de admitir que las únicas pretensiones de su cuñada eran las de escucharla—, y entiendo perfectamente que estés preocupada pero… ¡Ginny! Entiende que él no nos querrá ver así. No, por ahora no podemos hacer nada pero estoy segura de que llegará algo y entonces cuando él vuelva podremos…

—No lo sabes —sentenció la voz de la pelirroja en un susurro apenas audible para Hermione, quien contuvo la respiración por miedo a que ello no le permitiera oír a Ginny. Rogó internamente porque a su sobrina no se le ocurriera que ése era el momento perfecto para ponerse a llorar, pese a que seguía siendo mecida—. No sabes si algún día Harry volverá. No sabes si está vivo…

—¡Ginny! ¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso?!

—Porque es la verdad, Hermione —recalcó, esta vez con un tono más severo, muy similar al de su propia madre—. Y… sinceramente, espero que Harry esté muerto.

—¡Ginevra! —gritó, poniéndose de pie sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña Molly, quien entrecerró sus ojos, percibiendo sin duda el tenso ambiente que se estaba formado.

—Prefiero pensar que Harry está muerto —sollozó la pelirroja, recargando su rostro en el de su sobrina—. De verdad que deseo eso antes de enterarme que a lo largo de este mes le han estado haciendo daño. Prefiero mil veces que esté con sus padres a que esté sufriendo, viviendo algo que no tenía derecho de vivir. ¡Porque no es justo, Hermione! Él ya no tenía que sufrir… ¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo que pasó durante la guerra?

Derrotada, la castaña mordió su labio inferior, mirando a cualquier otro lado. Ella también había considerado esa posibilidad, la que suplicaba por el bien de Harry. Se había imaginado muchas veces la feliz vida de su amigo, casándose con esa mujer, teniendo hijos, viéndolos crecer… todos esos ridículos pensamientos siempre habían sido dedicados para su amigo, porque lo merecía más que nadie. Pero era dolorosamente cruel admitir en voz alta que había cosas mucho peores que la muerte.

—Dijeron —continuó Ginny con voz temblorosa mientras unas gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas—, los aurores dijeron que el posible objetivo de los que lo capturaron era quitarle su magia. ¿Acaso… acaso crees que él será feliz con, Hermione? ¿De verdad crees eso? ¡No, no lo será! Y ni siquiera saben si podrá vivir después de eso… esos ineptos no saben nada. ¿Crees que no me duele decir que está muerto? No soporto más….

—No… —murmuró Hermione—, tienes razón, nada podrá ser igual. En cualquier clase de circunstancia esto que esta viviendo Harry no podrá ser dejado atrás fácilmente. Pero, Ginny, no debemos rendirnos.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con ojos fríos, como nunca pensó que podrían llegar a ser.

—Estoy cansada, Hermione. Quizá mañana pueda recuperar fuerzas y mentirme diciendo que todo estará bien pero, hoy no… hoy… estoy cansada.

En la mesa de la habitación descansaba una invitación… una idea de lo que podría haber sido la invitación de la boda de Harry Potter con Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Un auror tomó un pergamino, llenando sus pulmones de aire antes de comenzar la lectura que, Draco sabía, era importante si acaso quería salir de ahí. No le preocupaba nada de eso realmente, el cuartel, Azkaban, _Potter_… lo único que deseaba saber era si el estúpido cuartel de Aurores no había avisado de ello a su madre y a Astoria, que él estaba ahí. No quería inmiscuirlas en ese patético asunto.

—…de acuerdo a los interrogatorios efectuados, Baddock Malcom efectivamente ha estado enfermo. Por su parte, Madley Laura también fue asignada al departamento de la Red Flú, sin tener conexión previa a ellos. Se ha concluido que ninguno ha ayudado en el crimen investigado, sin embargo se sospecha que Baddock Malcom fue retirado a propósito del departamento. Aún se investigan los días previos a su enfermedad. Se procederá a continuación con el último interrogatorio.

»Malfoy Draco, sanador de San Mungo, presunto sospechoso del secuestro de Harry James Potter, ha aceptado someterse a un interrogatorio bajo _veritaserum_. El auror Terry Boot se encargará de los cuestionamientos mientras que Turpin Lisa fungirá como testigo. ¿Son estos datos los correctos?

En un silencio sepulcral tres cabezas asintieron. El auror hizo un pequeño ademan a modo de retirada mientras dejaba que un pergamino flotara al lado de una vuelapluma que se disponía a escribir cualquier palabra mencionada. Al salir, las tres personas que quedaron en esa habitación se removieron y miraron entre sí.

Draco Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa arrogante mientras llevaba a su boca el té humeante en el que habían vertido frente a sus ojos, varias gotas de _veritaserum_. Suficiente suero de la verdad para que Draco dijera cualquier vergonzoso y humillante secreto que quisieran escuchar. La bebida se deslizó por su paladar, causándole un efecto inmediato, más ligero. Sentía como si repentinamente cualquier peso cargado se había alejado de sus hombros, y aunque aquello no era más que un repentino estado de bienestar, sabía que era para permitir que cualquiera hurgara con facilidad en sus pensamientos y palabras. Terry y Lisa se miraron entre sí y antes de iniciar.

—¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

—Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Sabes cuál es el motivo por el que estás aquí?

—Es un interrogatorio porque al parecer piensan que soy el secuestrador del idiota de Potter.

Oh, bueno, algunas cosas ni siquiera el _veritaserum _podía cambiarlas. Terry negó con la cabeza y rogó que al menos estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Aclaró su garganta antes de poder continuar.

—Primero necesito saber qué clase de relación mantienes con Harry James Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño de inmediato por aquella mención. Era claro que no estaba dispuesto por voluntad propia a hablar de ello, pero los efectos de la pócima lo obligaban a hacerlo.

—Amigos… o algo así. Desde que él es auror y yo sanador, inevitablemente nos hemos encontrado en San Mungo mucho más de lo que solíamos hacerlo en la escuela. Por un mutuo acuerdo decidimos que debíamos aprender a tolerarnos. Hace seis meses, cuando mi padre fue atacado y Potter asignado a su caso, comenzamos a frecuentarnos más. Hasta ese momento nuestra relación había sido más educada que de amistad, pero después de ese suceso, nos convertimos en una especie de… amigos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se reunieron en más de una ocasión?

De mala gana e ignorando la monumental expresión de sorpresa de Lisa, Draco asintió.

—Sí, de vez en cuando. Nos reuníamos en un bar muggle o en _Godric's Hollow_. Procurábamos hacerlo con la mayor discreción posible.

—¿Por qué…? —susurró el auror.

—¿No es obvio? —cuestionó mordazmente—. A las personas no les gusta ver que ese tipo de contacto entre el _niño-que-vivió_ y el Mortífago. Los dos queríamos evitarnos problemas innecesarios sólo porque nos daba la maldita gana charlar entre nosotros.

Terry asintió, comprendiendo curiosamente aquello. A él mismo le había costado mucho trabajo entender la complicada relación que ellos mantenían cuando lo descubrió de manera inevitable durante esa investigación. Podría casi apostar que los del Profeta harían un escándalo mayor si alguna vez supieran eso.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué puede decirme de Baddock Malcom?

—Es mi paciente. Otro idiota que no se percató de lo que padecía hasta que fue expulsado del Ministerio. Como parte de mis obligaciones para con ellos, debo atender cualquier llamado en el que el Ministerio solicite mis servicios. Atender a Baddock fue impuesto por ellos.

—¿Había hablado con él anteriormente?

—Si eso implica hace más de siete años, sólo porque nos cruzamos al salir de la sala común de Slytherin, sí.

—¿Y qué me dice de Pansy Parkinson? ¿Cuál ha sido la relación que han mantenido en los últimos meses?

—Por supuesto ella es una amiga muy cercana, tanto de la familia como a un nivel personal. Nos encontramos de manera frecuente.

—¿Es verdad que habló con usted para informarle de un viaje que realizó en estos días?

—Así es. A Italia.

—¿Sabe el motivo?

—Lo desconozco, pero conociendo a Pansy, sólo sería para vacacionar.

—Señor Malfoy, según su conocimiento ¿Pansy Parkinson ha planeado el secuestro de Harry Potter?

Draco permaneció unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera luchando contra el impulso de responder aquello, aunque poco después, su boca se abrió por si sola, obligándose a contestar.

—No, ella no sería capaz de planear un secuestro.

Lisa le dirigió una mirada cautelosa antes de girar su rostro hacía Terry, quien parecía dudar seriamente de las palabras de Draco.

—De planearlo no, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué opinas de participar en él? ¿Parkinson participaría en el secuestro de Harry Potter?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Ella…

Sin embargo, Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de continuar su respuesta. El hombre que entró a la habitación, abriendo violentamente la puerta, obligó a los aurores a buscar su varita. Sin embargo, Ron Weasley no buscaba tener una violenta pelea con sus compañeros del escuadrón, no. Lo que él buscaba, maldito fuese quien se atrevería a impedírselo, era matar a Draco Malfoy con sus propias manos. Bastante tiempo había resistido con su rencor como para guardarlo más tiempo. Ron lo sabía, con un demonio, ¡si hasta lo había gritado! El cabrón de Malfoy era el único desgraciado que era capaz de arrebatarle todo a Harry. ¡Su amigo secuestrado, su familia destrozada y Ginny totalmente perdida! Y se cobraría con el rubio hasta la más minúscula cuenta que tenía con él dese niño.

Ignorando los reclamos de Terry y de Lisa, Ron se dirigió directamente hacía Draco, quien permanecía tranquilo, tan relajado y con una sonrisa en los labios, que eso sólo logró crispar aún más los nervios del Weasley. Furioso, Ron tomó la solapa de la túnica que Draco vestía y lo atrajo hacía él. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, sin actuar de ninguna manera.

—¡Weasley! —gritó el auror, señalando al pelirrojo con su varita.

—¡No, cállate, Terry! ¡Ya hubo una maldita vez en la que me pidieron que me detuviera, ahora no lo haré! ¡Es el que secuestró a Harry! —Las manos de Ron se ciñeron más en la ropa de Draco, dispuesto a escupirle en la cara si aquello llegaba a ser necesario. —¡Confiésalo, maldito sangre pura! ¡Dilo! ¡Es una venganza de tu parte! ¡Confiesa que eres tú quien secuestro a Harry por placer, por el deseo de lastimarlo! Lo eres, ¡¿verdad?!

Lisa, quien había estado a punto de separar a aquellos antiguos enemigos, fue detenida por el mismo Terry. Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su prometido que pasó desapercibida para él. Aunque el ravenclaw mantenía en alto en su varita, dispuesto a lanzar cualquier hechizo, permanecía agitado, esperando la respuesta al cuestionamiento agresivo de Weasley. Bajo el _veritaserum_ las probabilidades de que Draco respondiera aquello eran por supuesto muy elevadas.

—¡Responde! —apremió una vez más Ron.

Malfoy sonrió y levantó una ceja dorada, mostrando una expresión de desgano. Apretó sus labios sutilmente y pareció relajar su cuerpo. Sus ojos grises y fríos se fijaron duramente en los azules de Ron, a quien aquella expresión cargada de suficiencia parecía molestarle más de la cuenta. Lentamente, Draco levantó su mano y aventó las de Weasley, con esa expresión que gritaba que no debía tocarlo nadie que no fuera digno.

—No —respondió finalmente Draco. Lisa, desde su sorprendida posición, pudo ver perfectamente la sinceridad brillando en los ojos del sanador, y por otro lado el terror y la incredulidad reflejados en los de Ronald—. No —repitió más fuerte—. No sería ninguna venganza de mi parte. Jamás secuestraria por placer a Potter. ¿Me crees tan desgraciado, Weasley? Potter… aunque sea humillante admitirlo, él me salvó la vida.

Ron lo miró fijamente durante unos largos y tensos segundos de silencio.

—Miente… ¡Está mintiendo!

—¡Weasley, ya basta! ¡Está bajo _veritaserum!_

—¡Aun así miente! ¡Él es el culpable!

La risa amarga de Draco interrumpió la fuerte discusión.

—A este paso van a encontrar a Potter muerto.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Pansy Parkinson levantó su rostro del diario que estaba entre sus manos, sonriendo de lado al observar la mirada enfadada del muchacho que, ante ella, parecía estar dispuesto a matarla. La mujer buscó dentro de su rango de visión algún indicio de que Potter estuviera cerca de ahí, pero al ser Dennis el único que parecía estar peleando por entablar una conversación, Pansy dobló cuidadosamente el Profeta por la mitad antes de decir cualquier palabra.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó ella, notando cómo la expresión de Dennis se endurecía con facilidad. Pansy sonrió, recordando por qué era tan divertido molestar a los de Gryffindor: los idiotas no sabían cómo esconder sus sentimientos, mucho menos en su mirada.

—Quiero saber qué haces aquí, se supone que quien llegaría sería _él._

Pansy le dedicó una mirada cargada de desdén antes de encoger los hombros en una mueca que a simple vista era de desagrado.

—¿Por qué tendría que explicarle las razones a ti, que solamente eres un ayudante cualquiera en esto?

—¡No soy sólo eso!

—Cierto —concedió Pansy—. Eres también el que al parecer, quiere follarse a Potter.

Dennis levantó sus ojos y la mirada cargada de rabia que reflejaron estos no amedrentó a Parkinson, sino que al contrario, la hicieron reír animadamente. El hombre tragó saliva, sintiendo un pequeño calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Le daba igual la situación tan comprometida en la que lo había encontrado la mujer… lo que realmente le molestaba era darse cuenta de que había estado intentando intimar con Harry Potter, ya no como un deseo de venganza por Colin o como un simple capricho. Joder, aquello se había vuelto una enferma necesidad de poseer a Potter.

—No se supone que tú debas estar aquí, Parkinson —dijo al fin, cuando Dennis consiguió recuperar su voz—. Quien tenía que llegar debía ser _él… _y de cualquier manera, ¿cómo llegaste aquí sin levantar sospecha?

La mujer recargó la mejilla en su mano, mientras analizaba detenidamente el rostro de Dennis. Cuando lo habían escogido, ella pensó que era el candidato menos adecuado. ¡Era un Gryffindor! Seguramente se arrepentiría y ayudaría a Potter en cualquier momento, aunque como le habían dicho anteriormente… no era un chico malo, es cierto, pero era muy impulsivo…

—Estoy en Italia, por vacaciones —respondió—. Llegué aquí a través del mundo muggle para no dejar ningún rastro de magia.

—¿Y si te buscan en Italia? ¿Qué se supone que harás?

Pansy se acomodó el cabello negro detrás de su oreja y extendió una sonrisa en la que no había ningún rastro de amabilidad.

—No me preocupa eso. Alguien está en Italia que está dispuesto a hacerse pasar por mí en caso de que _algo_ surja.

—Entonces, ¿_él _ no va a venir? ¿Me quedaré aquí?

Parkinson lanzó al aire una carcajada estruendosa.

—¡Eso quisieras! No tendrás oportunidad de cortejar a Potter, ridículo. De hecho, ahora mismo tienes que lárgate, así que empieza a empacar.

—¿A dónde iré? —masculló.

—A Londres, por supuesto. A Sortilegios Weasley.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

—¡Ron, por favor, tranquilízate! —gritó Hermione, tratando inútilmente de que su esposo no destrozara la mesa más cercana—. ¡Cálmate y dime qué está ocurriendo!

—¡Es Malfoy, Hermione, es ese maldito de Malfoy! ¡Lo hizo otra vez!

—¡¿Pero qué hizo?!

—¡Se libró de ir directo a Azkaban… _otra vez_!

—¡Ron, ya basta! Deja en paz a Malfoy y…

El pelirrojo giró el rostro, mirando por vez primera a su esposa, desde que había llegado.

—¿Estás defendiéndolo? ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte, Hermione?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, caminando hacía Ron para cubrir con sus manos el rostro de su marido. La agitación que sentía era tan palpable, que un escalofrío la recorrió—. Quiero que entiendas que debes dejar de culpar Malfoy, porque aún si es culpable de todo esto, alterándote de esa manera, sólo vas a conseguir que otros duden de ti. Si Malfoy realmente es quien te parece el responsable, debemos encontrar la forma de conseguir pruebas que lo incriminen, ¿me entiendes? Pero si al buscar esas pruebas nos damos cuenta de que no es él, ¿qué vas a hacer Ron?

El hombre inhaló profundamente, buscando una manera de tratar de caer en esa racionalización a la que Hermione era tan adepta.

—¿Tú crees que Malfoy sea el responsable de todo, Hermione? ¿Me crees?

Ella vaciló. Deseaba apoyar a Ron como lo había hecho siempre, pero aquello se escaba límites de su coherencia.

—No crea que sea Malfoy… pero si quieres que busquemos pruebas, más allá de lo que hacen los aurores, te ayudaré Ron.

—¿Lo harías?

—Podría equivocarme…

«_…pero, cielos, espero no estar en lo incorrecto»_ suplicó la mujer en su interior. No es que creyera en Draco, era que conocía suficiente a los Malfoy para saber que ellos podían ser temibles si se lo proponían. Durante sus años de escuela, aún cuando el rubio sólo era un chiquillo mimado, eso no le quitaba que era astuto. Hermione sabía que Draco era muy listo… y quizá por ello, era inquietante pensar en la posibilidad de una venganza dirigida por él.

Por ello, cuando Hermione se aferró a los brazos de Ron, mientras éste parecía estar dispuesto a sentir que ella era el refugio que siempre ansiaba, ese calor que lo tranquilizaba y que tanto amaba, la mujer pensó para sí misma que debería hablar personalmente con Malfoy… y quizá hasta pedir su ayuda.

Después de todo, no importaba los métodos que utilizaran… ellos simplemente querían a Harry de vuelta.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Al mirar su reflejo en el espejo y deslizar la mano izquierda sobre su cuello, Harry descubrió unos hematomas en su piel que no habían sido producidos por golpes o tortura… era la marca que Dennis Creevey había hecho sobre él para demostrar que aquello de herirlo, iba más allá de unos simples golpes de los que se podría responder. Le costó trabajo admitir que esas personas realmente _ansiaban_ destrozarlo a pedazos aún si fuera de forma lenta y cruel.

Harry había tenido demasiado tiempo para reflexionar. Las heridas de su cuerpo estaban casi sanadas y sus energías habían vuelto, pero se sentía totalmente cansado anímicamente. Su mente había tratado de unir todos los cómo, sin llegar a uno que le convenciera totalmente de la razón por la que Dennis estaba ahora unido contra con Pansy Parkinson.

Parkinson. De por sí para Harry ya era difícil manejar a Dennis ahora lo sería más con la mujer morena, a quien recordaba por su especial capacidad para insultar a Hermione por ser una_asquerosa sangre sucia. _Y además, ¿por qué Parkinson? Que Harry recordara, no había nada más allá de las riñas de la escuela. ¡Es más, debería ser Harry el que planeara algo contra ella! ¿No había sido Pansy precisamente la que quería entregarlo a Voldemort? Después de aquella vez, el auror se había olvidado completamente de ella porque sencillamente no había tenido tiempo de acordarse de personas como ella.

«_Ah, pero si tuviste tiempo de forjar una amistad con Malfoy»_ se burló su mente. Segundos después, Harry parpadeó, intentando comprender porqué en momentos así se acordaba justamente de Draco y la extraña situación que los unía. Recordó la sonrisa presuntuosa del Slytherin, la manía que jugar con sus bebidas e incluso recordó la manera en la que lo vio completamente perdido cuando Lucius fue atacado. Harry sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. No debería estar pensado en el intento vago de amistad que tenía con el rubio, sino en el modo por el cuál podría salir de ahí. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, aunque Harry no sabía con certeza cuántos días en realidad pasaron desde aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante, del cual sólo tenía imágenes difusas y contradictorias a su vez.

—¡Potter! —Seguido de su nombre, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Harry desvió su mirada hacía la entrada del cuarto del baño, lugar de donde provenía la chillona voz de Pansy—. Tu amante quiere darte el beso de despedida porque no ha podido follarte para decirte adiós.

A pesar de desagradable humor de Pansy, Harry recordó que realmente Dennis se iría de ahí. ¿Parkinson era en realidad quien estaba organizando todo esto? Con una mueca de incredulidad y ciertamente de desdén, el auror pensó que ella no sería lo suficientemente hábil para hacer todo un espectáculo de semejante magnitud. ¿O quizá debería empezar a reconsiderar de lo que la slytherin era capaz?

Harry se miró una vez más y el espejo le devolvió un aspecto cansado y el cabello azabache un poco más largo. Las marcas seguirían ahí, recordándole constantemente que, al parecer, Harry ya no sería dueño de su propio cuerpo durante algún tiempo. Pese a esto, giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta del baño, saliendo directamente al corredor. De algún lugar de la casa se escucharon murmullos llenos que palabras que el moreno no comprendía en absoluto. Siguió su camino y bajó las escaleras, mirando a Pansy hablar con Dennis, quien asentía y movía sus labios en respuesta.

Fue gracias a esa visión, a ese discreto intercambio de información, lo que le dio indicios a Harry de que algo estaban planeando y definitivamente le afectaría en más de un sentido. Cuando pisó un chillante escalón de la escalera, ambas personas giraron sus rostros: la mujer esbozó una sonrisa mientras que Dennis se limitó a mirarlo intensamente con sus ojos claros, como si deseara grabar la figura de Harry, a quien no vería durante un tiempo.

—Sabía que te despedirías… —comentó Pansy—, eres demasiado Gryffindor, es decir, un idiota.

Harry no tuvo ganas de responder a esa palabrería que repentinamente sentía demasiado cierta como para ser agradable. Genial, lo único que le faltaba admitir era que de niño hubiera sido mejor haber sido enviado a Slytherin.

—¿Ahora no dices nada? —preguntó ella, levantando aquella ceja perfectamente delineada. Pansy giró su rostro para ver a Dennis en una mirada que el castaño pareció comprender de manera perfecta, pues movió el rostro en un gesto afirmativo. Harry, ignorando aquello, se concentró en el andar elegante de Pansy al dejarlos solos.

—Te vas… —afirmó Harry, después de un minuto.

Dennis apretó sus labios así como sus manos que se aferraron a la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Asintió.

—No lamento lo que he hecho, ni lo que haré —declaró.

—¿Acaso no es ir demasiado lejos por Colin?

—Ya no es sólo por Colin —susurró, evitando los ojos verdes de Harry—. En todo caso, si no lo hago yo, alguien más lo hará y _créeme_ los resultados serían peores para ti.

—Mierda, Dennis —masculló Harry—. Podrías simplemente abrir esta puta puerta y largarnos de aquí. No te culparé de esto, ni de nada sólo….

Harry no pudo completar su oración porque sintió que el muchacho, aquel niño que era menor que él por unos años pero más alto, levantaba su barbilla para depositar un beso en su boca… un beso _distinto. _Hasta ese momento, los besos de Dennis habían sido salvajes, dolorosos, asquerosos e inclusive se sentía el simple deseo carnal. Pero ese era un maldito beso de despedida, que sabía a soledad y a suplicas de perdón. Harry no respondió, no se dejó llevar. Aquel no era su sitio, ni Dennis una persona que le atrajera. ¡Era un hombre! ¡Tenía a Ginny, esperándole! Inapropiado, inmoral y ridículo. Sabía que si no respondía, Dennis se cansaría pronto de buscar en Harry a su hermano muerto. O, al menos, eso esperaba que fuera.

Maldiciendo en su interior, como Harry lo estaba haciendo, no escuchó la puerta de la entrada de la mansión abrirse. Tampoco escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a ellos, ya que las manos de Dennis se hundían en su cabello, casi rogándole que respondiera al beso.

No descubrió que quien había entrado a la mansión, tensó la boca, y sus manos, envueltas en guantes de piel de dragón, sacaron una varita oscura. Sólo cuando Harry se separó de Dennis a la fuerza, incapaz de resistir más ese contacto, giró su rostro al percatarse de esa presencia.

Tembló, confundido, impresionado, asustado. Aquello era un extraño momento de irrealidad. Un mal juego, una pésima broma de muy mal gusto. Dennis también giró su rostro y entrecerró los ojos al encontrar a quien miraba Harry. É_l._

—¿Se divierten? —fue lo que dijo el hombre, con su voz ronca y fría que era inconfundible. Por primera vez en su vida, aquella voz, aquel semblante, aquellos ojos son algo a lo que Harry no se sentía capaz de enfrentar. El dolor que cruzó en su pecho le recordó el desagradable sabor de la traición.

_Traición._

El recién llegado se fijó en el perturbado rostro de Harry Potter, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en reaccionar, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que sus manos temblaban de rabia y la mirada furiosa, sabía que solo contaba con segundos. Entonces miró los labios hinchados de Potter y la tensión de su cuerpo aumentó.

Dennis, sorprendido pero sin miedo, asintió.

—Me despedía —fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry gruñó y empujó a Dennis contra la pared violentamente. Maldito, maldito, era un hijo de puta. De alguna forma sintió las fuerzas regresando a su cuerpo, y se arrojó sin más al recién llegado, sin importarle si ese hombre tenía la varita en alto, dispuesto a atacarlo. Le importaba muy poco si en este puto instante le arrojaban una imperdonable… no se iría al infierno sin propinarle al menos un golpe que arruinara su _perfecta_ forma de ser.

Un instante. Eso era todo. Recordó todo, la rabia, la amistad, el cariño que no sabía que podría sentir, la camarería, la soledad que compartían… la traición de quien, por solo un instante, consideró que podría ser finalmente su amigo.

—¡Malfoy!

…y la imagen de la mano que había rechazado hacía tantos años apareció en su mente, antes de que su puño golpeara furiosamente aquella pálida piel.

* * *

**_~∞•∞~_**

**_La autora dice:_**

_¡Arriba, abajo y arrojen cajas, tomates y todo lo que puedan contra la escritora! _

_¿Ah, qué, cómo? ¡Muajauajauaja!_

_Ya, hablaré en serio. Cuando estaba redactando este capítulo, tuve contratiempos esta semana más que en cualquier otro tiempo, empezando por la Universidad y terminando hasta con la familia. Cuando llegaba a casa, estaba tan desganada y cansada que ni siquiera podía escribir decenteme. Actualmente estoy redactando una tesina y es un proceso cansado en más de un sentido. Afortundamente encontré espacio para este capítulo, importante en la trama. Espero poder para la siguiente semana volver a agarrar mi ritmo de escritura para avanzar una vez más a paso veloz._

_Nuevamente, y lamento muchísimo esto, me disculpo por la falta que contestación en los comentarios que siempre me han animan. Juro que los leo y me hacen sonreír, gracias por todos los que siguen esta historia taaaan enredada. Besos a todos. _


	10. Amargura

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias:**Slash/ Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE**

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Nota extra de hoy: No pongo las fechas sólo porque luzcan bien, jajajajaja. ¡De verdad que no! En este capítulo hay varios espacios de tiempos que ocurrieron antes y en la linea actual del fic. Espero que no cause ninguna confunsión. **

**~∞•∞~**

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

**Por:**

**PukitChan**

**Capítulo 10. Amargura**

******~∞•∞~**

_«¿Puedes tú distinguir entre la lluvia que cae y la soledad?»_

_—Sputnik, mi amor. Haruki Murakami._

**_20 de Septiembre del 2003_**

Había cambiado. Eso lo sabía de manera inconsciente desde hacía muchos años, pero ésta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba realmente a esa certeza. En verdad era muy curiosa la manera en la que el tiempo avanzaba. Aún ahora, Draco recordaba aquel fatídico 1998, donde la guerra llegó a su final aunque no se fueron consigo los problemas y la dura caminata que había sido salir adelante luego de juicios, condenas y miradas que lo castigaban por ser un Mortífago. Un pasado que no se fue del todo, ese pasado que casi aleja para siempre a su padre, Lucius, quien desde hacía algunos meses permanecía en San Mungo oscilando entre la vida y muerte. Ese terrible y doloroso pasado que también, irónicamente, lo fue acercando más y más a Harry Potter, hasta el punto en el que ya no había una pelea intermedia entre sus reuniones y las sonrisa llenas de cortesía se fueron haciendo más sinceras. Había cambiado y Draco lo sabía, aunque temía averiguar hasta qué punto lo había hecho. Quizá sería conveniente empezar a contar desde el hecho que ahora estaba sentado frente a la barra de un bar muggle, tomando una bebida cuyo nombre era difícil de pronunciar pero su sabor era exótico. Sonrió con ironía, al recordar que había sido Potter quien lo había convencido de probar esa bebida por primera vez. Potter, siempre tenía que estar en su vida ese maldito de Potter.

—Viniste.

Ésa única palabra, pronunciada con sorpresa, provocó que Draco volviera a sonreír mientras su dedo índice jugaba con el hielo que se balanceaba brillante en su bebida. El rubio giró su rostro, lo suficiente para captar la imagen del hombre despeinado que, cubierto por un ligero sweater verde, parecía estar debatiéndose entre la alegría y la confusión. Elegantemente, Draco levantó una ceja y fijó sus ojos grises en los esmeralda, que siempre eran demasiado transparentes pero que se ocultaban debajo de los cristales de esas horrendas gafas.

—Brillante deducción, Potter. Rowena Ravenclaw estaría encantada contigo —pronunció antes de girar a su original posición. Draco alcanzó a escuchar una risilla a sus espaldas y luego la ya común presencia de Potter a su lado, sentándose también mientras pedía una cerveza.

A diferencia de Harry, Draco vestía elegantemente. Si iría al mundo muggle, no iría desaliñado, por Merlín. Vestiría siempre lo mejor, realzando su atractiva apariencia, aunque eso le haría desentonar con aquel horrendo bar. De soslayo, observó cómo el moreno bebía de su cerveza, dejando que la nuez de su garganta subiera y bajara a un ritmo que podría parecer casi cómico. Para cuando bajó su bebida y se limpió la boca, Harry volvió su rostro hacía Draco y sonrió.

—Escuché que tú y Astoria van a celebrar una enorme y muy elegante fiesta por su segundo aniversario. ¿Estaré invitado? —cuestionó, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Por supuesto, Potter —afirmó, arrastrando una mueca irónica—. ¿No ves que eres el primero que aparece en la lista de invitados de honor de mi padre?

La sonrisa de los labios de Harry se desvaneció, dándole una sincera expresión de desconcierto. Incómodo, el moreno se rascó la nuca y jugó con sus cabellos desordenados antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo está Lucius?

Draco volvió su vista hacía su bebida. La yema de su dedo estaba helada y húmeda por tocar el hielo, y pese a que empezaba a sentir una extraña punción, no se permitía apartarse.

—En coma, por supuesto —murmuró—. Sabes, no tienes por qué preguntar por mi padre cada vez que nos encontramos, Potter. Si algo pasara, estoy seguro de que serías de los primeros en enterarse. Además, no es como si realmente te interesara el bienestar de Lucius Malfoy.

Desde mucho antes de que terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, Draco supo que aquello había sido un completo error. Disgustado, observó de soslayo la expresión de Harry: ahora era el moreno quien no lo estaba viendo pues su atención se concentró en algún punto de lo que estaba enfrente de él. Su seño estaba fruncido y mordisqueaba de manera ligera su labio inferior.

—Pot…

—Mira, Malfoy, ya sé que tu padre y yo nunca lograremos llevarnos bien, pero eso no me hace un asno insensible… yo sé muy bien lo que significan las ausencias. Sé que tú y Narcissa la están pasando mal.

Si la oración de Harry sorprendió de alguna manera a Draco, éste no lo expresó. Se limitó a levantar su dedo y acariciar la yema sonrojada de éste, esbozando una sonrisa cansada y fastidiadas, que apenas revelaban lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad.

—Es mi madre a quien más le ha afectado. A pesar de todo, ellos están enamorados. Su matrimonio nunca fue por conveniencia, aunque muchos piensen eso. Es lo que normalmente se piensa de los matrimonios de sangre pura. Guardar las apariencias. Yo, en cambio, me preocupo pero… cuando estábamos en medio de la guerra, con Voldemort en la mansión… me vi obligado a prepararme en caso de que alguno de ellos muriera en cualquier momento. Ah, quizá por esto es por lo que dicen que los de slytherin somos unos bastardos.

No se miraban, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que cada uno venía por separado, perdido en su propio mundo. Y tal vez así lo era, pero ambos habían descubierto en el otro una silenciosa comprensión que nadie más pudo ofrecerles. Tal vez eso se debía a que en esos años, ellos no tuvieron opciones: se limitaron a obedecer el papel que se les había asignado.

—Lo son —confirmó Harry, bebiendo un sorbo más—, pero no por esas razones.

—¿No? —preguntó Draco, imitando a su extraño acompañante al continuar bebiendo—. ¿Ahora eres un experto en slytherin? Dime Potter, ¿por qué, según tú, somos unos bastardos?

—Porque no se expresan —explicó el gryffindor, sonriendo con ternura—. Y eso es irritante. ¿Sabes por qué? —Miró a Malfoy, y al obtener una respuesta negativa de su parte, continuó—. Porque uno lo ve y piensa: «_¡Mierda! ¿Es qué no sienten nada? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fríos? ¿Cómo pueden resistir ver tanto sufrimiento y mantener esa cara llena de frialdad?» _—Harry agitó su cabeza y bufó—. Es desesperante, quisiera golpearlos para ver si acaso así reaccionaban… sin embargo, nunca imaginé que Narcissa fuera a mentirle al propio Voldemort con tal de salvar a su hijo, y tampoco pensé que Lucius Malfoy bajaría la cabeza y rogaría al Ministerio por el bienestar de su familia… así como fue impactante descubrir que el arrogante Draco Malfoy sería capaz de llorar y ser amigo de Myrtle…

El rubio lanzó un pequeño bufido, aunque siguió aferrado a su silencio, escuchando las divagaciones de Potter.

—Son unos bastardos porque saben controlar sus emociones… la mayoría… simplemente explotamos —concluyó.

—Interesante.

—¿Lo ves? —Harry sonrió y agitó su cabello—. ¡Es frustrante! Incluso ahora, no muestras alguna expresión. No puedo leerte, aunque nunca he sido bueno para eso. Leer es trabajo de Hermione.

—Estás diciendo que quieres leerme, Potter. ¿Te das cuenta?

Contra todo pronóstico, Harry se removió en su asiento y, nervioso, se rascó la mejilla.

—Sí, a veces me gustaría poder hacerlo.

_~∞•∞~_

* * *

**_10 de enero del 2004_**

Inclusive ahora, luego de tantos meses, Draco Malfoy seguía irritándole.

—¡Malfoy…!

El grito que fue arrancado de su garganta fue más ronco y furioso de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. El silencio que fue irrumpido por su propia respiración, el quejido de Dennis, el ligero y lejano grito de Pansy… pero el rubio, el maldito de Draco, que estaba inexpresivo y con la varita en alto, no hacía nada, absolutamente nada.

Como si se tratase de esa antigua rivalidad en la que uno no podía soportar la presencia del otro, Harry notó que todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. Cerrando el puño, no supo cómo corrió y levantó el brazo: sólo fue consciente de la helada piel que sus nudillos sintieron al estrellarse contra ella. La fuerza con la que emitió aquel golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para que el rubio se tambaleara y retrocediera unos pasos, tocándose el rostro afilado mientras el metálico sabor de la sangre ascendiendo. Harry enfocó su vista, maldiciendo todo, deseando por un instante haber dejado que Draco Malfoy se pudriera en alguna celda de Azkaban.

Vio cómo Malfoy se incorporaba y revisaba sus dedos que escurrían unas gotas de sangre, aunque, como siempre, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo o más bien satisfecho al comprobar que Potter había actuado tal y cómo se lo había previsto. Y eso volvió a irritar a Harry. Más allá de la sorpresa de saber que había sido Draco quien organizó aquel secuestro, lo que más odiaba Harry era ese puto rostro inexpresivo, tan calmado, tan arrogante… esos ojos grises tan fríos…

—_¡Crucio…!_

Un destello de color rojo brilló en la punta de la varita de Draco, que aún conservaba entre sus manos. Eso fue la última imagen fija que Harry alcanzó a ver antes de que, contra su voluntad, su cuerpo cayera bruscamente al duro y viejo piso. Aquella caída por sí sola rompió el brazo izquierdo de Harry, aunque apenas sintió eso comparado por la impactante fuerza con la que la imperdonable caía sobre él. Todo su cuerpo se contorsionó del dolor, sus facciones se deformaron, su visión se volvió borrosa y por un instante perdió por completo el sentido de sí mismo, de su existencia, de su ser mismo… y creyó que sería su fin. Hasta que así como había llegado, repentinamente el dolor desapareció. Sus músculos se relajaron y ello le permitió sentir cada parte de su cuerpo palpitando. En medio de un baño de sudor frío, Harry abrió los ojos, tratando de ver qué ocurría.

Draco no lo miraba pese a que su varita seguía apuntándolo. Su rostro níveo miraba fijamente los ojos castaños de Dennis, quien a su lado, tocaba el brazo de Draco, al parecer siendo él el responsable de que la tortura hubiese desaparecido. Harry abrió la boca al comprobar cómo Draco levantaba la mano y con la ayuda de su codo golpeó a Dennis, quien gimió sutilmente, inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —siseó Draco—. Veo que tu atracción a Potter te ha animado a hacer esta estupidez.

Antes de que Dennis tuviera tiempo de replicar, Pansy se acercó, poniéndose en cuclillas cerca de la cabeza de Harry, quien intentó verla a través de su bruma de confusión. La mujer sonreía mientras deslizaba de su varita para con la punta, mover los cabellos húmedos de Harry.

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Draco —afirmó Pansy, mirando a Dennis—. En cambio él… —suspiró y agitó la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro—. Sin embargo, creo que ya está demasiado involucrado como para hacerlo renunciar ahora.

—El punto no es matarlo, ni hacer que se vuelva loco —argumentó Dennis, enojado.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero es nuestro héroe Potter. Seguro que hubiera resistido un poco más, ¿verdad? —Ella levantó la ceja, sonriéndole al moreno que, inmóvil, permanecía en el suelo.

—Es bueno que en este momento te largues —reconoció Draco, más tranquilo. Aunque no es como si alguna vez hubiese perdido los nervios—. ¿Ya le informaste a dónde tiene que ir, Pansy?

—¡A Sortilegios Weasley, maldita sea, lo sé Malfoy! —gritó Dennis, quien evitaba a toda costa mirar a Harry, quien se incorporaba en ese momento, siendo obligado por Pansy.

—Dejen en paz a mi familia —balbuceó Harry, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Su mano se recargó en la pared y, con un claro esfuerzo que a simple vista le costó, se incorporó mientras se limpiaba sin éxito el sudor de su frente—. Dejen a mi familia, ¡me tienen a mi!

—Por supuesto, Potter —se mofó Parkinson—. Lo haremos de ese modo sólo porque tú lo dices.

—Largo, ahora mismo —ordenó Draco a Dennis, quien se tensó por sólo un momento, pero después giró el rostro buscando la mirada de Harry. Le miró un breve tiempo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella, dejando que el viento frío del invierno se colara a través de ella.

El silencio se instaló entre los tres restantes tras la partida de Dennis. Harry buscó los ojos de Draco, notando cuánto había cambiado, no físicamente. La dureza de su mirada no podía compararse en lo más mínimo con aquella vieja añoranza que logró descubrir en aquellas reuniones esporádicas que compartieron. Entonces, un doloroso nudo se implantó en su estómago. ¿Todo ese tiempo Draco había aceptado aquel intento de amistad simplemente porque quería secuestrarlo y vengarse? ¿Durante esos meses se habrá imaginado que entre ellos podía surgir la amistad? ¿Acaso lo que quería Malfoy era ganarse su confianza y después golpearlo por la espalda? Qué maldito cabrón. Y ahora lo veía, simplemente así, sin un solo rastro de culpabilidad brillando en sus ojos.

—Llévalo a su habitación, Pansy —ordenó Draco. La mujer asintió una sola vez antes de señalar con su varita la espalda de Harry, quien dio un respingo por el dolor—. Después de esto, hablaremos.

Sin añadir nada más, el rubio caminó hacía dentro de la mansión, pasando justamente al lado de Harry pero sin mirarle en absoluto. Así que todo ese tiempo, simplemente se imaginó que lo suyo con Draco eran puros planes retóricos.

«_Eso te enseñará a no dar segundas oportunidades, Harry» _pensó.

—Andando, gryffindor —masculló la mujer, obligándolo a andar. Harry, en un andar bastante torpe, caminó sin rechistar mientras subía cada maldito escalón que dolía como si le clavaran más agujas en los pies. Subiendo a paso lento, Harry se obligó a dejar de pensar en Malfoy, en el desgraciado sabor de su engaño y traición. Con una mueca irónica, se preguntó desde cuándo se sentía tan despechado por una situación así. ¿Acaso no era previsible? ¿Acaso no por eso, una parte de él, se obligaba a esconder aquella relación, por muy simples y burdos amigos que fueran?

—Parkinson… —murmuró el moreno cuando finalmente habían llegado a la habitación. La puerta se abrió y ella prácticamente lo tiró sobre la cama. Ella cruzó los brazos y aguardó en silencio, esperando la continuación de las palabras de Potter—. ¿Es todo esto por la guerra?

Pansy sonrió.

—Las motivaciones de cada uno, Potter, son lo de menos. Lo importante es el resultado. De cualquier manera, sabes que conociéndolas no vas a ganar nada. Es más, posiblemente te impactaría tanto que después podrías morir sólo de la impresión.

Harry se acomodó mejor en la cama, sin ganas de replicar nada. Miró a Pansy y ella se tocó la barbilla, como si estuviera haciendo planes consigo misma y probablemente, eso era.

—La soledad es cruel, Potter —sentenció—. La mayoría de las personas no la soportan o no la aceptan.

—¿Y me estás diciendo estás profundas palabras porque….? —gruñó el hombre, provocando que Pansy sonriera de lado.

—Deberías saberlo.

Sin mirarla, Harry escuchó cómo Pansy salió de la habitación y ponía un hechizo sobre la puerta que le impidiera salir. Claro, como si pudiera escapar de buenas a primeras de esa mansión. Si bien Harry aún no la exploraba por completo, claramente ya había probado inútilmente atravesar las protecciones, que parecían más reforzadas a cada segundo. Cerró los ojos, intentando probar un hechizo _no verbal_ y comprobó que su magia aún continuaba atrapada, reprimida o la mierda ésa que fuera. Luego, mientras miraba atentamente el techo que siempre le parecía familiar, llegó a su mente aquel tema que había estado evitando a propósito. _Malfoy._

Ah, qué estúpido. Todos esos meses pensando que se estaba volviendo amigo del rubio cuando en realidad lo único que había hecho era bajar sus defensas para que el otro fuera libre de atraparlo, de aplicarle un montón de maldiciones y fuera libre de torturarlo y de planear hacerle quién sabe qué a su familia. Pensar que la razón de todo esto era sencillamente esa estúpida rivalidad entre él y Draco le enfureció. Harry admitió que hasta ese momento, sus intentos de salir de ahí no eran tan perseverantes, en parte porque quería ayudar a Dennis y también por su maldita curiosidad de saber qué querían, porque el objetivo era irreconocible. Sin embargo, ahora que había escuchando que realmente pretendían involucrar a los Weasley… maldito fuera Draco. Podría matarlo a él pero, ¿por qué a su familia?

Incorporándose de la cama, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus músculos, Harry caminó hacía la ventana, colocando su palma en el frío ventanal. Miró hacía bajo, dándose cuenta de que, si no se moría por las torturas, lo haría por una caída desde esa altura. Aun así, debía intentarlo. Buscó a lo largo de la habitación algo que pudiese ayudarle sin encontrar a decir verdad nada útil —desde que había llegado se percató de que habían desaparecido cualquier objeto que pudiera serle de herramienta a Harry para poder escapar o atacar—. Caminó por la habitación, esperando encontrar algo, por mínimo que esto fuera. Había algunas telarañas en las esquinas superiores, un largo sofá rojo que en otros tiempos debió ser muy cómodo y algunos libreros decididamente destartalados. Siguió mirando y descubrió el cuadro de un retrato ahora vacío. Lo había visto antes pero realmente nunca le prestó demasiada atención. Acercándose al cuadro observó el dorado y estilizado marco lleno de polvo y suciedad. Había un pequeño emblema que Harry no reconoció, pero deslizó su dedo para saber qué decían aquellas diminutas letras talladas, aunque lo único que rezaban era un simple: «_C.P.»_

El moreno sacudió su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. Levantó sus manos y bajó el cuadro que al parecer tenía el peso suficiente como para lograr el cometido de lo que se proponía a hacer. Miró hacía la puerta y escuchó el silencio. Sabía que tenía pocos minutos para intentarlo, así que caminó hacía la ventana una vez. Inhaló hondo y, con el resto de las fuerzas que le quedaban, arrojó bruscamente el cuadro hacía el vidrio. Tal y como lo esperaba, el fuerte sonido del cristal cayéndose a pedazos resonó por el lugar. El corazón de Harry palpitó con fuerza cuando a través del vidrio roto empezó a colarse un helado viento que lo congelaba, aunque eso era lo menos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una brisa de aire que aquello le dio el ansiado pase a su libertad. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa para envolver con ella su mano, sabiendo que tendría que despejar la ventana de los vidrios sobrantes y así no lastimarse en el intento.

Sin embargo, al dar un paso hacía adelante, un ligero temblor sacudió la habitación. Los cristales destrozados que estaban el suelo flotaron y como poderosas navajas, se dirigieron directamente a Harry, quien por instinto colocó sus brazos enfrente de su rostro, aunque eso no evitó que cada pedazo de cristal se clavara duramente en su piel. Gruñó de dolor cuando sintió cómo aquellos trozos rasgaban y sangraban su piel, cada zona que estaba a su disposición. Segundos después, los cristales por sí solos se retiraron de su piel goteante de sangre y formaron una vez más el vidrio que Harry rompió. Maldita sea.

Agitado, Harry bajó las manos mirando los pequeños ríos de sangre pintar su cuerpo. Sí, había sido un intento bastante estúpido pero no podrían acusarlo de no haberse arriesgado, aunque tras la cruciatus y el impacto de saber que había sido Malfoy, Harry se preguntó si aquello no había sido más que el producto de sus impulsos.

Jadeando por el dolor, se dejó caer al suelo, mirando las gotas de sangre fluir, sintiendo el un fuerte ardor en su piel. Maldita sea, tal vez debería llamar a alguien. Ja. ¿A Malfoy? Era sanador y su secuestrador después de todo, ¿no? Y llenó de rabia, Harry golpeó el suelo con su mano justo en el momento en el que escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta.

Al mirar hacía atrás, Harry descubrió a Draco entrando a la habitación. Al pedazo de hielo que era Malfoy, lo cual siempre le había irritado. El moreno soltó una risa angustiada que lastimó su garganta antes de pasar su mano por el rostro, por sus cabellos y por su cuerpo herido.

—Que te jodan, Malfoy.

Poco después de eso, se desmayó.

_~∞•∞~_

* * *

**_31 de octubre del 2003_**

Era de noche. Una noche solitaria y silenciosa que Harry no sabía si detestar o amar. Bajó su mirada hacía las dos tumbas que se erguían enfrente de él, rezando el nombre de sus padres, lugar donde depositó unas flores blancas. Recordó a Ginny y su dulce sonrisa, insistiéndole que fuera con ella a la Madriguera, que toda la familia estaría en casa celebrando. No tenía por qué quedarse en _Godric's Hollow_ esa fecha, o si no prefería esos planes, ella misma podría quedarse junto a Harry, sentados frente a la chimenea sin hacer nada en particular. Pero Harry negó y le explicó que necesitaba estar solo, al menos esa noche, al menos ese día. El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Ah, era un idiota masoquista. No es que antes no hubiera reconocido que no lo fuera. Seguramente sus padres, especialmente James, dirían que no se deprimiera por ello. Aunque aún después de tantos años era extraño sentir el peso de la ausencia de sus padres, sólo por un día…

—¿Potter…?

El aludido desvió su mirada hacía la sombra de la persona que, caminando, se acercaba a él. No supo cuánto tuvo que esperar para apreciar el rostro de Draco entre la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta hecha al unísono le hizo esbozar una sonrisa a Harry y al rubio levantar una ceja, quien levantó la mano para señalar que Harry respondiera primero la pregunta.

—Es el aniversario de mis padres —aclaró, mirando las lápidas.

—Lo siento —exclamó en voz baja, logrando que Potter simplemente se encogiera de hombros.

—No pasa nada…

—¿Y Weasley? ¿No está contigo?

—En realidad corrí a Ginny de mi lado por esta noche —explicó, riendo en voz baja—. No me apetecía la compañía.

—Creo que he entendido la indirecta, Potter.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a aclarar Harry—. Mierda, no sé cómo explicarlo. No quería su mirada de tristeza o la compasión. Es decir, lo hace con la mejor intención y sé que me ama y se preocupa por mí, pero…

—…pero estás cansado de que todo el mundo a tu alrededor te miré lastimosamente porque tu pasado fue una mierda, algo que no te merecías —completó Draco, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Harry sonrió.

—Exactamente. ¿Tú qué haces por _Godric's Hollow?_

—Comprando —respondió.

—¿A mitad de la noche, Malfoy? —preguntó con humor.

—Son negocios sucios, Potter —replicó—. Tan sucios y tan oscuros que no deberías meterte en ellos.

Harry miró hacía el cielo, divisando la luna llena que alumbraba el cielo y rió.

—¿Recogiste un poco la _Descurainia Sophia_ que crece detrás de la iglesia? —preguntó Harry, con un brillo de diversión reluciendo en sus ojos—. Malfoy, tus crímenes se han vuelto muy salvajes, tendré que llevarte a Azkaban.

—¿Con qué argumento? —preguntó Draco, dibujando un intento de sonrisa.

—Por recolectar ingredientes para pociones —aseguró, riendo—. Es para poción multijugos, ¿cierto? _Descurainia Sophia_ en luna llena y eso… recuerdo que Snape y Hermione no paraban de decir lo importante de eso. —Arrugó cómicamente su nariz—. Oh, ¿qué planes tremendos tienes en mente que preparas la multijugos, Malfoy?

El rubio lo miró unos segundos en silencio, antes de sonreír.

—Es para suplantarte y después torturarte, Potter, por supuesto. ¿Para qué si no…?

Y la divertida risa de Harry no dejó de resonar.

_~∞•∞~_

* * *

**_Madrugada del 11 de enero del 2004_**

Perezosamente abrió los ojos verdes, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido. Maldijo por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de que todo se había ido a la mierda. O a donde sea que fueran las cosas que no tenía sentido alguno.

Tocándose la cabeza, Harry se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sentando silenciosamente en una silla, cerca de la cama, se encontraba Draco mirándolo fijamente. Por instinto, Harry lo observó con rabia y frialdad.

—Ya no sangras —declaró Draco con voz monótona.

Harry miró su cuerpo: efectivamente todas sus heridas habían sanado, como si éstas en realidad nunca hubieran ocurrido. Buscó el rostro de Draco, quien ese momento simplemente se ponía de pie y se acercó un paso, como si con ello pudiera apreciar mejor la recuperación de Harry.

—No lo vuelvas a intentar huir, Potter —ordenó, dándose la vuelta para salir.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry—. ¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto?!

Pero Draco salió sin responder.

_Lo odiaba tanto… _

_**~∞•∞~**_

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

La relación de Draco y Harry está empezando a verse descubierta. Es la primera vez que les dedico un capítulo completamente a ellos dos. Bueno, ya saben aquí estamos avanzando a paso lento pero seguro.

Por cierto, la _Descurainia Sophia _realmente es un ingrediente de la multijugos y, efectivamente, tiene que recogerse en luna llena para que su efecto sea apropiado. Jojojojo.

Muchas gracias a **Nadia, troll con enano sabe a iguana, adonai, Kwon wu, Kasandra Potter, NaruNoa, Siosek Mayfair, Acantha, Keshi295, Janeth Malfoy Black, Violet Stwy, Guest, xonyaa11** por cada uno de sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo, besos!


	11. Reminiscencias

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 11. Reminiscencias**

**_13 de Diciembre del 2003_**

«_Éste no es el camino que yo hubiera escogido. Y tú no eres la persona que habría elegido para mi vida…»_

No era necesario que comprendiera el flujo de la información que pasaba ante sus ojos, aunque tampoco es que le interesara demasiado el hacerlo, porque lo que ella necesitaba era únicamente un descuido por insignificante que éste fuera. Sólo eso. Una minúscula pizca de información que podría darle el último empuje al plan cuidadosamente trazado con tanto empeño. Porque las únicas piezas que hacían falta en el tablero eran Potter… y el detonador.

Sonriente, Pansy Parkinson levantó con elegancia la taza de té humeante que reposaba frente a ella. El dulce aroma de la bebida inundaba la amplia oficina que no era suya, pero que muy gustosamente había accedido a desalojar cuando entendió lo fundamental que era mantener la Red Flu vigilada.

De esa manera, Pansy había logrado enfermar a Baddock Malcom, responsable del departamento de la Red Flu, unos cuantos días atrás. Orgullosa, tal y como ella lo era, Pansy comprobó que el susodicho había caído preso de la Fiebre de Dragón. Y gracias a que ella misma había logrado abrirse paso para obtener un puesto en el Ministerio, no le fue difícil aplazar la búsqueda para un nuevo vigilante en la Red. Y lo seguiría haciendo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta obtener el detalle que necesitaba, para finalmente tener a Potter entre sus manos.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír, reconfortándola. Si lo lograba, aquel desperdicio de tiempo habría valido la pena. Luego de algunos días vigilando cada una de las conversaciones que el gryffindor había mantenido a través la chimenea que tenía en su casa en _Godric's Hollow,_ Pansy tenía que reconocer que la vida de Potter era sumamente aburrida; era el modelo perfecto de la casa de los leones. Demasiado noble, sus pláticas giraban entorno a sus misiones como auror, el contacto con aquellos asquerosos pelirrojos y también con su noviecilla: Ginevra Weasley. Si no fuera porque _tenía_ que prestar atención a cada palabra buscando su oportunidad perfecta, Pansy no habría soportado más de dos minutos de aquellas conversaciones.

Mientras sentía el sabor del té endulzar su garganta, Pansy calculó mentalmente la hora: era medio día. Para su desgracia ya había aprendido los horarios del auror y sabía que ese día en particular no estaba laborando, lo cual le exigía a estar aún más atenta.

Sin embargo, se vio obligada a apartar la mirada y levantar su varita de inmediato cuando notó que alguien iba a entrar a una oficina en la que se suponía, ni siquiera debía estar. Dispuesta a lanzar cualquier hechizo que fuera necesario, ella miró con atención la puerta que se abría con una desquiciante lentitud. Luego, el hombre alto y fornido que hizo aparición con una mueca desagradable en su rostro, la hizo sonreír.

—Greg—reconoció ella, bajando la varita. Vio al viejo Gregory Goyle avanzar hacía ella con ese ritmo tan pastoso que siempre lo había caracterizado—. ¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado al Ministerio?

—Reconocimiento de varita —contestó el hombre en voz baja. Hacía unos pocos meses que Goyle había cumplido una condena de cinco años en Azkaban más, como era de suponerse, su libertad era bastante limitada: no le permitían salir de Londres y los hechizos de su varita estaban estrictamente controlados por el Ministerio, lugar donde tenía que acudir una vez al mes para que fuera verificado este proceso.

—Veo que tomaste un desvío —afirmó Pansy, sonriendo. —¿Turpin no se percató de ello?

—Tuvo que irse casi de inmediato —respondió Goyle, apretando sus labios, como si realmente no estuviera diciendo lo que realmente pensaba sobre aquella situación—. Al parecer Draco tenía mucho que hacer en San Mungo y más tarde tenía que moverse a _Godric's Hollow. _—Tras ese comentario, se extendió un silencio incómodo. Cansado finalmente, Goyle levantó la mirada hacía la línea verde que resaltaba sobre todas las demás que se veían en esa habitación—. Va a usarla —advirtió.

Pansy giró su cabeza rápidamente para confirmar las palabras de su amigo. Efectivamente, y tal y como Goyle lo había dicho, la luz parpadeaba varias veces, indicando que Harry estaba a punto de entablar una conversación en la chimenea. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y tras un simple movimiento con su varita, el resto de los murmullos que apenas se oían desaparecieron, lo que permitiría que aquella conversación vigilada se escuchara perfectamente. Ellos aguardaron.

_—¿Harry?_

Pansy reconoció de inmediato aquel tono de voz tan molesto. Era Ronald Weasley.

—_¡Un momento, Ron! _—La voz de Potter sonó lejana, como si en ese momento no estuviera cerca de la chimenea. Luego se escucharon ruidos de pisadas y la voz resonó con mayor claridad—. _¡Ey, compañero! ¿Ya acabaron tus misiones con Terry? _—cuestionó, claramente con burla.

—_Ni me lo recuerdes _—sollozó Ron—. _Trabajar con él es peor que con Hermione. _—A continuación la carcajada de Potter interrumpió el ambiente.

—_Estoy seguro que por eso los asignaron juntos para ese caso._

—_Cállate _—murmuró—. _¡Oye, Harry! Bill me dijo que Ginny está contigo, ¿es verdad?_

—_Sí, está aquí. Pero está dormida en estos momentos, ¿quieres hablar con ella…?_

—_¡No, no es eso! Hermano, no te he visto en días. ¡Si parece que ya estás casado con Ginny! Ey, recuerda que aún somos agentes libres._

—_Ron, hace medio año que tú eres Granger._

Se escucho una nueva risa.

—_¿Quieres hacerme el favor de fingir que aún ambos somos solteros? ¡Además, el próximo año te casas! ¡Y sólo porque Ginny quiere ganar el campeonato de Quidditch antes de su boda!_

—_Creo que he entendido en punto, Ron. ¿Quieres que vayamos a beber? Hoy estaría bien. _—Gruñidos como respuesta.

—_¿Qué no Ginny está allá? ¡No podremos ser solteros!_

—_Mañana tiene entrenamiento y Hermione está en el Ministerio, ¿verdad?_

—_La oportunidad perfecta._

—_Está decidido _—exclamó Harry, al parecer bastante divertido—. _¿En el Caldero Chorreante a las ocho?_

—¡_Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos entonces, Harry!_

El silencio regresó a la oficina. Goyle desvió su mirada hacía Pansy, quien en ese momento tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban, expectantes.

—Es perfecto, Greg —murmuró ella, temblando sutilmente por la emoción—. Justamente lo que estábamos esperando.

El hombre asintió, apretando sus puños.

—Mándales una lechuza. Tenemos sólo unas horas para movernos y actuar —ordenó Pansy mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja—. Lo hemos atrapado. Tenemos a Potter entre nuestras manos.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Cubierto con un largo gabán, Dennis miró alrededor. Nevaba con tanta suavidad que parecía imposible la cantidad de nieve que se había acumulado. Nervioso, se acomodó más la ropa tratando de que su mente se concentrara en caminar y no en pensar, porque justamente era lo que menos necesitaba. Fijó la vista en su reloj de pulso, notando que apenas habían pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos desde que esa lechuza había llegado con un pergamino que lo citaba en _ese_ lugar. Era la primera vez que Dennis asistía porque, regularmente, las reuniones que había tenido con ellos se centraban en zonas estratégicamente privadas.

El muchacho susurró una dirección con sus labios y, para su sorpresa, las protecciones que rodeaban el lugar aparentemente inexistente, le cedieron el paso, mostrando una vieja y arruinada mansión que lograba mantenerse en pie mediante la magia y los fuertes cimientos bajos los cuales seguramente había sido construida. Dennis no sabía muchas cosas del mundo mágico, pero estaba seguro de saber la razón por la que aún esa mansión no había caído ante el paso del tiempo: porque aún había herederos vivos de la familia que la habitaron alguna vez.

Cauteloso, avanzó a paso lento por entre las largas hierbas que rodeaban el lugar y que se habían adueñado de lo que seguramente había sido un hermoso jardín. Al llegar a la puerta principal, no pudo evitar pensar que en cuanto abriera esa puerta, la casa se derrumbaría y se llevaría a Dennis con él.

Sin embargo, por mucho que el muchacho lo deseara, eso no fue lo que pasó. Abrió la puerta con más facilidad de la esperada y avanzó por el amplio pasillo del lugar que, sin duda alguna, había permanecido mucho tiempo abandonado, algo fácil de deducir al ver esas arañas, polvo y muebles viejos aunque hermosos. No dudaba que habría más de una plaga por allí. Caminó por el desconocido lugar hasta que un murmullo de voces llamó su atención. Sin duda se trataría de ellos y lo que esperaban. Dennis tragó saliva, incómodo ante la idea de ser un _sangre sucia_ rodeado entre un grupo de _sangre pura. _¿Qué importaba lo que le hubieran ofrecido con ese trato? Eso sólo aumentaba lo maléficos que algunos magos podrían llegar a ser. Tratando de no ser cobarde, Dennis ingresó a la habitación de donde provenían esas voces. Inmediatamente tres pares de ojos se clavaron en los suyos; sin embargo, fue la sonrisa del hombre que estaba sentado en el medio de la habitación, lo que le provocó un escalofrío que fue capaz de disimular.

A quienes reconocía de inmediato, a causa del colegio, era a Pansy Parkinson y Gregory Goyle, a quienes innumerable número de veces había visto molestado a cualquiera de Gryffindor. Con algo de ironía no dejó de decirse que su presencia ahí era totalmente inapropiada, pero que lo hacía por Colin.

—Perfecto —susurró Pansy—. Es justamente su varita la que necesitaremos.

Por la forma en la que lo miraban, Dennis de inmediato supo que se referían a él.

—Si quieren que ayude con esto, porque al parecer soy el único aquí que no tiene restringido el uso de la magia, tienen que explicarme el plan.

—El pequeño león quiere negociar —dijo la única mujer presente, arrastrando cada letra con una voz que sonaba terriblemente voluptuosa. Pansy giró la mirada hacía el hombre que estaba sentado, esperando su aprobación. Al verlo asentir con la cabeza, ella prosiguió—: Finalmente tenemos una oportunidad para atrapar a Potter. Será hoy, cerca de la media noche. Tendremos que atacar el Caldero Chorreante, usando un _bomarda máxima_.

Dennis bufó.

—¿Eso no llamaría más la atención?

—Precisamente —replicó Pansy, divertida—. Lo que queremos es que haya suficiente destrucción para que no centren su atención en Potter. Mientras más caos organicemos, más fácil será aplicarle una maldición sobre él para desarmarlo y secuestrarlo. No podemos fallar, es la única oportunidad que tenemos… sobre todo si queremos que funcione.

—Funcionará.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Llenó de impaciencia levantó la mirada para comprobar la hora: eran casi las diez de la noche. Incómodo, terminó de quitarse su uniforme de sanador de San Mungo para cambiarlo por una elegante vestimenta. Tras mirar hacía la ventana, comprobó que el frío que hacía al ver la nieve caer. Con urgencia terminó de abotonar su abrigo negro, colocándose con cuidado los guantes de dragón que cubrieron de inmediato su pálida piel.

El débil ulular llamó su atención. Draco Malfoy resopló mientras sus ojos se posaban en la hermosa lechuza que se acercaba cuidadosamente, al parecer dispuesto a picotearlo por no haberle dado alguna recompensa luego de haberle llevado más de cinco pergaminos donde contenía información trascendental. Qué irónico era que la vida de alguien estuviera en algo tan inútil como ese pergamino. Qué estúpida que esa vida fuera la de Harry Potter.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz que resonó del otro lado de la puerta fue la de Turpin Lisa, auror del Ministerio que sin duda ya se había impacientado de esperarlo. Draco apretó sus labios, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras ocultaba un frasco de aquella pócima que había preparado exclusivamente si el día llegase. Escuchó otro golpe ligero en la puerta y, de mal humor, se encaminó hacía ella, abriéndola. No dijo nada, sólo le dirigió a la auror una mirada fría a la que Lisa ya estaba acostumbrada. Durante el tiempo que habían trabajado juntos comprendió que, más que hacerlo a propósito, ese tipo de miradas eran naturales en Malfoy.

En silencio, ambos caminaron hacía las afueras de San Mungo, donde tendrían un poco más de calma y paz para concentrarse en una adecuada aparición conjunta. Después de todo, el lugar a donde se dirigían esa noche era a _Godric's Hollow _y ambos de antemano sabían que era un lugar donde la magia fluía con gran velocidad.

—De modo que, ¿atenderás a Baddock Malcom? —cuestionó la mujer, sólo por empezar una conversación, por muy estúpida que fuese. Normalmente a Lisa no le incomodaba el silencio eterno de Malfoy, pero algo en su rostro le decía que no estaba precisamente de los mejores ánimos posible. Y tener a un silencioso e irritado Draco Malfoy era muy incómodo. El rubio la miró de soslayo y asintió despacio antes de sujetarla y, en cuestión de segundos, ambos aparecieron en _Godric's Hollow_, cerca de la casa de Harry Potter.

—Qué maldita mi suerte —susurró el sanador, dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos seguían desviándose hacía ese hombre que no sabía que aquella noche su destino estaba echado. Lisa miró con curiosidad la casa de Harry, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Cualquiera diría que estabas pensado en Harry —se mofó Lisa, sin saber cuán ciertas eran sus palabras. Draco la ignoró y bufó, girando sobre sus talones para ir a paso veloz a casa de Malcom, que seguramente ya lo esperaba para su tratamiento. Se limitaron a andar hasta que llegaron a la casa designada, donde, luego de un largo minuto en la entrada, la puerta se abrió, cediéndoles el paso. Malcom, que permanecía en cama a causa de una severa Fiebre de Dragón, había modificado las protecciones para que a Malfoy y a Lisa se les permitiera acceder. Unos minutos después, Draco había logrado encontrar la habitación de su paciente mientras la auror, tomando permiso, preparaba té en la cocina. Esa situación, aunque extraña, era una rutina a la que todos parecían haber adaptarse.

Exceptuando porque esa noche, Draco no dejaba de mirar a la ventana, casi como si estuviese esperando algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Draco giró el rostro y miró el verdoso rostro de Malcom, que lo observaba curioso, lo que le hizo preguntarse si acaso estaba permitiendo que sus pensamientos fueran visibles. En silencio, continúo removiendo la pócima que preparaba.

—Malfoy, ni tú ni yo nos conocemos demasiado. Pero eres quien me está ayudando con esta maldita enfermedad.

El rubio sonrió sutilmente. ¿Acaso Malcom le estaba diciendo que podía confiar en él y ayudarle en caso de que lo necesitara? Era gracioso si lo ponías desde el punto de vista de cualquier gryffindor; sin embargo, ellos eran de slytherin y sabían cómo negociar. Bajó la pócima y se la entregó a Malcom para que la bebiera.

—Turpin está abajo —murmuró con cautela—. Y necesito alejarme de ella, al menos media hora.

Malcom afirmó sin verlo pues de inmediato una graciosa muestra de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro al beber la mitad de aquella asquerosa pócima.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal, Malfoy. Quizá sea peligroso. Tal vez debas revisar que no sea contagioso durante unos treinta minutos. Curiosamente sé poner un hechizo para mantener la privacidad en la habitación. Pero únicamente por treinta minutos. Ninguno más.

Draco sonrió y asintió.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Observó con atención la fea y desagradable fachada del Caldero Chorreante, que apenas dejaba transmitir unos cuantos y débiles rayos de luz para indicar que aún había gente adentro. Se preguntó cuánta habría y si acaso conocería a algunos de ellos. Era increíble pensar que, a sólo unos metros y separados por una pared vieja, estaba Harry Potter ajeno a lo que le esperaba.

La respiración entrecortada, el vapor brotando de su boca, la amarga sensación que estaba experimentando y la nevada noche era lo que le impedía a Dennis mirar con atención el ángulo perfecto para atacar. Giró el rostro y observó a Goyle entrando a algún negocio bajo la apariencia de un muggle gracias a la multijugos. Desde otro lado, Pansy le vigilaba también, esbozando una sonrisa intimidante que le hacía reafirmarse que justamente por ello, seguía soltera.

Era ridículo tener esa clase de pensamientos en una situación así. Nervioso, percibió cómo sus dedos no dejaban de temblar alrededor de su varita. Cerró los ojos, recordando que todo eso lo hacía por su hermano mayor. Al abrir los ojos de golpe, observó la poca gente que caminaba a esas horas en el _Diagon Alley. _Maldita sea. Ahí estaba el mismo destino empujándolo todo para que las acciones de esa noche fuesen perfectas, para que nada fallase. Parecía como si todo conspirara a su favor para poder secuestrar a Harry Potter y hacerle daño. Dennis tenía que recordarse cuán escalofriante podría ser trabajar con los de slytherin.

Escuchó una campanilla sonar. Al parecer Goyle había salido del negocio donde momentos antes había entrado a propósito para que ésa fuera justamente la señal que habían buscado. Supuso que era la hora. Desde la distancia, Pansy indicó con un ademán que era el momento.

No tenía tiempo de vacilar. Dennis se cubrió, logrando que la capucha negra ocultara de inmediato su vista. Apretó sus labios y, al cerrar los ojos por sólo un instante, recordó a su padre llorando sobre el cadáver de Colin.

—_¡Bombarda Maxima!_

Las palabras, que habían surgido como un susurro de sus labios, no se compararon con la fuerza que arrojaron. El hechizo se dirigió de inmediato a una esquina del Caldero Chorreante surgió como un rayo que emergió de la punta de su varita y terminó siendo una poderosa explosión que hizo temblar al lugar.

El caos empezó.

Un derrumbe, gritos, maldiciones. Llamadas de ayuda, movimientos rápidos y furiosos. Hechizos arrojados de un lado a otro. Y Dennis nunca supo cómo el terror que inundó sus ojos no fue suficiente para detener sus pasos y perderse en el medio de aquel desastre que había iniciado.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

«_El Caldero Chorreante»._

Su pensamiento fue tan fuerte que Draco mismo se sorprendió de la intensidad con la que pensó aquello y más aún, con la rapidez con la que apareció a las afueras de aquel horrendo pub, afortunadamente en un callejón oscuro donde nadie pudo haberse percatado de su súbita llegada. Respirando fuertemente, Malfoy caminó hacía las afueras del callejón donde cayó para buscar a los demás. Encontró que Pansy, desde una esquina, vigilaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de Dennis Creevey, quien justamente miraba hacía una pared que delimitaba el espacio del Caldero Chorreante.

Rápidamente, Draco sacó una capa de invisibilidad, misma que había conseguido apenas unas semanas atrás de una manera muy poco legal. Se envolvió en ella justo en el instante en el que la explosión derribó de manera total una pared. Escuchó gritos y notó como polvo, agua y nieve hacían un caos por sí mismo. Pansy, cubierta e irreconocible corrió hacía el Caldero Chorreante levantando la varita, al igual que Gregory. Tenía poco tiempo, quizá sólo minutos.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Corrió rápidamente, cubierto por el manto de invisibilidad. Era difícil moverse en medio de aquel caos, pero afortunadamente eso servía para que nadie prestara demasiada atención si chocaban repentinamente con algo que no había. Agitado, sintió como un _desmaius_ por parte de Pansy casi lo roza. Descubrió a un Ernie Macmillan en el suelo inconsciente y tuvo que ahogar una fuerte maldición cuando, en medio de todo el desorden, encontró a Harry en el suelo.

Cubierto de restos de polvo y piedra, el auror apenas estaba consciente. En ese instante nadie lo había localizado, lo que le daba a Draco una perfecta oportunidad. El rubio apretó sus labios y, sin importar que Harry no pudiera verlo, comenzó a moverlo para que despertara totalmente. Tenía que defenderse… el hijo de puta tenía que pelear. _Debía_ hacerlo. Pero no se movía, pero gruñía, probablemente se hubiera lastimado durante la explosión. No, no, no. El maldito tenía que ponerse de pie.

—Maldita sea, Potter. ¡Levántate! —ordenó, aún debajo de la capa. No se percató de que ésta se movió un poco, revelando su rostro aunque de una manera en la que Harry era el único que podría verlo. Entonces, Harry tosió y abrió los ojos, encontrándose a un frustrado Draco, que insistía en moverlo. —¡Levántate! —volvió a ordenar.

Desorientado, Harry lo obedeció sin saber por qué. Quedó sentado y giró el rostro para enfocar sus ojos verdes en los grises de Draco. Y por sólo un segundo, un mísero instante que ninguno comprendió, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sin importar qué ocurría a su alrededor. Sin darle mayor relevancia a que a su alrededor hubiera una pelea y que Draco fuera mayoritariamente invisible, Harry sólo atinó a mirar a ese rostro que, por una maldita vez, expresaba algo. Parecía furioso, muy furioso.

—Malfoy…

Draco no supo hasta mucho tiempo después, por qué hizo aquello esa noche. Sus manos se movieron por si solas, acunando la barbilla de Harry, atrayéndole hacía él, sin realmente importarle el gesto de sorpresa que hubo en esos ojos verdes cuando comprendió que sucedía, pero que sin embargo, no detenía. Inclinando su rostro, abrió su boca para que sus labios rozaran con suavidad los de resecos de Harry.

Fue intenso. El contacto desbordó algo que en Draco parecía haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Jadeó cuando su lengua se deslizó buscando un contacto más íntimo, sin detenerse a preguntarse qué era lo que estaría experimentando Harry en ese momento inapropiado, con la persona más inadecuada. Dejó que sus sentidos se llenaran del moreno, de su tersura, de su confusión, del agitado y extraño palpitar que aumentaba a cada segundo. Escuchó la varita de Potter caer al suelo en forma de un sonido suave que los regresó a la realidad.

Bruscamente, Draco se separó de Harry cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Se abría ofendido de la expresión estupefacta de Potter si él mismo no la tuviera. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos hombres estaban aterrados de lo que recién había pasado. Draco cerró los ojos y recordó que no era el momento para actuar estúpidamente.

—Tienes que pelear, Potter —urgió en un murmullo, cubriéndose nuevamente con la capa de invisibilidad—. Maldita sea, no te dejes de nadie. ¡¿Me entendiste?! Ni siquiera de mi… porque ese momento va a llegar.

Aprovechando el estado de shock de Potter y que éste seguramente ya no lo veía gracias a la capa, Malfoy se incorporó y caminó, dándole la espalada a Harry. Fue cuando lo escuchó.

_—¡Crucio!_

La voz que aplicaba esa maldición era la de Dennis. Draco giró apenas el rostro y mordió su labio inferior cuando escuchó los gritos agonizantes de Harry, retorciéndose de dolor bajo el poder de aquella imperdonable. Tragó saliva, obligándose a continuar con sus pasos en búsqueda de un lugar donde realizar una aparición para volver a _Godric's Hollow_. Entonces, giró el rostro y descubrió a Ron Weasley arrojar a Dennis con un hechizo. Weasley desesperadamente intentó despertar a Harry, aunque esta vez una nueva cruciatus golpeó el cuerpo de Ron. Quien lo atacaba era Pansy.

Draco bajó la mirada y levantó un poco la capa para ver con mayor claridad, dejando al descubierto sus ojos. Ron, que en ese momento se retorcida de dolor, giró su rostro hacía él y por un instante, Malfoy creyó que aquellos ojos azules de la comadreja se clavaron en los suyos.

Acto seguido todo a su alrededor cambió y la terrible escena fue remplazada por la cálida y apacible habitación de Malcom Baddock, que leía en la cama. Alzó la vista, pero no pareció interesado en el aspecto extraño de Draco, o tal vez era que prefería no saber por qué había llegado en esas condiciones. Malcom se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba su libro y el hechizo de privacidad que rodeaba a la habitación cayó.

Draco reaccionó y rápidamente se miró, sacudiéndose el polvo y pasando sutilmente los dedos por los labios, tratando de quitarse aquel venenoso sabor. Maldecía ese hecho cuando escuchó los pasos acelerados de Lisa subir por las escaleras. Ambos hombres se miraron y en un silencioso pacto, juraron no decir nada. La auror, agitada y sin darse tiempo para formalismos, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Malfoy, lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos! —murmuró ella, acercándose a Draco—. Tengo que dejarte en San Mungo. ¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Qué pasa, Lisa? —preguntó Malcom curioso, desde su cama. Los ojos de Lisa destellaron ante la pregunta.

—No entendí muy bien, pero al parecer acaba de haber un ataque en algún lugar de _Diagon Alley. _Lo siento Malcom, tenemos que irnos.

Y sin pedir opinión alguna, Lisa tomó bruscamente la mano de Draco para hacer una aparición conjunta.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

En aquel ataque, Harry Potter fue secuestrado. Aquella noche el cuerpo del auror fue trasladado a la mansión que servía como refugio para un grupo de personas que planeaban eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esa misma madrugada, Draco Malfoy salió de su mansión para ir al lugar donde tenían al moreno secuestrado.

Fue en ese catorce de diciembre, cuando Harry recuperó la consciencia y descubrió que había sido atado de pies y manos, también con los ojos cubiertos. Ese día, el auror recordó aquel beso inesperado de alguien que no comprendía qué hacía ahí, pero que le ordenó no rendirse. Y fue esa misma voz la que, horas después, le susurró en el oído que tenía miedo por descubrir quién era su secuestrador. Y reconoció a Draco en ese sedoso y peligroso tono.

Fue también ese día cuando Draco Malfoy arrojó un _obliviate_ sobre Harry Potter, obligándolo a borrar de sus memorias que lo había reconocido como uno de sus secuestradores… pero sobre todo, obligándolo a olvidar aquel primer beso entre ellos. Aquel beso asfixiante. Aquel beso que marcó un antes y un después en su vida para siempre.

* * *

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ya conocen mi lema. Lento, pero seguro. **

**¿Once? ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido a este capítulo? D:**

Ya sé, he traído a Draco en un limbo a lo largo de esta historia. :B ¿Cuáles son las razones del rubio? Ufff, son mucho más profundas de lo que parece.

Por otro lado, este capítulo podría considerarse como el "cero" porque fue lo que ocurrió justo antes del primer capítulo oficial de esta historia. Aquí explico sutilmente los hilos que fueron quedando a lo largos de los pasados diez capítulos.

Por ejemplo, el obliviate que arrojó Draco a Harry en el primer capítulo. También la insistencia de Ron de acusar a Draco radica en este capítulo: se miraron a los ojos.

Volvemos a tener a Malcom como invitado especial. XD

Jajaja, muchas gracias por los reviews. ¡Besitos y disculpen la tardanza!


	12. Anhelos

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 12. Anhelos**

**_14 de enero del 2004_**

**_Un mes desde el secuestro._**

Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de nevar, ansiando locamente la llegada de la primavera. Quería que todo eso se derritiera: el manto blanco, la falsa sensación de paz. La absurda alegría de la época que persistía pese a que los días de celebración ya habían pasado. Sin poder evitarlo, Ginny se preguntó si acaso así es como se sentiría George con respecto a Fred: vacío, como alguien hubiese arrancado a la fuerza una parte de sí. _De su alma._

Un mes. Había pasado ya un largo mes desde que obligaron a Harry a apartarse de su lado, volviéndose una época cargada de tensión, de noches interminables donde todo lo que habían construido juntos, con tanto esfuerzo, se derrumbaba poco a poco, escapando de sus manos como si fuera nieve derritiéndose por culpa de su mismo calor.

—¿Ginny?

Al escuchar su nombre, la pelirroja ladeó el rostro buscando aquella familiar y cálida voz que provenía de la única persona que parecía entender cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Porque nunca antes había estado tan unida a George como en ese momento, quizá por el común factor de encontrarse en una extrema soledad. La diferencia radicaba en que su hermano había tenido muchos años para edificar una barrera lo suficientemente sólida para que el dolor no avanzara un paso más. Y ella… oh, maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Ginny, ¿no me puedes ayudar abajo? De pronto parece como si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para llenar la tienda, y nos faltan manos para atender.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que casi le devolvía su animada expresión. Si algo había aprendido con su hermano es que él no la trataría de inútil, mirándola como si le tuviera lástima y le dijera: «_¡Oh, pobre! Dejémosla en paz por todo lo que está pasando»_. Porque, tras un largo estado de shock del que parecía no poder salir, Ginny había entendido que llegó a ese punto inducida por la excesiva compasión que surgía a su alrededor de todos sus amigos y familiares. Si bien sabía que todos ellos lo hacían por preocupación, ahora entendía por qué Harry detestaba tanto eso. _Harry…_

—Sí, voy enseguida —pronunció finalmente, incorporándose y alisando la falda mientras caminaba, saliendo de aquella pequeña habitación para descender por las escaleras y llegar a la alegre tienda que llevaba por nombre Sortilegios Weasley.

Por enésima vez, Ginny se descubrió deslumbrada del ambiente festivo de tienda, tan lleno de gente, palabras y risas, cuando momentos atrás ella se preguntaba en su soledad el significado de la vida. Tuvo que reconocer una verdad fundamental: el tiempo no se detenía por nadie y no ganaba nada sumergiéndose en una burbuja de cristal. Tras un hondo suspiro, terminó de bajar por las escaleras y se dedicó a atender a toda la gente que iba y venía con productos en la mano. Pero eso era justo lo que la pelirroja necesitaba para distraerse del eterno invierno… un poco de calor.

—Hola, ¿aún tienen Caramelos de la Verdad? Los he estado buscando por allá, pero…

Ginny giró para atender al hombre que le preguntaba aquello. Por un instante se le quedó mirando al muchacho castaño que no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella y que recordaba haber visto desayunando en la mesa de gryffindor, aunque no podía precisar exactamente quién era. Apretó en sus manos los paquetes que traía, sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda por ello.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar el hombre, al notar su silencio. Ginny se sobresaltó por la pregunta, sin comprender la razón de su comportamiento. Finalmente, agitó su cabello rojo y sonrió antes de buscar la mirada del otro.

—Sí, lo siento. Tuve una especie de _déjà vú _—explicó. Apartó las cajas que tenía y se concentró en ayudar al chico—. ¿Qué buscabas, disculpa?

—Caramelos de la Verdad —le recordó el muchacho, lanzándole una cordial mirada—. Ginny, ¿cierto? Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero también iba en Gryffindor, dos años debajo de tu curso. Soy Dennis Creevey —levantó su mano, dirigiéndola a la chica, quien no dudó en estrechársela y asentir. Ahora se explicaba por qué ese chico se le hacía familiar. Ella y Colin alguna vez habían hablado sobre Harry.

—Siento mucho lo de tu hermano Colin —dijo ella con suavidad, bajando su mano—. Él… fue muy amable conmigo en Hogwarts —rió con suavidad y le guiñó el ojo—. Me llegó a vender algunas fotografías de Harry.

La risa que emergió de los labios de Dennis fue tan sincera, que Ginny se sintió reconfortada sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Lo sé —admitió en voz baja—. Me contó mucho de ti pero, lo siento, lo que más recuerdo es algo así de un club sobre Harry Potter.

La carcajada de Ginny no pasó desapercibida para nadie que estuviera cerca. Ella, sonrojada, movió la cabeza indiciándole con ese gesto a Dennis que la siguiera a través de la gente. Así lo hizo y logró llevarlo al lugar donde se encontraban aquellos caramelos que el hombre estaba buscando. Ginny tomó un pequeño paquete que le entregó, aún risueña.

—Me acabas de recordar momentos vergonzosos de mi adolescencia, Dennis —aclaró ella. El castaño sólo se encogió de hombros, riendo—. Los dos éramos unos pequeños enamoradizos. En realidad deberíamos haber tenido una especie de… ¿rivalidad-amistad?

—¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Dennis, ladeando el rostro, logrando que ella palideciera notoriamente. Esa pregunta inocente logró desarmarla.

—Lo… lo siento —susurró ella, sintiendo que aquel abrupto cambio de tema había sido demasiado cruel, aunque claro, el chico parecía que realmente no sabía lo que decía—. Eh… bueno, Harry hace un mes… él… —suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia un lado—. Fue secuestrado.

—Disculpa… he estado fuera de Inglaterra algún tiempo así que no… —murmuró Dennis, colocando su mano en el hombro de Ginny. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada triste del chico—. Debe ser muy duro. Lo sé.

Ginny lo miró con intensidad y supo que frente a él tenía a un hombre para el que las pérdidas crueles no le eran desconocidas. Entonces Dennis alejó su mano de ella y tras mirarla un instante más, movió su cabeza a modo de despedida, susurrándole un gracias mientras se movía entre la gente, dirigiéndose a pagar los caramelos y segundos después salió de la tienda.

Por alguna razón, Ginny sintió la imperiosa necesidad de correr tras él y detenerlo. Girarlo bruscamente y decirle qué había hecho con ella, que angustiante sentimiento le había implementado al simplemente tocarla e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras; sin embargo, reprimiendo cada impulso se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada hasta que la misma nieve le impidió la vista. Y volvió a desear, que dejara de nevar.

_~∞•∞~_

* * *

Astoria Malfoy enfocó su mirada hacia el punto gris apenas distinguible entre la continúa nieve que caía. Impaciente, sus dedos pulgares jugaron entre ellos mientras suplicaba que por una vez el invierno terminara y la primavera adelantara su llegada. De esa manera no tendría por qué estar esperando eso, aquello no se tendría que estar tardando tanto.

Impaciente, abrió de par en par la ventana, sin importar el helado viento que entró de inmediato, estremeciéndola y haciéndole respirar de manera casi dolorosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono rosado que no pareció preocuparla demasiado pues en ese momento sólo se interesaba en darle acceso a la lechuza que, en ese momento, extendió sus alas y entró a la mansión, posándose sobre el mueble más cercano que en la estancia pudo hallar. De inmediato Astoria caminó hacia la lechuza y le ofreció un poco de alimento antes de desenrollar con sus manos temblorosas la carta que traía el ave, con el emblema de San Mungo. Draco le reprocharía si se enterara de ello, pero lo último que ella deseaba era mover emociones en vano.

Nerviosa, abrió el sobre que contenía el pergamino y lo leyó. Y aunque ansiaba pasar directamente a lo que más le interesaba en ese momento, no pudo dejar de leer desde la fecha hasta el nombre de la institución que de sobra conocía, como si con ello pudiese torturarse más a sí misma.

Uno, dos, tres… casi contaba los segundos mentalmente. Leyó el resultado y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, seguido de todo su cuerpo. Inhalando un poco de aquel helado oxigeno, la hermosa y elegante mujer tuvo que apoyarse en el congelado marco de la ventana para no caer directamente al suelo. ¿Por qué el invierno tenía que ser tan frío…?

Se colocó una mano en la boca mientras observaba, sin ver en realidad, los hermosos paisajes que rodeaban el lugar.

«_No, no, no, no…»_ susurraba su mente una y otra vez, como una cruel burla a que estaba sometida por voluntad propia. Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer el pergamino al mismo tiempo que ella quedaba arrodillada frente a la ventana, sollozando pero sin derramar una sola lágrima. Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué realizaba un acto tan inapropiado como ése? No es si aquello fuese el fin del mundo, ¿verdad?

—Astoria, me dijeron los elfos que…

La puerta que había olvidado cerrar se había abierto de manera inesperada trayendo consigo retazos de aquella voz que no llegaba a ser fría pero tampoco cálida. No era invierno ni primavera, no era un verano anhelado… entonces, ¿qué era él? ¿Acaso era un nostálgico otoño? Lo escuchó callar, dejando su oración incompleta, seguramente por el aspecto en con el que la encontró pero que no pudo evitar. Ella desvió su mirada y sus facciones asustadas y tristes aumentaron cuando sus ojos chocaron con los otros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —reprochó con calma, mientras caminaba y llamaba a un elfo al que le pidió una manta para la señora Malfoy. El elfo asintió y regresó casi de inmediato, desapareciendo con la misma velocidad con la que fue invocado. Entonces el hombre cerró la ventana y se arrodilló junto a la dama, cubriéndola con la manta. Notó a su lado el pergamino que procedía de San Mungo y unió las piezas en su mente, más guardó silencio y esperó a que ella se decidiera hablar.

No obstante los únicos movimientos que Astoria realizó fue deslizar su mano hacia su vientre mientras negaba varias veces, como si con ello intentase convencerse.

Blaise Zabini entrecerró sus ojos y rodeó el cuerpo de Astoria, quien recargó su frente en el pecho del hombre, como si con ello deseara transmitirle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, cada pedazo de agonía que le había tocado vivir y el horrible peso del silencio. Como si por ese contacto, su carga se aligerara sólo un poco. Ella alejó la mano de su vientre y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Blaise, quien se inclinó para escuchar las palabras que salían susurrantes de aquellos suaves labios.

—El invierno debió haber acabado hace mucho.

Blaise miró hacia la ventana, donde la nieve se acumulaba una vez más. Sus brazos sujetaron más fuerte el cuerpo de Astoria.

—Quizás —respondió.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

En ocasiones estaba presente, en otras tantas, no. Algunos dirían que eran únicamente las sobras lo que a él le tocaban, pero en silencio las aceptaba y veía qué hacer con ellas, pidiendo internamente que éstas bastaran para sus propósitos.

«_Jodido sádico»_ susurró su mente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a las dos únicas figuras que sabía estarían ahí. Una de ellas, de pie, con varita en mano, se carcajeaba de tal manera que obligaba a poner en duda su cordura, aunque no es que quedara mucha de ésta. La segunda figura está en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor pero aún consciente. Había mucha sangre salpicada en el suelo aunque no puede precisar exactamente de quién de los dos era o de dónde provenía exactamente. Haciendo acoplo de toda su apariencia, carraspeó brevemente para llamar la atención de quién, en ese momento, jugueteaba con una daga de plata pura de la cual chorreaban unas diminutas gotas de sangre.

El hombre giró su rostro y le sonrió al recién llegado. Su sonrisa desquiciada torcía sus facciones de por sí ya desgarradas por el paso de la guerra. Sus ojos blanquecinos parecían no enfocar a ningún lado; sin embargo, cualquiera podría sentir con facilidad cuándo una mirada como ésa se posaba en su ser. Irónicamente vestía con elegancia, como si aquella sangre sólo enmarcara con más gracia aquel traje cuidadosamente seleccionado para su dueño.

—Bienvenido, Draco —murmuró.

Sin poder evitarlo, el sanador respondió al saludo, asistiendo con la cabeza, evitando por todos los medios desviar su vista hacia el cuerpo de Potter, derrumbado en el suelo. Había dejado de quejarse pero definitivamente se veía que el dolor aún corría por cada pedazo de su piel. Tragó muy discretamente saliva, preguntándose qué habría hecho esta ocasión para ganarse aquella tortura, pero, conociendo al hombre que la había infringido, probablemente lo habría hecho sólo por que respiró. Malfoy bufó, desesperado.

—¿Acaso necesitas algo? —cuestionó, irritado.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, hablando con una calma que sólo lo hacía lucir más maniaco—. Quiero saber si ya han llegado a los Weasley.

—Como si yo lo supiera —gruñó Draco, mirando los ojos de su interlocutor—. Pansy y Creevey son los encargados de eso.

—Eres más descarado que Lucius —murmuró, riéndose—. No, más bien… eres mejor que Lucius… una lástima lo que le ocurrió.

El rubio tensó el rostro de manera imperceptible. Por un instante desvió una mirada cargada de despreció hacia Harry, quien en ese momento parecía estar en la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte.

—No nos oye, hay un _muffliato_ —respondió el hombre, adivinando la línea de pensamientos de Draco. Caminó hacia Harry y, al ponerse de cuclillas, tomó entre sus manos la barbilla del auror y la levantó con brusquedad. Harry gruñó y levantó la mano, apretando sin fuerzas la muñeca de su captor—. Además, no puede reconocerme —murmuró, riéndose. Con una seña, invitó a Draco a acercarse.

Inicialmente el rubio sólo bufó para mostrar su exasperación, no obstante avanzó hacia el par. Harry giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos verdes, tan profundos y expresivos en los grises de Malfoy, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo había reconocido en medio de esa confusión. La respuesta la supo de inmediato, porque aquella mirada esmeralda parecía gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba y el dolor de su traición. Era increíble mirar a Harry Potter, el gran héroe del mundo mágico reducido a nada, condenado a dar lástima para siempre.

—Toma —susurró el hombre, extendiendo su daga hacia Draco, mirándolo inquisitivamente—. Date un pequeño gusto.

Sin vacilar, Draco atrapó el instrumento que le era ofrecido y se inclinó hacia Harry, quien pareció decir algo que el rubio no alcanzó a comprender. Con su fría mirada gris examinó cada detalle del cuerpo de Harry, notando las marcas de las heridas a las que había sido sometido y viendo también un corte en la palma de su mano, hecha con el propósito de que quedaran secuelas de ello. Notó que el otro hombre esperaba su acción, esperaba que dañara el cuerpo de Potter. Confiando en sus instintos, Draco deslizó la navaja por la muñeca de Harry, hundiendo el filo de ésta en aquella piel. El moreno no replicó pero apretó sus labios y de inmediato Malfoy supo que soportaba ello sólo por no darle la satisfacción de no verle sufrir ante sus manos.

El ver cómo las gotas de sangre fluían por aquella piel le recordó a Draco tantas cosas que hubiera evitado para siempre de haberlo podio hacer: los recuerdos de la guerra, el pasado, los caminos incorrectos que en esos momentos parecían los más adecuados. En silencio, alejó la navaja cuando llegó al fin de su recorrido y se la entregó al hombre que primero se la dio.

—También eres más divertido que Lucius —admitió el sujeto. Al ver cómo Malfoy se incorporaba, éste lo imitó. Durante un instante no se escuchó más que la respiración débil de Potter, que al parecer hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir. Nunca entendería ese afán del gryffindor de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ser tan testarudo.

—¿Crees poderlo arreglar? No debemos dejarlo impresentable para los Weasley —preguntó divertido el hombre. Draco paseó su mirada del hombre a Harry, sabiendo que se refería a si esta vez podría sanarlo.

—Si comienzo ahora… —susurró, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por las carcajadas histéricas al que el otro hombre era tan afecto.

—No, no. Si lo dejamos así hasta mañana, ¿crees que sobreviva y podamos arreglarlo?

—Tal vez se desangre. Y si esas heridas no se atienden pronto, podrían dejarle secuelas permanentes. Quizás… para mañana esté moribundo.

El hombre asintió varias veces ante la determinación de las palabras del sanador.

—Pues veamos si sobrevive. Si no, podremos hacer uso de su magia.

—¿Desde qué hora no ha tomado agua? —cuestionó repentinamente Draco.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso te preocupa su hidratación?

—Sabes que si no se le administra la pócima que existe en el agua su magia puede volver a fluir… y no quieres que pase eso, ¿verdad?

Por vez primera, aquel rostro desquiciado mostró algo más que simple obsesión. Chasqueó la lengua y murmuró algo que implicaba la suerte de Potter, pero admitió que Malfoy tenía razón, diciéndole que era libre de darle el agua que fuese necesaria. Draco desapareció de la habitación unos instantes y cuando regresó con un vaso lleno de agua entre las manos, encontró al hombre arrodillado una vez más frente a Harry.

—…no olvides lo que te he dicho, Potter. _No lo olvides._

Al parecer ya había levantando el _muffliato_ y por ende, Harry podría escucharlos hablar. Sin embargo, ellos no se dijeron nada y Draco observó en silencio cómo aquel sujeto le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora antes de salir y dejarlo a solas con el gryffindor.

El rubio caminó en silencio hasta Harry, apoyando la cabeza de éste en su brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. De inmediato sintió que el otro intentaba alejarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero todo aquello era inútil.

—Déjalo, Potter —murmuró. El sanador cuidosamente pasó dos de sus dedos hacia el cuello ajeno, buscando su pulso. Lo encontró, aunque éste era muy débil y no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad sobreviviría hasta el día siguiente. Alejando su mano, tomó el vaso de agua que momentos antes había dejado en el suelo y lo llevó a la boca de Potter. Inmediatamente vio cómo esos labios se cerraron, negándose a beber una gota siquiera. Draco tuvo que obligarlo a beber, sabiendo que eso no solucionaría nada. Entonces, mientras volvía a dejar la cabeza del otro en el suelo, el rubio se inclinó hacia el oído ajeno, donde se encontró aspirando el aroma del auror—. Aquí no pueden aparecerse magos, Potter.

Se alejó inmediatamente después de eso, incorporándose para salir de ahí. Desesperadamente necesitaba salir de ahí, para evitar seguir viendo aquella escena tan lastimosa. Nunca antes había sentido pena por Potter y tenía que ser justamente en esa situación en la que tendría que sentirla. De hecho, era jodido recordar todo lo que en los últimos tiempos venía sintiendo por Harry Potter: tristeza, furia, pena, rabia y quizá, escondido en el fondo de sí, para que fuera más fácil negarlo, se encontraba aquel extraño sentimiento de cariño que comenzó lentamente a apoderarse de él.

Cerró la puerta y, decidido, se alejó de ella. Tenía que actuar… antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que la primavera llegase.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Qué curiosa cosa era el tiempo. Fluía siempre a la misma velocidad, sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie y aun así, para cada persona, era diferente su andar. Algunos lo creían ver pasar con tanta rapidez que era inconcebible que así ocurriera, mientras que otros se limitaban a sentarse y esperar que algún día terminara de recorrer el sendero.

Para Harry, ese invierno se había prolongado demasiado, preguntándose si algún día alcanzaría a ver a la primavera llegar otra vez. No quería ser fatalista o pecar de negativo, pero casi podía sentir a la muerte acudiendo a él y tomándolo en sus brazos. Oh, no era tan malo después de todo. Lo único que lamentaba es que, por segunda ocasión, no hubiese tenido el tiempo de despedirse de quiénes le eran importantes. Esta vez estaba seguro que Albus Dumbledore no lo esperaría en _King's Cross_ ni tampoco le darían la oportunidad de regresar. Con un inevitable rastro de humor negro deseó saber si incluso en el más allá encontraría la forma de pelear con Draco Malfoy y cobrarle todo lo que en vida le había hecho.

¿Por qué pensaba en Draco Malfoy? Se sentía regresar a su sexto año cuando se la vivía obsesionado con él. Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios resecos, Harry admitió que últimamente aquel sanador había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos más veces de las que se permitía por voluntad propia. Abrió los ojos y miró su mano llena de sangre, recordando la elegante figura de Draco y también aquel otro hombre que era una mancha borrosa en sus pensamientos pero que hasta hacía poco le había torturado de una manera más dolorosa que cualquier otro. ¿Quién sería el cómplice de Draco? No era Dennis, ni Pansy, ni tampoco Gregory, a quien suponía estaba involucrado. ¿A quién más había dañado indirectamente Harry por la guerra? Sin duda la lista sería sumamente amplia…

Al menos moriría solo. No le daría el gusto a ninguno de aquellos malditos locos. No moriría frente a sus ojos, mostrándole que ellos pudieron lo que nadie más. Ah, ¿acaso buscarían conquistar el mundo mágico? No… sus captores no ansiaban el poder al parecer, ¿o sí?

Que raro era sentir que la muerte lo abrazaba con cariño una vez más…

—Winky tiene que despertarlo, señor, a Winky le ordenaron que se mantuviera despierto hasta que entendiera, señor.

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz chillona mientras sentía unas diminutas manos mover con extrema suavidad su cuerpo. Lo primero que encontró fueron unos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban asustados. Inhaló profundamente, buscando que se le pasara ese mareo que sentía, aunque no lo logró. Apenas consiguió enfocar su vista en la elfina doméstica que lo tocaba temblorosa, como si temiera causarle más daño del que tenía.

—Winky y Dobby estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. Winky sabe que, pese a que no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas, debe ser agradecida.

Y la elfina empezó a llorar, empapando la ropa desgarrada de Harry, quien sintió cómo algunas de esas gruesas lágrimas llegaban a sus heridas, haciéndolas arder. Harry tuvo el deseo de consolar a aquella pobre elfina, pero no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—Winky… —susurró—, ¿cómo… qué… haces aquí…?

—A Winky —sollozó—… le pidieron mantenerlo despierto, señor. Tiene que entender señor. Rápidamente —murmuró, limpiándose los ojos con sus pequeñas ropas.

—¿Entender? ¿Qué debo de en…?

Como si todas las piezas perdidas cayeran repentinamente en su lugar, Harry comprendió. Su respiración se agitó y trató de que cada inhalación no le doliera, pero sabía que era en vano. Miró a la elfina y sonrió hacíia ella.

—Vete… Winky. Regresa… a Hogwarts. He entendido… de verdad.

La elfina estaba asustada, eso era claro. Y también parecía dudosa de lo que hacía, pero asintió varias veces y en medio de un peculiar sonido, desapareció.

Harry se logró incorporar para quedar recostado de lado y maldijo por el dolor y la confusión. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenía que ser así? ¿Qué lo llevaba a torturarle de tal manera? ¿Por qué lo ataba pero dejaba frente a él la solución a sus problemas? ¿Es que alguna jodida vez entendería a Draco Malfoy?

¿Tendría que volver a confiar?

—¡KREACHER! —intentó gritar Harry, aunque sólo consiguió que un murmullo audible brotara de sus labios. Quizá… quizá si Winky había llegado a su lado…

Segundos después el ruido que caracterizaba la aparición de su elfo, resonó en la solitaria habitación.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Recargado en la puerta, Draco sonrió al escuchar _ese sonido_ que lo habría delatado todo si acaso el otro estuviera parado ahí. El sanador se miró la mano y percibió aquel brillo inusual en ella. Entonces, como si quisiera reafirmarse sus palabras, susurró:

—Aquí no pueden aparecerse magos, Potter.

En silencio se alejó de la puerta, misma a la que selló con magia, esperando que durara el tiempo suficiente… tal vez, la primavera estaba llegando.

* * *

.

_La autora al habla: _

_No sé... al inicio se me hacían los capítulos extremadamente largos... ahora los siento muy cortos. JAJAJAJAJA. _

_¿Qué tal? :3 ¿A quién quieren matar en esta ocasión? ¿Se ha vuelto más enrredado todo? MUAJAUA_

_Por cierto, para quien no la conozcan, Winky es una elfina que aparece en el libro, teniendo una especie de amistad con Dobby, ya que él la lleva a trabajar a Hogwarts xD _

_¿Qué pasará ahora? D: -música de suspenso-_

_Gracias a __**Kawaiigirl, nadia, anónimo, jobalmar, Siosek, NaruNoa, Fanny, goanago, Acantha, Xonyaa y Gynee**__ por cada uno de sus reviews. ¡Besitos a todos y gracias!_


	13. Saudade

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 13. Saudade**

**_23 de marzo del 2004_**

**_Martes_**

Lo primero que percibió fue un silencio que inundarlo por completo, donde sea que estuviera. Sus ojos se negaron a abrirse, pese a que podía sentir una especie de luz cayendo de alguna parte sobre él. ¿Sería todo real o sólo el producto de un mal sueño? Inhaló lentamente, como si temiese hacerse daño, aunque el sutil gemido que abandono sus labios fue ligeramente audible. Luego, el silencio comenzó a evaporarse y sus oídos comenzaron a distinguir los sonidos que emergían a su alrededor.

Aquello podía ser el rasgueo de una pluma. Tal vez lo otro eran unas pisadas. ¿Qué era el rítmico sonido que de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba? Era casi como un latido… ah… ¿aquello era una mano? ¿Dónde había sentido esa calidez antes…? Estaba seguro de que esas manos ya lo habían tocado…

—…está despertando… alguien avise…

Palabras. Vagas oraciones que escuchaba, pero no comprendía. ¿Qué… qué era todo eso? No quería moverse, era bastante desgastante. ¿No es así? Pero no podía, al parecer, eludir lo que fuera que estuviera viviendo por siempre, así que tosió ligeramente y entreabrió su mirada, intentando cerrarla de inmediato por el exceso de luz que cayó en sus ojos. Alguien, quien sea fuese, cubrió la luz con su cuerpo, incitándolo a que despertara. Segundos después, los ojos verdes de Harry Potter trataban de mirar a su alrededor aunque, sin entenderlo, se clavaron en la mirada gris que proyectaba la figura que cubría la luz.

—Los signos vitales son estables, pero es normal que esté desorientado… su magia, sin embargo, es muy inestable por ahora, tendremos que controlarla —modulaba esa figura, la que Harry intentaba desesperadamente reconocer. La mano de aquella sombra se colocó en su frente y el moreno intentó inútilmente mover su propio brazo para sentir mejor—. No te muevas. No quiero que eches a perder todo el trabajo de más de cuatro Sanadores y que los Aurores entren a la habitación como idiotas a amenazar todo.

Obedeció, no porque quisiera, sino porque simplemente no podía. Volvió a respirar profundamente y su vista se aclaró. Entonces, desconcertado, encontró a Draco Malfoy escribiendo sobre un pergamino mientras lo miraba y susurraba algo. Parpadeó antes de comenzar a ver algo más que a ese hombre rubio. Al parecer estaba en una habitación, rodeado de pócimas, equipo irreconocible para él y también algunos movimientos de personas que iban y venían, todas con el uniforme del Hospital San Mungo. Incluido a Malfoy.

—Mírame —ordenó Draco, quien al tener de vuelta la atención de Harry, se inclinó hacía su rostro para hablarle lentamente—. ¿Sabes quién eres y dónde estás?

—Harry… Potter… —murmuró e inmediatamente trató de llevar sus manos a su garganta porque su voz se había vuelto un susurro desgarrado. Sin embargo, las manos de Malfoy retuvieron con suavidad sus movimientos, sin dejar de mirarle.

—No te inquietes por eso y trata de contestarme. ¿Sabes dónde estás?

—…San… Mu… Mungo.

Al ver que no pretendía moverse más, Draco le soltó e hizo una anotación en su pergamino antes de volver una vez más hacía Harry.

—Has estado internado durante las últimas dos semanas, en las que no diste muestra alguna de poder despertar en algún momento… estaban muy preocupados —relató con parsimonia—. ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

Draco aguardó, mordiéndose los labios, pendiente de cada reacción de Harry. El moreno abrió los ojos, como si estuviese impactado por algo y, tras mirar largamente al rubio, negó con la cabeza.

—…nada… no… no puedo…

—Tranquilízate —indicó una vez más, con un tono profesional que resultaba difícil de asociar a un Malfoy—. No lograrás nada por ahora. Necesitarás mucha paciencia y tiempo. Sé que quieres explicaciones, pero hasta que tu familia llegue no podemos hacer algo más.

Observó a Draco alejarse, permitiendo que otra mujer, tal vez una ayudante, se acercara a revisar los signos vitales de Harry.

—Trata de descansar, Potter —recomendó el sanador, antes de desaparecer tras una puerta, en la que Harry mantuvo la vista hasta que se vio obligado a parpadear.

¿Qué… qué había pasado…?

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

**_14 de Enero del 2004_**

Como bien era sabido, al inicio de su curiosa relación, Kreacher y Harry Potter nunca se lograron llevar de manera decente. El elfo porque no estaba dispuesto a servir a un inmundo mestizo y el humano porque sencillamente la criatura tenía demasiado resguardados los ideales retrogradas de los Black como para sentirse cómodo. Afortunadamente esto había cambiado luego de todo lo ocurrido durante la guerra, volviéndose Kreacher fiel a su amo. Por eso, en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado por Harry, el elfo no demoró en aparecer, acudiendo de inmediato al llamado.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera el viejo elfo esperaba encontrar a su amo en esa situación. Potter estaba en el suelo, sangrando aún mientras su respiración se volvía más y más dificultosa. Apenas conseguía mantener su mirada en Kreacher, quien se acercó hacía él a paso rápido, casi como si curiosamente estuviese corriendo.

—El amo llamó a Kreacher…

Harry casi se suelta a reír del tono tranquilo de voz del elfo. Como si no lo estuviera viendo agonizar: mejor aún, como si en realidad no pasara nada.

—Necesito ayuda… Kreacher… —articuló con dificultad—. Y estamos…. cortos de tiempo.

Notó que el elfo aguardó, esperando sus instrucciones. Harry cerró los ojos un momento, intentando pensar. Sabía que sería demasiado arriesgado hacer una aparición junto con el elfo por lo lastimado que estaba. Si Kreacher los aparecía, probablemente el elfo solo llegaría a entregar su cadáver. Necesitaba sobrevivir y no sólo largarse de ahí para morir. No podía traer a alguien porque sencillamente sería una emboscada y no quería arriesgar a sus amigos a ese grupo de maniacos. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

—Díctamo… —susurró al fin—. Kreacher, necesito que consigas… lo más pronto posible díctamo. Hermione tiene en su casa, así que… roba si es necesario. ¡Vamos, deprisa!

El elfo desapareció en instantes. Harry trató de contener su dolor, preguntándose una vez más que había llevado a Draco Malfoy a revelarle aquella vital información. Pero más sorprendente era el hecho de que las protecciones que rodeaban ese lugar permitieran el paso a los elfos. ¿Acaso no habían aprendido nada de la guerra? Pensaba que cualquiera que supiera la historia de ésta no cometería el error de colocar las protecciones que permitieran la aparición de los elfos, porque fue de esa manera que, mucho tiempo atrás y con la ayuda de Dobby, Harry había logrado escapar de _Malfoy Manor._ ¿No era eso entonces un tanto ridículo? Gracias a Draco, una vez más, quizá conseguiría el escape a su libertad.

Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó una vez más a Kreacher llegar. El elfo traía en sus manos la planta que, Harry imaginaba, era el díctamo. Nunca la había visto en su estado natural pero decidió confiar en Kreacher, quien extendió el brazo para acercar la planta a la boca de su amo. Harry cerró los ojos, masticando las hojas y el tallo de la planta, que tenía un sabor de lo más asqueroso posible pero que, en cuanto tragó, sintió un alivio inmediato. Su garganta pareció relajarse y sus heridas, no todas pero si las más dolorosas, comenzaron a cerrarse. Si bien era claro que con eso no bastaría para sanar completamente ni aliviarse, le permitiría sobrevivir. Aunque aún estaba demasiado débil como aparecerse.

Escuchó unos murmullos lejanos, seguidos de unos pasos que a cada segundo sonaban más y más cerca. Miró al elfo y recordó la muerte de Dobby. Entonces, tomó una decisión.

—Vete Kreacher. Tú no sabes dónde estoy y no me has visto hasta ahora. Si alguien te pregunta, tú ignoras completamente mi paradero. Pero… Kreacher, te volveré a llamar… y gracias.

El elfo pareció estar a punto de decir de algo, pero la voz lejana se intensificó. Inesperadamente, alguien empezó a luchar con la puerta que estaba cerrada mágicamente, y unos golpes se escucharon. Maldita sea.

—¡Vete Kreacher! —apremió Harry en un grito. El elfo obedeció a su amo, desapareciendo justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando al hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Harry supo de inmediato por la manera en la que el hombre entrecerró sus ojos, que había logrado ver al elfo desaparecer.

El hombre miró furioso a Harry. El maldito auror quería huir. Estuvo a punto de escapar y arruinar por completo sus planes. Si acaso hubiese tardado un segundo más…

—¿Con que quieres pasarte de listo, Potter? —susurró aquella voz enferma.

Por primera vez, sin ninguna clase de hechizos de por medio, Harry logró ver a su secuestrador principal. El que lo había estado torturando últimamente y parecía disfrutar por cada quejido de dolor de su parte. Vio más allá de la imagen desquiciada del sujeto, de la mirada perdida, incluso más allá de la apariencia ridículamente elegante que poseía. Recordó momentos de la guerra, la pelea en el Ministerio por la profecía, e incluso trajo a su memoria a Bellatrix. Y cayó en cuenta de dónde había visto a ese hombre y quién era.

—Rodolphus Lestrange…

El esposo de la fallecida Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Aburrida, Pansy levantó la mirada buscando una vez más que llegase aquel maldito Gryffindor. No podía creer el tiempo que llevaba haciéndola esperar el cretino. ¿Quién se creía ése qué era para tenerla parada en ese horrible callejón? Ciertamente estar de pie cerca de Borgin y Burkes no era el sitio más propicio para una dama. Maldiciendo, ella se cubrió un poco más con su túnica mientras sus dedos comenzaban a tamborilear contra su brazo a un ritmo impaciente. Más le valía a Dennis haber conseguido su objetivo porque de lo contrario…

Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando reconoció ese andar. Por mucho que Dennis se esforzara en lo contrario, era demasiado bueno como para estar en un sitio así: todo en él lo delataba, desde la manera en la que vacilaba al andar y esa manía de voltear hacía atrás como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Sin duda era un novato en ese lugar y, muy a su pesar, Pansy tuvo que alegrarse cuando descubrió que nadie lo había atrapado, siendo una presa tan fácil.

Cuando el muchacho estuvo relativamente cerca, Pansy sujetó la tela de la túnica y tiró bruscamente de él para arrastrarlo por la calle sin escuchar quejas del castaño, aunque no es que éstas fueran realmente muchas. Dennis parecía haberse quejado más como un acto mecánico que por un sentimiento real. Incluso, mientras seguía el rápido andar de Parkinson, Dennis parecía distraído, una expresión que en realidad no solía alojarse en su rostro, al menos no en situaciones como ésas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a un lugar en el que, al parecer de ella, sería seguro hablar, Pansy lo soltó, mirándole fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aguardando. No pronunció alguna palabra que revelara aquello que la tenía tan irritable y furiosa, sino que decidió que su mirada venenosa podría ser más clara que cualquier otra cosa.

Al parecer el mensaje fue captado correctamente porque Dennis regresó de sus cavilaciones al notar la mirada de la mujer y se encogió de hombros, extendiendo lentamente su mano, donde tenía atrapados dos pequeños y brillantes hilos de color rojo que se movían ligeramente, producto del viento que los tocaba.

—Aquí están, tal como habíamos quedado.

—¿Estás seguro que son los de ella? —preguntó, inclinándose hacía delante para observar con detenimiento aquella diminuta prueba de que su plan seguía avanzando.

—Totalmente —afirmó Dennis, asintiendo—. Entablé una plática con Ginny Weasley y durante ésta, alargué la mano y toqué su hombro, tratando de que ella pensara que era un gesto de apoyo. Gracias a eso, logré quitarle estos dos cabellos que estaban adheridos a su ropa.

Pansy nunca admitiría que el plan de Dennis había sido bueno: espectacularmente sencillo y eficaz. Quizá después de tantos meses rodeados de Slytherin, algo de inteligencia comenzaba a pasársele a ese chico. Sea como fuese, lo más importante es que ahora tenían lo que necesitaban; el método perfecto para lograr hundir a la familia Weasley y a Harry Potter incluido.

Después de todo, sus planes eran algo más allá que un simple deseo de venganza.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Hermione buscó con la mirada su reloj de pulso notando que la noche pronto llegaría. ¿Cómo ese día había pasado de manera tan rápida? No lo sabía. Y sinceramente no le interesaba mucho hacerlo porque estaba cansada. Demasiado. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el último mes, las acusaciones que iban de un lado a otro sin poder señalar a un verdadero culpable, la agonía, el acostarse y cerrar los ojos preguntándose si acaso al día siguiente despertaría con la noticia de que finalmente habían hallado a Harry Potter muerto.

Era horroroso. Por eso precisamente deseaba, Merlín, necesitaba hacer algo por mantener ocupada su mente brillante que trabajaba a mil por hora. Por eso también había accedido a ayudar a Ron a sus planes, aún a costa de los Aurores, que últimamente, parecían estar a punto de darse por vencidos con respecto al caso de su amigo. No podía culparlos y conocía de sobra la Ley Mágica para saber que si no se encontraba nada más dentro de muy poco se cerraría ese caso.

Pero incluso en esa situación no podía dejar de preguntarse a dónde la llevarían todas esas decisiones.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Ron están actuando por su cuenta? —cuestionó la voz masculina que permitió a Hermione distanciarse de sus pensamientos. Asintió vagamente y le sonrió.

—Lamento que te visite a esta hora, Neville. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero…

Neville Longbottom giró su rostro, para divisar la imagen de Hermione mirando al suelo, como si para ella fuese un mal hábito dar excusas de cada uno de sus movimientos. Alejó su varita de la puerta que pretendía abrir y negó varias veces.

—No te disculpes —interrumpió el parloteo aparentemente interminable de la mujer. Al encontrarse con la mirada de ella, le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en abrir la puerta del invernadero—. Si puedo ayudarlos, está bien.

—Lo sé, es sólo que estos días han sido… —Ella calló. No sabía exactamente cómo expresar su sentir respecto a todo. Es decir, tenía todo en su mente pero por alguna razón todo parecía quedarse atorado en su garganta, como si cualquier palabra se negara a salir. Sentía cómo si repentinamente se hubiera olvidado de cada palabra existente en el mundo.

—…complicados —completó Neville. El profesor de Hogwarts guió a Hermione a través del laberinto de plantas que conformaban el invernadero, hasta llegar a una esquina donde, sobre una mesa, se acumulaban varitas macetas y algunos guantes viejos y sucios por la tierra.

—Sí, así es —afirmó ella, sabiendo que necesitaba un cambio de tema—. ¿Cómo está Hannah?

—Mejor —aceptó el hombre, colocándose los guantes y empezando a mover macetas—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del Caldero Chorreante. Ha estado pasando no sólo por revisiones mágicas sino que ahora está rodeado de reporteros. He pensado en pedir permiso para que Hannah esté en Hogwarts y no allá… necesita paz.

—Es una buena idea. Creo que la profesora McGonagall te daría el permiso y… —Enseguida la voz de Hermione se disolvió cuando vio a Neville quedarse quieto, con una expresión de preocupación. Ella siguió la línea de su mirada y entonces descubrió lo que veía Neville: una de sus plantas, una de las más difíciles de cultivar, y por lo tanto, de obtener, había sido bruscamente arrancada de su maceta como si el culpable de aquello tuviese mucha prisa y desesperación por hacerlo.

—Aquí estaba una de las plantas de díctamo que estaba cultivando —comentó Neville—. Al parecer me han robado —bufó, molesto. No tenía inconveniente alguno en ayudar a un estudiante si éste lo requería, no veía por qué la necesidad de robarle, aunque…

—¿Algún estudiante herido? —cuestionó Hermione, asustada—. ¿Tan malo debió ser lo que hizo para no acudir a la enfermería?

—No, no creo que se tratara de eso —dijo el profesor, después de un rato.

—¿Entonces?

—Por la cantidad y el tipo de plantas que tengo en este invernadero, está sellado con magia más fuerte que la que normalmente cierra a otros lugares. Es difícil que algún alumno entrara, incluso siendo de séptimo… y los profesores siempre me han pedido algo cuando lo necesitan.

—Eso reduce considerablemente la lista —opinó ella. Neville asintió y tomó otra planta en la que igual crecía díctamo y comenzó a cortar algunas hojas.

—Creo que fue un elfo doméstico.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó de inmediato la mujer—. ¡Neville, no puedes acusar a los elfos de Hogwarts por eso!

—Son los únicos que tienen acceso aquí cuando está cerrado porque es necesario cuidar de algunas plantas por la noche —replicó, levantando sus cejas.

—Bueno, pero… ¿No deberías buscarlo? Quizá está herido ahora mismo.

En silencio, Neville terminó de cortar las hojas del díctamo y las guardó. Se quitó los guantes y al girarse una vez más hacía Hermione, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No por ahora. Además, si tomó la planta, seguramente es porque sabía el uso curativo que esta tenía. Supongo que por sí mismo, el elfo responsable se delatará —explicó, y Hermione notó cuánto había cambiado aquel hombre. Decidió confiar en sus palabras y tomó entre sus manos las hojas de díctamo que Neville le extendía.

—De acuerdo —aceptó al fin—. Gracias por el díctamo. Hogwarts es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo conseguir esta planta.

—No te preocupes, en serio… —Al notar que la expresión de la mujer vacilaba, Neville se inclinó un poco hacía ella—. ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

—Ron cree que Malfoy es el culpable del secuestro de Harry. No lo sé, Neville… todo se ha vuelto tan confuso en los últimos días…

—¿Malfoy? —cuestionó—. No creo que sea él… —murmuró ante la sorprendida mirada de la mujer, de modo que se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando—: Es decir, sé quién es y todo eso pero…

—¿Pero…?

—A veces mantengo correspondencia con él… meramente profesional —aclaró rápidamente—. Como dijiste, existen algunas plantas que sólo se encuentran aquí o en el Bosque Prohibido. Es normal el contacto entre San Mungo y Hogwarts. Y bueno… Malfoy a veces me ha preguntado algunas cosas, como ayuda, me parece que está buscando la solución para la maldición que dejó a Lucius en coma. También, a veces lo he visto en San Mungo… cuando visito a mis padres. No parece demasiado interesado en planear un secuestro con Harry.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que sin proponérselo en realidad, Malfoy ha cambiado la opinión que muchas personas tenían sobre él.

—Excepto Ron —murmuró Neville.

—Sí —coincidió Hermione, con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos—. Excepto Ron.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Era cerca de media noche cuando Draco regresó a ese lugar, no por voluntad sino arrastrado por un vociferador que explotó en la biblioteca de _Malfoy Manor. _El sanador agradeció que no hubiese nadie ese día en casa, pues eso habría implicado involucrarlas a ellas y no quería: Su madre estaba encargándose de unos asuntos bancarios mientras Astoria visitaba a su hermana mayor.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de ese tipo, _ya no._ Sin embargo, recuerda y el peso de ello le obliga a ponerse de pie y andar. Detesta tener que hacerlo cuando finalmente había encontrado un poco de paz, pero en el fondo acepta que es algo que ya veía venir. Aunque el vociferador no explicaba las razones, esperaba que la causa del enfado fuese la que él imaginaba. ¿Acaso Potter finalmente lo había conseguido… _otra vez?_

Cuando la posibilidad cruzó por su mente, la sonrisa que sus labios dibujaron fue sincera, aunque trató de que ésta se desvaneciera cuando se dirigió con paso firme al lugar citado. Al inicio, pensó que escucharía un estallido, alguna clase de drama absurdo que tenía que presenciar; lo único que pudo hallar al llegar fue una tremenda paz, casi cómica si se consideraba que ahí tenían a un hombre al que le fueron aplicadas diversas formas de tortura.

Sólo fue capaz de comprender esa paz cuando, en el viejo y apenas limpio salón principal, encontró una chimenea ardiendo con suavidad, mientras que, dejando ver una imagen llena de ironía, estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, su tío, tomando té. A su lado, Pansy —que también parecía ser recién llegada— miraba con diversión la escena que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Draco giró su rostro y descubrió a Dennis enfadado, con el aspecto de querer matar a golpes a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y su mal humor.

—¿De qué me perdí? —cuestionó Draco, hundiendo a posta sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para que nadie notara cómo cerraba sus puños. Fue Pansy la que tomó la palabra.

—Al parecer Potter trató de escapar esta tarde. —Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron ligeramente, pero en general su expresión no cambió.

—¿Y qué? Las protecciones están activadas.

—Lo están y eso es lo que me preocupa —La voz de Rodolphus obligó a todos los presentes a buscar su mirada brillante—. Cuando puse las protecciones aquí —Y para acentuar sus palabras, golpeó con el pie el suelo—, no cometí el error de permitir que los elfos pudieran acceder a ellas. Sin embargo, hoy Harry logró que uno de ellos apareciera aquí y tiene que ser su sirviente, claro está. El maldito elfo logró escapar antes de que pudiera asesinarlo, pero no consiguió el objetivo de sacar a Potter.

—¿Se modificaron las protecciones? —cuestionó Dennis.

Malfoy apretó sus dedos bajo el abrigo. Maldito gryffindor. Malditos todos los de esa casa. ¿Acaso Potter por una vez en su vida no podría hacer las cosas como cualquier ser humano normal las haría?

—No, al parecer no —murmuró Rodolphus, chasqueando la lengua—. De cualquiera manera las he reforzado.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible que elfo de Potter apareciera aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Fue la mansión —exclamó Rodolphus, enfadado. —No tomé en cuenta eso cuando escogí este lugar.

Draco miró largamente a su tío, preguntándose, y no por primera vez, cómo era posible que aquellos dos —Bellatrix y Rodolphus— hicieran un matrimonio funcional. Quizá, más que amarse entre ellos, tenía que ver con el amor lujurioso que le profesaban a las Artes Oscuras. Porque aún recordaba la siguiente vez que había visto a su tío, hablando entre susurros con su padre.

En esos meses atrás, Rodolphus parecía más cuerdo que ahora, aunque sus ojos destellaban la paranoia que solamente podía sentir alguien que llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiéndose de la muerte. No era la primera vez que sentía lastima de su tía. Cuando su madre solía hablar del matrimonio de Bellatrix, lo hacía con tanta indiferencia que a menudo Draco se cuestionaba si eso es lo que quería para su vida. Por eso no había escogido a Pansy. Por eso se dejó llevar por Astoria. Aunque últimamente, y con lo que estaba haciendo, ya no se sentía seguro con respecto a muchas cosas.

—¿…la mansión? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Harry casi escapara? —cuestionó Dennis.

Pansy murmuró un desagradable «_Sangre Sucia»_ mientras Rodolphus se reía de él. Draco, con el mejor tono de frialdad que pudo asumir su voz, explicó:

—Es lógico que tú no lo sepas —comenzó—. No eres un Sangre Pura. Pero, para aliviar tu ignorancia y debes agradecerme por ello, esta mansión se ha mantenido, no sólo por su estructura mágica que posee. Mientras la línea de sangre que la habitó permanezca viva, esta mansión se mantendrá en pie. —Al notar el silencio, continuó—. Esta mansión, aunque débil, está tratando de proteger al último descendiente de la familia que vivió en ella.

—Después de todo, antes del nacimiento de Harry —comentó casualmente Pansy, mirándose las uñas—, los Potter fueron Sangres Pura.

—Entonces…. —palideció Dennis.

—Así es… ésta es la vieja Mansión Potter, que cuida a su último descendiente vivo: Harry Potter.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Encerrado. Nuevamente. En esa habitación. Esa horrenda habitación. Le gustaría saber por qué Rodolphus sólo sonrió cuando vio que había sanado un poco. También deseaba descubrir por qué Malfoy lo había ayudado. No entendía nada, aunque últimamente así parecía ser su vida, llena de dudas que nunca acabaría de entender, como cuando era adolescente a mitad de una guerra que carecía de un verdadero sentido.

Alguien entró.

—Eres un idiota —exclamó en voz baja Draco, acercándose al lecho en el que estaba recostado Harry, quien giró el rostro para verlo: aún había rabia y dolor en su mirada, pero también podía ver una enorme confusión. Esos expresivos ojos suplicaban por una mínima explicación.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Harry mientras observaba a Draco jalar una silla para sentarse en ella, justo a un lado de la cama y comenzar a examinar las heridas.

—Tengo que sanarte —murmuró.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gruñó, sin gritar, pero con más dureza en su voz.

—Si no dejas de preguntar, te lanzaré un _desmaius. _

Harry suspiró.

—Te odio, Malfoy.

—Lo sé —musitó, tomando la mano donde estaba el corte que él mismo le había hecho. Lo revisó y lentamente comenzó a sanarlo, escuchando los quejidos por parte del auror.

—Se supone que tú también me odias —escuchó decir a Harry—, por eso estás haciendo esto.

—Siempre has sido un idiota —espetó Draco, mirándolo directamente. Sus dedos se enterraron en las heridas abiertas de Harry, lastimándolo. El moreno contrajo su cuerpo por las punzadas de dolor, más no apartó la vista—. Se supone que debiste haberte largado, regresado con tu familia y sobrevivir. Se supone que yo no tendría por qué estar haciendo esto.

—¿Querías liberarme para… salvarte?

Draco recordó. Recordó el sabor de esos labios, el intoxicante aliento de Harry. Entonces dejó de presionar sus heridas y volvió a intentar curarlas.

—Mientras más rápido me consideres tu enemigo, Potter… mejor.

Para su sorpresa, Harry desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Lo he intentando. Y siento toda esta maldita tradición… este dolor. Y es más fuerte, tanto, como no me hubiera imaginado posible que pudiera sentirlo. Me dan ganas de golpearte nuevamente hasta matarte.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —cuestionó Draco, dejando de lado sus heridas, pero sin alejar su mano del brazo de Potter. Al otro pareció no molestarte aquello.

—Porque entonces lo recuerdo. Al pasado y a Dumbledore.

—No te preocupes, Potter —dijo el rubio—. Pronto te reunirás con él.

Harry rió sin alegría.

—No lo creo.

Y aquella natural y fría certeza, hizo sentir a Draco, un enterrado y olvidado sentimiento de temor.

* * *

_ ~∞•∞~_

_Autora al habla:_

_¿Cómo están? Ufff, este es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado redactar de los trece que llevamos hasta ahora. No sólo por la cantidad de tiempo que me tomé con él, sino por toda la información que soltó de un solo puñetazo XD. _

_Tengo un mal hábito con las historias de este tipo y es el siguiente: Empiezo a contarlas por la mitad, llego casi al climax, adelanto un poco el futuro (como en el inicio de éste capítulo) y de repente digo: ¡Ah, sí! ¡Que tengo que contar cómo diablos empezó todo xDDDDDD! Básicamente es así como va esta historia. _

_Sobre lo que pasó hoy: _

_La mansión Potter será uno de los pocos lugares que tendremos en esta historia que no hubo ni en el libro ni en las películas. Más que inventármelo, supongo que existió: es decir, los Potter era una familia acomodada y de Sangre Pura, así que me imagino unn Mansión elegante y hermosa, cálida, pero sin llegar a ser ostentosa como la Mansión Malfoy. En capítulos pasados, hacía muy pequeñas alusiones a dónde estaban ubicados: En un capítulo mencioné que Harry recordaba el techo, lo que cual era una pequeña ironía imaginándome que quizá alguna vez Lily y James estuvieron ahí cuando Harry era un bebé. Otra mención que hice con respecto a ello, fue cuando Harry intentó romper el vidrio para escapar: sujetó un retrato vacio con las iniciales inscritas de «C.P.». Estas inciales le pertenecen a Charlus Potter, esposo de Dorea Black, la pareja sólo tuvo un hijo. Especulaciones dicen que esta pareja fueron los padres de James Potter. Como nada está confirmado, al menos puedo afirmar que son parte, a fin de cuentas, de la familia de Harry. xD _

_Sobre Rodolphus, nuestro maestro en el secuestro. Siempre me pareció curiosa esta pareja. Bellatrix estaba enamorada de Voldy, así que realmente no sentía nada por Rodolphus. ¿Pero qué hay de él? ¿También se casó por mantener un respetable matrimonio? Como no se sabe si murió durante la guerra o escapó, o fue encarcelado o qué… bueno, me aprovecho un poco de los pequeños detalles no especificados de J.K. Rowling. XD _

_No sé… me gusta Rodolphus. MUAJAJA. Es más, les daré una pista pequeña: ¿Quién mató a su esposa…? Nos acercamos más y más al por qué de toda esta historia… _

_¡Gracias a __**Goanago, Acantha-27, Xonyaa-11, Violet Stwy, IwouldratherbeaDreamer, Siosek Mayfair, Kasandra Potter, Tannia y a Kawaiigirl**__ por cada uno de sus reviews! _

_¡Saludos y bonita semana para todos! _

_¡Por cierto! El nombre de este capítulo "Saudade" es una palabra de origen portugués que "…da nombre a una emoción difícil de precisar, próxima a la melancolía, estimulada por la distancia temporal o espacial a algo amado y que implica el deseo de resolver esa distancia." Me gusta. _


	14. Luciérnagas

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 14. Luciérnagas**

**_22 de Enero del 2004_**

**_Ministerio de Magia._**

**_Oficina de Aurores._**

**_8:22 a.m._**

Al ingresar al cubículo, Lisa apretó los documentos que traía entre sus manos y que recién esa mañana habían llegado como un informe detallado. No podía creer la cantidad de tiempo que se habían llevado en descubrir esos detalles aunque no era de sorprenderse si ponía a pensar en realidad. Las oficinas eran un caos, el acoso de la prensa era constante y la carga que caía sobre sus hombros no era cualquiera. En un suspiro resignado, ella centró su mirada en Terry Boot, su prometido y el principal Auror que estaba a cargo del caso del secuestro de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, lo que parecería ser un sueño hecho realidad para muchos, para Terry se había vuelto tan difícil de sobrellevar que más de una vez se había planteado el renunciar. Aún a costa de toda su reputación.

—Terry… vamos, despierta —murmuró Lisa, estirando su mano para tocar el hombro ajeno y mecerlo con suavidad—. Ya es de día.

Terry, que toda la noche se había quedado en el Ministerio detrás de una montaña de pergaminos, notas, claves, detalles y palabras, ahora dormía con una expresión tensa y en una posición que, Lisa estaba segura, era la más incómoda del mundo. Con suavidad delineó las profundas ojeras del hombre, preguntándose cuántos días los vería con ese aspecto tan derrotado. Suspiró.

—Vamos, Terry —insistió después de un rato—. Ha llegado la información de Pansy Parkinson que estábamos buscando.

Como si estuviera previamente programado para ello, Terry abrió de inmediato los ojos al escuchar el nombre de una persona que estaba involucrada en el caso. Aunque a primera instancia pareció desorientando, no tardó en levantar la mirada y su cuerpo, mirando con una expresión cansada a Lisa. Ella simplemente bufó fastidiada y le entregó el informe que esa misma mañana había aparecido en el Ministerio. No estaba segura de querer dársela porque de antemano sabía la expresión que pondría él por los resultados de aquello y lo último que deseaba era agobiarlo más. Más sabía que en esas circunstancias podrían culparla inclusive a ella de retener información importante para el análisis de la investigación. Si bien le preocupaba Harry, para ella era más indispensable que Terry no muriera en su intento por salvar a Potter.

—Acaba de ser confirmado el paradero de Pansy Parkinson, en Italia. Efectivamente, consiguió los permisos de parte del Ministerio, con el fin de visitar a su familia, al parecer, su padre enfermó —recitó Lisa—. Están en una mansión perteneciente a esa familia.

El auror chasqueó la lengua mientras se tallaba su ojo con la mano derecha. Estaba condenadamente cansada y difícilmente conseguía procesar la información que estaba acudiendo a sus oídos.

—Malditos galeones —murmuró de mal humor—. Estas familias millonarias sólo están entorpeciendo nuestro trabajo. ¿Fue Cormac McLaggen el auror designado que interrogó a Parkinson?

—Así es —dijo ella, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja—. Por cierto, en estos momentos está en San Mungo. Durante el viaje tuvo algunos contratiempos porque pensó que las protecciones le darían el paso por ser Auror.

—Idiota —farfulló él. Lisa trató de ignorar lo más posible el horrendo humor de su pareja, que sin duda estaba en su derecho a poseer, pero en definitiva no quería ser una víctima de ello. —¿Qué dijo Parkinson sobre la información de que fue vista ingresando al departamento de Red Flu?

—Que, efectivamente, ella no había sido y que el testimonio de una mujer ridícula y rencorosa no era suficiente argumento para dejar a su familia. —Lisa se encogió de hombros—. Una vez más, tiene razón. No podemos hacer nada hasta que se demuestre de forma más verídica que la acusación es cierta.

Irritado, Terry se sobó el puente de la nariz con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras arrugaba el pergamino. Otra vez estaban en un callejón sin salida. Aunque se sospechara de Parkinson, de Weasley, hasta de Malfoy, era imposible seguir avanzando si no tenía algo, pero el problema era que sus manos estaban completamente vacías: no había rastros de magia, no se podía culpar de nada a nadie, no había señal alguna de que un día de esos Harry fuera a aparecer.

—¿Qué es lo que queda, Lisa? —preguntó, aunque más bien su voz se escuchó como una suplica desesperada, como si estuviera rogándole que prendiera de una maldita vez la luz, porque no podía seguir buscando el objeto perdido a tientas en la oscuridad.

—Azkaban y cada uno de sus miembros. Mortífagos, las listas de todos ellos. Seguidores de Voldemort, muertos, encarcelados, en libertad y prófugos —luego, bajó el tono de su voz, tratando de continuar: —, y rogar que alguno de ellos sea quien está organizando todo esto.

Ella apretó sus puños. No estaban hablando de unas pocas personas. Estaban hablando de muchísimas que podrían ser sospechosas. Estaban hablando de horas, días y semanas desperdiciadas en las que toda esa tensión y frustración se acumularían más y más. _Estaban hablando de darse por vencidos._

—¿Y Malfoy…? —cuestionó el auror.

—Dos aurores del escuadrón están a las afueras de San Mungo, vigilándolo. Al parecer, nada en su ritmo de trabajo ha sido afectado porque continúa haciéndolo. Aunque no creo que sea necesario eso cuando está atendiendo a McLaggen, que a fin de cuentas es uno de los nuestros.

—Desconfiamos del sanador al que entregamos nuestros aurores para que los cuide —comentó Terry, acompañando del aspecto más irónico que pudo hallar—. Qué lógicas pueden ser nuestras acciones.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre la pareja. Ella deseó mirarlo y gritarle que no se rindiera, que estaban más cerca, que valdría la pena todo este esfuerzo, más extrañamente se encontró tomando con suavidad la mano de Terry y mirándolo con preocupación.

—Creo que deberías dejar el caso, Terry —dijo, lo más sensata posibler—. Estás mal y lo sabes. No puedes seguir trabajando de esta manera. ¿Te das cuenta?

—No puedo dejar simplemente el caso así, Lisa —contestó, cansado, realmente sin ganas de pelear contra un argumento que de por sí era lógico para cualquiera. De hecho, Terry simplemente tenía que mirarse en un espejo para afirmar que terminaría lanzado imperdonables cualquier día de esos.

—Si puedes —insistió—. Seguramente se le puede asignar el caso a alguien más.

—¿Y quién crees que lo aceptaría?

—Ronald Weasley.

—Es sospechoso, no podemos cederle todo el caso sin más. —Buscó los ojos de Lisa y esbozó una sonrisa cansada—. Lo sabes mejor que yo mismo.

—Por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

Hubo un momento de calma, en la que el auror desvió sus ojos hacía algún punto de la oficina que al parecer le hacía rememorar viejas cosas.

—Allá en la escuela, cuando formamos el Ejército de Dumbledore… —murmuró él con fastidio—, nunca sentí la realidad de lo que eso implicaba hasta que estalló la guerra y la pelea en Hogwarts. Fueron momentos en los que todos nosotros aprendimos de la vida más de lo que deberíamos haberlo hecho a esa edad.

—Harry fue un maestro muy bueno, pero tú…—exclamó Lisa, compungida. Él la miró con un extraño brillo destellando en sus ojos.

—Entiendo un poco a Malfoy… —interrumpió él. Lisa lo miró extrañada, sin entender exactamente la plática que estaba teniendo con su prometido. Terry resopló y volvió a abrir su pergamino, pensando en qué paso era el que ahora debería tomar. —Yo estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando la guerra estaba en su punto máximo. Un Mortífago estuvo a punto de asesinarme… logré vivir gracias al adecuado _expelliarmus_ que logré hacer. Ése fue el primer hechizo que Harry nos enseñó a realizar durante las prácticas del E.D.

Más silencio. Luego, él se decidió.

—Trae la lista de todos los prófugos que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

**_San Mungo. Cuarta Planta_**

**_[Daños provocados por hechizos]._**

**_11:43 a.m._**

Draco Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, palpando con sus dedos la piel aún lastimada del auror. No era la primera vez que veía ése tipo de heridas, aun así, no dejó de impresionarse de lo dramáticos que podían ser los Parkinson con respecto a su intimidad. Estaba consciente de cuánto habían sido atacados los Sangre Pura tras la guerra y no podía culparlos de intentar protegerse, pero él estaba seguro que ni siquiera en la mansión de su familia estaban tan resguardados.

—¿Cómo estoy? —cuestionó el hombre, provocando que el sanador le mirara de soslayo. Draco aún recordaba ese rostro que sonreía al portar orgulloso el uniforme de Quidditch del equipo de su casa. Cormac McLaggen, a quien ya había atendido alguna vez en el pasado, pero que siempre procuraba dejarlo en el olvido. El sujeto había estado en Hogwarts, un curso superior al de él.

—Tus huesos estarán completamente curados en unas horas más —murmuró—. Es esta herida la que no parece querer regenerar. ¿Acaso hiciste algo más que sólo intentar pasar las protecciones?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —cuestionó alertadamente el auror. Draco levantó una ceja.

—A mi me da igual —respondió—, pero en el reporte que haré para el Ministerio, explicaré que uno de sus Aurores no pudo restablecerse totalmente por la falta de información que aportó.

McLaggen ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Algo me llamó la atención. —El auror imaginó que el silencio significaba que Draco lo estaba escuchando, así que continuó, sin mirarlo—. Cuando llegué a la mansión de la familia Parkinson en Italia, noté a alguien entrando —Giró su rostro mientras una sonrisa se trazaba en sus labios, mirando directamente a Draco—: Gregory Goyle.

Malfoy de inmediato supo que aquel auror estaba disfrutando de decirle aquello, por el simple hecho de que el nombrado fue su amigo durante su paso en Hogwarts.

—¿Estás seguro de que era él? —preguntó el rubio sin perder la compostura, retando a Cormac con una sonrisa igual de irritante—. Es curioso que estés tan seguro diciéndome esto, cuando bien podrías repartir esta información con los demás aurores del escuadrón. Eso sólo implica que realmente no estás completamente convencido de que fuera Goyle, ¿verdad?

El auror permaneció en silencio, mientras Draco unía, en voz alta, cada idea que se volvía una certeza a medida que las iba pronunciando.

—Si ellos fuesen los culpables, Pansy y Greg, podrías llevarte la gloria, ¿verdad? Ser quien logró atrapar quien secuestró a Harry Potter y no el auror que está a cargo del caso. Y aún, si ellos no fueran los secuestradores, podrías haber armado toda una escena que levantaría tu honor.

Al ver los ojos rabiosos con los que McLaggen le miraba, Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y dicen que somos nosotros, los de Slytherin, los retorcidos?

Antes de que el auror pudiera replicar, el sanador movió sus manos para extender hacia el sujeto una pócima.

—Bébela —ordenó—. Ahora ya sé que lo que pasó en realidad. No sólo intentaste entrar a la fuerza, sino que trataste de tirar en un ataque a todas las protecciones. Tiene gracia que no hayas mencionado ese pequeño detalle en los reportes. Ni siquiera el ser auror justificaría un ataque sin fundamentos, ¿verdad?

Y sin decir nada más, Draco giró sobre sus talones, dejando a Cormac atrás y caminando en silencio hacia la salida. Mientras realizaba ese acto, no pudo evitar mirar una esquina de la habitación con la mayor discreción que le fue posible. Gruñó en voz baja. _Ahí estaba otra vez._

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

**_San Mungo._**

**_Departamento de Ingresos._**

**_11:25 a.m._**

Ella abrió ligeramente sus labios con la clara intensión de tratar de decir algo, sin embargo, nada escapaba de ellos. El ligero rubor en sus mejillas, su mirada intensa pero perdida en algún punto de la lejana ventana, le hizo parecer, durante unos largos instantes, una jovencita perdida. Y quizá sí lo era. O al menos ésa era la impresión que le dio a él.

—Astoria, tienes que decírselo.

La aludida apretó sus labios gruesos y finamente retocados. Era una mujer tan bella y elegante, que parecía un error que ella estuviera encerrada en esa pequeña habitación. En sus piernas reposaban sus puños fuertemente cerrados, que era lo único que revelaban un poco de lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

—No puedo decírselo, no con tanta facilidad. —Ella giró los ojos hacia quien le hablaba y añadió: —Tú lo sabes perfectamente, Blaise.

—Claro que lo sé —murmuró, torciendo un gesto. Zabini se acomodó su ropa mientras buscaba entre los pergaminos llenos de información, uno en específico que volvió a leer. Como si no lo hubiese hecho ya más de mil veces. Como si con eso pudiese cambiar el resultado—. Pero precisamente por eso te estoy dando esta advertencia. Algún día alguien le dirá a Draco que visitas mucho San Mungo últimamente. Estás comenzando a llamar la atención.

Ella agitó su mano cuidadosamente, acariciando inconscientemente su largo cabello.

—No tienen nada de qué hablar. Vengo a ver a mi esposo a la hora de almuerzo. ¿Acaso es tan raro? Además, Draco nunca me ha prohibido nada de esto.

—Él no es un idiota.

—No lo es —confirmó ella. Luego, en un suspiró que formó suave su voz, murmuró: —Pero últimamente Draco ha estado distraído y sé que algo está ocupando su mente. No creo que esté percatándose demasiado de mis movimientos… en cierto modo —admitió en un susurro—, esto es conveniente para mí.

—Qué lista —susurró con sequedad.

—No puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar, Blaise. Al menos hasta que resuelva este asunto.

Y con esas palabras, ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de Zabini, quien entrecerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiese convencer a Astoria de hablar con claridad ante Draco, por mucho que eso implicara atraer toda clase de problemas. No tendría reparo en proteger a Astoria porque, a fin de cuentas, fue gracias a él que Draco y ella se habían permitido una oportunidad tras la guerra.

—¿Y si no puedes resolverlo, Astoria? ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué es lo que harás?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Escogería la última y única opción que quedaría: hablar con Draco. Pero mientras pueda intentar resolverlo por mi cuenta…

La oración no llegó a concluirse. Zabini decidió no presionar más mientras observaba la hora del día.

—Tienes unos minutos más para alcanzar a tiempo a Draco y almorzar juntos.

—Gracias —susurró. —Lo haré.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

**_San Mungo. Quinta Planta._**

**_[Salón de Té para visitas]._**

**_12:00 p.m._**

—¿Crees que lo haga?

—¿Qué? ¿Que Terry renuncie al caso? ¡Debería hacernos ese favor! —exclamó aireado el hombre—. Sólo porque no puede encontrar la solución nos pone a hacer trabajos tan inútiles como éste. ¿Por qué demonios tendríamos que preocuparnos de que Malfoy haga algo? ¡Es un cobarde! —escupió.

—Sí —admitió el otro—. Apenas llevamos dos días aquí, vigilando los movimientos de Malfoy, y he descubierto que no hace otra cosa más que su trabajo —exclamó, lleno de aburrimiento mientras observaba su plato lleno de la desagradable comida de hospital.

—Si no ha renunciado —se mofó—, seguramente es porque necesita resolver este misterio, ya sabes, es un ravenclaw, el sujeto debe estar ofendiendo a la inteligencia de su casa o algo así.

—Ey, baja la voz, que después pueden culparnos de propagar información del caso —reprendió. —Y logrará que nos expulsen como a Weasley o que termines aquí como Cormac.

—Esos dos, junto a Terry, son unos idiotas. ¿Acaso no es obvio ya, después de todo esto, que Potter no quiere ser encontrado?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Vamos! Esto es demasiado sospechoso para ser un secuestro. A mi me parece Potter hizo alguna estupidez y para ocultarla, están mostrando todo un escándalo. Hasta la ayuda del Profeta tienen.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, el otro hizo un gesto de advertencia que fue interpretado correctamente cuando vio entrar a una resplandeciente Astoria, del brazo de su esposo, Draco. La pareja venía platicando íntimamente y no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, como si realmente su tema de conversación fuese muy interesante. Caminaron lejos de los aurores que custodiaban San Mungo, y los vieron sentarse en una pequeña mesa, donde lo único que pidieron fue té. Ella seguía hablando en murmullos y de tanto en tanto, Malfoy asentía.

Nadie podría negar que aquélla tenía que ser la imagen del matrimonio perfecto, a pesar de lo mucho que se solía hablar de él.

—¿Ves? —reclamó el auror—. Esto es algo inútil, además de que no tenemos que preocuparnos por Cormac, admitamos que él es un idiota que se ha ganado el derecho de estar aquí.

—De cualquier manera, no tenemos nada qué hacer. Todas las investigaciones se han detenido por el caso de Potter.

—El estúpido y mentiroso caso de Potter. Escucha mis palabras, amigo y verás que se descubrirá que todo es una farsa y que estábamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vigilar a un cobarde Malfoy.

Ellos no dijeron más, pero tampoco le prestaron demasiada atención la mirada que Draco posó sobre ellos sólo un instante para luego retomar el hilo de conversación de su esposa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que lo más le preocupaba en ese instante era la cena que Astoria se había predispuesto a ordenar. Que lo más preocupante en su vida era tener a un heredero del imperio Malfoy.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

**_La Madriguera._**

**_2:34 p.m._**

Enojado, Ron Weasley arrojó sin más la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado de la casa de Harry apenas unos días atrás. Era pequeña cuando se trataba de ocultar a los tres adultos que, de niños, habían tenido incontables aventuras gracias a ella, pero cuando podía hacer que una sola persona se desvaneciera, aún era muy efectiva.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había descubierto nada luego de tres días persiguiendo a Malfoy con la ayuda de ésta. En el trabajo, incluso cuando llegaba a la Mansión en la que habitaba —Ron no entraba, por que sabía que las protecciones lo delatarían—, parecía demasiado preocupado por su esposa y por su madre más que por todo el escándalo que se volvió la desaparición de Harry Potter.

Y probablemente Ron estaría culpando y persiguiendo a alguien más, si dentro de su mente no estuviera grabada a fuego aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando Harry desapareció. El pelirrojo estaba complemente seguro de que la imagen mental que brotaba una y otra vez en él no era producto de su imaginación o de la confusión de aquella noche: él juraría bajo cualquier hechizo que sus ojos vieron los fríos y perturbados ojos de Draco Malfoy. El mismo Draco Malfoy al que seguía por los pasillos de San Mungo, el mismo que se había burlado hábilmente del idiota de Cormac McLaggen, el mismo Draco Malfoy al que quería mandar a Azkaban pero parecía no haber hecho ahora nada para ganárselo.

Pero Ron estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy era una importante pieza en este tablero.

—¿Ron? ¿En qué momento regresaste?

Justo en ese instante, Ginny bajaba las escaleras. Ron giró su cuerpo enojado para ver a su única hermana, que parecía haber ocultado su aspecto cansado bajo su arreglada apariencia. Estaba vestida para salir a algún sitio, como hacia semanas que no la veía, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla interrogante antes de comenzar a cuestionar en voz alta a dónde se dirigía.

—Voy a encontrarme con Dennis Creevey —respondió ella con simpleza.

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Es un compañero nuestro de la escuela, estaba en Gryffindor, ¿sabes?

—¿Y para qué lo vas a ver?

—Ron, ¡por favor! Esto es ridículo. ¡Ni siquiera Harry me preguntaría algo así!

Ella se sintió un poco fastidiada cuando vio el rostro pasmado de Ron, no obstante se decidió a continuar, tratando de aclarar un poco la situación.

—El hermano mayor de Dennis era Colin. A él si lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Yo me llevaba muy bien con él. Lo vi hace unos días y simplemente estaría bien hablar de ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Harry y Colin. Ellos.

Ron no dijo nada.

—Tal vez tú deberías empezar a entender que siguiendo infantilmente a Malfoy no te va a llevar a ningún sitio —riñó ella.

—¡¿Y crees que poniéndote a platicar de Harry harás que vuelva?!

—Tampoco lo hará el que me quede mirando la ventana —dijo enojada, caminando hacia la salida—. ¡Al menos Hermione está indagando más que tú, porque te la vives obsesionando con Malfoy! —Luego, tomó aire y murmuró: —Harry y tú se la viven obsesionados por Malfoy.

Ron caminó rápidamente y tomó bruscamente a Ginny del brazo, reteniéndola fuertemente. Ella, como era de esperar, no se doblegó ante la mirada de su hermano mayor. No en vano es quien era. Frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

—Suéltame, Ronald.

—¿Estarás platicando mientras Harry podría estar herido en algún lado?

—¡Demonios, Ronald, lo sé! —gritó ella y sus labios temblaron—. ¡¿Pero me puedes decir qué más puedo hacer además de esperar?!

—¡Podrías intentar al menos fingir que te preocupa el bienestar de Harry…!

Un sonoro golpe resonó por la habitación. Unos furiosos y destellantes ojos que brillaban a causa de las lágrimas retenidas le causaron una profunda impresión a Ron, quien veía a su hermanita por primera vez de un modo diferente. Sintió un ardor en su mejilla, ahí donde Ginny le había golpeado envuelta en su furia.

—Eres un idiota —exclamó ella, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su hermano y desapareciendo al salir.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

**_Mansión Potter._**

**_8:27 p.m._**

Hacia varios días que todos habían parecido perder el interés en Harry. En los últimos días había estado solo, descubriendo que podía vagar por la desconocida mansión sin toparse a nadie, sólo algunas comidas que habían llegado con la clara intensión de no matarlo de hambre. Era como vivir solo, aunque no es que aquello fuese mejor. Descubrió que le preocupaba el hecho de que podrían en ese mismo instante estar haciendo algo con su familia. O quizá lo habían dejado solo con el propósito de que enloqueciera. Sea cual fuese la razón, Harry tenía que admitir que, muy a su pesar, lo estaban consiguiendo.

Trató de relajarse, evitando imaginarse posibilidades catastróficas. Se dirigió a la que, ya era desafortunadamente su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo. Sus heridas habían sanado, aunque los dedos de su mano izquierda parecía que no recuperaría su movilidad, o al menos no daba apariencias de fuera así. En la última vista que tuvo de Malfoy, pudo ver cómo el sujeto frunció el ceño cuando notó ese detalle de su mano izquierda. Aunque no supo por qué lo hizo.

Por supuesto, trató de llamar una vez más a Kreacher, más, como era de esperar, ya no servía aquello pues las protecciones habían sido restauradas una vez más. Tenía la sensación de que ese día no ocurriría algo bueno y, a fin de cuentas, ¿cuándo sus sentidos le habían fallado?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. Necesitaba no caer en la desesperación por el bienestar de su propia salud mental. Inhaló profundamente mientras abría los ojos y buscaba algo que lo ayudara a estar en paz. A olvidar. A desaparecer y recordar por sólo un instante que todo en su vida estuvo bien antes de que decidiera tomar el caso de Lucius Malfoy. Por que había comenzado ahí, con Draco interrumpiendo en su vida, con esas pláticas interesantes y solitarias, por creer que era su amigo y un día sin más lo había traicionado. Sonrió con ironía. ¿Draco su amigo de entre todas las personas? Sólo alguien como él podría haber creído semejante estupidez.

En un suspiro de fastidio, Harry volvió a intentar dejar de pensar. Se estiró en la cama y se desnudo rápidamente, sólo en un intento desesperado de hacer algo más. Apretó sus ojos cuando sus manos secas atraparon su miembro dormido que empezó a despertar cuando comenzó a recibir atención. Aquello era incómodo, pero le abstenía a pensar de más.

En un sonoro jadeo, lamió su mano derecha para hacer más placentera su masturbación. Estiró su cuello cuando sintió unas gotas de sudor rodear por él y perderse en esos cabellos negros que habían crecido inesperadamente rápido desde que estaba encerrado. Ahora, su cabello azabache le caía por debajo de los hombros.

Sintió su erección palpitar con fuerza, haciéndole temblar de placer. Acarició sus testículos, apretándolos, masajeándose lentamente para disfrutar ese momento, para no tener que sufrir. Relamió sus labios mientras que levantaba un poco su mirada para observar cómo su mano se movía a ese pecaminoso ritmo que parecía querer llevarlo hasta el clímax. Lento, masajeándose, moviéndose sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo era acariciado por sus cabellos y la sábana que reposaba debajo de él. Harry abrió las piernas con suavidad, estremeciéndose cuando su mano vago descuidadamente por su piel, estimulando sus sentidos. Gemidos cada vez más profundos y ansiosos se escucharon en su mente hasta que una insidiosa imagen se coló en su mente. Por una caprichosa casualidad, recordó los guantes negros que Draco solía utilizar hacía tanto tiempo para evitar tocarlo. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Para evitar que reconociera el calor de su piel? ¿Su piel? ¿Acaso Draco alguna vez lo había tocado como para que Harry le ubicara sólo con esa sensación?

Su miembro vibro y la punta se humedeció rápidamente. Maldita sea… ¿cómo era la sensación de las manos de Draco? Sus ojos se cerraron tratando de recordarlo. Demonios… no estaba haciendo eso, ¿verdad? No estaba masturbándose pensando en las manos de Malfoy, ¿verdad que no?

Y ocurrió.

El primer movimiento que hizo Harry fue brincar del susto, o quizá del placer. El segundo fue dejar escapar un vergonzoso gemido que derretiría a cualquiera. Y después, temeroso, pero sin dejar de masturbarse, como si se ofreciera a la nada, Harry abrió los ojos.

No, aquello que estaba sintiendo no eran unos dedos ajenos, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, así era.

¿O era un sueño?

¿Por qué no podía detenerse?

Harry, sonrojado y jadeando, notó que Draco Malfoy estaba recargado en la orilla de la cama, sin subirse completamente a él, pero si con la mitad del cuerpo encima de él. Los ojos grises de Draco estaban cerca de los suyos, y sus respiraciones calientes chocaban la una con la otra, pero sus labios no llegaban a juntarse. Tragó saliva cuando sintió una vez más un pellizco en sus pezones, que le hizo formar un arco perfecto con su espalda.

¿Desde qué momento había perdido la capacidad de hablar?

El rostro de Draco Malfoy se alejó del suyo. Una mano temblorosa se cerró sobre la suya, la que masturbaba su miembro, y le ayudaba a hacerlo. Los labios pálidos del rubio inmediatamente después se cerraron sobre una de las tetillas de Harry y la lamió hasta que ésta quedó completamente erecta. Luego, siguió con la otra mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la masturbación de Harry.

Esa lengua, esos dedos recorriéndole…

_Más rápido, más gemidos de tu voz, más excitación, más de ti. Más, más, más._

Harry se derramó con fuerza, pocos minutos después. Agitado, perdido en la bruma del orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en mucho tiempo, uno que le sorprendía porque fue únicamente con caricias. Uno que le provocaba terror, porque fue con un hombre. Fue con Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, su garganta que seguía cerrada, se negó a hablar en el momento en el que Draco se dirigió hacia su estómago y lamió una gota de su semen. Delineó la piel, probándolo. Memorizando su sabor. Y Harry gimió una vez más, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Pero entonces, el calor se alejó su cuerpo agitado. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos alejarse, temerosos, huyendo.

Abrió los ojos. No había nada.

¿…un sueño?¿Una pesadilla?

Sí. Era una pesadilla. Y lo confirmó cuando su cuerpo, aún cubierto por semen, se congeló por la visión de la puerta siendo abierta: en el marco de ésta, se encontraba entrando Rodolphus Lestrange, sosteniendo con fuerza a mujer por los brazos, cubierta de los ojos. Sin embargo, Harry reconocería la cabellera pelirroja, esa fisionomía, ese dulce aroma en donde fuera.

Ginny Weasley.

Pálido, avergonzado, presenció cómo la mujer luchó débilmente hasta que le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Ella no estaba lastimada, pero si aturdida, como si recién estuviera despertando de un profundo desmayo. Rodolphus obligó a la mujer a ver a Harry, su indecente escena, el espectáculo lamentable en el que lo encontraba.

—Velo, Weasley —susurró Rodolphus en el oído de la desorientada Ginny. Los hermosos ojos de ella, miraron a Harry como si no acabara de reconocerlo de lo aturdida que estaba—. Aquí está tu prometido y es tratado como una puta. Es lastimado y follado cada día. ¿No es un hermoso cuadro el de tu prometido?

Harry por fin pudo reaccionar y saltó de la cama, sin importar nada más.

—¡Déjala, maldito! —gritó.

—_¡Desmaius!_

Y todo se desvaneció.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

_Autora al habla:_

¡Okey, maten a la escritora ahora! Muajauajauaa. Por otra parte, me disculpo con la tardanza de este capítulo. ¿Alguien quiere ir a matar conmigo a los profesores de la universidad? ¿No...? ¿Nadie está de voluntario? Buh. u.u

¡Gracias a **Goanago, Acantha-27, xonya11, Violet Stwy, gata89, Kate Matthews, Nadia, Kawaiigirl y a Tania **por cada uno de sus hermosos reviews!


	15. Falacias

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 15. Falacias**

**22 de Enero del 2004**

**Londres.**

Si aquella tarde Ginny se hubiese detenido a pensar que tan solo por un instante, su hermano estaba simplemente protegiéndola, quizá los eventos no hubieran ocurrido de semejante forma. Pero Ginevra Weasley, que creció rodeada de seis hombres, aprendió desde muy niña la fortaleza que la caracterizó durante la guerra y los eventos posteriores a ésta. Probablemente si no hubiese crecido de tal forma, su carácter no se habría formado lo suficiente como para ser la pareja de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, Ginny, que nunca había pedido especialmente que alguien cuidara de ella porque sabía hacerlo por sí misma, se encontró perdida en un mar de confusión, como cuando era niña y se vio manipulada por un sujeto que se llamaba Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, tendrían que pasar muchas cosas antes sus ojos para que ella atara cabos y comprendiera lentamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Porque nadie pensaría que Dennis, ese Gryffindor de amigable sonrisa, que aquella tarde se citó con ella, sería justamente una de las pocas personas que juraron destruir la vida de Harry Potter.

Si olvidaba la tensa discusión que había mantenido con Ron acerca de sus decisiones, Ginny podría decir que había sido un día especialmente sereno. Dennis había escogido un tranquilo y sencillo restaurante de Londres, donde, además de mantener privacidad, pudieron hablar a gusto acerca de su pasado. La pelirroja le contó a Dennis todos los recuerdos que ella tenía de su hermano Colin, las pláticas que llegó a tener con él a altas horas de la noche, la eterna sonrisa de aquel muchacho.

—Colin me platicó sobre ti antes de las vacaciones de nuestro tercer año —exclamó ella en algún momento de la conversación, donde las bebidas habían pasado a segundo grado y las sonrisas de nostalgia se volvieron más frecuentes—. Como no estaba seguro si tú también asistirías a Hogwarts, estaba muy nervioso. En realidad quería tenerte en la escuela.

Dennis había contraído sus labios, pensando en las palabras de la mujer, recordando aquel casi olvidado verano donde recibió su carta de Hogwarts, junto con el abrazo más expresivo que nunca antes recibió de su hermano y la sonrisa más amplia, diciéndole animado que por fin podría conocer a Harry.

—¿Tú lo sabias? —preguntó—. Lo de Colin… —murmuró. Ginny pareció entender.

—¿Que Colin estaba enamorado de Harry? —preguntó, bebiendo un poco de su taza, adquiriendo un serio semblante en el que apenas se vislumbra aquella frecuente tristeza—. Por supuesto. Él me lo dijo.

—¿De verdad? —deseó saber, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella no pareció ofendida por aquella muestra de desconfianza, sino que, al contrario, lo comprendió.

—De verdad. Cuando estuvimos juntos en el Ejército de Dumbledore, los dos tuvimos muchos problemas porque en ese entonces, Harry estaba intentando ganarse a Cho…

—…pero al final, tú comenzaste a salir con él —dijo él, más secamente de lo que hubiera querido.

—Colin dijo que yo había ganado la batalla. Que era lógico. Y aun así, lo vi regresar en la guerra y morir por Harry. —El silencio se instaló entre ambos, y, tras unos minutos de silencio, Ginny buscó la mirada de Dennis y sonrió—. ¿Sabes cuáles son las últimas palabras que crucé con Colin?

Dennis negó con suavidad con la cabeza.

—"No me arrepiento de haberlo amado, Ginny. Ni siquiera en estos momentos."

Tal vez fuera porque Ginny también perdió a un hermano durante la guerra, que comprendió mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Dennis. No era fácil dejar ir a alguien tan querido, que había formado parte de tu vida. No era fácil soltar algo que, deseabas, permaneciera en tu corazón por siempre.

Sin embargo, esa comprensión no le devolvería a Colin de ninguna forma. Aunque bien pensado, tampoco una estúpida venganza lo haría; sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para empezar a tener escrúpulos.

—Gracias por la plática, Ginny —murmuró Dennis con una sonrisa. Se encontraban andando, justamente donde sus caminos se separaban. Ella sonrió.

—Ha sido muy agradable —contestó, haciendo un ademan de despedida. Dennis ladeó el rostro y miró la belleza de esa joven mujer que no sabía que había sido llevaba a propósito a ese lugar. —¿Nos veremos después?

—Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

Después de eso, Ginny sólo recordaría haber visto a Dennis alejarse rápidamente por el camino contrario al suyo, antes de sentir cómo una varita se posaba en su nuca y una voz susurrante entontara un hechizo que la arrojara a la inconsciencia.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Había muchas razones por las que una persona podría caer en la demencia. Estar encerrado en Azkaban era una de ellas. Aún después de tantos años, Rodolphus Lestrange podía recordar con extrema facilidad aquellas noches de encierro en la prisión, donde podía escuchar, no sólo sus angustiados sollozos, sino también los de sus compañeros, de su hermano… de Bellatrix, su esposa.

Si Rodolphus cerraba los ojos, aún le parecía escuchar el murmullo distorsionado en el que se había vuelto la voz de su esposa, mientras clamaba por el Señor Tenebroso, su eterno amor. Recordaba la furia en los ojos de Bella cuando descubrió que Voldemort había muerto, aunque ella afirmase que su señor no podía ser jamás vencido, menos por un mocoso de apenas un año. Desde ese momento, incluso desde antes, su esposa estaba obsesionada.

Pero no podía culparla. Sus labios sonrieron al pensar en la imponente figura de la mujer, en su torcido cabello, en su fría y calculadora mirada oscura, y sobre todo la noche tormentosa en la que Bellatrix apareció en su casa y le ordenó casarse con ella. No lo amaba, ni le interesaba hacerlo pero eso era lo de menos mientras se mantuviese la pureza de su linaje. A cambio, Rodolphus tendría a la siempre sensual y temperamental Bella, la mujer que era tan salvaje en la cama como peligrosa ante sus enemigos. La misma mujer que perdió la vida ante la matriarca de los asquerosos traidores de sangre, los Weasley.

Un bufido que se asemejó a una risa ronca brotó de sus labios. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no le importaba en realidad el hecho de que Bellatrix hubiese muerto. Básicamente era el fin que le esperaba a ella por seguir tan de cerca al Señor Oscuro. Lo que le molestaba en realidad era que alguien se hubiese adelantado a sus planes. Molly. Molly Weasley.

Siempre supo que esa familia sería una completa molestia. Y lo fue, arruinando todos y cada uno de los planes que tenía para con Bella. Pero eso era lo de menos. Después de haber burlado muchos años a los Aurores y finalmente haciéndoles creer que había muerto, Rodolphus empezó a acomodar las piezas del tablero… e hizo su primer movimiento.

Contactó a Lucius Malfoy.

No era la mejor opción, si se ponía a analizarlo con detenimiento. Bella solía decirle a su hermana que aquel sujeto no era más que un cobarde. Lo despreciaba tanto como a Severus Snape. Pero, a decir verdad, Rodolphus nunca requirió de Lucius su valentía… lo que ansiaba de él era su poder, sus relaciones, su libertad y su dinero. Si bien el sujeto podía tener el monumento al mejor miedoso, podía hacer algo que Rodolphus no: moverse con mayor facilidad entre la gente para acercarse a los Weasley.

Por eso lo había utilizado. Y también por esas razones había acabado donde ahora Lucius estaba.

—Tu hijo es mucho más útil que tú, Lucius —murmuró Rodolphus en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la nada, diciendo palabras que eran por demás ciertas.

Draco, discreto, silencioso y dispuesto a cumplir y entregar, había hecho más de lo que su padre habría estado obligado a hacer en ese entonces.

Porque la noche en la que Lucius se encontró con Rodolphus, le expresó lo contento que estaba de volverlo a ver. Por supuesto, el jefe de los Malfoy no pudo ser más mentiroso. Lo único que ansiaba, y tal como lo había expresado, era deshacerse de Harry Potter, el dueño de todas las malditas desgracias que habían caído sobre la familia.

A Rolphus en aquel entonces no le costó ver, sin sorpresa, el profundo odio que los ojos de Lucius destellaban cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban el nombre de Potter, así de que decidió aprovechar aquellos fatídicos sentimientos al máximo.

Así fue como había comenzado toda esa locura. Él quería hacer pagar a los Weasley y Lucius quería destrozarle la vida a Potter, lo cual hacía que en realidad, ambos tuviesen un punto en común y que los llevó a trazar planes lentos, pero que previniesen todas las posibles eventualidades que podrían ocurrir.

_Hasta esa noche, donde Lucius dejó de servir. _

—Sonríe, Lucius… Draco lo está logrando —concluyó con pereza. Sin embargo, Rodolphus no tuvo tiempo de profundizar aún más sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos por la mansión. Había olvidado que los únicos que se encontraban en esos momentos eran Potter y él y, en definitiva, aquel violento sonido no había sido obra de Harry.

Eran pasos bruscos, más bien fuertes y rápidos. Rodolphus concluyó que se acercaban a la habitación donde él estaba y, desconfiado, tomó la varita ilegal que había conseguido. Tensó los dedos alrededor de la suave madera, aguardando. Aunque la visión que se le presentó al abrir la puerta no era lo que esperaba, definitivamente le agradó.

Era Dennis quien llevaba en brazos a una desmayada mujer y cuyo largo cabello pelirrojo caía descuidadamente por sus brazos. Estaba pálida y parecía que, incluso en la inconsciencia, algo le provocaba un tremendo dolor. Se trataba de Ginevra Weasley.

—Lo lograron —dijo Rodolphus, extasiado. Dennis, por su parte, únicamente asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había una mesa y donde también depositó a Ginny. La pelirroja ni se inmutó. Rodolphus se acercó a examinarla: era una joven mujer, bella y atlética, se notaba que practicaba deporte. No era muy difícil adivinar que tenía un fuerte temperamento. Complacido, imaginó la angustia que haría pasar a la familia Weasley después de todo lo que se estaba planeando. —¿Dónde está Pansy?

—Asumiendo su papel —respondió Dennis.

—No me esperaba menos de ella —admitió, caminando hasta que encontró una larga tela negra, con la que regresó entre sus manos para con ella vendar los ojos de Ginny. Una vez que se aseguró de que no la venda no cayera bajo ningún concepto, Rodolphus levantó la mirada y se dirigió a Dennis. —Despiértala.

El muchacho sin vacilar, sacó su varita y la dirigió al cuerpo de la pelirroja, tal vez lamentándose por lo que le estaba haciendo… aunque estaba seguro de que Colin, donde sea que estuviese su hermano, seguramente se lo perdonaría.

—¡_Rennervate__**[1]**__! _

Como si aquel fuese el llamado que había estado esperando, el cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a reaccionar. Sus manos se movieron torpemente, e intentó quitarse la venda que cubría sus ojos, una labor que le resultó lógicamente imposible de realizar. Empezó a temblar, seguramente comprendiendo que se encontraba en una situación donde la ventaja no estaba de su lado.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Quién…?!

La mano de Rodolphus se posó de inmediato sobre su boca, obligándola a callar. Ginny luchó vanamente, más permaneció quieta cuando sintió un tibio aliento acercándose a su oído, para susurrarle con voz helada.

—Cállate. ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Potter? Es tu prometido, ¿cierto? Leí en el Profeta que contraerían matrimonio el próximo mes…

Ella de inmediato dejó de luchar, claramente temiendo que las palabras que había escuchado eran ciertas. Y si así lo fueran, porque lo eran, ¿qué podría hacer además de esperar?

A Rodolphus no le preocupaba en absoluto que la chica Weasley escuchase su voz, porque no tendría motivo alguno para reconocerla. Con la mirada, Rodolphus le indició a Dennis que se largara. Aunque el muchacho parecía por primera vez indeciso con respecto a esa última orden, terminó aceptándola al darse la vuelta y simplemente alejarse de esa habitación con un destino incierto, quizá buscando a Pansy, porque tenía que ayudarle también. Sea cual fuese su destino, a Rodolphus no le importó más. Bruscamente levantó el cuerpo de Ginny y la obligó a andar, aunque la mujer apenas podía controlar de manera eficiente su cuerpo, debido al impacto del hechizo que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo habían aplicado en ella. La pelirroja sollozó con tristeza, preguntándose si acaso Dennis no había notado que la habían secuestrado…

—Qué bien te estás comportando. Quizá te muestre lo mejor de Potter —se mofó. Sólo paró sus pasos cuando, antes de llegar a la habitación de Harry, escuchó unos gemidos, que lo obligaron a sonreír divertido. ¿Acaso Potter estaba masturbándose? Era claro que ésa era la única posibilidad y que, por ende, hacía que el escenario que habían planteado para Ginny fuese aún más doloroso.

Sin más, abrió lentamente la puerta justo en el momento en el que Harry, recostado en la cama y lleno de semen, respiraba con dificultad. Claramente la había estado pasando muy bien solo. Ginny debió haber percibido la tensión con la que se cubrió el ambiente, pues luchó débilmente hasta que sintió cómo retiraban la venda de sus ojos, permitiéndole ver.

Lo primero que descubrió fue una casa abandonada por los años. Estaba en muy malas condiciones. Luego miró una cama amplia donde encontró a un hombre jadeante sobre ella. Los ojos del hombre, verdes e intensos, se apreciaban fácilmente por la ausencia de sus gafas. De su cabeza caía una larga cabellera negra que ahora le llegaba por lo hombros, lo más largo que nunca antes lo había traído. Pero quizá, lo que más impresión le causó fue la expresión de terror, rabia y miedo que se dibujaron las facciones de Harry Potter.

—Velo, Weasley —Le susurró Rodolphus al oído, levantándole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo—. Aquí está tu prometido y es tratado como una puta. Es lastimado y follado cada día. ¿No es un hermoso cuadro el de tu prometido?

Las palabras fueron como un frío balde de agua helada. Todo ese tiempo… todo ese maldito tiempo… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué diablos eran lo que querían esas personas? Ginny vio cómo Harry se ponía de pie y gritaba algunas palabras, antes de que, quien sea que la estuviera sosteniendo —no lograba distinguir su rostro, como si algún poderoso hechizo se lo impidiera—, arrojara un _desmaius_ al auror, quien bruscamente cayó al suelo. Ginny comenzó a gritar desesperada y aterrada antes de que escuchara unas carcajadas crueles y hasta cierto punto histéricas.

—Espero que lo hayas visto muy bien… porque será la última vez que lo veas con vida.

Las palabras, que emergieron cual cruel condena, la hicieron derramar unas lágrimas de rabia. Forcejeó una vez más, sin conseguir nada en absoluto. Ver a Harry después de tanto tiempo, lastimado y en suelo no hizo más que aumentar su dolor y rabia. Aquella visión que nunca creyó posible tener frente a sí y que revivió aquel terrible sufrimiento que vivió en la guerra, cuando lo creyó muerto en los brazos de Hagrid.

—¡Harry, Harry!

Si tan solo pudiera tocarlo un poco, si siquiera pudieran dejarla correr y atacar para poder sacar a Harry de ese terrible lugar… pero no, no podía. El hombre que la sostenía era considerablemente más fuerte que ella.

—Tienes que decirle esto a los Aurores: que dejen de buscarlo. Ah, y salúdame a tu madre.

Luego, todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Aquella tarde, cuando Pansy Parkinson colocó su varita en el cuello de la chica Weasley, obligándola a desmayarse, pensó seriamente en lo mucho que disfrutaría molestar y hacer sufrir a esa chica. Por eso, cuando el cuerpo de Ginny intentó caer, ella la sostuvo ligeramente, esperando a Dennis regresase y se la llevase a Rodolphus, según lo acordado. Por eso, cuando minutos más tarde el hombre apareció, ella no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que ocurriría más adelante, una vez que todo hubiese pasado. Y bien valía la pena pasar por algunos momentos de estupidez si ella obtenía lo que deseaba, lo cual, seguramente así sería.

—¿Tienes lista la poción multijugos? —preguntó Pansy, cuando vio que Dennis sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Ginny. Él asintió y le entregó un pequeño frasco, donde brillaba un líquido de color claro y brillante.

—¿Soportarás ser una Weasley, Parkinson? —preguntó, claramente mofándose. La mujer no le prestó atención a sus palabras, de modo que Dennis tampoco siguió hablando con ella, pues debía entregar a Ginny. Tras un murmullo de suerte, y con Dennis y Weasley fuera del área, era el momento de actuar. En un profundo suspiro, Pansy llevó el contenido del frasco a sus labios y tragó.

Si alguien hubiera estado en ese camino solitario, se habría percatado del cambio que la moreno sufrió. Sin embargo, no importaba cuánta poción multijugos podría tomar Pansy, esos ojos, esa mirada, seguiría siendo fría, tanto como la sonrisa que atravesó sus labios cuando notó, casi con asco, que ahora era pelirroja. Y tenía que ir a la Madriguera. Así que cerró los ojos y viajó.

Lo primero que notó al abrirlos fue el amplio terreno al que había llegado. Y sin duda, aquella distorsionada casa que se erguía sin más, de aspecto espantoso y gusto aún más horrible, debía ser la casa de los Weasley, sin duda lo que debía esperarse de ellos.

Anduvo unos pasos primeramente para descubrir si no tenían algún tipo de protección que la descubriera, más Pansy encontró, para su satisfacción, el paso libre hacia sus planes. Andando como Ginevra Weasley, entró a la vieja casa donde todos esos muebles juntos y viejos le daban un aspecto deplorable ante sus ojos. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de disgusto cuando entró a la casa y encontró tan triste espectáculo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dedicarse a lo que principalmente iba a esa casa, se encontró escuchando un nombre que no era el suyo.

—¡Ginny, demonios, te estoy hablando! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Pansy tuvo que recordarse quien fingía ser y giró el rostro, lanzando una mirada fría hacia el hermano de la pelirroja, Ron.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, secamente. Ron pareció indiferente al tono de su voz pues le lanzó una mirada disgustada que casi hizo a Pansy sonreír.

—¿Estás satisfecha con tu berrinche de hoy? ¡Ya podrías empezar a pedirme una disculpa!

—No lo haré —respondió Pansy, si bien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería Ron.

—¡Sí lo harás porque…!

—¡Ronald!

Ambos reaccionaron de inmediato al gritó que llamó al pelirrojo. Pansy tuvo que suprimir el impulso de largarse de ahí cuando encontró que, saliendo de lo que intentaba ser una cocina, se encontraba Molly, una de las personas que estaba buscando.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —espetó la señora Weasley, enfadada—. ¡Les dije que no quiero peleas!

—¡Por favor, mamá! —rezongó Ron—. ¡¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos?!

—¡Y aún sabiendo eso se siguen peleando!

Pansy rodó los ojos, atrayendo con esto la atención de ambos presentes.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Molly en dirección a ella. Pansy cruzó los brazos, intentando ganar tiempo.

—Díselo a Ronald.

—¡Por favor, Ginny! ¡Eres tú quien no debiste salir como si nada cuando Harry…!

Como si aquel fuese un tema tabú, Ron de inmediato guardó silencio. Molly buscó asustada la mirada hacia la que creía que era su hija y la observó con preocupación.

—¿Y a mi qué me importa lo que le ocurra a Harry? ¡Debió hacer algo para estar donde sea que esté!

—¡Ginny!

—¡Demonios, Ginny! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

—Que estoy harta. Lo único que hacen es pensar en Harry —Ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, Pansy sonrió y e atrevió a continuar—. Por su causa siempre estamos en problemas. ¡Es decir, mira cómo estamos! ¡Y peleamos por él! ¡Esto es ridículo!

Con satisfacción, Pansy pudo ver cómo Ron cerraba su puño y seguramente se contenía para no lanzarse a golpearla, probablemente porque era su hermana. Pansy se acercó a la señora Weasley y pudo ver la estupefacción de su rostro. Con la mejor imitación que ella pudo hacer, miró directamente los ojos de la mujer que había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange y murmuró:

—Quiero cancelar la boda.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó Ron. Miró asustado a Ginny, palideciendo considerablemente.

—Ginny, cielo —trató de conciliar Molly—. Estás tomando una decisión apresurada por todo el estrés de…

—No. Quiero cancelar la boda. ¡Ahora! Ni siquiera sabemos si Harry está vivo, así que, ¿qué caso tiene que me quede toda mi vida a esperarlo?

—Ginny, estás diciendo estupideces —murmuró Ron, rojo de la furia. Pansy encontró aquello divertido y soltó una risa y negó.

—No, no lo hago —Acto seguido colocó su mano en el hombre de Molly para distraerla mientras su otra mano dejaba caer sutilmente un pequeño pergamino hacia el primer mueble que encontró. —Vamos mamá, cancelemos todo lo que hemos preparado. No quiero seguir gastando ni esperando como idiota. Harry no regresará.

El sonido que resonó en la habitación cayó de inmediato a todos los presentes. Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió la dura mano de Molly en su mejilla, dándose cuenta de que acababa de recibir una certeza cachetada por parte de esa asquerosa traidora de sangre. La rabia que se acumuló en ella habría bastado para arruinar cada plan trazado de no ser porque escuchó una fría orden de la mujer, que la miraba con tanta decepción, que Pansy casi creyó que podía ver quién era en realidad.

—No eres la hija que críe —murmuró Molly y acto seguido, con un movimiento de su varita y un murmullo de sus labios, aparecieron unos pergaminos y algunas cosas más a los pies de Pansy—. Si lo que quieres es cancelar la boda, hazlo.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Ron, pero la señora Weasley permaneció quieta, erguida y duramente seria.

—Quizá sea mejor eso, porque Harry no merece tener alguien como tú, Ginny.

Pansy bajó el rostro para ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios cuando Molly y Ron salieron de la habitación. Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto. Una pieza más había realizado su movimiento. No dudó en formular un hechizo para levantar los pergaminos que habían tirado para llevarlos consigo. Quizá arruinar la boda de Potter no estaba en los planes, pero ella se sentiría a gusto dándoles un regalo extra a los novios. Después de todo, algo que había ido a buscar, ya lo había conseguido.

Y estaba satisfecha por ello.

* * *

_~∞•∞~_

Esa misma noche, horas después, cada miembro de la familia Weasley estaría reunido en la Madriguera, preocupados por el paradero de la menor de ellos. También esa misma noche, Hermione llegaría desesperada a la casa, diciendo que Ginny estaba en San Mungo siendo atendida por Draco Malfoy, quien la había encontrado, junto con Turpin Lisa, a las afueras de _Godric's Hollow. _

También, sin que ella comprendiera qué había ocurrido y antes de que llegara su familia, esa noche Ginny lloraría en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, quien incómodo, le permitiría hacerlo hasta que ella pudiera tranquilizarse, porque sabía que ésa sería una larga noche para la prometida de Potter, porque sin duda se vería sometida a un interrogatorio por parte de los Aurores.

De igual manera, esa noche Draco regresaría al último piso en San Mungo, donde su padre descansaba, y donde también encontraría a Zabini Blaise esperándolo, ya que deseaba hablar sobre un tema que lo concernía, pero sobre todo a Astoria Malfoy.

Lejos de ahí, Rodolphus y Pansy celebrarían su éxito mientras que Dennis Creevey, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de Harry sin atreverse a entrar, escucharía el llanto desesperado del hombre, quien por una vez en su vida, suplicaba por un maldito motivo que lo estuviera obligando a vivir esa situación.

* * *

_._

_Autora al habla: HI! Me gustó el final de este capítulo. ._. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Se supone que publicaría ayer, pero la vida conspiró en mi contra. No, en serio, ¿fui la única a la le falló el fin de semana? o.o Me asusté mucho. _

_¡Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews!*3* Me hace mucho muy muy contenta! ¡Los quierooooooooooooooo! ¡Besitos :D! _

_[1] Éste hechizo, según la Enciclopedia [Totalmente friki esta aclaración de mi parte LOL!] originalmente era ennervate, modificándose durante ediciones posteriores de los libros simplemente para que la traducción fuese menos confusa. El punto de este hechizo es que devuelve la conciencia, sólo es aclaración, por si les parece extraño el encantamiento. xD _


	16. Colusión

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 16. Colusión **

_Madrugada del 23 de Enero del 2004_

_San Mungo_

Cuando esa noche Draco hizo la última visita a Baddock Malcom en _Godric's Hollow, _otros llamarían casualidad a lo que él decidió nombrar como destino. Porque, qué pequeño era el mundo mágico, cuando todo parecía conspirar contra ti, acercándote justamente a la persona a la que más querrías evitar de por vida, no por odio, ni por compasión sino por algo tan pueril como lo es la envidia. En realidad, él nunca pensó que llegaría tenerle envidia a alguien de esa familia de pelirrojos. Mucho menos a ella.

—¿Draco?

La voz de Turpin Lisa, a la que se había acostumbrado a escuchar por la cantidad de horas que pasaban juntos debido al trabajo de cada uno, hizo que Draco avanzará en una dirección contraria a la que, en esa madrugada, iban caminando. La auror miró confundida la acción de Malfoy hasta que descubrió, con una amarga sorpresa, un cuerpo tirado a los pies de la casa de Potter. El cuerpo, pequeño y quieto, apenas era visible bajo una muy ligera capa de nieve que empezaba a cubrirle. Lo único que conseguía ser apreciado era un largo mechón de cabello rojo que sobresalía en el panorama.

Lisa no se dio cuenta de que permanecía estática hasta que Draco se hincó a un lado de la figura y, con el cuidado que le confería a cada uno de sus pacientes, hundió sus manos en la nieve para levantar con extrema lentitud el pálido rostro de Ginny Weasley.

—Está totalmente helada —masculló Draco, quitándose uno de los guantes para medir su temperatura y buscar su pulso—. Su latido está muy bajo. —Él levantó la vista hacia Lisa, quien miraba la escena como si no supiera exactamente cómo reaccionar—. ¡Turpin! ¡Necesitamos trasladarla a San Mungo ahora mismo!

La mujer, al escuchar esas palabras, se obligó a regresar a la realidad y asumir su labor. Corrió hacia el rubio, quien sujetaba a Ginny con un brazo mientras estiraba su mano directamente hacia Lisa, que la tomó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y pensando en su único destino. Pocos segundos después, la tranquilidad que siempre había caracterizado a _Godric's Hollow_ desapareció y fue remplazada por el constante y agitado movimiento de San Mungo.

Al llegar, algunas miradas se posaron sobre ellos, más Draco, que aún cargaba a Ginny, simplemente corrió en silencio y desapareció en el laberinto de pasillos que conformaban el hospital. A Lisa una vez más le impresionó lo profesional que podría ser Malfoy cuando se lo proponía, pues era de dominio público el conocimiento de que ellos —Ginny y Draco— formaban parte de unas familias que nunca posarían juntas en un artículo del Profeta.

La auror entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que ella también debería comenzar a actuar. Si bien los Weasley no habían dado ningún reporte de que su hija hubiese desaparecido, no podría ser casualidad que durante el secuestro de Potter, Ginny simplemente apareciera desmayada. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar sin vacilar, dirigiéndose a la salida posterior de San Mungo, donde también estaban algunas lechuzas encargadas de mandar mensajes. Ella sujetó un pergamino y cuidadosamente envió un mensaje al Ministerio, directo al departamento de Aurores. Quien sea que estuviese en ese momento —Lisa suplicaba que fuera Terry—, debía mandar a un escuadrón para el interrogatorio. No obstante, mientras ella redactaba esa carta, tuvo la desagradable sensación de que era el momento en el que debía perder toda esperanza.

* * *

~∞•∞~

—¡HARRY!

El grito que resonó por la habitación fue tan fuerte, angustiado y aterrado, que Draco pensó que a Weasley la atacaron pesadillas que le hacían revivir lo que había presenciado, sin importar en realidad qué había sido lo que la habían obligado a ver. Él sabía perfectamente que tenían planeado involucrar a la prometida de Potter de alguna manera, pero ciertamente no deseaba saber cada detalle del plan. Mientras menos involucrado estuviese con ella, mejor sería para él.

Aun así, giró el rostro y miró con atención: la mujer se había incorporado en la cama hasta quedar sentada, su frente sudada y sus pupilas contraídas reflejaban perfectamente un terror que hacia mucho no veía en nadie. Draco no expresó ningún gesto, pero se acercó a la cama para que la atención de la pelirroja se centrara sobre él: ella le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad que le duró apenas unos segundos, antes de que sus labios comenzaran a temblar y sus ojos se llenaran de unas lágrimas que ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad lograría detener.

—Merlín —sollozó ella, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, agachando su cabeza. La larga cabellera pelirroja cayó suavemente por los costados, como si realmente deseara proteger la pena de la hermosa mujer que, desconsolada, no hallaba otra forma de tranquilizarse.

—Te encontramos a las afueras de la casa de Potter, desmayada. No tienes heridas, pero parece que te aplicaron un hechizo muy fuerte para que estuvieras inconsciente el mayor tiempo posible. He realizado también algunos estudios para descartar cualquier riesgo.

Al notar que la mujer seguía en su misma posición, sin siquiera escucharle, Draco apretó sus labios y dirigió su mano hacia el hombro de Ginny, quien al percibir aquel contacto, de inmediato levantó la vista sorprendida, aún con el rostro mojado.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Harry —murmuró Ginny. Parecía como si ese nombre se lo hubiesen arrancado a la fuerza—. Vi a Harry… sus secuestradores me… pero… pero Harry…

Draco comprendió que ella había sufrido un impacto demasiado fuerte para mantener la calma mientras lo narraba. Seguramente eso es lo que Rodolphus había pretendido y se sorprendió, una vez más, de que ese hombre fuera esposo de Bellatrix. Sentía que quizá no en poder, pero si en crueldad superaba a su tía. O tal vez en la fría manera con la que trazaba cada uno de sus planes.

—Cálmate, Weasley —dijo Draco en algún momento, cuando el llanto de la pelirroja comenzó a volverse irritante para él—…los aurores…

—¡Es que no es posible que ellos aún no encuentren a Harry! —gritó Ginny, con los ojos brillando de rabia y mirando fijamente al sanador. Él tensó el apretón que ejercía sobre el hombro de ella, cuando, sin poder preverlo de alguna manera, la mujer estiró sus brazos y buscando un desesperado consuelo. Ginny apoyó su rostro en el abdomen del sanador, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si realmente fuera su tabla de salvación.

Aquello no podía ser más sarcástico e hiriente.

Por largos instantes, Draco no supo qué hacer. Jamás en su vida pensó que él tendría tan cerca a Ginny Weasley y mucho menos que ella estuviera llorando en sus brazos. Nunca fue bueno para dar consuelo y mucho menos a una persona que, hasta hace unos años, ni siquiera le agradaba por las creencias que su familia había inculcado en él.

Nunca pensó que tendría que consolar a la prometida de Potter, el hombre que había caído en desgracia con su ayuda. Y aun así, Draco encontró a su mano apretando el hombro ajeno, en un vano intento de consuelo, así como tampoco alejó a la llorosa mujer que humedecía su ropa.

Se preguntó por qué lo hacía y también, por un instante, pensó en regresar a la mansión y permanecer toda la noche al lado de Harry.

* * *

~∞•∞~

_Ministerio de Magia_

—¡Quiero a cinco aurores vigilando las afueras de San Mungo! ¡Movimientos extraños, cualquier movimiento sospechoso, persona que sea inusual, lo quiero de inmediato aquí! ¡Otros seis deben de recorrer _Godric's Hollow_ de inmediato! ¡Cualquier rastro de magia debe ser analizado! ¡Dos se quedaran aquí a recibir informes! ¡Preparen a otros dos para el interrogatorio oficial! ¡Vamos!

El movimiento rápido e irregular no hacía más que llamar la atención a cualquiera que estuviese presente. Al parecer el departamento quería ocupar y agotar cualquier posibilidad. El movimiento, que parecía casi estúpido a esas horas de la noche, daría rumores una vez más a la posibilidad que simplemente el cuerpo de aurores estaba perdiendo su tiempo y no querían declarar a Potter muerto o quizá estaba latente la posibilidad de que todo fuese un plan ideado por Harry para no perder su poder y la fama. La realidad era que, no importaba qué hicieran o cuáles fueran las estrategias que usaran, aquel que había organizado todo parecía estar siempre un paso frente a ellos.

—¡Hermione! —Terry Boot, que corrió por el Ministerio a toda velocidad, alcanzó a la mujer que en ese momento estaba a punto de trasladarse por chimenea hasta su hogar. Él tragó saliva mientras Hermione Weasley giraba su rostro y lo encaraba, palideciendo al instante. El hombre no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era la emoción que reflejaba su rostro para hacer que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

—¿Pasó algo con Harry? —cuestionó de inmediato. Terry negó.

—No realmente con él, pero está directamente relacionado. —Por breves momentos, la mente de Terry viajó un par de semanas atrás, cuando había entablado el primer interrogatorio con ella. En aquel momento, Hermione había dicho que si algo le pasaba a Ginny, ella no podría perdonárselo ni sabría como mirar a Harry a los ojos por permitirlo. Incómodo pensó que, después de todo, tal vez debieron prestarle más atención a sus palabras desde un comienzo.

—¡Terry! —apremió Hermione.

—Es Ginny. Está en San Mungo. No sé aún con claridad qué pasó, pero fue encontrada y trasladada por Malfoy y Lisa. Al parecer, tiene que ver con el secuestro de Potter. Tenemos que avisarle a los Weasley también.

Hermione entreabrió sus labios y le dedicó una mirada de indignación. Sin duda, ella también había pensado que sus palabras ahora era una dolorosa realidad y que el departamento de aurores sólo estaba caminando en círculos sin saber qué hacer. No dijo nada, pero Terry casi podía escuchar la rapidez con la que fluían sus pensamientos. Sin molestarse en darle las gracias, Hermione se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras un destello de polvos flu. Terry avanzó en sentido contrario.

Ésta volvería a ser una de esas noches interminables.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Cuando se encontraba en San Mungo, Draco solía perder el concepto del día y de la noche. Para él, sólo eran rondas interminables de trabajo, donde se encargaba de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y dentro de su deber. Pero había días, días como éste, en los que inclusive alguien como Draco recordaba lo que estaba viviendo, maldecía lo que sucedía y lamentaba la noche en la que Harry había aparecido una vez más en su vida.

Había noches en las que necesitaba acudir a ese lugar y recordar las razones, los momentos y el cuidadoso hilo que estaba entretejido alrededor suyo, como si fuese una vil marioneta que había decidido empezar a andar por sí misma. Aún no podía caminar sin la ayuda de un titiritero, pero había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse y de verdad esperaba hallar el valor necesario para comenzar a caminar, por mucho que esto le costase.

En silencio caminó al lugar donde Lucius estaba pendido entre el delgado hilo de la vida y la muerte. No abría los ojos, pero tampoco los cerraba para siempre. A veces, Draco rogaba que se decidiera por un solo lado en lugar de estar tambaleándose de esa manera. Había ocasiones en la que deseó que su padre empezara a tomar una decisión y no cambiarla por nada ni por nadie. Sin embargo, Draco ya había aprendido que, en realidad, pocas cosas se obtenían con tan solo desearlas.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo ese alboroto de casualidades, malas y buenas decisiones, sonrisas y tristezas, estaba también el amor que le profesaba al hombre que, después de todo, era su padre. Porque no importaba qué hubiera hecho Lucius o las razones que le llevaron a arrastrar a Draco como lo hizo durante dos veces en su vida, él seguía siendo el héroe que un pequeño Draco supo admirar y querer.

—Te esperaba.

No había pensando que una voz saldría a recibirlo en ese sitio. Draco, al ingresar a la habitación, descubrió a un hombre alto de color, parado frente a la ventana, por donde entraban los débiles rayos de la luna. Reconoció de inmediato aquel sujeto, quizá por su manera de hablar o porque, desde que tenía memoria, se había acostumbrado a verlo en esa posición.

—Blaise —murmuró, una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa inicial—. ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Draco, caminando hacia la orilla de la cama donde su padre descansaba.

—A mi nada realmente —respondió, girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco. El rubio levantó una ceja y aguardó a que continuara—. Pero, ¿a ti, qué te sucede?

Draco bufó y se encargó de revisar los signos vitales de Lucius, ignorando entonces a Zabini.

—¿Eres el defensor de Astoria, acaso? ¿Te ha dicho algo? —preguntó en tono aburrido.

—Si sabes que ella piensa eso, ¿por qué estás distante?

El rubio detuvo sus movimientos con una expresión cargada de hastío. Era notorio que esa conversación no le era agradable, empero, volvió a centrar su atención en Zabini, caminando hacia él.

—Déjate de juegos absurdos, Blaise —murmuró—. Ambos sabemos que, aunque quieras a Astoria, te da igual lo que pase en nuestro matrimonio. Así que dime qué es lo que en verdad quieres hablar conmigo.

—Tienes razón. Cuando los presenté, sabía que su matrimonio funcionaría —Lo miró a los ojos y no se sintió intimidado por la frialdad de Draco—. Pero igualmente se trata de Astoria. Quería asegurarme de que realmente tú no sabía nada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Está bien? —cuestionó, ahora sí genuinamente interesado. Astoria era su esposa, su realmente querida esposa.

Zabini entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose y a la vez entendiendo las motivaciones que llevaron a Astoria a no hablar de eso con su esposo. Sin duda, todo se complicó hasta el punto en el que ya no bastaba un simple diálogo, sino que se requería de más… de mucho más.

—Los Malfoy, durante años, han tenido problemas para dejar descendientes —murmuró, mirando a Lucius. Por inercia, Draco desvió también la mirada hacia su padre—. Y lo que podría ser considerado como un problema, lo adaptaron de tal forma que pareciera una tradición: la de sólo tener un hijo. Sin embargo, en realidad tú mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que ha sido concebir descendientes para tu familia.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con Astoria? —masculló.

—Vamos, Draco, tú no eres estúpido —musitó Blaise, suspirando—. Astoria ha estado viniendo en secreto a San Mungo para algunas pruebas. Me ha dicho que lleva más de un año intentando embarazarse…

—¿Ahora hablas de mi vida sexual con mi esposa?

—Me pidió ayuda, idiota. Ya no se trata simplemente de ti. Al parecer, para ella es bastante difícil concebir.

Draco abrió los ojos ligeramente. Se imaginó a su madre, que ansiaba a un nieto. Recordó los discursos de su padre, de la importancia de que los Malfoy continuasen la línea de sangre que siempre los había caracterizado. Rememoró el apoyo que mostraron cuando dijo que Astoria sería la mujer con la que se casaría. Ella era de una buena estirpe que traería al heredero que levantaría una vez más el nombre de los Malfoy.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Tú ni siquiera eres Sanador, eres el encargado del departamento de Ingresos.

—Draco, sabes que tenía que apoyarla.

—¿_Tenías?_ —inquirió, irónicamente—. ¿Por qué demonios me estás diciendo esto, Blaise?

—Porque ella tiene miedo. Se está sometiendo a tratamientos que dan negativos una y otra vez. Está asustada de no poderte dar el hijo que sabe, es importante para tu familia. Está aterrada de que la dejes de amar por algo tan pueril como eso. Debes hablar con ella —escupió de mal humor.

Draco observó durante un largo rato a Blaise. El hombre que aún no había contraído matrimonio, ni parecía interesado en ello. El sujeto que era su amigo desde aquella vez en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando Draco, enojado, casi lo golpea. Ese sujeto, que parecía gritarle que no quería causarle daño a la única mujer que tenían en común.

—Estás enamorado de Astoria —declaró, no preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que amas a Astoria. Sólo algo así te haría quitar tu máscara de orgullo. Estás preocupado de que la abandone, porque sabes que ella me ama.

—Es ridículo, Draco. Te recuerdo que fui yo quien insistió que se conocieran.

Reinó el silencio. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente hasta que Draco, cerrando sus puños, recordó la sonrisa de Astoria, su carácter, la fortaleza y astucia de su mirada. Despacio, su rostro giró para mirar una vez más a Lucius. Siempre quiso algo como sus padres, la fidelidad, la eterna decisión de que, pese a que estaban tomando los caminos equivocados, permanecerían juntos.

Sin embargo, ahora…

¿Por qué no le dolía aquella confesión tanto como imaginó?

¿Acaso no le importaba que Astoria confiara más en Zabini que en su propio esposo?

¿Por qué, de alguna manera, presentía que era algo que había mirado pero que en realidad se negaba a ver?

—No voy a abandonar por algo como eso a Astoria —comentó. Pudo ver la expresión de alivio en los ojos de Zabini, ocultos tras su seria expresión.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —aceptó.

—Pero deberías decirle que la amas —murmuró, sonriendo de lado—. No pareces digno de nuestra casa, Blaise, pareces un ridículo y sacrificado Hufflepuff.

—No estoy enamorado de Astoria, Draco —repitió, totalmente irritado.

Draco giró y le dedicó una sonrisa en extremo arrogante.

—Sigue así, tal vez te convenzas. Pero más te vale no tocar a mi esposa.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Aquella parecía ser una reunión informal que no tendría nada interesante de la cuál hablar. Sin embargo, cuando Draco fue llamado para ello, supo de inmediato que sólo se trataba de una apariencia, porque, sin duda ésa no sería sólo una aburrida reunión si varios aurores acudían a ella, acompañados de Ron y Hermione Weasley, quien le dedicaría una mirada que se quedó grabada en la mente del rubio y que claramente parecía decir: «_Siempre estás aquí cuando se trata de Harry»._

Resopló cuando se vio obligado a acomodarse el uniforme de Sanador antes de dirigir sus pasos a ese lugar, aunque su perfecta apariencia no lo salvaría de la lluvia de miradas que recibió cuando, al entrar, parecía ser el último en llegar.

—Disculpen que lo haya hecho venir a esas horas de la madrugada —murmuró Terry, el auror que estaba al frente, acompañando de varios miembros más de su escuadrón a quien Draco ya reconocía de vista—. Sé que es incómodo, que les parecerá tal vez hasta fastidioso, pero que es necesario. Se trata de caso Potter, en el que ha salido lastimada su prometida, la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

»Sé que quizás esto parezca irrelevante para algunos y que, definitivamente dirán que es obvio de quién atacó a la señorita Weasley, pero hay partes en esta historia que no concuerdan. Al realizar un interrogatorio a su familia, alguna parte aquí presente, se aclaró que ella había tenido una discusión, salió a pasear con un amigo y regresó a su hogar algunas horas después donde, al parecer, canceló la celebración de su boda con Potter.

Draco, que todo ese tiempo había estado recargado en la pared escuchando en silencio como todos los demás, se animó a mirar a Terry, desviándola pocos segundos después hacia Ron y Hermione. Ella parecía que no acababa de procesar la noticia mientras que el pelirrojo, completamente sonrojado, se inclinaba hacia su esposa para susurrarle algo al oído. Probablemente sabrían del escándalo que se haría si aquella información comenzaba a filtrarse por algún lado.

—Sin embargo —continuó Terry con voz firme—. De acuerdo al testimonio de la misma Ginevra Weasley, eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Ella afirma que, después de encontrarse con un amigo, ella fue atacada y llevada a una mansión. No pudo identificar al hombre que la tenía presa, pero dice que fue llevada a la fuerza a ver a Harry Potter, quien estaba en una cama… aparentemente, ha estado sufriendo ataques de índole sexual. Violaciones.

El rubio frunció en ceño. Entendería perfectamente que a Rodolphus le hubiesen salido las cosas a la perfección, pero, ¿ataques de índole sexual? El único al que había visto con ganas de follar a Potter era Dennis y él no habría tenido para hacerlo estando Rodolphus en la mansión y con todo lo que le había encargado hacer. Apretó su puño. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a Potter? ¿Por qué la Weasley habría afirmado haber visto eso?

—Como les decía, no coinciden estas dos situaciones. Ron Weasley y Molly Weasley podrían confirmar la presencia de Ginevra Weasley en el lapso que ella afirma, estuvo secuestrada. Por otra parte, la sanadora que la atendió afirma que está pasando por una crisis debido al estrés bastante fuerte, que pudo obligarla a no entender lo que hacía.

—¿Están insinuando que Ginny está mintiendo? —masculló Hermione, enojada.

—¿Está insinuando usted que su esposo Ronald y su suegra, Molly, mintieron cuando ocurrió la discusión y que se halla cancelado la boda, que Ginevra afirma nunca haber hecho?

—Hemos confirmado que se ha cancelado cada pedido para esta boda —afirmó Lisa Turpin.

—Señor Malfoy —murmuró Terry, logrando que toda la atención de los presentes se centrara en Draco—. Usted encontró a la señorita Weasley. ¿Tenía daños que podrían sugerir un ataque?

—Físicamente no —confirmó Draco con seriedad—. Sin embargo, le fue aplicado un fuerte hechizo para que estuviera inconsciente. Claro que, también pudo haberlo hecho ella misma, si es lo que quieren saber.

—¡¿Están diciendo que Ginny está mintiendo?!

—¡No! Estamos diciendo que pudo haber creído ver eso.

Hermione vaciló mientras se mordía los labios.

—¿Y los recuerdos?

—¿Qué?

Draco casi sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Hermione no le había fallado. Solamente ella llegaría a la misma solución que él había pensado, pero que no le convenía decir en voz alta.

—Sí, los recuerdos de Ginny. Si traemos un pensadero y la convencemos de que nos dé los recuerdos de esta tarde, de lo que realmente ocurrió, podremos ver qué sucedió. También nos permitiría ver con detalles dónde estuvo.

—Los recuerdos pueden modificarse —murmuró Draco, desde su esquina, recibiendo una furiosa mirada de Hermione.

—Creo que podemos encontrar a alguien que confirme que pueden ser verdaderos, ¿no es así?

—El señor Malfoy es especialista en ello, nos ha ayudado muchas veces en eso —confirmó una sanadora que estaba también ahí. Hermione levantó una ceja y Draco percibió que la furia desapareció y a cambio quedó una curiosa expresión.

—Está bien, eso es lo que haremos —murmuró Terry—. Primero enviaré a dos aurores por los recuerdos. Si eso no funciona, creo que les pediremos ayuda a ustedes, Ron y Hermione.

Todos en esa habitación asintieron. Pero Hermione, se quedó un rato más prestando su atención en Draco.

—Quiere ayudarlo —susurró ella, una frase que ni siquiera Ron alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Dijiste algo, Hermione?

La mujer miró a su esposo, sorprendida, con esa expresión que solía poner cuando se enteraba de las cosas.

—Quiere ayudarlo —repitió, cuando un pálido Draco salió de la habitación.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Movimientos. Pequeñas casualidades. Errores provocados por otros. Ésa era la única manera en la que Draco podía moverse, la única posibilidad que tenía de ayudar a Potter. Sin embargo, esos ojos, los de Hermione Granger, le causaron la sensación de que, por primera vez en su vida, alguien traspasaba esa barrera que se había creado con sumo cuidado y con mucha fuerza. Tuvo que salir de esa habitación rápidamente, sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo, aunque en realidad eso hacía.

Que de todas las personas ahí, la única que notase su desesperado grito de ayuda fuese Hermione, era casi una ironía si Draco recordara sus pláticas con Harry de meses atrás, cuando el moreno afirmaba con una sonrisa que ella, Hermione, su hermana, sería la única persona a la que podría mandarle un mensaje que ni siquiera él sabría que deseaba enviar, pero que siempre ella recibiría y lograría comprender.

Tal vez Potter tenía razón. Y así lo fuera, ¿estaría bien? Draco, temblando, se recargó en una pared mirando su mano. Y el rubio recordó.

_«¿…y si es necesario, juras dañar a Harry Potter, de acuerdo a los planes de Lucius Malfoy, para cumplir la venganza que ha mencionado ante ti, Draco Malfoy?»_

«_Lo juro»._

Y recordaba que aquella vez, un hilo mágico rodeó su mano y la Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

_._

_Autora al habla:_

_¡ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED! MUAJAUAJAUAA. _

_Ok ._. XD últimamente los domingos conspiran contra mi. ¡Bueno, con un día de atraso, aqui vengo a dejar este importantisimo capítulo de la trama! ¡Ajáaaa! ¿Empiezan a darse cuenta de lo que le pasa a Draco? D: ¿Ya tienen en mente el destino? Mi pobrecito de Harry hoy no apareció u.ú! ¡Bueno, chicos! Como siempre, no me odien mucho XD que los los quiero un montón. Gracias por todos los reviews y besos a todos. ¡Saludooos! _


	17. Pasado

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 17. Pasado**

_12 de Enero del 2003_

Su respiración agitada no hacia nada por ocultar la desesperación por que le se sentía envuelto. Le había tomado muchos años regresar, pero finalmente estaba ahí. No podía creer la puta suerte que tenía cuando, en el último intento por escapar de los aurores en una severa explosión, lo creyeron muerto. El carbonizado cuerpo que Rodolphus había utilizado de un muggle cualquiera había ayudado a la labor de engañarlos. Sabía de antemano que harían estudios para determinar si lo que mantenían ahí eran sus restos, pero eso era lo de menos. Maldita sea, había ganado tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor, prestando especial atención cualquier cosa que pudiera ser sospechosa. Sabía que los Malfoy estaban en constante vigilancia por el Ministerio, pero esa noche especialmente tranquila no parecía tener centinelas. Con una varita en mano, salió de su escondite para posarse en la imponente entrada de la mansión. Como era de esperar, la puerta vibró, intentando examinar al intruso. Sin embargo, la magia de la mansión y sus protecciones reconocieron de inmediato a Rodolphus; después de todo, se trata del esposo de Bellatrix, la hermana de Narcissa, lo que implicaba ser miembro de la familia Malfoy.

Las rejas se distorsionaron hasta abrirse con una desesperante lentitud. Rodolphus tenía prisa, no quería llamar en absoluto la atención. Al menos no en ese momento. Lo que vendría después… sería, lógicamente, fruto de sus acciones. Sonrió mientras su mente imaginaba a Bellatrix, su muerte y cómo ella sin más había desaparecido. La detestaba. Ella se dejó matar a manos de Molly Weasley, como si hasta en su último aliento de vida se estuviera burlando de él. Porque la muerte de Bella le pertenecía a Rodolphus y a nadie más. _Porque era lo único que podía poseer de ella completamente y se lo habían arrebatado._

No se sorprendió cuando un elfo doméstico apareció en la entrada principal de la casa para recibirlo, como era su deber. No obstante, el temor que divisó en los ojos de la criatura cuando lo reconoció, le devolvieron ese dulce gusto de saberse temido. El elfo temblaba mientras se acercaba a Rodolphus, cumpliendo con su devota obligación de servir.

—Bien… bienvenido señor Lestrange. ¿A dónde quiere…?

—Avísale a Lucius que estoy aquí —ordenó, con toda la cordura que podría tener alguien cuya vida se había limitado a huir temeroso de la muerte—. Lo esperaré en su despacho.

El elfo asintió, sin objetar palabra alguna. Durante el período de la guerra, con tantas personas viviendo en la mansión, una más amenazante que la otra, había aprendido a no decir nada si quería sobrevivir en aquel terrorífico lugar. Despareció ante la mirada de Rodolphus, quien se dedicó a continuar caminando mientras ingresaba a la cálida y sobria mansión, en la cual no podría perderse jamás. No tardó demasiado en llegar al lugar indicado, mucho antes que el propio dueño de la mansión.

El lugar en que Lucius Malfoy atendía sus negocios estaba soberbiamente ornamentado. Los colores oscuros abundaban, junto con unas velas que le daban un aspecto ciertamente lúgubre, que ni siquiera la chimenea encendida lograba cambiar. Rodolphus, con aspecto andrajoso, una larga barba adornándole el rostro y una mirada ciertamente desquiciada, parecía el tipo de persona que normalmente los Malfoy evitarían. Aun así, el hombre se sentó detrás del escritorio, subiendo sus pies a éste mientras aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada de Lucius. El rubio había perdido gran parte de su poder desde que los Malfoy fueron repudiados por Voldemort y Draco no pudo matar a Dumbledore. Desde siempre, había sabido que Lucius no era más que un cobarde, sin embargo, el chico era otro asunto. Draco, y tal como lo había asegurado Bella, simplemente había sido criado por Cissy, que era demasiado blanda con un muchacho que tenía mucho potencial como un orgulloso Mortífago… y tal vez ahora, Rodolphus lo inmiscuiría en sus planes.

Al escuchar unos acelerados pasados, la sonrisa del hombre se acentuó. Como si su destino trazado se acercara con esa abrumadora velocidad, Rodolphus presenció las puertas abrirse de par en par, mostrando a Lucius Malfoy, agitado y enfundado en una elegante y negra túnica. El hombre se acomodó su largo cabello rubio mientras cerraba con la misma gracia las puertas. Observó durante un largo rato al hombre que, con una felicidad burlona, le dedicaba una sonrisa aburrida.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Lucius —murmuró—. ¿Cómo están Narcissa y Draco?

Ante la mención de su familia, el rubio tensó su cuerpo pero alzó su rostro, en un vano intento de mostrar la altanería que había quedado enterrada hacia mucho tiempo, en aquellos momentos donde la guerra estaba en su pleno apogeo.

—Mejor que tú, como puedo apreciar con suma facilidad.

—Es cierto —coincidió Rodolphus soltando una desquiciada carcajada—. Podrás comprobar que los aurores no tienen consideración. ¿Estás feliz de que haberte librado de ellos y de Azkaban?

—Por supuesto —respondió Lucius, alzando una ceja en un movimiento que Draco repetiría un año después, sin saberlo, en una situación similar—. Como puedes ver, no tenemos tu suerte.

—Sin embargo, ya no son lo que eran antes. ¿O sí, Lucius? Leí que ni siquiera te dejan entrar al Ministerio de no ser porque tengas que justificar tus movimientos —pausó un momento, disfrutando de la expresión pasmada del rubio antes de continuar—. ¿No es triste una vida así? ¿Sin magia?

—¿Qué es lo estás buscando, Rodolphus? —exclamó fríamente Lucius—. Porque no tengo problema en llamar la atención de los aurores.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?

—No. Simplemente te estoy preguntando qué haces aquí.

Rodolphus sonrió mientras bajaba sus pies del escritorio y acomodaba su posición. Se inclinó ligeramente y, mostrando una actitud calmada que no combinaba con su desaliñada apariencia, buscó la mirada gris de Malfoy, asintiendo pausadamente.

—Lo mismo que seguramente quieres tú, Lucius: venganza.

—¿Sobre quién?

—Dime, ¿no estás cansado de esta situación y de quién es el culpable de ella? ¿No estás harto de Harry Potter? Que un maldito niño haya destruido todo lo que éramos; nuestra grandeza y la importancia de esta. Que haya dejado humillado a cada uno de los orgullosos Sangre Pura… y que aun así, obtuviera ese puto final feliz… vamos, Lucius… estoy seguro de que tú también quieres destruirlo…

—¿Y tú Rodolphus? ¿Eso es lo que quieres también?

El hombre gruñó.

—Yo también quiero destruir.

* * *

~∞•∞~

_04 de Marzo del 2003_

Tal y como Rodolphus lo había comprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo, Lucius era cobarde, pero tenía excelentes habilidades que debían ser aprovechadas. El hombre era increíblemente inteligente y juntos había decidido el rumbo de sus planes. Matar a Potter no les regresaría lo que se les había arrebatado, pero crear un complejo plan para tortúralo los acercaría un poco más a lo que en realidad ellos estaban buscando con una descontrolada ansiedad. La furia de Lucius era digna de admirar, y era lo que le motivaba a seguir adelante pero que al mismo tiempo lo convertía en un blanco fácil. Aun así, Rodolphus lo utilizaría, obteniendo de él el máximo provecho.

—Tal vez podríamos involucrar a Draco en este asunto —había dicho Lucius, una tarde cualquiera de los últimos meses, donde los planes habían sido evaluados, donde los caminos habían sido trazados y calculados con una frialdad impresionante. Revisando con sumo detalle cada paso de Potter, de su vida, de sus acciones. Vigilando su hogar, su familia, sus horarios y cada mínimo movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Podríamos hacer que, después de meses de tortura, Draco lo rescate. Sería humillante para Potter eso, y más humillante para el mundo mágico quién lo ha hecho. Volvería a alzar el apellido Malfoy.

Rodolphus se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo, después de todo, aquel jovencito que ahora ejercía como Sanador demostraba cuánto podría serles de utilidad en realidad.

—Tienes razón —fue todo cuanto respondió. Porque Rodolphus ciertamente tenía planes. Planes que nadie más conocía, ni siquiera Lucius, que había aceptado a participar en aquella sádica venganza sin importarle cuáles eran las reales intenciones del otro. Una actitud muy Slytherin si se pensaba con seriedad.

Rodolphus, por su parte, creía en Potter como un simple medio para atraer a los Weasley. Quizá para otras personas, acercarse a cada uno de los miembros de esa enorme familia sería mucho más fácil, una manera directa de actuar. Pero Rodolphus, que durante años se vio encerrado en Azkaban rodeado de dementores, había comprendido que la muerte era un castigo fácil y sin mucho placer. Estando ese lugar, aprendió por qué el beso del dementor era tan temido que era preferible la muerte…. porque la vida, podía ser sumamente cruel y dolorosa.

—Está listo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rodolphus se levantó y sonrió al divisar a un pequeño animal encerrado en una jaula. La criatura, que era mágica e inofensiva, tembló asustada. Lucius asintió al cruzar sus ojos con los de Rodolphus antes de abrir la jaula; con el claro afán de defenderse, la criatura soltó un chillido y se dispuso a escapar a extrema velocidad, más Lestrange rió mientras alzaba su varita y sin más, señalaba a la criatura, haciendo que un rayo gris golpease su cuerpo.

—_¡In hora mortis…! _

La criatura cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Desgarradores chillidos emergieron de su boca, más rápidamente estos se fueron extinguiendo a la par que su cuerpo perdía su color. Palideció y sus gritos se volvieron sollozos apenas audibles mientras imitaba los bruscos movimientos de una convulsión; tras unos segundos, una diminuta esfera brillante de energía brotó de su pecho y la criatura finalmente guardó un sepulcral silencio.

Los hombres, que durante todo ese tiempo habían estado mirando la escena con una admiración y una alegría nauseabunda, intercambiaron una fugaz mirada antes de acercarse. La esfera de energía se aproximó a la varita que Rodolphus portaba, fundiéndose con ésta. De inmediato, el hombre percibió aquella extraña sensación de que sobre él había caído alguna fuerza extra, por muy diminuta que ésta fuese. Se relamió los labios con placer, incluso cuando Lucius Malfoy pateó sin consideración alguna el cuerpo de la criatura.

—Aún no está muerta, pero sin su magia no podrá siquiera moverse —sentenció. Su rostro por breves instantes pareció reflejar la sorpresa de haber creado algo de semejante magnitud, aunque después, sus labios se curvearon retorcidamente en una mueca de alegría—. Salió a la perfección.

—Como era de esperarse, Lucius —murmuró el otro, deleitándose aún de su éxito—. Sin embargo, tenemos que seguir probando en animales más grandes… no quiero que falle cuando tengamos que atacarlo a él.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el rubio—. Quizá podría conseguir algún…

—Un unicornio… —declaró Rodolphus, con un brillo en sus ojos—. Robemos la magia de un unicornio…

* * *

~∞•∞~

_11 de Abril del 2003_

Con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, Draco movió las amplias cortinas que protegían la intimidad del hombre que reposaba en una cama, dentro de ella. En un bufido comprobó que, por enésima vez bajo su cuidado, se encontraba aquel hombre a quien no había esperado volver a ver pero que sin embargo estaba frente a sus ojos; Harry Potter. Draco podía imaginar y estaba casi seguro de ello, que no había otro auror que pasara más tiempo en San Mungo que ese sujeto.

Al cerrar la cortina, se sobó la sien intentando no perder la compostura. Desde que sus profesiones se complementaban, parecían no poder dejar de verse. Al inicio, habían sido burlas e hirientes comentarios, más luego de la cuarta vez, firmaron una tregua donde se comprometían a comportarse como los dos adultos que se suponían que eran.

Y ahora Draco sabía que Potter era el auror más exitoso de su escuadrón, pero también el que más se arriesgaba. Que prefería trabajar de noche, porque se sentía más cómodo con la oscuridad, y que también su cabello desordenado era producto que la naturaleza. Que sonreía a menudo, pero también con la misma frecuencia podía irritarse. Que solía ser un hombre demasiado confiado y que, ridículamente, creía en las segundas oportunidades.

Era demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto.

—Vamos, Potter, despierta. Necesito revisar tu herida.

El auror masculló algo inentendible mientras abría los ojos y, de mala gana, estiró su brazo donde una herida palpitante había dejado de sangrar. Draco se inclinó en silencio, repasando la herida y aplicando unos hechizos que Harry, o bien supo ignorar, o simplemente no le interesó quejarse cual era su costumbre. Malfoy elevó su mirada, sólo para descubrir que se suponía que hacía Potter y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo miraba con atención. Sus ojos verdes se dedicaban a seguir cada uno de los movimientos que el rubio realizaba.

—Apareció un unicornio muerto — dijo sin más. Draco, sin interrumpirle, decidió callar mientras volvía a vendar la herida y hacía unas anotaciones—. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer año de Hogwarts y nos encargaron encontrar uno por el castigo? Mientras lo buscaba hace unos días, te recordé.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado por algo así?

—Es curioso. Cuando hace unos días empezaron a aparecer tantas criaturas muertas, empezamos a investigar. ¿Sabes qué es raro? Que todas carecen de magia… es como si simplemente la magia se hubiera eliminado.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Potter?

Harry volteó a ver a Draco y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le sonrió.

—No lo sé.

* * *

~∞•∞~

_19 de mayo del 2003_

—¿…lo que buscaba esa noche?

—Fue cosa de aurores. Llamó la atención la muerte de tantas criaturas y aunque al inicio, los muy estúpidos creyeron que se trataba de una rara enfermedad, ya han detectado que es más bien a causa de nuestro hechizo, Rodolphus. ¡No podemos levantar más sospechas!

—No es como si en realidad lo hiciéramos. A mi me creen muerto y para ti está prohibido usar magia. ¿Por qué demonios te preocupas tanto?

—Porque quizá ahora sea el momento más adecuado. ¡Debemos atacarlo ahora!

—No, no lo haremos.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Maldita sea, Lucius, aún no es el momento! ¡Potter aún no es blanco fácil! ¡Si lo que queremos es arrebatarle su magia, debemos de actuar de la forma que planeabamos! ¡Y no ahora!

—¡Potter debe pagar…!

Tal vez fue porque necesitó respirar, que Draco no pudo escuchar las siguientes oraciones. En silencio, abrió aún más los ojos sin decidir qué hacer. Esa noche, estaba a punto de tocar en el despacho de su padre y hablar con él, cuando escuchó esa discusión. Al inicio, pensó que sólo se trataba de una confusión suya, más, al permanecer quieto detrás de la puerta, la ausencia de un hechizo silenciador no hizo más que confirmar lo que temía.

Bajó la mano, preguntándose cuántas reuniones cómo ésas ya llevarían celebrándose en la mansión. Draco tuvo que cerrar los puños y tratar de no emitir palabras cuando comprendió que, detrás de esa puerta, se encontraba su padre planeando actos irracionales en compañía de Rodolphus, un hombre al que creía muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y esos planes involucraban a Potter.

Maldijo a su padre. ¡Todo este tiempo, Draco estaba luchando por conseguir llegar hasta donde estaba! ¡Ahora, Lucius… simplemente él…!

Tratando de controlarse, el sanador cerró los ojos. Tenía que ser racional y no simplemente actuar burdamente. No podía sólo entrar y enfrentarse a esos dos, implicándose en sus planes. Debía de encontrar una forma de acorralarlos… si era necesario, a ambos. Ya no podía seguir participando en ello. De modo que giró su cuerpo, alejándose silenciosamente de ahí, buscando contactar a Potter. Porque era la única opción en la que, a pesar suyo, Draco se permitiría confiar.

~∞•∞~

* * *

_20 de Junio del 2003_

La sonrisa de Rodolphus era amplia e intimidante. Cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos, descubriría que, realmente, aquel hombre era capaz de todo. Desde infringir dolor hasta asesinar de la forma más cruel y fría a una persona, sin que por ello eso dañase su consciencia. Lucius sabía que era precisamente por esa falta de humanidad, por la que Bellatrix lo había escogido para hacerlo su esposo.

Porque, aunque más débil que ella, Lestrange poseía una helada crueldad que ni siquiera la misma Bellatrix poseía. Al menos ella era apasionada por Voldemort y aquella insana obsesión la había alimentando de odio durante su estadía en Azkaban, de la misma manera en la que la demencia había cubierto la apenas existente humanidad en el alma de Rodolphus.

Y precisamente por eso, era abrumador verse reflejado en esos ojos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Rodolphus? No debes estar aquí —exclamó Lucius, con un arrogante acento que no pasó desapercibido para el otro pero que bien supo ignorar. Rodolphus acarició con lentitud la varita que tenía en sus manos e hizo una mueca de asco.

—No creas que estar afuera de tu mansión es mi sitio favorito, Lucius. Pero tenemos asuntos que tratar.

—Creo que ya sabes que Potter no ha estado. Su misión con los aurores era de larga duración y ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo. —Lucius sonrió de lado y, con el mejor tono de superioridad que pudo encontrar, prosiguió: —Te dije hace un mes que era el momento adecuado. ¿Acaso vienes a disculparte conmigo por haber cometido un estúpido error, Rodolphus? Porque eso que cometiste fue una verdadera estupidez.

Rodolphus no contestó, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó. Entonces, miró a un lado, donde un hombre robusto y de aspecto grosero caminó hacia ellos. Lucius alzó la ceja e inclinó la cabeza.

—Sólo quería presentarte a alguien.

—Gregory Goyle —saludó Lucius. Después, volvió su vista hacia Rodolphus, mirándolo interrogante—. ¿Qué hace ese chiquillo aquí…?

—Creí que eras más listo, Lucius. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad, siempre has sido un cobarde que sólo actúa sin entender nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué insinúas…?

—Que Goyle está aquí para demostrarte que tú ya no eres útil…

Antes de que Lucius pudiera reaccionar, Goyle soltó un frío puñetazo que arrojó a Malfoy al suelo. Sujetándolo por los brazos, el muchacho lo levantó y alzó su rostro lleno de sangre. Rodolphus, sonriendo, se acercó a Lucius, liberando su cara de algunos cabellos rubios que cayeron por éste. Vio la sangre fluir de sus labios y casi suelta una gustosa carcajada al verlo forcejear.

—Teníamos un trato, Rodolphus —escupió Malfoy.

—No, nunca dije eso. Tú creíste eso. Como puedes ver, sólo te use para perfeccionar el hechizo que necesitaba… hasta ahora, lo hemos probado con animales. ¿Qué opinas, Lucius, de probarlo por primera vez en una persona?

Los ojos de Malfoy se inundaron de temor. Él mejor que nadie sabía cuáles eran los efectos de aquel maleficio.

—¡No te atrevas, Rodolphus!

—¿Acaso no me crees capaz?

—¡Rodolphus!

—¡_In hora mortis…! _

Y el grito de Lucius Malfoy resonó por el lugar.

* * *

~∞•∞~

Draco cerró su puño, maldiciendo a cualquier mago que pasaba por su mente. La única puta vez en su vida en la que necesitaba con urgencia transmitirle un mensaje a Potter para ayudarle, y al Ministerio se le ocurría mandarlo a una misión que duraría mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo decirle? No había escuchado más reuniones de su padre con su tío, pero ciertamente dudaba que los planes simplemente hubiesen desaparecido. Sabía que nadie le creería si llegaba con esa información a cualquier auror del escuadrón, sabía que tenía que decírselo directamente a él…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitaba con tanta urgencia ayudar a Potter de su propio padre? _

—¡Malfoy! —gritó un sanador. De inmediato, el rubio asumió su compostura y miró al hombre que pronunciaba su apellido con desesperación. Al prestarle atención, supo que se trataba de una emergencia por la manera en la que éste lo observaba sin animarse a decir palabra alguna.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Tú padre…! ¡Lucius fue atacado… ¡ ¡Ahora mismo lo están tratando…!

Los peores temores de Draco se volvieron realidad esa noche cuando, al correr, descubrió a su padre convulsionado de dolor, con sangre en todo su cuerpo y muchos sanadores intentando desesperadamente que su magia no se eliminara…

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, Harry regresaba de su misión como Auror sin daño alguno. Sin sabe que, días después, sería el único que aceptaría tomar el caso de los Malfoy.

* * *

~∞•∞~

_24 de Junio del 2003_

Draco se sentó, mirando con atención el cuerpo pálido de Lucius Malfoy. Tocó su largo cabello, preguntándose qué había ocurrido, pero sabiendo que sólo había alguien que podía haber hecho eso; Rodolphus. Sumido en el silencio y encerrado en sus pensamientos, Draco nunca se percató de que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a una mujer que, con flores en la mano, las dejó encima de la cama, mientras posaba su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Draco, Narcissa me dijo que estabas aquí.

El aludido alzó la mirada, preguntándose qué demonios hacia ella en ese lugar. Pansy Parkinson, con su expresión calma y arrogante, sonrió ligeramente mientras se alejaba para poner las flores que llevaba en un florero, adelantándose a las interrogantes de Draco.

—Lucius siempre fue agradable conmigo —dijo ella, como si nada, ignorante e insensible a la angustia del rubio, quien no sorprendió por ello. ¿Acaso Pansy no había sido siempre así? —. Cuando me enteré, hace dos días, que Lucius estaba aquí en un coma mágico, no dudé en venir. ¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

Draco se mofó y la miró con seriedad.

—El papel de preocupación nunca te ha quedado Pansy…

—¡Oye, yo… ¡

—Draco…

Esa voz, que sonó como un suspiro, calló la discusión de ambos. Draco giró su rostro y de inmediato miró cómo Lucius, con los ojos entreabiertos, intentaba alcanzar su mano. Obedeciendo la petición muda de su padre, Draco entrelazó la suya a la de él y sonrió, agitado.

—Tranquilo, padre, estarás bien. ¡Maldita sea, Pansy, haz algo y llama a los malditos Sanadores que yo tengo prohibido intervenir!

—No… —susurró Lucius.

—¡Pansy!

—¡No!

El grito, apenas audible, que seguramente a Lucius le costó mucho dolor, hizo que la mujer no se moviera en absoluto. Pansy miró asustada cómo Lucius levantaba su mano, aún con la de Draco entrelazada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Escuchen ambos… fue Rodolphus Lestrange… él fue quién me hizo esto. Me traicionó —El hombre, que apenas conseguía pronunciar las palabras, gruñó y continuó—: Tienes que vengarte Draco, por mí… por nosotros. Tienes que detenerlo… o él los matará a ustedes… A ti… a Narcissa…

—Padre…

—Jura, Draco… —Los ojos de Lucius destellaron—. Jura que lo harás. El maleficio que me lanzó arrebata la magia y la mía ahora se esta desvaneciendo… y hará lo mismo con ustedes, si logra apoderarse de la magia de Potter. Arruina sus planes y mátalo Draco… Él busca tener la magia de Potter… mata a Potter si es necesario… porque Rodolphus destruirá también a nuestra familia, y cualquier cosa que lo ligue a Bellatrix… Draco… un juramento inquebrantable… sólo así… estaré seguro de que ustedes estarán bien…

Draco abrió sus labios, mirando la desesperación de los ojos de su padre, en sus movimientos. Tragó saliva y de inmediato percibió que la magia, la magia imponente de su padre, parecía escurrirse por sus manos…

—Está bien, padre —murmuró apretando su mano—. Rodolphus morirá… ¡Pansy, maldita sea! ¡Saca tu varita!

La mujer, entre titubeos, alzó su varita y nerviosa, enfoco su mirada en los ojos de Draco, quien asintió con seriedad, presionándola a seguir.

—¿Tú, Draco Malfoy, juras vengarte de Rodolphus Lestrange por traicionar a Lucius Malfoy?

—Lo juro.

—¿Y juras matarlo, al vencerlo en sus propios planes, para proteger a tu familia?

—Lo juro.

—¿…y si es necesario, juras dañar a Harry Potter y estar dispuesto a matarlo, de acuerdo a los planes de Lucius Malfoy, para cumplir la venganza que ha mencionado ante ti, Draco Malfoy?

—…lo juro.

Y en el instante en el que el hechizo quedó sellado y la última palabra fue pronunciada, la mano de Lucius cayó lentamente. Su magia estaba casi perdida. Tuvo que ser inducido a un coma de emergencia.

Harry Potter, que había sido asignado a ese caso, un día después de ese pacto que nunca supo que existió, retuvo a Malfoy en un pasillo, mostrándole un pergamino arrugado y que contenía la estilizada letra del sanador.

—Mira Malfoy, sé que no es un buen momento para ti, pero tu pergamino decía que necesitabas hablar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?

Draco sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos, aventando a Harry lo más lejos posible de él.

—Nada que ahora tú puedas resolver.

Porque a partir de ese momento, ellos volverían a ser enemigos. Aún en contra de lo que Draco deseara. Aún en contra de lo que cambiaria con el avanzar de los siguientes meses. Tenia que matarlo, pese a que, casi un año después, Draco descubriría que en su vida Potter ya no era sólo Potter… ahora se había vuelto _Harry. _

* * *

_._

_La autora divaga:_

**_¿Querida escritora… acaso pretendes hacer una matanza aquí?_**

_Eh… nop. No taaanto así. Espero. JAJAJAJA. _

**_¿Qué pasa con Draco?_**

_Hace muchos capítulos, Draco fue interrogado bajo veritaserum y me preguntaron por qué no había hecho efecto la poción, ya que Draco negó todo. Más que no hacer efecto, fue un juego de palabras de mi parte. Ron le preguntó si había secuestrado a Harry **por placer. **Draco nunca realizó el secuestro por placer, fue obligado. De ahí que respondiera negativamente aquel pasado capítulo. _

_Desde siempre defendí a Draco, argumentando que tenía razones para actuar como lo hizo. ¿Qué puedo decirles aquí? Supongo que me gusta liar las tramas. xD_

**_¿Qué hay con Astoria?_**

_Siempre me pareció irónico que los Malfoy tuvieran un solo hijo varón. En esta historia, lo atribuí a que era un problema de su Sangre Pura. Sumandole eso a que para Astoria fuera dificil concebir, hago un planteamiento de cuánto peso tiene en realidad tener un hijo para los Malfoy._

_Si se dan cuenta, esta historia roza justamente la línea entre el final de HP, y el epílogo, pues, aproximadamente, fue entre el 2004 y 2005 en el tiempo en el que Ginny tuvo que embarazarse de James. Dado que no pretendo nada eso, trabajo por eso con tiempos muy delimitados y planeados. Básicamente, el tiempo de esta historia es el transcurso de dos años: 2003 y 2004. _

_¡Creanme, planear esta historia me ha llevado más de un dolor de cabeza por tantos números! JAJAAJA. Ahora, ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario, a un mensajito de distancia. Muchas gracias por la paciencia que le tienen a esta historia y por comentarme y dejarme saber sus opiniones. ¡Qué los quiero un montón! ¡Un beso enorme a todos!_


	18. Nacimientos

Título: **La venganza del Mortífago y la Serpiente**

Resumen: _Nadie sabe qué ha pasado con él o cómo ha desaparecido._ _El mundo mágico está decidido a encontrarlo a cualquier costo… pero otros están también dispuestos a retenerlo por el mismo precio._

_En el momento en el que Harry Potter abre sus ojos, no reconoce el lugar donde está, ni recuerda cómo ha llegado a ese sitio. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse, la voz que los acompaña le es inconfundible. Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, le teme a él._

Clasificación: No menores de 18 años.

Género: Acción/Angustia/Drama/Misterio/Romance/Suspenso.

Advertencias: Lemon/Sadomasoquismo/Tortura/Violencia/Voyerismo/E WE

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter, sus personajes y cualquier mención a su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y algunos más a los que les doy crédito pero que no recuerdo ahora. Este fanfiction es escrito por insana diversión, una pizca de maldad y ganas de hacer sufrir a quienes leen, pero fuera de eso, escribo sin fines de lucro, jajajaja. Aún sigo esperando mi carta de Hogwarts, donde además de nombrarme capitana de Quidditch, me regalen los derechos de Harry Potter.

Más advertencias: Éste es un relato que narra **relaciones homosexuales** y contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual o violento que podrían ser consideradas como ofensivas para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fanfiction. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño**.

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**LA VENGANZA DEL MORTÍFAGO Y LA SERPIENTE**

Por:

PukitChan

**Capítulo 18. Nacimientos**

**_20 de junio del 2003_**

Tal y como había esperado, esa noche parecía ser terriblemente silenciosa. Mientras ingresaba al Ministerio, cubierto por una amplia túnica que ocultaba también su rostro, suspiró. Sus labios, lo único visible de su cara, reflejaron una tensión contra la que parecía estar dispuesto a luchar. Nadie le prestaba atención, quizá por el hecho de que, a pesar de tener una apariencia sospechosa, cualquiera en su sano juicio reconocería el emblema de los aurores que pendía silenciosamente de la parte izquierda de su túnica.

De ese modo, no encontró contratiempo alguno para llegar al segundo piso, ingresando al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Sin embargo, el área que esperaba encontrar desierta por el horario en el que había llegado, lucía completamente contraria: Había gente movilizándose por todos lados, algunos conversando con expresiones tensas mientras que otros parecían centrar su labor en los pergaminos que flotaban de un lado a otro por el todo el departamento.

Cuidadosamente deslizó la capa que cubría su rostro. Harry Potter miró con atención, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía al escuadrón completamente agitado para que todos tuvieran esa clase de expresiones. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para formular su pregunta cuando escuchó una familiar voz pronunciar su nombre, seguida de un hombre alto y de cabello pelirrojo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Harry! ¿Cuándo llegaste, compañero? ¿Ginny ya sabe? ¿Estás bien? Escuché del éxito en tu misión—saludó el hombre cuando llegó a su lado, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Ron! Estoy bien, recién llego —pronunció Harry, sonriéndole cansado a su amigo. Aun así, miró seriamente a Ron para que éste respondiera con la verdad ante la pregunta que a continuación iba a formular—: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todos están bien?

Ron se encogió de hombros y colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry para guiarlo a su cubículo y tratar de hablar con mayor privacidad.

—Lucius Malfoy —dijo Ron en voz baja. Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apellido. No es como si particularmente se llevase bien con esa familia, pero era Draco quien normalmente lo atendía profesionalmente al llegar de sus misiones y sólo por eso lo solía tratar con respeto.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —indagó.

—No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero todas las alarmas de _Malfoy Manor_ se rompieron, lo que alertó al escuadrón. Creíamos que alguno de ellos… bueno, ya sabes, había hecho algo inadecuado.

—¿Y no fue así? —Y como si la respuesta fuera en extremo difícil de aceptar, Ron negó varias veces con la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro lleno de resignación.

—Fue exactamente lo contrario. Encontramos a Malfoy gravemente herido a las afueras de su mansión. Ahora está siendo atendido en San Mungo. Eso fue lo que disparó las protecciones.

—¿Lo atacaron? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Creemos que sí pero —Ron volvió a mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera vigilando que nadie más escuchara su voz—, pero en realidad nadie quiere tomar su caso para indagar.

—¿Por qué? —deseó saber Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba de acuerdo que Lucius no era su persona favorita pero, ¿no acaso el deber de los aurores era proteger a toda la comunidad?

—¡Vamos, Harry! Es Malfoy —sentenció Ron, como si con pronunciar ese apellido explicara todo.

—¿Y qué si son los Malfoy, Ron? —cuestionó Harry, indignado—. Narcissa me salvó la vida y Draco es el sanador asignado de nuestro escuadrón. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Claramente no era la primera vez que Ron tenía esa discusión con Harry, porque se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras agitaba la mano en un ademán que parecía querer restarle importancia al asunto.

—De cualquier manera, ya fueron enviados aurores a Wiltshire y a San Mungo para vigilar a cualquier persona que pueda parecer sospechosa. Aunque, con tantos enemigos que tiene Lucius Malfoy, sería imposible saber cuál fue el que lo atacó.

En ese punto, Harry tuvo que darle la razón a Ron. El hecho de que ninguno de los Malfoy hubiera ido a Azkaban, terminó por darle aún más mala reputación a esa familia.

—Ve a dormir, compañero, debes estar cansado —concilió Ron—. No hay nada que ahora puedas hacer aquí. Tenemos que esperar de cualquier manera a que el jefe Robards asigne a quiénes estarán sobre la investigación.

Harry abrió la boca, con la intención de replicar, más enseguida fue callado una vez más por la voz de un sonriente Ron.

—Sí, sí. Yo te avisaré si necesitamos de ti. ¡Vamos, vete!

Harry dudó, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. No obstante, cuando llegó a su casa en _Godric's Hollow_, luego de bañarse y proponerse descansar, despertó agitado tras una pesadilla llena de fuego maldito y la calidez de un pálida mano que, tras muchos años, finalmente había aceptado tomar.

* * *

~∞•∞~

**_21 de Junio del 2003_**

Robards Gawain, jefe de Aurores, miraba fijamente a todo el escuadrón reunido. Aquello que, en realidad, no parecían tener demasiado interés por escuchar el tema que todos sabían iba a tratar. Aun así, entendiendo las razones de los aurores, se apresuró a aclarar la garganta y continuar.

—Necesitamos quien maneje el caso Malfoy —dijo, tras varios segundos donde sólo se dejaron escuchar algunos gruñidos y sonidos de real desinterés e inclusive alguna broma pesada—. Entiendo que nadie quiera aceptar de buena manera, pero…

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? —preguntó un hombre castaño que estaba sentado a un lado de Terry Boot—. ¡Los Malfoy estuvieron presentes cuando los Mortífagos atacaron a mi padre!

—Ellos deberían estar en Azkaban —masculló alguien.

—O muertos —agregó otra voz.

—Y tal vez todos estaríamos bajo el dominio de Voldemort si Narcissa Malfoy no hubiera dicho que estaba muerto o si Draco Malfoy no hubiera fingido demencia en esa mansión.

Harry, que en ese momento entraba a la oficina, atrajo la atención de todos. Algunos lo miraron despectivamente, más eso al moreno no le importó. Estaba igualmente harto de aquellos prejuicios que no parecían haber olvidado. Como si no fuera suficiente el propio castigo que a los Malfoy se les había dado. Porque aún sin estar en Azkaban, eran vigilados, acompañados por Aurores e inclusive restringidos en su magia y movimiento. No creía que eso fuese demasiado agradable en realidad.

—Yo quiero tomar el caso, Robards.

—¡Harry! —masculló Ron desde su lugar. Sin embargo, Potter siguió mirando fijamente al hombre que en ese momento parecía dudar de qué hacer.

—Potter, eres nuestro mejor elemento en el escuadrón, podríamos necesitarte para otra misión.

—También soy el único que está tomando este caso. ¿O acaso lo hará usted? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Robards le dedicó una mirada contrariada, antes de gruñir y asentir.

—Está bien —declaró, para el asombro de todos. Luego, dedicando una mirada amplia a su alrededor, ordenó: —Salgan todos, menos Potter.

Ron se puso de pie de mala gana, sabiendo que su amigo era un necio y que no lo convencería de lo contrario. Desde siempre a él le había parecido que Harry estaba tan inmiscuido con los Malfoy, que ni siquiera él mismo se daba cuenta de cuánto, pero aun así, no parecía que le molestara demasiado. En un bufido, decidió salir de la oficina junto con los otros aurores. Quizá después, se encargaría de convencerlo, junto con Hermione, que no tenía responsabilidad alguna con esa familia.

—Siéntate, Potter —ordenó Robards cuando todos los aurores despejaron el lugar. De mala gana, Harry obedeció aún sin mostrar algo más que enfado. —Lucius fue atacado ayer y trasladado a San Mungo. En la mansión no se encontraron rastros de quienes pudieron haberlo hecho y hasta ahora, los informes de los Sanadores dan… algunos resultados inquietantes.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Harry de inmediato.

—Magia. Su magia está cayendo en la inestabilidad y desapareciendo lentamente como…

—…como los ataques que ha habido contra las criaturas últimamente —completó Harry, mirando la expresión seria de su jefe—. ¿Están relacionados?

—Es lo más probable, por eso necesito que realices una exhaustiva investigación al respecto. Posiblemente se nieguen y no querrán ayuda, pero tienes que conseguir que cedan a la investigación, También puedes apoyarte en Turpin, de ser necesario.

—¿Lisa Turpin?

—Hace un mes y medio fue asignada para vigilar a Draco Malfoy. Para bien o para mal, ahora es quien, de nuestros aurores, está más cerca de él.

—Robards, también son una familia. Los Malfoy. No podemos simplemente presionarlos.

—Entonces tú debes poder hacerlo.

* * *

~∞•∞~

**_San Mungo_**

—¿Qué es lo quieren los Aurores, Potter? —masculló Draco, enfadado. El hombre rubio, recargado en el escritorio de su oficina, miró fijamente al sujeto que, de pie, portaba la túnica que tantas veces había visto ensangrentada. Estaba irritado.

—Investigar. Fue asignado al caso de tu padre.

Draco levantó una ceja, como si no creyese que, de entre todas los aurores en el departamento, fuera justamente Harry el que tomaría entre sus manos la investigación de Lucius.

—¿Tú? —exclamó con desdén—. ¿Acaso es una forma de burlarte de nosotros, Potter?

—Mira, Malfoy —musitó el auror, sobándose la sien—. Sé que nosotros no tenemos lo que podría llamarse una amistad, pero hasta ahora hemos sido lo bastante adultos para saber cómo tratarnos profesionalmente, ¿bien? Yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, así que por favor, déjame hacerlo correctamente por el bien de tu familia —riñó.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró en voz baja:

—¿Cuándo llegaste de tu misión, Potter?

—Ayer.

—No leíste tu correspondencia —afirmó, no preguntó.

—¿Correspondencia? ¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

El rubio no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta, para poder sentarse en el sofá que está detrás de su escritorio. Harry miró cómo de algún cajón extraía un expediente que tenía la apariencia de haber sido leído más de cien veces por la forma en la que éste estaba maltratado.

—Es de mi padre… son las notas que yo he hecho desde ayer que fue ingresado. No estoy atendiéndolo porque me han prohibido hacerlo.

—Pero eso no significa que no hayas buscado una posible solución, ¿cierto? —preguntó Potter, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que no fue correspondida.

—Es mi familia —murmuró. Luego, entregó el expediente a Potter, quien casi de inmediato comenzó a hojearlo, repasando cada letra de esa caligrafía pulcramente escrita—. Lo relacioné. Hace unos meses me dijiste que encontraste a un Unicornio sin magia y pensé…

No concluyó si oración, sino que buscó la mirada de Potter. La expresión seria del auror le indicó a Draco que, efectivamente, había sabido unir bien los hilos esparcidos en el camino.

—Me dijeron que efectivamente mi padre estaba sufriendo una gran perdida de magia que ahora lo está manteniendo inestable y por lo tanto, inconsciente, pero si sigue así, tendrán que inducirlo a un coma mágico.

—Me será imposible interrogarlo si lo inducen al coma mágico. ¿No existe una manera en la que pueda hablar con él antes para obtener información de quién fue su atacante?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Malfoy con frialdad—. Sobre todo si lo que quieres es su muerte.

—No era necesario la ironía —murmuró, poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por la charla, Malfoy. Tengo que indagar con otros Sanadores, pero tu interrogatorio será dentro de tres días.

—Espero que no me crean capaz de atacar a mi propio padre.

—Sólo queremos información que quizá pueda ayudarnos. Pero mientras no obtengamos el hechizo que le ocasionó a tu padre eso...

—Lo sé, no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

—Lo siento, Malfoy —dijo Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos. Draco miró hacia algún punto de la pared más cercana y esbozó un intento vago de sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué. No es como si fuese tu culpa, Potter.

—Aun así… lo siento.

—Eres demasiado Gryffindor para tu propio bien.

* * *

~∞•∞~

**_01 de Julio del 2003_**

Draco Malfoy sabía que sólo era cuestión de días los que tendría que esperar. Con su padre en coma y los aurores rondando en todos lados menos en donde sería más obvio comenzar a buscar, casi podía confirmar por sí mismo los pasos de Rodolphus Lestrange. De acuerdo con las palabras que Lucius había dicho, lo que su tío buscaba era la magia de Potter. Y ahora que había sido asignado al caso de su padre y pasaba gran cantidad de su tiempo movilizándose entre San Mungo y el Ministerio, era obvio cuál sería el siguiente objetivo.

La única persona cercana Potter que se encontraba en San Mungo era justamente él. Y sólo por eso, Draco decidió no buscar a los creadores de aquel maldito problema, porque sabía que ellos acudirían a él.

Y así ocurrió aquella tarde cuando, entrando a paso lento y desconfiado, Gregory Goyle entró a su oficina. El hombre había dejado de tener una amistad con Draco, específicamente tras la muerte de Vicent en la Sala de los Menesteres hacía tantos años. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando aún mantenían contacto con él, más por negocios que por otro motivo. Pero cuando el sanador lo vio entrar con ese aspecto frío, de inmediato supo que Goyle estaba ahí para hablar de algo más que negocios; una sospecha de confirmó cuando el hombre deslizó por encima del escritorio un pergamino sellado que Draco abrió en silencio y procedió a leer.

«_Puedo salvar a Lucius a cambio de un trato justo. _

_Lestrange Rodolphus.»_

—¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Goyle. Draco, que se suponía no sabía nada de su tío ni de que él había sido el que había maldecido a su padre, decidió hacer uso de su mejor carta: fingir una indiferencia que quizá lo conduciría a Lestrange.

—Me pidió que te mandara esto. ¿Te interesa sí o no, Malfoy? —preguntó Gregory.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó. Goyle sonrió, como si estuviera esperando esa cuestión en particular pues simplemente le miró directamente a los ojos, de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo en realidad no lograba realizar.

—De Potter.

* * *

**_~∞•∞~_**

**_07 de Julio del 2003_**

—Sabía que aceptarías venir.

Aquellas palabras que fueron la bienvenida a aquella arruinada mansión que Draco no reconocía, fueron sólo el inicio de una serie de acontecimientos que se extenderían a lo largo de los siguientes meses. Por eso, cuando Draco vio a Rodolphus Lestrange acercarse con esa sonrisa maniaca, de inmediato confirmó que no sólo se trataba de algo simple y que para sobrevivir a eso necesitaría de cada movimiento planeado que estuviese a su alcance y también del apoyo que fuese indispensable para sobrevivir. Porque eso era lo que Malfoy mejor sabía hacer, _sobrevivir. _

—Veo que realmente no me engañaban —dijo Draco, moviendo su cabeza en un ligero asentimiento—. Estás vivo… tío.

—Así es, Draco Y necesito tu ayuda, por eso que te he llamado y mostrado mi existencia. ¿Puedo confiar en que no harás nada que merezca tu muerte? —Y tras pronunciar aquellas fatídicas amenazas con tanta naturalidad, el rubio ladeó una sonrisa mientras alzaba la ceja.

—¿Y tú…?

La sonora carcajada de Rodolphus resonó por el vacio y abandonado lugar. Era claro que el menor de los Malfoy sabía cómo jugar. Acercándose más a él y dejándole ver su demacrada apariencia, Rodolphus tensó el cuello mientras murmuraba unas cuántas palabras.

—Yo necesito acercarme a Potter de alguna u otra manera. Tú quieres a Lucius vivo. Puedo darte una forma de despertarlo si acaso tú logras que Potter baje la guardia.

—Creo que estás retrasado en las noticias. El caso de mi padre ha sido cerrado por los aurores. Eso implica que Potter no está pasándose por San Mungo tan seguido.

—Pero yo no necesito a Potter en San Mungo —replicó condescendientemente Rodolphus—. Lo que necesito es atraparlo. Y sé de muy buenas fuentes que ustedes de vez en cuando hablan, ¿no es así?

—Sólo cuando llega herido cuando estoy prestando servicio —murmuró, levantando la ceja.

—Quizá deberías hacer mejores migas con Potter, Draco… y tu padre podría despertar para verlo y sorprenderse.

—Eso podría tomar tiempo —murmuró. A cambio, Rodolphus sonrió.

—No tenemos prisa.

—Entonces, yo también necesito ayuda. No podemos ser sólo nosotros dos si queremos engañar a Potter —exclamó, escupiendo con todo el odio que podía ese apellido.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco —concedió Rodolphus con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios. —Está también Goyle… y Pansy Parkinson.

De inmediato, Draco levantó la mirada sorprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga hubiera logrado involucrarse en esa situación? Está bien que Pansy no era precisamente la persona más dotada de fortaleza, pero eso era…

—¿Cómo? —alcanzó a preguntar en voz alta—. Pansy…

—Ella misma logró localizarme —murmuró, sonriente, claramente le agradaba Pansy—. Es una mujer muy lista. Además, es la que se ofreció a seguir los planes y no sólo eso… —Draco no respondió nada, dejo que el hombre dejase escapar la información por sí solo—. También sugirió a alguien, que podría ser de mucha ayuda.

—¿Quién?

—Un sangre sucia llamado Dennis Creveey.

* * *

~∞•∞~

**_12 de Julio del 2003_**

Ése era el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarse algún día. También, mientras divisaba la hora, sabía que era última persona con la que tenía pensado encontrarse. Sinceramente no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso. Sin embargo, como había aprendido a hacerlo durante la guerra, a veces era mejor dejarse llevar por el flujo de los acontecimientos. Era sólo eso, nada más. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordarse por qué hacía eso. Y, por muy cruel que sonase esa explicación que se negase a dar en palabras, lo hacía más por sobrevivir que por su padre. Él se había metido en esos problemas cuando ya no tenía por qué hacerlo e inevitablemente por un simple efecto colateral, él había acabado involucrándose en eso, con un juramento inquebrantable que le obligaba a actuar sino quería perder la vida.

O, cuando menos, eso era lo que Draco estaba casi convencido de que sentía.

—Estaba seguro de que era una broma cuando me dijiste en San Mungo que bebiéramos algo juntos.

Aquella voz le hizo regresar a la realidad. Giró el rostro y descubrió a Harry Potter sentado a su lado, mientras movía de un lado a otro la bebida que tenía entre sus manos. El moreno sonreía con tanta tranquilidad, que él mismo se pregunto si aquello no era parte de algún mal sueño en el que repentinamente se pudo haber perdido.

—Si te parece extraño —dijo entonces Malfoy en voz baja—, ¿por qué viniste?

—Curiosidad —aceptó Harry, sonriendo—. Además, quiero pensar que he madurado. Ya no somos los niños de la escuela, Malfoy. O al menos, eso es lo que espero.

—Por eso nos ocultamos en el mundo muggle —Se burló Draco sin poder evitarlo—. Qué gran muestra de madurez de nuestra parte.

Harry rió entre dientes y volteó a verlo, con esos brillantes ojos verdes demostrando la diversión que sentía por sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro que no te gustaría compartir el encabezado del Profeta mañana a mi lado.

—Creerán que te estoy llevando al lado del mal, Potter.

—Por supuesto —Harry sonrió y bajó su mirada—. Ciertamente aquí está muy oscuro.

Aún contra su voluntad, Draco sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

—Cambiaste, Potter.

El moreno giró su rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Tú también.

* * *

~∞•∞~

**_31 de Julio del 2003_**

Con calma levantó su mano para cerrar el abrigo gris que lo cubría de esa inesperada brisa de aire frío. En silencio se hincó frente a la tumba, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos las líneas de letras talladas en el mármol oscuro, que parecían recitarle algo que él se negaba a comprender.

_«La muerte no es más que un cambio de misión»_

_Creevey Colin_

_(1981-1998)_

—Es su cumpleaños, Colin —susurró Dennis en voz baja sin dejar de tocar la lápida—. Y no lo recuerdo por gusto, sino porque tú siempre supiste cuándo era. Y me lo repetías constantemente. ¿Te dije alguna vez cuán molesto eras hablando sin cesar de Harry Potter? Y ahora es curioso que inclusive extrañe eso… ¿sabes qué? Él se va a casar. Lo leí en el Profeta. El imbécil de Harry se va a casar y tú moriste por él…

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, Dennis apretó sus manos, dispuesto a romper la lápida a golpes, algo que efectivamente hubiera hecho si aquellas pisadas acercándose a él, junto con una risa irónica no lo hubiesen detenido. Temblando de rabia, Dennis giró su rostro lleno de unas lágrimas que no sabía cuándo derramó, para encontrarse fijamente con dos personas que sólo habían llegado a ver en Hogwarts.

La mujer morena, sonriente, levantó una ceja por la expresión que Dennis traía. El hombre, rubio y de fría expresión simplemente miró las letras grabadas en la lápida y abrió un poco más los ojos, como si hubiese reconocido a la perfección ese nombre.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes? —murmuró Dennis, sin molestarse en limpiar sus ojos ni en cambiar su posición, dispuesto a hechizar a ellos si se atrevían a irritarle demás. Aquella ira casi palpable hizo que la mujer sonriera satisfecha mientras se inclinaba un poco y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Parkinson Pansy. Él es de Draco Malfoy.

El muchacho hizo una mueca que claramente indicaba lo poco que le interesaba conocer sus nombres. Pansy rió mientras extendía su mano derecha.

—Queremos lo mismo que tú. Una venganza.

Y mientras Dennis tomaba la mano de Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy no dejó de preguntarse en lo irónica que podía ser la vida.

* * *

~∞•∞~

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?_

—_No lo sé. Simplemente desperté… y supe que tenía que verte. _

* * *

_Autora al habla:_

_¡Hola! disculpen la tardanza. Apenas estoy saliendo de una enorme gripe así que mi cabeza no ha dado muchos frutos esta semana, jajaja._

_¡Muchas gracias a __**Acantha-27, Violet Stwy, gata89, -chan, Alex, Jase Julio, lucas1177, xonyaa11, kawaiigirl, nadia, Tannia, Kasandra Potter y Siosek Mayfair **__por sus reviews! De verdad que espero ponerme al corriente lo más rápido posible._

_Ahora, para Alex, la respuesta a su review que no puedo contestar por privado:_

_Alex, no sé si leas algún día esta respuesta, pero aquí está. Antes que nada, gracias por tu comentario. Lamento que consideres esta historia tan mala; sin embargo, ¿qué se le puede hacer? No pretendo que a todo el mundo le guste porque obviamente eso es imposible. Por cierto, no voy a borrar una historia sólo porque tú la consideres mala, de la misma manera en la que no pretendo que te guste a la fuerza. Qué pena que no cumpla tu capricho._

_Pero el que a ti no te guste, no significa que todo el mundo piense así, ¿verdad?. Te agradezco tu opinión y por favor, _

_si algún día vuelves a dejarme un comentario, te pido de la manera más atenta que si va a ser así, des una crítica constructiva queme ayude a mejorar, ya sea en ortografía, redacción o argumento. Gracias por compartir tu punto de vista, hasta luego._


End file.
